The Past Doesn't Exist
by ZeroNoire
Summary: An old gem who goes by the name of, Onyx, comes back to the Crystal Gem's lives. And he had a rocky romantic past with Pearl. But what happens when he comes back, but with another gem? He just has to wait and see for himself. (FINAL Summary. Maybe)
1. Does It Exist?

**-Beach City-**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Beach City. People busy doing their jobs, the mayor trying hard to stay as the mayor, and a fifty foot weird looking spider wreaking havoc on the beach. Well, at least for the Crystal Gems.

"Why does its legs keep coming back?!" Argued Amethyst.

"Just keep trying, I think it's slowly working!" Added Pearl. As if on cue, the fifty foot spider grew two more legs, making it ten legs.

The Gems shivered as they were disgusted by it growing two more legs. "As if it wasn't creepier enough." Amethyst says.

"Gems, we might need to fuse for this. Sugilite could need some stretching." Garnet requested, as Amethyst nodded in agreement.

"I'll buy you some time to synchronize." Pearl said as she shot the spider with her spear. When she heard the sound of fusing, Pearl jumped away from danger and let the giant woman get the job done.

But before anything was done, Steven got out of the house and yelled at the Gems, "Guys, I finally found the next part of Dogcopter!" He yelled as he ran down to see what was happening.

Pearl and Sugilite panicked, "Steven, don't get any closer!" Sugilite said as she was struggling against the spider.

Steven then realized that Sugilite was there. "Hey its Sugilite! What're you guys doing?" He asks.

"What do you mean 'what're we doing' get out of here before you get hurt!" Pearl ran towards Steven but was stopped by the spiders acid web.

Then suddenly, Steven finally saw the gigantic spider trying to get out of Sugilites grasp. "Woah, that thing came out of nowhere!" He said as the spider shot web at him.

"Steven!" Pearl calls out. But Steven was fast enough to put up his bubble for him to net get hurt.

Pearl sighs, "This kid is going to be the end of me."

Sugilite finally found a solution to end the abomination once and for all. She quickly pushes the thing as she held the spiders head under the water. It took a whole minute for it to stop fighting back. When they were finally done, Sugilite unfused, and back to Garnet and Amethyst.

Pearl was with Steven, checking if he had gotten hurt. "I'm alright, Pearl."

"We told you to stay in the house little dude." Amethyst reminded him as she ruffled his hair.

"I know you did. But, for some reason, I couldn't see the monster before it attacked me." Steven said with a confused face.

Garnet put a hand on her chin as she thought about it. Then it her her. "Maybe it was invisible through human eyes. I guess the thing figured out you were a gem when it felt your Gems presence."

Steven scratched the back of his head and replied, "Yeah, that would make sense."

* * *

 **-Homeworld-**

* * *

Homeworld is never what it was once before. Not gonna change either. "Onyx, stop your business and come in the ship already."

"I wasn't hired by yellow diamond for no reason alright Topaz?" Onyx said as he stood up to go in the ship.

"Your freedom don't mean nothing to me. Just do your job and make sure you do it right. And no bailing." Topaz said.

Onyx just huffed and sat down on the ship. "Just go. I just wish that the Earth warp wasn't broken, just so I can't hear your babbling." He whispered so Topaz couldn't hear.

Onyx was a serious guy, but sometimes he's a little bit of a joker. He wears a black robe with a hint of silver on the side. He was just as tall as Jasper, but an inch smaller. He head his black hair done like a shark fin. He had a pale face, and has pupils as dark as any can possibly be. He had sharp teeth on the edges of his other teeth. And he has Aerokinesis, the power to manipulate the air/wind.

"Hey, Topaz. Hurry up already. It's not like this is gonna be hard." Onyx said impatiently.

Topaz face palmed, "Then how come Jasper and Peridot ain't back yet?"

"Who cares? There are more like them here." Onyx said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, good luck with getting yellow diamond to give us replacements for this patrol." Topaz said as he started the ship, and put it on hyperdrive.

In a matter of seconds, they were already on earth's atmosphere. But before they get to continue, an asteroid hit their ship at full speed.

"Aw, that's not good." Onyx said as he pointed at the asteroid.

Topaz stood up from the control panel and told everyone, "Everyone, get to the escape pods!"

There's only one left!" Said another gem. Onyx saw this as an opportunity and pushed Gems out of the way and dove into the pod and released the hatch.

Topaz was furious as he growled, "Shoot him down!" A gem took the time to target the escape pod and shot it. The pod blew up, as they saw Onyx fall to his demise..or so they thought.

* * *

 **-Beach City-**

* * *

It was just another normal day in Beach City. Steven was walking on the shore thinking of what to do while Garnet and Amethyst were on a mission, while Pearl and Peridot were still working on the drill ship thing.

Suddenly, he saw something from the corner of his eye. It was a shooting star. He closed his eyes and smiled, "I wish cookie cat was back."

When he opened his eyes back, he saw that the "shooting star" fell in the ocean. He froze, "I don't think shooting stars land on earth, Pearl!" He panicked as he ran towards the barn.

As he was running to the barn. Onyx fell deep into the ocean, he still wasn't conscious, because of the blast. He finally touched the sand underwater, and he opened his eyes slowly only to see pitch black.

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he tried to move, but he was slower and heavier. "Huh, must be underwater."

He stood up and slowly walked deeper into the abyss. "So, Earth. What do you have in store for me?" He asked as he noticed something glowing in the distance. "I don't know of this is normal on earth, but I better check it out."

As he came closer, he wasn't sure if his eyes were lying to him, but he saw another gem. This one was a woman, a very blue woman. She looked like she was beaten up pretty badly.

He looked around to see if there were any other Gems. He saw nothing, it was only this one. He tried to wake her up, "Uh, miss?" He called out as he shook her body. She wasn't waking up.

He bit his lip, "Dangit, I promised myself not to trust strangers, but this might be an exception."

He carried the blue lady into an underwater cave to patch her up. He sat her down on the sand and laid her back on a smooth rock. "Well, hope this still works." He said as he cracked his fingers and let them hover above the gem. His hands lit up for a moment and as he opened his eyes, the Gem was all patched. "Wow, can't believe it still works."

He looked at the sleeping gem in front of him and thought, "Waking up underwater wouldn't be a great idea." He said as he picked up the gem and looked at her face, he felt his face heat up and kept walking, he then swam up and looked around for land.

He was greeted with a big mountain with a weird looking statue and a beach. "Huh, that's was lucky." He swam over to land, gem still in hand. As he reached the shore, he started walking towards a rock to lay her back. He then sat on the the sand and watched as the sun set while he waited for the lady to wake up.

* * *

"Pearl!" Steven called out for, Pearl.

"What is it, Steven?" She said sweetly.

"There was this thing that landed in the ocean. At first I thought it was a shooting star, but shooting stars don't land in the ocean!" Steven kept rambling on while Pearl only looked at the boy with confusion.

"So, you're saying something landed in the ocean from space?" Pearl summarized.

Steven nodded. Pearl just sighed and decided to call it a day. "Alright, Steven. We'll just call it a day for now, just so you can feel better. And when Garnet comes back, we can search the ocean just to make sure. Does that sound good?"

Steven hugged Pearl she hugged back, Steven immediately went back to the beach house. Pearl sighed and called out, "Peridot, we can continue this tomorrow. Let's just rest for awhile."

Peridot groaned, "I hate this planet's timezone. It's very confusing. Resting? There's no need for resting. Back in homeworld, we get to do our jobs every time!" She argued.

Pearl scoffed, "Just rest, you're overdoing it." She said as she walked back to the beach house. Peridot just ran behind her. "I'm not done talking yet!"

* * *

Onyx was still waiting for the gem to wake up, he was getting a little impatient, but he could handle it. Then finally, the woman groaned. "Ugh...where am I?" She asks as she saw Onyx in front of her, she immediately panicked and backed up for a few feet.

"Woah, woah, woah. I helped you, just calm down for a moment." Onyx said as calm as he could.

"Who are you?" She started to calm down a bit.

"My name is Onyx. I'm sorta hunted by homeworld right now. So please don't capture me." Onyx said as he put his hands up in defense.

The Gem sighed. "It's okay. I betrayed homeworld anyways."

Onyx could only look down on the the sand. "So, how did you end up underwater?"

The gem panicked as she looked at herself. "What happened to me? Where's Jasper?!"

"Jasper? So you're the one responsible for disappearance of Jasper. I hated that shameless gem." Onyx said as he looked at the panicking gem.

"I healed you up. You looked beaten up. What's a fair maiden like you doing on this planet?" Onyx complemented to lighten up the mood.

The gem looked away as her cheeks flushed a deep blue color. "I was forced to come here and direct the base of the Crystal Gems and...Steven!" She said as she looked around once more.

Onyx sighed and knelt down and put both his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, miss..."

"Lapis Lazuli."

"Miss Lazuli. Nothing can hurt you while I'm here. I can't leave an injured gem alone." _Not this time._

Lapis looked away once more, heat on her face. Onyx continued, "So what is this...Steven, that you're looking for."

She then pointed at the big mountain with a giant woman on it. "I'll help you out." Onyx said as he offered her his hand to stand up. "Think you can walk properly?"

Lapis nodded as she slowly walked before she sped up. Onyx stayed beside her, just to be careful.

When they were at the steps of the house beside the mountain. Lapis stopped as she looks back at Onyx. He had a confused face. "I can't go in there." Lapis said as she went back down to Onyx.

"Well, I can't either. I don't know what this place is." Onyx replied as he looked into Lapis' desparate eyes.

He sighed and gave up. "Fine." Lapis smiled as she watched Onyx go up the stairs and knock on the door.

Who opened it surprised him. "Pearl?"

Pearl's eyes went wide as she saw who it was. "Onyx? What're you doing here?" She asked as she put her hand on her mouth.

"I'm here to look for a Steven. Do you know where I can find that?" Onyx asks.

Pearl went defensive. "How do you know Steven?" She asks.

Onyx thought of it for awhile. "I just heard of it."

Suddenly, Peridot came out and cling on Onyx's leg. "Onyx! Get me off of this gem forsaken planet!"

"Peridot? How come you're here? And...small." Onyx joked.

Peridot growled. "You're dead to me." She said as she walked back inside.

Pearl coughed as she spoke once more. "Look, Onyx I-...I'm sorry for what happened the last time I saw you. Rose was just...too important." She said as she looked down.

Onyx lifted up her head with his hand to face her. He looked into her eyes, she started to for tears from her eyes. "It's alright Pearl. I knew how much Rose was important to you. I'm not gonna blame you for it."

Pearl smiled and removed the tears in her eyes. "So, what is this Steven again?" Onyx asked once more.

"Steven is Rose's son. Do you remember Greg?" Pearl asked.

"Greg the rock star? Yeah, wasn't he in love with Rose?" Onyx answered.

"Yeah, well, Rose decided to give up her physical form to let Steven walk this world." Pearl continued.

"So, Steven is a half human and half gem?" Ony asked. Pearl nodded as he was right.

"Well, Lapis wants to see him." Onyx said as he pointed down to where she was.

"Lapis is here?" Pearl asked as she looked down to see Lapis drawing things on the sand.

Pearl called out for Steven, "Steven, someone wants to see you!"

Steven comes out to see a guy with a robe. "Who's this Pearl? Are you another gem?!" Steven asked excitedly.

Onyx smiles, "You look just like your father."

"You know my dad?" Steven asks. "Why do you wanna see me...sir?"

Onyx chuckles. "It's great to meet you, Steven. My name is Onyx. And I'm not the one who wants to see you." Onyx then points down to Lapis. "She does."

As Steven looks down he gasps. "Lapis!" He yelled as he ran down the steps.

"That kid is full of energy. But Pearl, I didn't know you're called a Crystal gem now." He said as he face Pearl, who just stared deep into his eyes.

Onyx snapped his fingers to wake her up from dreamland. "Hey Pearl, didn't you know staring was rude?" He joked.

Pearl finally snapped out of it and hid her face to hide the blush on her cheeks. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

Onyx took the opportunity to joke around. "I asked when did you get so beautiful?" Onyx snickered a bit when he saw Pearls face turn blue. He was met with a punch as he fell off the beach house and into the sand.

Steven and Lapis laughed at Onyx as he fell face first. Onyx sat up and spat out sand out of his mouth. "It was just a joke, Pearl."

Pearl huffed and went inside the house to see what Peridot was doing.

Onyx stood up and brush away the sand. "Man, Gems today can't take a jok-..." He stopped as he saw Lapis staring at him. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't move or talk. She looked gorgeous when Steven put some starfishes and shells on her hair, she just laughed it off and didn't mind it.

"Hey, Onyx. Did you really save Lapis?" Steven asked the gem while he had stars on his eyes.

"Yeah bud. You should go back up there. It's getting dark." Onyx said as he pinched Stevens nose softly.

"But what about you guys? You have nowhere to sleep." Steven asked.

Onyx smiled at him, "Don't worry Steven. We'll figure something out. I don't want Garnet and Amethyst freak out knowing that I'm back."

Steven nodded in agreement as he fell face first on the sand and started snoring. Onyx and Lapis chuckled at this.

Onyx carried Steven on his shoulders making sure he wouldn't get poked by his sharkfin hair. "I'll be right back, Lapis."

Lapis nodded as she watched him walk up the steps. He was met by Pearl, standing in the door way. Onyx chuckled nervously. "How long were you 'keeping watch'?"

Pearl blushed as she noticed she wasn't paying attention again. "Uh...oh Stevens asleep." She said as she got him off Onyx's back.

"The boy is just like Rose." Onyx says with a smile. Pearl agreed.

"I know. If only she could see how great Steven has become now. He already summoned his weapon multiple times now." Pearl said with a huge smile.

Onyx then started walking back. "Well, Pearl. I'm off to find a place for Lapis to stay." He said casually. "Goodnight."

Pearl then suddenly grabbed his shoulder as he looked back at her face, she was blushing and she was trying to hide it. "What's wrong P?" He asked.

Pearl bit her lip and said, "Why don't you just...sleep here? We won't mind."

Onyx faced her and touched her shoulder, he smiled. Pearl's heart skipped a beat. She stared into his dark eyes while he stared back at hers. "Don't worry, you'll see me again. It's not like I'll be gone for another thousand years." He joked.

Pearl barely laughed, but still understood his decision. "Alright, just...make sure you come back..."

Onyx smiled at her, fangs on the sides of his mouth showing. "You have a goodnight P." He said as he went down to the beach to meet up with Lapis.

Pearl felt her heart was gonna explode. She has never been this happy...

* * *

As Onyx came down to meet up with Lapis, he saw her staring at the stars. "Are you getting bored, Lapis?" Onyx asked.

Lapis giggled as she started walking on the sand. Onyx caught up to her and asks, "So, any idea where we can go sit back and relax?"

Lapis smiled at him and thought of an idea. "Well...I've got one idea." She said as she ran towards the water.

Onyx was confused. He just stood there, waiting for Lapis to go back up. But he was only met by a giant water hand. "Huh...I see. Water manipulation." The hand dragged him towards underwater.

He opened his eyes to see Lapis forming furniture with water and using rocks as support. "I'm sorry, this is the best I can do." Lapis apologized as she looked down.

Onyx smiled. "It's all good. But wait...if you already had an idea on were to stay, why did you suggest for me to come?" He asked.

Lapis just looked down to hide her face blushing deep blue. "I-...I j-just thought that I could repay you for saving m-me..." She stuttered.

Onyx just put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Lapis. I promised that I would stay with you until you feel better, didn't I?"

Lapis just nodded. Onyx just helped her to her water bed. "You can rest peacefully for awhile. Just wake up if you need anything." He said as he stood up from the bed to go to meditate next to the bed. But Lapis held his wrist and looked at him. "I-If you don't mind...can you stay for awhile?"

Onyx nodded and answered. "This is your place, and I made a promise. So you're free to do whatever you want."

That word, she loved that word, Free. She started shaking for a moment and she just replied, "T-Thank you..."

Onyx smiled once more as he sat on the bed. "No problem."

He began to think, "Hm...what have I gotten into now. I just need to make sure no other gem sets foot into this planet."

* * *

The sun was rising and the boardies were going back to their business.

As for the Gems. They were all going about their own business.

"For the last time, Pearl. I won't believe it when I see him." Amethyst said as she went into her room.

"But she's telling the truth, Amethyst. Onyx is here!" Steven defended.

Pearl groaned. "Just don't bother, Steven. She won't stop putting up a fight." Steven sighed, then he looked at Garnet and she just shrugged. And then she walked to the warp pad and warped off.

"Just wake Peridot up so we can continue with the drill." Pearl said as she waited outside for Peridot.

Steven then came up to his bed to find Peridot still sleeping. "Hey, Dot. The cluster is coming out!" Steven yelled.

Peridot panicked as she went behind Steven and held his shirt tight. "I'm just joking, Dot. Pearl needs help with the drill again."

Peridot groaned and pushed Steven to his bed. Peridot came down and outside to see Pearl smiling. "And you were the one complaining about resting." Pearl said with a chuckle.

Peridot slapped Pearls leg and defended herself, "I was just...thinking with my eyes closed."

Pearl nodded. "Uh huh. And while snoring?"

Peridot looked at her nervously. "I was just..." She then stomped on Pearls foot and ran towards the barn. Pearl held her foot in pain and ran towards Peridot. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Peridot screamed as she ran with her hands up.

* * *

Onyx opened his eyes and felt like his right arm was dead. He then took in the scent of the sea. It smelled very nice. He could wake up to this smell whenever he felt like sleeping.

He then fully opened his eyes to see a blue figure with a gem on its back. "Huh...I didn't know Lapis had her gem behind her." He thought.

He then realized that he was laying next to her, and was...cuddling with her. He felt his heart sank for a moment. He then tried to remove his arm below her but she just held it with her two hands.

He felt like he was gonna die right here whenever she wakes up. He saw that his legs were crossed with hers as well. His face was hotter than the sun at this point.

Then Lapis shifted in her sleep and drowsily opened her eyes. She was touching...something. It felt soft but not that soft. She then opened her eyes to see that she was holding a hand, then she remembered who she was with and she quickly went out of the bed and onto the sea floor right beside the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She apologized as she started to cry.

Onyx quickly went beside her and forgave her. "Hey, hey, hey. No, It's alright. I'm not mad. Just...don't cry..."

"I'm just so sorry...I've always been alone. And...I just wanted to be with someone who can hold me and make me feel like I'm not alone...it's just been so long..." She said as she continued to cry.

Onyx sighed as he thought of what he should do. He finally decided and cupped her face with one hand and stared deeply into her eyes. "Look. I know what being alone for a long time feels like. But it's okay. I'm here for you. I'm fine with what happened earlier. Just as long as you're happy." He said before he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Lapis blushed madly to this and just hugged him. Onyx just hugged back. After they were done, Lapis wiped the tears off of her face and smiled. "Thanks...I needed that."

Onyx smiled back. "Anytime." He said as he offered her his hand to stand up, she accepted.

* * *

"Pearl! Are you gonna help or what?!" Peridot yelled at the dazing gem.

Pearl had to admit, she couldn't get here mind off of him. "Pearl!"

The gem looked at Peridot as her face turned blue. "Oh, sorry Peridot. I was just...thinking."

Peridot growled and continued working. "Thinking platonic 'feelings' for Onyx will not help save your planet." Peridot said while working on the drill.

Pearl's eyes widen. "Wh-What are you talking about?! I wasn't thinking of him!" She laughed nervously.

Peridot only raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Then what was that conversation of affection for earlier?"

Pearl froze. "You eavesdropped?!"

Peridot was confused. "Is that an action?"

Pearl face palmed. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. Let's just finish this thing."

"That's what I want you to do. Go to that water place and get some of it." Peridot threw a bucket at her feet.

Pearl sighed. "Fine..." She answered as she picked up the bucket.

* * *

Onyx was walking along the beach with Lapis, heading towards the beach house. "So, where did you come from, Onyx?" Lapis asked as Onyx stopped walking for a moment.

Lapis looked at him, "What's wrong?" She asked him, worry on her face.

Onyx cleared his throat and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought of...something." He replied.

Lapis just smiled back. "Alright." She was about to ask him again, but she noticed they were coming up the beach house.

They walked up the stairs and Onyx knocks on the door. Steven opens the door.

"You're back!" He yelled as he hugged Lapis' leg. "I thought you guys weren't coming back."

Onyx chuckled. "I told you we would. So, where are the 'Crystal Gems'." Onyx asked.

"Pearl and Peridot are working on the drill in the barn. Garnet went out. Amethyst is in her room. And I'm here!" Steven explained.

Onyx and Lapis shared a chuckle. "Why don't you bring Amethyst out here?"

Steven nodded at Onyx's command as he ran towards the door. Onyx gets close to Lapis' ear and whispers something, she giggled in reply.

* * *

"Alright Steven. Can I open my eyes now." Amethyst asks as Steven had his eyes closed as well.

"Okay...open your eyes now!" Steven said as he opened his eyes as well. Onyx wasn't there.

"Lapis?" How'd you get here?" Amethyst asked as she went closer.

"Well, Jasper somehow got away from my bonds. I'm guessing she unfused while I was out." Lapis answered her question.

Amethyst understood. "Alright...Steven, why don't you stop lying about Onyx. It's not funny anymore." She said she started walking back.

But she felt something on her back. Something big. "Steven, don't hold me back." She said, thinking it was Steven holding her.

She then reached out and touched something...hairy. It then crawled over to her face and she noticed it was a large spider.

Amethyst screamed for mercy. "What is that?!" She yelled as she threw the spider on the ground.

The spider then started to laugh. Amethyst was confused. Then the spider morphed back into Onyx. "I didn't know you were still scared of giant spiders, Amethyst." Onyx said as he laughed with Steven and Lapis.

Amethyst was shocked, it was Onyx. "Onyx?! Why'd you do that?!" She yelled at the gem as he kept laughing.

Finally they stopped laughing. "Sorry Amethyst. Just wanted to test you out if you changed." He said with a chuckle.

Amethyst sighed then smirked. "It's good seeing you here bro. I thought you were dead."

Onyx bumped his fist with hers. "They can't kill me that easily."

"As I heard from Steven. You saved Lapis?" Amethyst asked.

Onyx nodded. "Yeah, I saw her underwater when I fell from space."

Amethyst grinned and said, "What did Pearl think of you and Lapis?"

Onyx looked over to Lapis who was talking to Steven, then he looked back to Amethyst. "I don't know Amethyst. They are both acting weird whenever I came here."

"Pearl liked you remember? And you liked her back!" She said quietly.

Onyx rolled his eyes. "And she left me whenever Rose said it was not appropriate for a gem and another gem to be together."

"Yeah, but why'd you leave?" Amethyst's face went sad.

Onyx looked down. He clenched his hand into a fist and calmed down. "If I have left early. Then..."

Amethyst looked at Onyx, he seemed like he was gonna explode. "Then, what?"

"Then I could've saved the other Onyx Gems! But no, I stayed. Just to get rejected!" He yelled as Steven, Amethyst and Lapis looked at him.

He then calmed down for a second, "I...need to be alone for awhile." He stormed off.

Lapis was gonna come until Amethyst held her back. "It's no use talking to him when he's upset."

* * *

Onyx came out to have a walk on the beach. He was fuming. The wind suddenly blew harder.

"Ugh...calm down, Onyx. Forget about it. It's done. You're the only one left, and it's all your fault." He said to himself as he sat on the sand. "You're alone now. And you love it."

"Onyx!" He turned to see Steven running towards him.

"What do you want kid? This is not the time for you to bother me." Onyx warned.

Steven stopped and sat down next to him as they gazed at the horizon.

"You know...Lapis is worried about you." Steven said.

Onyx sighed. Then there was only silence. Until Onyx finally broke it.

"I could've saved them." Onyx said with a sigh.

Steven looked at him. "Save who?"

"The other Onyx Gems. If I should've just left as early as possible, I could've saved them." Onyx admitted.

Steven looked down at the sand in deep thought. While Onyx just continued.

"I didn't know. I was confused. I wasn't sure if I should've stayed with Pearl, or just leave right away." Onyx stopped for a minute. "But I only ended up being rejected. I understood what Rose wanted. This has been eating me out since I saw my kind get crushed by...Yellow diamond."

Steven didn't really understand what he was feeling inside. But he had the image in his head. He kept looking down.

"And worst of all, I got captured by Yellow diamond twice. One time was when I came back and they decided to keep me locked up in a cell. As soon I escaped, I was already being hunted down. The second time was when I trusted a group...but trust don't exist in homeworld anymore." He stopped as he looked at Steven, who was still looking down.

He put his hand on his hair and patted him. Steven looked up at Onyx, on the verge of tears. "When you grow up, you'll need to pick the right choices in your life. It's unexpected. So anticipate it."

Steven nodded I'm agreement as he looked over the horizon. "You know...you sound just like my dad. But with less weirder advices." Steven joked.

Onyx chuckled. "By the way. Where is your dad?"

"He works at a car wash now. He lives in his van."

Onyx sighed. "Wanna go see him?"

Steven stood up and jumped. "Let's go!" He said as he ran towards the city.

Onyx just ran up to him and picked him up on his shoulders. "Show me the way!"

* * *

As Pearl and Peridot were climbing up the stairs, they saw Amethyst and Lapis sitting down talking to each other. Amethyst and Lapis looked at them.

"So, where are the boys?" Pearl asked as Peridot ran towards the bathroom.

Amethyst sighed. "Onyx is still upset about you for dumping him. But...he told me something new."

Pearl took a seat next to them. "And what is that?"

Amethyst hesitated for a moment. "P...I think, Onyx is the last of his kind." She broke the news.

Pearl felt numb. She couldn't even control her words. " Did he say what happened to the other ones?"

Amethyst looked down. Pearl knew that meant 'no' so she sighed. "But why is he still upset about...me?"

Amethyst froze for a moment. "I don't think you wanna know."

"Tell me, Amethyst."

"...He's upset about it because...if he hadn't stayed longer for you to make you think twice of joining him or Rose, then he could've saved his kind. But...he was only met by rejection at the end."

It hit her like a wrecking ball. Pearl knew that it was her fault for breaking his heart, and his kind. It was her fault.

Pearl stood up not saying anything as she went straight for the door. "Pearl?..." Amethyst called out.

Pearl stopped at the door way. She then broke down then and there. Amethyst and Lapis came to her as they helped her up on the couch.

* * *

"So, Onyx. Pearl ever talked to you?" Greg asked as they sat down on chairs in front of the car wash.

Onyx nodded. "Yeah, it's all good between us. But she's been acting weird. As well as Lapis."

"I'm still staying away from magic stuff. Just so I can't do anything wrong." Greg explained.

"It's for the greater good." Onyx replied.

"So, have you ever heard any of dad's songs?" Steven asked Onyx.

"Yeah, well, some of it at least. Not after I left."

Greg laughed. "I remember you making them with me. Well...writing I guess."

"You helped dad write those songs?!" Steven asked as he stared at the gem.

Onyx chuckled. "Yeah, just like that one song 'Let me drive my van into your heart'. I remember just teasing him because of his van."

"Yeah, then you just realized how important it was and Rose loved my van. And boom, song written." The two shared lots of laughs. Steven really like seeing people laugh happily. It made him feel warm inside.

He then heard a growl behind him. "Lion! Where have you been the past few days." Steven asked his Lion as he hugged him.

Lion then carried Steven with its mouth and ran away. Onyx and Greg were shocked. "Steven!"

"Don't worry, Greg. Stay here. I've got this." Onys said as he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Greg chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Somethings never change."

* * *

Steven was dropped by Lion on the beach as he saw a thirty foot gem mutant. "Ah! What is that?!" Steven yelled. He then saw Garnet fighting the thing.

"Back away Steven. This thing was found in the ocean, they're gonna start spreading soon." Garnet said as she kept punching the gem muant.

Finally, Onyx came. "Oh, hey Garnet. Long time no see."

"Onyx? Let's do this later. Let's finish this thing off." Garnet said as she pinched the thing once more as it staggered.

"Oh, this won't be long." Onyx charges at the thing and pierces through it. As he was at the other side of the mutant gem. He landed on the water.

"That didn't do anything?" Steven asked Garnet who was right beside him.

Garnet just adjusted her shades and said, "You might wanna put up a bubble."

Steven nodded and put a bubble around both of them.

As Onyx stood up properly. The hole on the mutant began to get smaller. And a tornado suddenly came from the hole. And it ripped the gem apart.

The mutant shrieked as it poofed back into its gem form. Steven could only look at the powerful blow of the wind.

As the tornado disappeared, Steven popped his bubble away and ran towards Onyx.

"That was awesome, Onyx! How did you do that?!" Steven said while he held on to Onyx's robe.

"It's what I do bud. I was made with it." Onyx said as he stretched his arms. "Haven't done that for a long time."

Garnet then put a hand on Onyx's shoulder. "Glad to see you back here Onyx."

"And I'm not glad that you're still a little bit taller than me." He said with a huff.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Just wanted to say that this is my first SU fanfic. So don't Sue me.**

 **And if you like it then leave a review...or something.**

 **I've had experiences on writing, so I'm not that bad...right?**

 **Take it easy on me, everybody is gonna hate me XD.**


	2. Gem With a Plan

Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis came running down to see Steven, Garnet and Onyx celebrating.

Amethyst came to them and asked, "What happened guys? I bet it was something wicked cool!"

Steven then answered. "It was! You should've seen Onyx. He went through the mutant gem and ripped him apart with a tornado!"

Onyx laughed. "It's nothing special."

As Steven, Amethyst and Onyx were celebrating. Pearl just stared at Onyx's smile. She didn't know if he was faking it or if it was the real deal.

She was still shaken by the fact that it was her fault on what happened to his kind. She started to form tears in her eyes as she stared at his smile. She knew it wasn't the real thing.

He's been hiding his true feeling inside. Locked up inside and kept the key hidden. She knew he needed someone to talk to.

"Earth to Pearl, come in Pearl?" Onyx said as he waved his hand in front of her.

Pearl clenched her hands and bit her lip as she looked down. "Why do you fake it?..." She said under her breath.

Onyx felt nervous. "What do you mean?"

Pearl broke. "Why do you fake your happiness?! Why don't you just get it off your chest while you can?!" She stormed off, heading back to the barn.

Everyone was cut off guard. "That just happened." Amethyst said as she pulled Steven heading towards the beach house.

Onyx turned to Lapis, "I'll be right back. I need to talk to her. Is it okay?" Onyx asked.

Lapis showed a small smile and agreed. "Just make sure everything's alright." Onyx nodded as he ran towards Pearl.

Lapis watched as the gem ran off. She was left with Garnet. "This sometimes happen here, you'll get used to it." She said as she walked towards the beach house.

Lapis looked over to where Onyx ran off to, he was gone. She sighed and followed Garnet.

* * *

Pearl sat under the tree next to the barn. She buried her face while she hugged her legs.

She then felt someone's presence sit next to her. "You know that I'm only doing it for you to not feel guilty. But since I know that you already do, then I'll just have to tell you..."

"But it is my fault!" Pearl yelled as she stood up. "It's my fault that I broke your heart, and got your kind killed!"

Onyx stood up as well, he didn't know what to do. "It's my fault that you had to keep all of this in and do nothing about it but torture yourself." She said as she pounded on Onyx's chest.

"You should've just left. I wasn't good enough for you." She continued as she cried on his chest, still pounding.

Onyx then stopped her hand from pounding his chest and sighed. "You're right."

She looked up at him. "I should've just left. But I didn't. I still had hope for us. But I wasn't mad about you rejecting me." He paused for a moment. "No. I was mad because if I just left, I could've saved my kind. I couldn't really find a loop for it. I'm mad at myself."

"It was either I hurt your feelings, or my kind gets wiped. I was just happy to pick both. But fate had other plans for us huh?" He said with a smile.

Pearl couldn't take it anymore. Staring at that smile meant no good reason to stare at it any longer. She immediately closed the gap between them and surprised Onyx.

But he just went with the flow. It was one way to stop all of this. For a minute, Pearl finally pulled back. She looked away as her face was blue. "I'm sorry. I wasn't in the right mind...I didn't know what to do..."

Onyx grinned, "Its alright." He paused. "You don't taste different." He joked.

Pearl blushed madly and punched Onyx in the gut. He groaned in pain with a hint of laughing. Pearl just walked off straight to the beach house. She then smiled and touched her lips.

* * *

Back at the beach house. Amethyst was busy in her room while Steven, Garnet and Lapis were sitting down, thinking of what to do.

"You think those two will be alright?" Steven asked Garnet.

Garnet shrugged. "This happened a lot when he was last here."

Pearl then entered the house and sighed. She looked at the three sets of eyes staring back at her. "What is it?" She asked.

"Are you alright, Pearl?" Garnet asked as she walked up to her.

Pearl nodded and walked towards her room. But Lapis caught a glimpse of Pearl touching her lips. She then touched hers. She already knew what happened. She felt something inside her squeeze tightly.

Onyx finally made it in the house. "Hey guys. How's it going?" He asked while he was panting.

Steven ran to him and held his robe. "Can you join us at funland?" Steven asked with stars in his eyes.

"Sure?" Onyx answered. He didn't really know what funland was, but atleast Steven was happy.

"Are you coming, Garnet?" Onyx asked. Garnet just went straight to the warp pad and warped away.

Onyx sighed. "How about you Lapis? You wanna come with us?"

Lapis smiled widely. "Yes! I mean...really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Steven said. They then heard someone clear their throat. They turn around to see Peridot.

"I'd like to accompany you to this _'funland'_ place." She said as she looked away from them.

Steven jumped in joy. "Great! Let's go then!" He said as he dragged Peridot straight outside.

Onyx was left with Lapis. "So...what happened to Pearl?" Lapis asked.

Onyx wasn't sure what to answer. "Oh-...ha ha, you know. We talked...and ki-killed time. Yeah. We just talked." Onyx lied.

Lapis was curious. "Really? Because something is on your lips."

Onyx panicked. "Oh wh-what?! Really?! Oh I-I'm. She kissed me first!" Onyx admitted.

Lapis froze on the spot. She forced a giggle. "I-I was joking. Nothing is on your lips. Just figured out what happened since I saw her acting weird and touching her lips."

Onyx didn't know what to say. So he just brushed it off. "L-Let's just go catch up to Steven." He said as he walked out of the house.

Lapis sighed and clenched her hand to her chest as she held back the tears.

* * *

As Steven tried to pull Peridot off of a light post to ride the roller coaster. Onyx and Lapis just waited for her to let go. "Come on Peridot. It's not gonna hurt you." Steven said as he tried to pull her.

"No! I command you to stop pulling me into that...thing!" Peridot argued.

Onyx chuckled and sighed. He then looked next to him to see Lapis looking down and holding her left elbow with her other hand. "Hey, Lapis. Are you feeling alright?" Onyx asked.

Lapis looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Onyx was confused at first, then just didn't bother for a while. "If you say so." He knew he'll be talking to her later, he saw it in her eyes that something was wrong.

Onyx walked over to the light post where Peridot was holding on to. His hand was then whirled with strong wind as he summoned his sword from the wind. It was a black sowrd with a hint of silver. He then swung his sword towards Peridot small hands which made her let go and scream.

They felt the strong gust of wind as his sword met the floor. The light post then fell as it was in half. Peridot's eyes widened. "You weren't gonna hold back?!" She yelled at him.

"Why would I hold back? The kid wanted to have fun and you're ruining it." Onyx said with a stern face.

Peridot growled. "Fine! You're gonna pay for this, Onyx!"

"Depends on how much "payment" you want." Onyx winked at Peridot which made her fume.

Steven then pulled Peridot towards the ride while Onyx and Lapis followed. The two were then stopped by park owner. Mr. Smiley. "Sorry you two, ride's full for now."

Steven then groaned. "Are you serious?"

Onyx waved his hand. "Don't worry Steven. Lapis and I will ride something different. Just make sure to go to that place you showed me so we won't lose you." Onyx said as Steven nodded.

"Have fun Lapis!" Steven yelled as the ride started. Lapis waved a goodbye. "You too Steven!"

Onyx then offered his arm for her to grab. "Shall we?" He asks as Lapis looked at his arm for a moment. She hesitated at first, but grabbed on anyways. She felt her face warm up and she started looking down to hide it.

Onyx then looked around to see what they could do. "You have any suggestions on what to do?" He asks.

Lapis looked up at him and smiled nervously. "Well...I don't know any of these things. I don't understand why they built a spinning object that big." She said referring to the Ferris wheel.

Onyx looked at it and shrugged. "Me neither. I don't understand what that thing is for. This place wasn't here the last time I was here."

An employee then pointed at the Ferris wheel and told them, "Welcome to the new Ferris wheel. Where you can see beach city from above!"

Onyx seemed satisfied with that explanation. "Sounds good to me. Let's go on it!" He said as he pulled Lapis towards the ride.

They went inside one of the pods and it closed its doors automatically. The pod had a really awkward seating. The space was too small for both of their liking. But they didn't really notice it since they just knew that they were just too close to each other.

Lapis looked at the window and sighed. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

Onyx didn't know his reply. He was getting confused. "The ocean?"

Lapis nodded as she stared at the ocean. "Yeah, It is beautiful. But I don't understand...since...you're the 'Ocean' gem. I consider both you and the ocean breathtaking."

Lapis' heart skipped a beat. There was only silence for the next minute. Until she finally broke it.

"You shouldn't be saying that..." Lapis said while she looked down.

Onyx was confused. "Why not?"

"You're with Pearl right? You shouldn't be saying this behind her back."

Onyx thought for a second. "Wait...we're not together."

Lapis looked at him with tears in her eyes. "She just kissed me. I went with it since, I've missed her for so long. But that doesn't mean were back together."

Lapis still continued to listen. "And I don't want another relationship with another gem...yet...or ever."

"Why not?" Lapis questioned.

Onyx swallowed a big lump in his throat. "I...just don't want to..."

The answer made Lapis' hands tremble. "And this is the truth?" She asks.

"Yeah. It's just like what they say here on earth. Honesty...is the best politics...of something like that." Onyx continued on.

Lapis forced out a chuckle. "Okay then."

The ride was then over. They both stepped out of the pod as Onyx offered his arm to Lapis once more as she grabbed on.

Onyx led her to a building with a big circle thing on top. They entered the building to see Steven eating donuts while Peridot had her head on the table.

"Hey guys! How was the ride?" Steven asked.

"It was...something." Onyx said as he felt Lapis gripped his arm for a second.

"Well, I'd like you two to meet Lars and Sadie." Steven said as he pointed at the two humans behind the counter. The two waved at the two Gems.

"Hello, Lars and Sadie." Onyx said as he set Lapis down on a chair next to Peridot.

"Hey there...shark guy." Sadie said as she smiled awkwardly.

"Shark guy?" Onyx said in confusion.

Lars rolled his eyes as he went to the back of the building. "Don't worry about him. He's just being...a jerk."

Onyx nodded even if he was confused. He then looked at Steven, who was chomping down donuts. Onyx chuckled a bit and looked at Peridot.

"What happened to her?" Onyx asked Steven.

Steven started. "Uh...well..."

* * *

 _"Steven, stop this beast!" Peridot yelled as she held on to the pole in front of her. "Don't you think that in this speed you'll get...whatever disease you get on earth. Just make it stop!"_

 _"Woo hoo!" Steven yelled as he ignored her complaints._

 _Peridot felt her head get light and her vision started to get dark._

 _The last thing she heard was Steven's voice. "Peridot?!"_

* * *

Onyx held his laughter and coughed instead. "Well, what do you wanna do before sundown?" He asked Steven.

"I think we can call it a day and go home now." Steven said as Onyx agreed.

"I'll carry her." Onyx suggested as he picked up Peridot.

* * *

As the four Gems made it to the beach house, the sun was already setting.

Onyx was just thinking twice if he wanted to stay with Lapis or stay in the beach house. He stopped on his tracks immediately.

Lapis looked back at him, seeing him looking down. "Is there something wrong?" She asked as she lowered her head to look at his face.

Onyx then grabbed Lapis from the hip and they dove on the sand, with Peridot still on his back. "Steven, bubble up!" Onyx yelled.

Steven panicked and put up a bubble. Something then flew by, just an inch away from Onyx's fin. Steven wasn't so lucky as he got tossed by the thing into the ocean. "Steven!"

Onyx growled and dropped Peridot on the sand while she was still out cold. "That's it. You can assault me. Or even kill me. But you can't do that to Steven!" Onyx yelled as he summoned his sword.

He then stomped on the sand and a tornado came from under him. "If I can't reach you. This'll probably do." He said as he stepped out of the tornado and look for the flying enemy.

He then heard it shriek behind him and he quickly turned around and slashed the air. The tornado then came to where it's master told it to.

The flying enemy then got struck by the tornado and was ripped apart. A gem then fell from it.

Onyx picked it up and crushed it with his hands. "Abomination." He whispered.

He then saw Steven rolled his bubble away from the ocean and popped it. He then sighed. "Putting up bubbles is kind of tiring me out."

"It's what you do best Steven." Onyx said as he looked back at Lapis. She was just gazing at him.

"Hey, Lapis. I don't think sleeping underwater would be a great idea for tonight." He said as Lapis just stared at him

 _"Is this his full potential? Is he really this strong? I think he was still holding back. I can't believe he just fought something that would've hurt all of us, and he just gets rid of it and brush's it off like it was nothing?"_ She then recovered from her thoughts and she saw that Onyx was just a few inches away from her face. She blushed so hard she couldn't even move her head, if she did...well something would happen.

Onyx smiled. "I was asking if you'd wanna stay with Steven for awhile?"

Lapis didn't answer. She was still shocked and her face was still deep blue. Onyx just stood straight, "Huh...I'll take that as a yes then!" He said as he grabbed Peridot from the sand and grabbed Lapis' arm and pulled them straight towards the beach house.

"Let's go Steven. You can celebrate later." Onyx said as Steven smiled.

"Alright! Lapis and Onyx are sleeping over!" Steven ran towards the beach house and went in to break the news.

Steven entered the house to see Pearl cleaning up his room. "Sorry about the mess Pearl." Pearl patted Steven on the head and sighed. "So, where's Onyx?" She asks.

"Here I am." Onyx barged in the conversation. Pearl turned around to see him carrying Peridot while Lapis was beside him.

Pearl's heart started to beat faster. "O-oh...you're with Lapis...and Peridot? How was your time at funland?" She asks awkwardly.

"It was fun, I guess." Onyx replied.

"That's great! Now, are you planning to sleep here Onyx?" Pearl asked with hope in her eyes.

"I think so. So is Lapis." Pearl went poker face.

"Oh! That's nice. So, where do you plan on sleeping Lapis?" Pearl asked

Lapis thought about it for a moment. "Probably just here with Steven and Peridot."

"Oh that's great! How about you Onyx?" She said while she stared him down waiting for the answer she was waiting for.

"Well...I wasn't really gonna-"

"You can sleep in my room! If you want to..." Pearl said awkwardly.

Onyx snorted a laugh. "I was saying that I don't feel like sleeping. And if I do feel sleepy, then I'll go in your room." Onyx said as he winked at Pearl.

Pearl's face sent hot when he winked at her. "O-okay. You guys have a goodnight!" She said as she walked towards her room, hiding the shame in her face. But she liked it.

"Well...that was weird." Steven said as he just came out of the bathroom, witnessing half of what happened.

Steven then ran to his bed while Peridot was already there snoring. "You guys can sleep on my bed." He said as he yawned.

"I'll be there Steven." Lapis said as Steven smiled and fell on his back and started snoring.

"Wow. That boy goes to sleep fast." Onyx said as he stared at Steven. He then looked over at Lapis beside him. "So, you can rest now. I might just sit down here for a bit until you get to sleep." Onyx sat down on the couch.

Lapis sat down with him. She looked away from him. Onyx noticed. "Something bothering you Lapis?" He asked.

Lapis held her breath and exhaled. Then she gave Onyx a quick kiss on his cheek. "That's for the amazing day...thank you." She said as she looked down once again.

Onyx was shocked. He couldn't move. "You're welcome...just doing my promise."

Lapis smiled and gave him a hug. "You're the best..." She then let go and climbed up and lay beside Steven and Peridot.

After a few minutes. Onyx looked at the three sleeping peacefully and be sighed. He then walked outside. He looked up to the stars and sighed. "I'm not...the best. I'm the worst." He whispered to himself. He then went down and walked along the beach.

"You don't wanna stay here for long Onyx. Or they might end up like the other Onyx Gems." He said to himself.

"Even if it's in the past, I still feel guilty." He stopped walking and sat down as the water kept touching his shoes. "Sometimes...I just want to shatter myself. So all of this would be over." He then picked up a shell from the sand and threw it into the water. "Who am I kidding? Bad things will happen even if I'm not here."

He then laid down on the sand. "I guess...just protecting the others will bentop priority to me then." He closed his eyes and started to drift away. "No matter what." He said as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _"You could've done something! You could've saved us. But you stayed with Rose quartz. Your friends matter more than your own kind?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"And now look at our home. Destroyed. Because you didn't help. You're supposed to be "The Expert"."_

 _"..."_

 _"My gem is cracked, and even if you heal me, you'll still carry this problem in your entire gem life."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Get out of my face."_

 _"But...I can help you, I'll just take you to Rose and let her heal you!"_

 _"No! I don't wanna live knowing that I'd be the last of my kind."_

 _"But I'm still here."_

 _"Because If Rose heals me, I'm gonna shatter you, you traitor...you're not considered an Onyx anymore."_

 _"..."_

 _"Wait, what're you doing?"_

 _"You said I wasn't part of your kind anymore..."_

 _"Wait! I'm already injured! An Onyx can't kill an injured ally!"_

 _"You said I wasn't an Onyx anymore right?"_

 _"No, wait! You can't injure an all-..."_

 _"My sword says otherwise."_

 _*Gem shatter*_

 _"You're not an Onyx..."_

 _"Onyx..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Onyx!"_

* * *

"Gah!" Onyx choked as he swallowed some water off the ocean. He sat up and there some out.

After he was done gagging in the water, he looked up to see that it was still dark. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Pearl. She looked worried. "What happened? Were you hurt?!" Pearl kept asking like he was her son.

"I'm fine Pearl. I was just...sleeping." He said as he didn't want to tell her his dream...or memory.

Pearl then hugged him tight. "I told you to go in my room, not outside! I was waiting for you then I got worried and I-...I thought...nevermind." Pearl said as she continued to hug him.

She didn't hear Onyx. She didn't even feel him breathe. The moment was mostly silent, just the noise of the water crashing on land was heard.

Until Pearl heard Onyx...sniffle. Her eyes widened. She released him from her embrace as she saw him crying. But he wasn't smiling. He was just crying.

Onyx continued to cry as he hugged Pearl back. She was surprised by his actions. She just went with it. They weren't speaking for the following minutes. Then he stopped crying.

"I can't do this Pearl."

Pearl didn't say anything.

"I can't call myself a gem anymore. I'm just...me." He continued. "I'm scared..."

"Don't be scared, we're here for you." Pearl reassured him while still in each others embrace.

"That's what I'm scared of! I've already lost my kind! And I might lose you guys."

Pearl was silent.

"I don't want to lose any of you. You're all I've got."

Pearl released herself from the embrace and looked at Onyx's eyes. She had tears in her eyes as well. "You're not gonna lose anyone. We're all here to fight with you. Whatever comes to us, we'll do it together. So we can repay you after what happened with choosing to help you or Rose."

They looked at each other for a moment, Pearls cheeks were light blue. Onyx just had his normal face on, after he cracked a grin. "Thanks, P."

Pearl stood up and laughed. "That's what a mother does best!"

Onyx saw this as an opportunity. "Really? I'm thinking that Steven is the son. But who's the father?"

Pearl felt fer face hotter than before. "Oh hush up!"

Onyx then made a swift move and grabbed her waist from behind and bowed down. "You hush up..." Onyx said as Pearl just went wide eyed. They were inches away. Just close enough that if one of them made one move, it would happen.

"You know. This seems oddly familiar." Onyx said, not taking his eyes off of hers.

Pearl's face was just out of control. She was blushing uncontrollably.

"But I remember it ended up with something..." Onyx was laughing on the inside. He then set their selves to stand straight. "But I guess I forgot." He chuckled.

Pearl groaned as she gained back her composure. "You're such a tease!" She said before she stomped away from him back to the beach house.

Onyx was smiling. Until she finally got back to the beach house. He lost the smile. "What're you doing, Onyx?!" He yelled at himself.

"Don't get too attached. Don't put them into your problem." He then summoned a clone to talk to.

"You should just leave right now!"

"Topaz might still be out there. And he might find this place, I need to stay here."

"No! Do you see what you're doing?! You're putting them in grave danger!"

Onyx unsummoned his clone as he calmed down for a moment. "Look, If you wanna protect them, just do it and don't fail."

"Onyx?" A worried voiced called out for him

He looked behind him and saw Lapis. "Are you alright?"

Onyx didn't know what to say. "Yeah...Lapis."

"Hm?" Lapis sat down beside him.

"I'm going off planet." Onyx admitted.

Lapis was shocked. "Why?!"

"I can't do it Lapis. If I leave now, then danger won't come from out there. But If I leave, the cluster will be just as bad."

Lapis was speechless. "I don't know what else to do! I wanna go out there and check if there are any trouble coming towards earth. But if it takes longer than I think, the cluster could activate at any mom-..."

He was cut off by Lapis' lips locking with his. He just calmed down and pulled her closer as he kissed back.

After a whole minute, they separated. "Take me with you then." Lapis said as she had tears in her eyes. "I feel so happy whenever I'm with you. And I don't want to lose it quickly..."

Onyx sighed. "I can't. I don't want the risk of you getting shattered."

"I want to! I just...want to be with you..." Lapis said as she began to turn weak.

Onyx held her as she started to go limp. "Hey...I'll come back." He said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I promise..."

Lapis didn't know what to say back. Onyx stood up and summoned a ball out of thin air.

Lapis looked at the ball. "What is that?"

"This is a portable warp pad...or in this case, ball." He then looked at Lapis. "I'll see you soon."

He threw the ball to the ground and it emitted a blue light all over Onyx. "Onyx, wait!" She was too late.

He was gone. She looked up in the sky and saw that it was getting bright. She walked back to the beach house.

She had news to tell the others.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update people. School's getting pretty hectic.**

 **But hooray its the weekends. Thank you for the people who reviews. Luv u guys/gals.**

 **I'll probably make another 4k or 5k word chapter by Sunday. And maybe post it when I feel like it does good to the story.**

 **Again, sorry for the delay and the short chapter.**


	3. Hope

"He left?!" Five voices yelled at Lapis. She had told them about Onyx's decision.

"Yes, and he doesn't want us to follow him because he doesn't want to risk us getting hurt or even shattered." Lapis explained to the Crystal Gems.

"He left without me?!" Said an annoyed Peridot.

The others looked at her. Garnet sighed. "We need to finish this drill and stop the cluster. Because if we don't and we fail to save earth. Onyx's sacrifice will be for nothing." She said as she looked at Pearl and Peridot.

"Let's go, Peridot. We'll finish this today!" Pearl yelled as she grabbed Peridot and went straight to the barn.

Lapis knew what Pearl was feeling. They felt the same thing.

"What about us? They have everything they've got for the drill!" Amethyst argued.

"We'll stay close by and watch them, something wrong might happen." Garnet said as she walked towards the door. Amethyst just followed her.

Lapis and Steven were left inside. "I can't believe he left. We were having so much fun!" Steven yelled.

"Steven, calm down." Lapis said with a calm voice.

Steven grunted. "I'm going to help him!" He yelled as he ran towards the warp pad.

"Steven, wait!" Lapis yelled for the boy. But he had already left.

Lapis was shocked. "The Gems are gonna kill me." She ran outside and tried to find the other Gems.

* * *

Steven warped at the Homeworld warp. For some reason, it was fixed. "Huh? Didn't we break this the last time?"

He stepped onto the pad. "Well...It's worth the try." He concentrated as he put a bubble on his head. "Huh...I can't believe that worked. Now for the warp pad."

He cracked his fingers and exhaled. He was thinking twice.

But he didn't care. He activated the pad as he went straight to homeworld.

* * *

Onyx was sneaking around homeworld. He was being hunted down, he just wanted to take down every single one of their ships or warp pads so they couldn't do anything to any other planet.

He was under a ship that is shaped like a hand. It was under construction by multiple Peridot Gems. He then heard one of them talk to another Peridot. "We've found a Topaz gem and retrieved it. We need to bring it to Yellow diamond for info." The Peridot explained to the other.

Onyx just snickered at what he had hear. "That's for trying to kill me, Topaz." He whispered.

"Wait!" Another Peridot came. Onyx was still listening. "A thing called 'Steven' came from the earth warp!"

Onyx was just smacking his face on the floor. "Steven..."

"Well, get it and bring it to Yellow diamond, along with this Topaz."

Onyx then saw Steven's feet as he tried to struggle. "Let me go! Our Peridot is better!"

"Stop talking you Steven." A Peridot warned as she pulled Steven away from Onyx's sight.

"I swear Steven. If you came here to help me, your dad is gonna kill me." Onyx said to himself.

He swiftly moved as he followed the Peridots, who are holding Steven captive.

* * *

"He did what?!" The Crystal Gems were shocked.

"He said he was gonna help Onyx. Even though I told him not to!" Lapis said as she was panicking herself.

Garnet groaned. "Alright, we're gonna have to go to homeworld..."

Amethyst and Pearl were shocked. "Garnet, are you crazy?! We don't understand anything back in homeworld!" Pearl argued.

"Our baby's in there! We've got no choice." Garnet replied.

Pearl sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

"No, you're not coming. I'm taking Amethyst and Lapis." Garnet said as Pearls eyes widened.

"But Garnet, I wanna help save Steven!" Pearl recoiled.

"I know you do. But you're gonna finish this drill with Peridot. You said it yourself." Garnet said with a grin.

Pearl didn't know what to say. "Let's go you two." Garnet said as Amethyst and Lapis followed her towards the beach house.

The three went straight to the warp pad as Garnet activated it. They were at the Homeworld warp pad. They saw that it was really fixed.

"Must've been Peridot's little robot thingies again." Amethyst joked.

"Not the time for joking, Amethyst. Let's activate it." Garnet said as she stood on the pad.

But before she got to activate it, she got punched away from the pad. "Garnet!" Amethyst and Lapis called out.

"Hello, fusion." That voice shocked Lapis. They all turned to the voice to see, "Jasper. How'd you get here?"

Garnet asked as she stood up with Amethyst and Lapis behind her. "Well, after infusing with that brat, I woke up on a stupid island. But I was surprised that it had a warp pad on it. So I came here and fixed the Homeworld warp. But when I came back, I saw you Crystal Gems try and use it. I don't think so." Jasper explained and charged at them.

"Gems, move!" Garnet called out as the three dispersed from the attack and they started to fight the Homeworld gem.

* * *

Onyx finally made it to where Steven was being presented to Yellow diamond. He was behind a statue as he was hearing the conversation between a Peridot and Yellow diamond.

"Yellow diamond. We found a Topaz floating outside homeworld. We believe that their ship was attacked by an enemy. And a Steven came from the earth warp pad. So we decided to destroy it so none of them can go here anymore." The Peridot explained to her leader.

Steven was shaken a bit when he saw Yellow diamond. "Are there anymore, Stevens in homeworld?" Yellow diamond asks.

"Negative. This is the only one. It has some sort of dome on its head." The Peridot says.

Suddenly, a bright light came from the Topaz gem. Onyx saw this as an opportunity as they were all covering their eyes from Topaz's regeneration. He then came towards the Peridot holding Steven hostage and poofed her. He kicked the gem under a statue making it not to come back.

Topaz finally came out and Yellow diamond opened her eyes to see Onyx running away with Steven.

"Onyx?! Topaz get them!" Yellow diamond ordered.

"Wait for a moment Yellow diamond. I just came out." Topaz said as he kept stretching his limbs

Yellow diamond stomped her foot, the sound echoing throughout the room. "I don't care, just capture them!" She ordered once more.

"Y-yes!" Topaz answered as he ran away, trying to find the two intruders.

Onyx ran as fast as he could with Steven on his back. "What're you doing here Steven?!"

"I was gonna help you! I couldn't let you die. You're family to us!" Steven yelled back.

Onyx just groaned. "Fine. Just, don't let go unless I tell you to." He said as he saw the front door.

He smiled as he went for it. But a portal suddenly appeared next to the door as Topaz came out of it.

Onyx stopped with Steven still on his back. 'You need to let me through Topaz. You don't need to follow them." Onyx pleaded.

Topaz shrugged and summoned a trident from his gem on his shoulder. "Sorry pal. But I kinda need to follow them." He answered before he charged at Onyx.

* * *

Garnet was knocked away from the blow by Jasper. She was putting up a fight this time. Amethyst then tripped Jasper with her wip and she fell down.

But Jasper spun around as Amethyst tried to hold on to the whip. Amethyst was then sent flying to a pillar, almost falling off the edge.

Jasper looked over to Lapis. She was traumatized. Before Jasper got to Lapis, she was met with a punch from Garnet. She got knocked towards the Homeworld warp pad, as some pieces flew off. Jasper struggled to get up.

Amethyst then wrapped her whip around Jasper's waist as she gripped it and tightened it up, enough to make her retreat to her gem.

Garnet came over the Jasper's gem and bubbled it. After she sent it away, they all looked at the warp pad. It was in pieces once again.

"Well, all we can do is hope that Onyx finds him and protects him." Garnet says straightforwardly as she walked back to the other warp pad.

Amethyst was surprised about Garnets words. "That's it? We're giving up just like that?!"

"We can't do anything else, Amethyst. We can just...hope." Amethyst and Lapis knew she was right. So they just followed her back to the warp pad and back to the temple.

* * *

Pearl wasn't stopping. She kept working on the drill, she wanted to finish it. She needed to.

"Do you think you should slow down?" Peridot suggested.

Pearl didn't answer. Peridot sighed. "Look. If you want to finish this thing, you need to talk!"

Pearl snapped. "Oh so now you want to talk?! As I could remember, you despise me! Why do you want to talk to a Pearl like me?!"

Peridot was surprised on her reaction. "You know what, you need to calm down. It's not like he's gonna survive out there by himself!" She recoiled.

"That's it. I'm leashing you again you little imp!" Pearl yelled back as she went over to Peridot and tried to grab her.

"Don't you dare leash me again. If you're willing to finish this for Onyx then let me help you finish it!" Peridot yelled again.

Pearl just gritted her teeth. "Fine! Just stop talking and start working on this drill."

Peridot calmed down. She grabbed her tape recorder. "Log date, 7117 , this is Peridot. Pearl is getting rather aggressive towards me. I don't know what she sees in that insolent fool, Onyx. But she's willing to sacrifice her time and energy for his, " sacrifice". End log." Peridot pressed the button again as it stopped recording.

"I heard that!" Pearl yelled.

* * *

As Onyx was still clashing with, Topaz. Steven held onto his back as hard as he could.

"Topaz. You don't wanna do this. This is stupid!" Onyx yelled at Topaz as they swiped against each other.

"I want to do whatever I want." Topaz answered vaguely.

"Is this what you want? To be a follower for the rest of your life? This is ridiculous!"

Topaz growled. "You don't know anything, Onyx! You're alone. You have no one! You're just upset because you've betrayed your kind and got them killed." Topaz said.

This only made Onyx mad. Buy Steven stepped in the conversation. "You're wrong! He's not alone. He's got us, his family!"

Onyx smiled at this and face Topaz once more. "You know that you can't beat me Onyx. You should just give up!" Topaz yelled as he threw his trident towards Onyx.

Onyx closed his eyes and didn't feel anything. He opened them back as he saw that Steven put a bubble on them. "Thanks, Steven. Pop it." He requested as Steven popped it.

Onyx quickly zoomed towards Topaz and aimed his sword on his throat. He was an inch away from touching his throat with his sword.

Topaz couldn't move. "You should stop and think twice. Before I cut you and shatter you." Onyx threatened as he stared Topaz down with a deadly gaze.

Topaz yeilded as he put his arms down without talking. "Thank you." Onyx thank him as he ran towards the outside.

They were met with lots of Peridots aiming at them. "Oh snap!" Steven said as he put up a bubble while the Peridots shot at them.

"Argh. This is bad. Steven. Pop the bubble we're gonna need it in about a minute." Onyx said as he ran towards the station where the ships were being made.

"Are you sure?" Steven asked.

"Yes do it n-" he was cut off. He got shot by a Peridot. It disintegrated his right arm clearly. Steven was in shock.

"Ah! You stupid little Peridot...Steven put it up now!" Steven shook himself out of his trance and put up another bubble.

"Gah! We need to access it manually now! Steven, roll us over to that ship right there." Onyx said as Steven just nodded and rolled over behind the ship. He saw a bomb planted on it.

"Pop the bubble, Steven." He said as Steven popped the bubble. Onyx walked over to the bomb and sighed. "Look, Steven. The reason why I didn't tell any of you to come is because this is a one way trip for me."

"What?!" Steven was shocked. "But, why?!"

"There are things that need to be done Steven! That's why I'm doing my part!" Onyx said as he walked over to the bomb. "You might want to bubble up for this." Onyx suggest.

"You can't go! I don't want you to disappear for good!" Steven said as he climbed on Onyx's leg.

"The human boy is right." A voice came from nowhere. The two looked behind them to see Topaz.

"Topaz? What do you want now?" Onyx asked the gem.

"I was thinking about what you said back there. It made me think. And I decided to do this." Topaz then spawned an escape pod around Onyx and Steven. They couldn't do anything.

"What is this?" Steven asked.

"What're you doing Topaz? When I told you to make another decision, I didn't mean this!" Onyx said as he knew what Topaz was gonna do.

Topaz chuckled. "I was there you know. I told them that it wasn't right. I tried to stop them, but I wasn't strong enough."

Onyx looked at Topaz. He never knew that he was there. Where it all happened. Where his kind got wiped.

"Yellow diamond wanted them to disappear because she knew that they were stronger than her. She was scared." Topaz kept talking. "And now, I'm trying to save the last one. This is really annoying talking to you."

Topaz chuckled. "But I'm not like you. There are more Topaz Gems out there. So I can do this." He said for the last time and stepped on a plate below the escape pod as it ejected away to space.

"Topaz!" The two Gems yelled out for the Topaz. The last thing that they saw was the station exploding. The explosion was so strong that it shook the escape pod violently, knocking both of them out cold.

* * *

Pearl and Peridot were working as hard as they could. The sun was still shining. Making it easy for the two to work.

Then came Garnet, Amethyst and Lapis. Pearl ran towards the three. "Where's Steven? Did you save him?!" Pearl asked with a worried voice.

"No." Garnet answered. Pearl felt her body go cold. "We were met by Jasper on the Homeworld warp. She was fixing it to alert homeworld that we are still here. I got the chance to bubble her, but the Homeworld warp was destroyed during our fight."

Pearl started tearing up, she then fell to her knees as she started crying.

"It's all Onyx's fault. He knew that Steven really cared about us being together, but he didn't care. He just left!" Amethyst accused Onyx.

"We can't put this on Onyx. He had a good reason to why he left." said Garnet. "Steven is willing to put his life on the line for his family. And all we can do is do the same to him."

"Pearl, I need another one of this...sewers." Peridot called out for Pearl.

Pearl stood up and handed her a box of screws. "It's called screws." She said as she sniffles.

"Whatever." Peridot continued working.

"Look. We don't know how to fix the warp pad. We just wait and see what happens. Just believe in Steven." Garnet said as she looked up at the sky.

* * *

"Ugh...what happened?" Steven asked as he groggily opened his eyes to see that they were in the escape pod. He saw that Onyx was still missing his right arm.

Steven blamed himself for it. "If I just stopped panicking and popped a bubble right away, I could've saved your arm." He said quietly.

Onyx was still sleeping. Steven looked outside the window panel to see stars. He saw that they were close to earth, and they were getting closer.

The pod wasn't really built for two people. But with the size of Stevens body. They managed.

The escape pod suddenly crashed into something, causing Onyx to wake up. "Gah! What's happening?!" He panicked.

"I think we hit something." Steven answered as he tried to see what hit them.

Onyx looked around to find the control panel, he had no luck. "I hate Peridot escape pods."

"Peridot escape pods? I know how to control it!" Steven said to the gem.

"Wait, you do?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah! I controlled one back on earth! Kinda'..."

"Well...take it away chief." Onyx said as he laid back to see what Steven was gonna do.

Steven thought of what to do for a second and then he touched the window panel and they began to go backwards. "Whoops, sorry."

He pressed two buttons as laser fired out from the pod. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Onyx asked the little boy.

"As I could remember..." He touched a button on his right and slid a bar on his left, then they began to go forward. "Told you I've got it." Steven said as he made a suave move and lean again the window and accidentally pressed something. "Hyperdrive activated." Said to panel.

The pod began to fall faster towards earth. "Nice move, Steven." Onyx said as he grabbed Steven and held him close. "A bubble would be nice."

Steven nodded and put up a bubble. "This has to be the day that I've popped a lot of bubbles, and it's making me hungry." Steven said as they both braced for impact.

Onyx chuckled at the boy. "I'll give you a treat when we land."

* * *

The two landed straight towards the kindergarten. Onyx came out of the pod as water came out of the pod.

"Huh. Why would he send us here?" Onyx asked as Steven rolled out of the pod.

"Hey, were you made here in the kindergarten as well?" Steven asked the gem.

"No. I was made back in homeworld. As I could remember, Amethyst was made here." He said as he pointed at the exact same hole where Amethyst came out of.

"Wait, how'd you know?" Steven was curious.

"Well, I was there when she first came out of that hole."

Steven was surprised. "You were? Cool!"

"Yeah, we were sent here to recruit Amethyst Gems for the war. When Amethyst came out, I was the one she first saw and she hung with me for a long time. We then met Rose and the others." Onyx explained to him.

"Woah. So you're like her father?" Steven was all starry eyed.

"Well...I guess you could say it like that. But whenever she started hanging out with the other Gems, she didn't really..."

Steven looked at Onyx. He looked sad, Steven didn't understand. "Didn't really what?" He asked the gem.

Onyx shook his head and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, nothing. I guess I was just spacing out. But yeah she hung out with the other Gems...we all had fun, but then Pearl and I had a thing, then I went home...and yeah..." He didn't continue since Steven already knew the rest.

"Did you know that Greg introduced me into Courting?" Onyx said as they continued to walk and tried to find the warp pad.

"Really?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, he was a real lover boy."

"How did you and my dad meet?" Steven asked the gem more questions.

"Well...since Amethyst was...busy with the other Gems. I decided to explore beach city a little more. That place you call " funland" didn't really exist at the time. But whenever I stumbled across a long haired shorty on the beach, he had a weird look on his face. First thing he told me was...

* * *

"Woah dude. Your hair is great!" Mr. universe said to the gem that was a little taller than him.

"Uh...thanks...dood." Onyx answered awkwardly.

"So, you here for my concert?" Greg asked the gem as he handed out a flyer to him. Onyx took it and looked at it.

"What's a concert?" Onyx asked, confusion on his face.

Greg was confused as well. "Well...I don't know if this is a joke, but a concert is when a person or a band plays music at any place."

"A band? Like a team?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

Onyx then saw his guitar. "Hey, I remember this thing." He said as he pointed at the guitar.

"Oh, my guitar? Yeah, its nothing special." Greg said as he borrowed his guitar to Onyx.

"Yeah, I remember this. I smashed one of these on a human once!" Onyx said with excitement as Greg quickly grabbed it away from him.

Greg cleared his throat. "My name is Mr. Universe. But you can call me, Greg." He offered his hand.

Onyx grabbed his hand and shook it. "Name's Onyx."

"Nice to meet you, Onyx! So, you still here to listen to my music?"

Onyx shrugged. "Sure music man. Let's hear it." They went towards a stage on the beach. Onyx sat on one of the chairs as Greg started to play his music.

* * *

"Woah, that was an awesome story!" Steven said as he jumped around like a little kid.

Onyx smiled, he then turned to his right side. He still didn't regenerate his arm. "What's taking so long?" He asked himself quietly.

They then finally found the warp pad. "Oh finally. Let's get back to the temple and eat!" Steven said as he jumped on the pad.

Onyx hopped on as well. "I'll make sure to cook you the best food you've ever eaten."

"Really? Aw nice!" Steven replied as they warped out of the kindergarten.

* * *

As they warped into the temple. They couldn't see anyone in the house. "Anyone home?" Steven called out. No one answered. "Huh. They must be out."

Onyx walked over to the kitchen and looked at the fridge. "Huh. You guys don't have anything to eat in here. Was it Amethyst or Pearl?" Onyx asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Amethyst would eat anything. Or Pearl sometimes forget to buy food for Amethyst. O wasn't really here when Greg and Rose started dating." Onyx explained.

"Well, I guess it was Amethyst. She eats alot when she's nervous. That might be because I warped away from them to come to you."

Onyx went poker face. He knew he would die whenever the Gems came back. "Well, we need to go out and buy stuff then."

"But we don't have money." said Steven.

A knock came from the door. A clone of Onyx came in with two bags. He carried them with only one arm, since the main Onyx didn't have one aswell. "Here you go." He said as he set down the bag and merged back into Onyx.

"That was so fast! I didn't even see him go out of the house!"

"You'll see it often." Onyx said as he grabbed the bags and spread the ingredients. "Whoo, this might take a few minutes since I haven't done this for twenty years."

Steven just sat and waited in excitement.

Another knock came. "Steven!"

Steven gasped. "It's Connie!" He said as he ran towards the door and opened it to see his friend.

"Hey, Steven!" Connie greeted.

"So, how was your trip?" Steven asked as he led her to the couch.

"It was fun I guess. I've been practicing my sword skills with my mom's permission!" She then took notice of the gem that was cooking.

She went close to Stevens ear and whispered, "Is this another one of the Gems?" She asked.

"Yeah, I helped him destroy homeworld!" Steven stood proudly.

Onyx turned down the heat and walk towards the two. "Well, I guess you did help me. But that wasn't really all of Homeworld. That was only the station, which was just a dent on Homeworld defenses."

Steven slouched. "Aw what?! I thought we did it for good." He said as he slumped down on the couch.

Connie giggled whilst Onyx chuckled. "So, Steven. Care to introduce me to your friend here?" said Onyx.

"Oh right. Connie this is Onyx. Onyx this is Connie, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you, Onyx!" Connie greeted as she offered him her hand.

"And to you as well, Connie." He shook her hand.

A portal then came into the room and came out Lion. "Lion! We're you worried about me?" Steven said as he made a sweet face.

Lion stared at him for a few seconds and then licked his face. Steven laughed as he was being tickled. "Stop, you're tickling me!"

Onyx and Connie laughed at this. Lion then came to Stevens bed and laid down. "Lion! Ugh, fine. I'll let you sleep there for this day only."

"It's ready Steven!" Onyx said as he handed him a bowl of soup.

"Smells delicious!" Steven said as he inhaled the scent of the soup.

Onyx gave one to Connie as well. "Thank you sir."

Onyx took his own bowl and put it on the countertop then took a sip. "Ah, I missed this." He said as he continued to take sips.

"This tastes amazing! What do you call this?" Steven asked as he almost shove his face in the bowl.

"Well, Greg and I call it, The Universe Soup. Sounds pretty generic, but the name stuck and that's what it's called." Onyx explained to the boy.

"I think it's sound awesome." Steven said as he counties to eat his soup.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything this incredible." Connie agreed.

Onyx chuckled and continued to sip his soup.

The question then came into Stevens mind. "Um...Onyx. When will your arm go back?"

Onyx wasn't really sure what was taking so long for it to grow back. "I'm not sure, Steven. It hasn't took this long to grow back. But it doesn't really bother me."

"Isn't it hard to have only one hand?" Connie asked.

"Well, its not that hard. But it gets pretty difficult whenever you get your hands full." Onyx joked.

Steven laughed. "Hand joke!"

The three laughed as they continued eating.

After they were done eating. Onyx took the bowls and started washing them.

"If you were part of the Crystal Gems in the past. Don't you have a room in the temple too?" Steven asked curiously.

"Nah. I mostly sleep outside the temple or sometimes inside Pearls room. She would always freak out knowing I hang around in her room." Onyx answered the boy.

"Aw...it would've been cool to see your room." Steven said in disappointment.

Connie was looking at her phone. "Well, Steven. My dad is waiting for me in town. I'll see you tomorrow!" She said as she waved goodbye.

"Alright, goodbye!" He waved back. Connie then closed the door and left.

* * *

The Crystal Gems were walking back to the beach house. None of them spoke. Not until they saw Connie walking away from the beach. Connie waved at them and came closer.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" She asks. She saw that their faces were all depressed, except for Peridot. She was just tired.

Pearl came close to her and knelt down to her eye level. "Connie. What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Just went to go visit, Steven. That Onyx guy is awesome!"

All of the Gems, except for Peridot were shocked. "What?!" They all froze.

Connie was confused. "Well...I'll go now. Bye!" She said as she ran towards town.

The Gems quickly ran to the beach house. Peridot lagged behind.

Amethyst came back and grabbed her. "Don't waste time, Peridot!"

Pearl bursted through the door, only to find Lion licking a bowl of soup. Pearl came closer. "Is that-..."

Garnet nodded. "The Universe Soup. They're back." She said with a smile.

A pink gem glowed on the temple door and it opened to show Steven and Onyx. "And then I was so confused! I thought I was gonna die in there!" Steven told Onyx the story where he had gotten stuck inside Rose's room. "Oh hey guys!"

Pearl immediately ran towards Steven and hugged him. "Oh, Steven! I thought you weren't coming back!"

"Well, someone had to help Onyx. It was easy!" Steven said with pride.

Onyx huffed. "Steven, getting my arm disintegrated is not a sign of "easy"."

Pearl then came to Onyx's side. "What happened to you two? We're you hurt at all?!" She said, full of concern.

"What? This? This doesn't hurt." He then received a slap on his face.

"Why would you do that?! You made us all worried and with Steven with you, we couldn't do anything to help you two." Pearl yelled at Onyx.

Steven was about to defend Onyx, but was stopped by Amethyst. She then pulled him out of the house, so that he wouldn't have to listen to the arguments.

Peridot just went straight into the bathroom. Lapis and Garnet stood there watching the two argue.

"I had to do it. If I wasn't to do it, then who would? If no one did it then we would all be in danger." Onyx argued.

"I told you that we would do it together!" Pearl recoiled.

"I don't want you all to get hurt!"

"Just don't go on your own to sacrifice yourself for us. We can help!" Pearl wasn't giving up. She wanted him to understand.

"YOU'D DO IT FOR ROSE!" Onyx yelled. Pearl felt her entire world go down. She had no reply.

Lapis and Garnet were surprised by his sudden outburst. Onyx stomped away from the them and left the house.

Garnet put a hand on Pearls shoulder. "I think you need to calm down and apologize to him."

Pearl was still frozen. Was she this reckless whenever she tried to protect or do anything for Rose? Now she knew what Onyx felt years ago.

Lapis didn't know what to do. She was happy that he and Steven are back. But the outcome of what just happened made her think. She wouldn't wanna make things worse. So she just knocked on the bathroom door. "What?!" Peridot answered as she opened the door. "Oh, its you." She then opened the door for Lapis.

Garnet walked off into the temple door to check on the basement. Pearl was still standing there.

She was still shocked. She decided to leave the house and find Onyx.

* * *

Steven and Amethyst were on a bench eating fry bits. Amethyst sighed. "It happened again."

"What happened?" Steven asked as he stuffed his face with fries.

"Well, whenever those two fight. They sometimes cool down and forgive each other. But sometimes, things go bad, very bad." Amethyst explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, whenever they start fighting, they won't stop until one of them breaks. The one of them drops the bomb on the other." Amethyst explained again.

"By the way. Onyx told me that he was there when you came out of the kindergarten!" Steven said with a huge smile.

"Oh, yeah. He's my father figure. The first thing we saw whenever he carried me out of that mess was a family of stray dogs. I came close to the dogs and acted like one for a few years. It was awesome!" Amethyst told Steven.

"But then, whenever we met Rose and the others. She said that we couldn't trust Onyx, even thought he and I escaped from kindergarten with no permission. Your mom didn't really trust alot of Gems outside earth. She only trusted the ones that came with her and the ones that are made from earth."

Steven nodded. "I'd do the same thing. But, we've met a lot of friendly Gems!"

"Yeah, but that's because we threaten them and they become attached to us."

They both laughed and continued to eat fries.

* * *

Onyx sat on top of the hill just behind the lighthouse. He didn't really want to yell at Pearl like that.

He just didn't know how to end the argument. He sighed and looked over to his right side. His arm was still gone.

"Can things get any worse?" He asked himself as he laid back.

He closed his eyes since the sun was shining brightly. Suddenly, it went dark as he felt something was blocking the sun from his face.

He opened his eyes to see Lion. He sat up and looked at the link animal. "What is it Lion?"

Lion then growled as he pushed a bowl towards Onyx. Onyx sighed. "I'll give you some more later. I'm trying to think stuff through." He said to Lion.

Lion just grabbed the bowl with his mouth and walked away.

Pearl then walked up. She saw Lion walking towards her. She petted him as he continued to walk away.

She saw Onyx laying down, looking relaxed. She cleared her throat. He didn't move.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him and say beside him.

They only heard the water and the wind.

"I'm sorry." Pearl was surprised. She should've been saying this.

"I couldn't control my anger. Sorry that I brought her up." He apologized.

Pearl sighed. "Well...we're both in fault. I didn't mean to anger you so much."

Onyx sat up. "Why do we always fight?"

Pearl shrugged. "Maybe its because we need to."

"No, why do WE fight. I never want to fight you. Even vocally."

"I know. Even with Rose gone, we still do the same thing." She then faced Onyx. She put a hand on his shoulder. "But seriously Onyx. I'm here for you. We're all here for you. You don't need to be as independent as you were when you were last here."

Onyx sighed. "I hate it when you're right."

Pearl then looked at his missing arm. "I'm just really sorry for holding problems from the past. I just miss Rose. But my priority now is, Steven."

Onyx held her face. "Don't blame it all on yourself. It's my fault as well. Just...don't talk about the bad side of our past anymore. The past doesn't exist anymore."

Pearl was tearing up. She lowered her face. Onyx was confused. "What is it?"

"I just...wanted to say that. I-I still lo-love you!" She confessed.

Onyx was warn inside, but it died fast. "What? Why?"

"What do you mean why? I can't hold it in anymore. Ever since you came back, I've been acting weird. And I know what it is. It's my feelings for you..."

Onyx didn't know what to do. "You know that I can't love...It'll be bad...I'm a signal for disaster."

"I don't care. We can all help you." She said as she cried in his chest.

"Well...I'll think about it." Onyx wasn't sure what to do. He was thinking of two. He couldn't just pick one immediately.

Pearl lifted herself from his chest and looked at Onyx's eyes. She then smacked her lips on his. He just followed her lead.

They then ended up laying down on the ground. Onyx stopped for awhile as he looked at Pearl.

She looked directed into his eyes. He found something in her eyes...a light. A glimmer of hope. He decided to go for it and just continued what she started.

They stayed there for almost two minutes. They decided to lay there for a while, just killing time together, laying down, relaxing.

Onyx still wasn't sure. He still didn't want to get into the same business he did back when Rose was there.

But he saw hope. For this world, and his family.

But not for him...

* * *

 **This is getting interesting for me. Not for a lot of people. I think only three people read this. If so, or not, I love all of you!**

 **Just posting this chapter since School starts again. Weekends are gone.**

 **So hope I get another chapter up fast.**

 **Bye!**


	4. His Problems

The sun was setting. Pearl and Onyx were still laying on the grassy hill.

Pearl had her eyes closed while she laid on Onyx's chest. He didn't know if she was really sleeping or just savoring the moment.

But he saw her drooling on his chest. He just chuckled and then sighed. He continued to look up into the sky.

" _Can you do this_?" He asked himself.

"I don't want them to get involved in our situation. Even if they help, that can get hurt."

" _But you need to let them help you. You've gotta make them feel that you're part of their family. Or else they won't trust you_."

"I can't. This is pointless. Not when they care about me."

" _...do you care about them?_ "

"Of course I do."

" _No...the two of them."_

"..."

" _If you do, then you have to tell Pearl about Lapis. Or tell Lapis about Pearl. You can't play around with their feelings!_ "

"I'm not playing around! I've tried to think about it. I haven't stopped thinking about it since I've seen both of them in the same room."

"Seen who?..."

This made Onyx's body freeze. He felt Pearls gaze on him. "Are you talking to yourself Onyx?" She asks.

"No!" He answered quickly as he just laid down there.

Pearl got on top of him and faced him. "It sounded like you were. You want to talk about it?"

Onyx hesitated for a moment, but he gave in and sighed. "Look, about 5 years after I left earth, I encountered an Obsidian on my path."

"He was ruthless. He wanted to destroy everything in his way since I was working for the diamonds at the time." He paused. "Yellow diamond sent me out to crush him. But yellow diamond tricked me,

* * *

"Any last words, Obsidian?" Onyx asked the gem below him as he pointed his sword at his chest.

Obsidian growled and swiftly kicked Onyx's foot as he fell down. Obsidian stood up and charged at Onyx. Onyx did the same.

But Onyx didn't feel like he was getting any closer. He looked behind him to see yellow diamond controlling his movements with the collars that she put on him.

Obsidian continued to charge at him with his axe.

Onyx decided to accept his fate and hoped for the best. He was met with Obsidian axe slicing him. His gem on his chest, sliced, but not shattered. He was in two pieces. He couldn't move.

He only heard yellow diamonds laugh. The laugh that he wanted gone.

* * *

Onyx's vision was still black. Until he tried to open his eyes, his vision was foggy, but he could see. "What the-..." He rubbed his eyes to see that he was on top of alot of Gems. They were just Gems, some crushed some were just cracked. He then remembered what happened. He quickly looked at his chest and saw that his gem was...intact.

But he didn't feel the same, and he never would feel the same.

* * *

Pearl was a little confused about his story. "That didn't answer why you were talking to yourself."

Onyx sighed. "Whatever Obsidians axe did to me. It split me into two. And my gem. But that's the same time I found out that I had healing powers. I don't know. It sounds impossible. But it happened."

"So, you're two?" Pearl asked.

"In other words, yes. But the dominant one is me. The good guy. The other guy only comes out whenever I need him. I just wish I was me."

Pearl understood his situation. "Well, I don't care if there are two of you in there." She said as she massaged his gem on his chest. "I still love you for whoever you are."

"Pearl...I don't know. I just..."

"Just, what?"

"It's complicated. You'd hate me if I ever told you." said Onyx.

There was silence for a while. Until Pearl finally found the courage to ask him. "Onyx. Is it Lapis?"

Onyx froze at the spot. This was it. It was all or nothing. "Look, Pearl..."

"Just answer me. Yes or no?" Pearl asked again.

"I don't know, Pearl. I'm trying..." He said as he started to form tears in his eyes as he sat up. Pearl sat up as well.

Pearl cupped his face and looked at him. She smiled. "Just think about it for awhile. Make sure you make the right choice. I do love you, but I wouldn't want to see you beat yourself up because of this." She said to him as she kissed his forehead.

Onyx smiled back at her. He then stroke her face with his one hand. "Thank you for understanding." He then kissed her, and she accepted. Their tongues danced as they savored the moment.

She understood. They parted as they hugged each other. "But I won't promise you that there won't be any conflicts." Pearl said as she giggled.

Onyx sighed then groaned. "Oh, boy. This won't be good." He said as they stood back up and went back to the beach house.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Amethyst whined.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Steven asked.

"With Onyx with her. Probably not." Garnet reassured the boy.

Lapis was worried. Not because Onyx wasn't back yet. Because she knew when he comes back, something already happened between the two.

Peridot was laying on Stevens bed. She was listening to the Gems whine.

The door suddenly opens. They see Pearl come in, but Onyx wasn't with her. She found the Gems were staring at her. "Is there something wrong?" She asks.

"Are you okay, P?" Amethyst asks.

"Oh I'm fine. Just had a conversation with Onyx, that's all." She said as she caught a glimpse of Lapis sit straight when she said his name.

"Where is he anyways?" Steven asked as he jumped off of his bed and came down.

"Well, he said that he was gonna visit, Greg. So, he might not be here for a while." Pearl answered the boy as he helped him go down.

"Oh, that's gonna take a long time." said Amethyst.

Steven raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever Onyx says that he's visiting Greg, they take a long time to talk. Mostly because of relationship problems." Amethyst answered.

"Oh..." Steven nodded. "Well, I guess we should call it a day. Goodnight everyone!" He said as he hugged Garnet, Amethyst then Pearl.

"Goodnight, Steven!" Amethyst said as she and Garnet came to the temple door and went into their respective rooms.

Pearl kissed Stevens head as she told him, "Goodnight, Steven. Make sure you sleep well." She then went to her room.

"Goodnight Pearl!" He laid back down on his bed. "Are you coming, Lapis?" He asked the gem that was sitting on the couch.

Lapis looked over to Steven. "I'll be there. I just...need to go out. If it's okay."

"It's fine. Goodnight Lapis!"

"Goodnight, Steven..."

Lapis walked over to the door and went out. She walked down the steps and continued along the beach.

* * *

"Well, I just sat there and looked to his instrument. I grabbed it and smashed it on his face." Onyx told the story about how he nearly killed a human with a guitar.

Greg laughed hard. "No matter how many times I've heard that, it still gets me!" He said as he wheezed and wiped a tear from his eye.

Onyx just chuckled. "So, why are you really here, Onyx? You only ask for a beer and my advice whenever you're in trouble or you have a big problem."

Onyx sighed. "Well, I'll tell you this. When I left earth, I was killed. But I healed myself."

"But since my gem was cut in half, I guess my healing powers couldn't work properly at the time. So now there are two types of me inside. And they're killing me."

Greg listened. "So, you're saying that there are two types of you, inside one body? Just like a fusion?"

"No, not a fusion. Separate personalities. I'm the guy who gets stuff done, while the other is a loose cannon."

"Oh...so. So, does he talk on his own?" Greg asked.

"Sometimes when I need to talk to someone. He mostly gets out when things get out of hand." Onyx explained.

Greg understood this. "Speaking of hand. What happened to yours?"

"Oh yeah, this is one of the reason why I came here." Onyx stood up.

"Smack me with something on the face as hard as you can." Onyx suggested.

"But won't that poof you?"

"That's the reason. I want to regenerate my arm whenever I come back."

Greg nodded. "Alright."

Greg went in his van to get his waffle maker. "Ready?" He asked the gem.

"Do it!" Onyx said as he closed his eyes.

Greg yelled as he charged at him getting ready to smack. It hit. Onyx's gem fell on the floor.

Greg picked it up and set it on the other chair next to him and put a can of beer next to his gem.

Greg sat there as he waited for Onyx to come back.

* * *

Lapis didn't know what to do. She doesn't know if Pearl and Onyx are really back together or not.

She just didn't understand why she was so attracted to him. No one really liked her for who she really is, except Steven and Onyx.

She didn't know if the Gems really cared about her that much.

She stopped walking and sat on the sand. She was playing around with the water in front of her.

"Why do I feel this way?"

"This doesn't make sense." She spoke to herself.

Then, she remembered when he received a kiss from Onyx. Or she kissed him, but he kissed back.

"I don't know what to think of you..." She buried her face between her legs. Tears started to fall on the sand.

Softly, she was crying. In pain. Inside. Her mind didn't feel right. She wanted to run away. But reconsider staying for Steven.

Steven. She sometimes used his name even if she wanted to use Onyx's name. But she cared about Steven...but Onyx was different to her.

* * *

As Greg was snoring while holding a can of beer. Onyx finally came back as a bright light illuminated from his gem.

Greg woke up, seeing the light. He watched as Onyx came back to the ground. But...nothing changed.

Onyx looked to his right and he still didn't have his arm. "What's going on?!" Onyx asked himself.

Greg sighed. "It's probably best to leave it for a while." He said as he settled Onyx down to his chair.

Onyx huffed. He then opened the can and drank a little bit. "Hey, Greg."

"Hm?"

"It's happening again."

Greg raise an eyebrow. "What, with Pearl?"

Onyx nodded. "Well, that's great!?"

"No, its not. There's two of them this time. My split personalities are fighting. The other guys can't stop holding the grudge from what happened the last time. But I already forgave her."

Greg was confused. "Who's the other one?"

Onyx palmed his face with his hand. "It's, Lapis."

"The water witch? She looks nice. But she tried to kill all of us."

Onyx didn't say anything.

"But hey. I haven't been on a romantic relationship for a long time. But all I can say is, that you need to talk to them. Even if you three are together in a same room or alone. Wait for them to do something. Then maybe your mind...or minds, will be made up by then." Greg said to the gem.

Onyx always liked Greg's advices. "Well, I guess that could work."

Onyx stood up. "Well, I gotta go Greg. Catch you later." He said as he held his hand up high.

Greg smacked his hand and replied, "You too, Onyx. Tell Steven to meet me here at the car wash tomorrow."

"Will do." Onyx said as he swiflty dashed thought the road and towards the beach.

Greg smiled and grabbed the chairs then folded them.

* * *

Lapis was still sitting on the sand. Thinking of what her next move is.

Onyx didn't want her, but her only purpose is to protect Steven. She can't run away. She might get captured.

And she can't go to homeworld.

She had no choice but to stay.

"Hey." A voice came to her ears. She jumped back, not expecting anyone to be with her.

She looked next to her to see Onyx. He looked...happy. His arm was still missing. "He-hey..."

"What's going on?" He asked as he sat properly on the sand.

Lapis just looked down. "Why'd you come here?" She asks.

"Well, as I was coming back home, I saw you here all alone. So I decided to keep you company."

Lapis let out a small smile. "Thanks..."

"No problem." He said with a smile. He continued to look at her.

She knew he was staring intently at her, she just didn't want to stare back. She was embarrassed. "You know, you look better with a smile." He said as he removed a lock of her hair from her face, to take a better look at her.

Lapis didn't answer. She didn't know what to do at this point. "Shouldn't you be with Steven at this hour?"

"Shouldn't you be with Pearl?" Onyx was shocked. Lapis finally looked back at him, she was crying. "You shouldn't even be with me right now."

"Lapis..."

"You should just forget your promise."

"Lapis!"

That made her stop. This was the first time Onyx had ever yelled at her. It made her cry more. She then cried on his shoulder.

* * *

 _"Good grief. Is this how girls act now? They cry every time they want attention." Onyx's other half said with an annoyed voice._

 _"Shut up, this is not the right time...but it actually has been happening alot huh? Crying...talking...hugging..."_

 _"Yeah, see what I mean? It's like we're being written by a writer who is as lame as Greg's past music career."_

* * *

Lapis continued to cry on Onyx's shoulder. Onyx had enough and grabbed her shoulders. He pushed her as to make her face him. Onyx removed some years from her face. "I told you already, were not together. We're just thinking alot of stuff through."

Lapis didn't talk.

"Lapis. I don't break my promises. I never had. I once promised the Gems that someday I'll be back here on earth. And here I am. With the ocean gem."

She felt warm inside. She looked back at him. "I know...its just that. I feel...something...and it's because of you."

Onyx smiled. "It's called love. It's natural."

"But don't you love Pearl?"

"...I do. I love you as well."

Lapis wasn't really catching up.

"Listen. Pearl and I talked about it. I admitted that I feel really happy with both of you. But it's fully equal. I know its confusing. But Greg didn't really tell me anything about human relationships with two or three more in your life."

"I-...I don't get it." Lapis replied as she looked down.

Onyx rolled his eyes. "Here...I'll show you." He said as he grabbed Lapis' waist and the back of her head.

He just went for it. Without anymore words. He sure was gonna get it from Pearl, or Lapis.

But she seemed to be enjoying it. Onyx was as well.

But this made Onyx's mind mix up again.

* * *

" _That's it. I'm tired of being the bigger guy here." The unstable one said._

 _"Hey, If we just calm down, everything would be fine!"_

 _"Tomorrow, we're separating. No buts!"_

 _"Wait, we can't! It'll unbalance Onyx!"_

 _"Blah, blah. Who cares?"_

 _"I do. We need to be together to keep him the way he is!"_

 _"...fine. But if we start playing them again, I'm out."_

 _"Look, we can't do anything. We love both of them. And both if them need us. And we're too nice for that."_

 _"I'm not nice!"_

 _"Ugh...forget it."_

* * *

As the two separated from the kiss, Lapis was crying. But this time, they were tears of joy. "I'm sorry if I did anything to change your mind about Pearl."

"Nah, I can't decide. So...wait...nothing, never mind."

"What is it?"

"No. Nothing, it was just nothing." Onyx said as he sweated a little.

They were sitting in silence. Lapis was just happy. He cared about her, that's what she wanted.

"Hey, Lapis?"

"Hm?"

"You're gonna hate me for this...but I need to tell you something."

Lapis held his hand and looked at him. "You can tell me..."

"Um..well."

* * *

After a few minutes. Onyx was done telling Lapis about him making the choices. If he wanted Lapis or Pearl.

Lapis didn't know what to say to the gem. She wanted him, and he wanted her back. But he wanted another one.

"So...that's why I didn't want to tell you. I just get confused, Lapis. Since my gem was sliced, everything inside me went haywire."

Lapis looked sad. But she managed. "I don't mind...It just feels...weird. Isn't it weird for you? Knowing that you love two people. Or in our case, Gems?"

Onyx swallowed a big lump. "I know it's weird. The two just keep on fighting inside me. The other one wants Pearl and the other one wants you." Onyx explained to the blue gem.

Lapis thought of it for a moment, then she spoke. "But who do YOU want."

Onyx sighed. "I want you Lapis. And even Pearl. I can't decide because of them..." He paused. "You probably think I'm super weird right now...I can't believe I'm feeling this."

Onyx's world was falling apart. He was being tugged by two beings inside him. And no one was winning because of him.

He suddenly felt Lapis hug him. "I think you're perfect..."

"You saved me and set me free. Even if I wanted to be with you... It made me felt...freer." She admitted.

"Well, I gotta do what's best." He said proudly.

Onyx stood up and helped Lapis get up. "I actually feel like sleeping. Let's go back." Onyx said as he started walking.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Asked Lapis.

Onyx shrugged. "Dunno. Probably in Pearls room just to piss her off." He said with an evil smile.

Lapis giggled at his expression. "Just make sure you have a good rest." She quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and ran towards the house. "Goodnight!"

Lapis didn't feel shy anymore when he was around her. She just needed that talk, now he knows how she feels, and he felt the same...kinda'.

* * *

Onyx came in the house only to find Steven, Peridot and Lapis sleeping on Stevens bed.

Onyx smiled at the, then moved towards the temple door. He touched the white gem as it turned light blue. 'Or turquoise, if you're confused'.

He entered the room and stepped on the water platform. He didn't see Pearl anywhere.

"Huh...must be on a mission." He guessed as he jumped to the tallest water platform and laid down like a starfish.

He just thought things through.

He had told both, Pearl and Lapis what was happening with him. Both of them seemed alright with it. But Pearl gets a little...challenging whenever it gets to these kind of situations.

The door then opens. Onyx looks down to see Pearl. She looked really tired. She didn't seem to notice Onyx.

She then did something out of the blue. Her clothes began to light up, Onyx knew what she was gonna do.

He closed his eyes and yelled, "No! I'm here!"

Pearl felt her face burn up. She discontinued to change her clothes. "Onyx?!"

Onyx still covered his eyes with his one arm. "Sorry! I just thought that I would hang out in your room."

Pearl was still frozen from humility. She almost did it too. "You should've said something earlier!"

"I'm sorry!"

Pearl jumped to the top platform and looked at Onyx. He still had his arm on his face. Pearl stuttered. "J-just, don't lo-look."

Onyx's face was hot. He knew what she was doing. "Okay...I'm done."

Onyx removed his hand from his face and looked at Pearl. "So...where did you go?" He asked, changing the topic since it was an obvious awkward situation.

"W-well. I was continuing the construction of the drill. Peridot worked on it without me. It's the best I could do for my apology to her."

Onyx smiled. "Huh, you should let me help with the drill. It'll be faster." He said with a sly face.

"You can if you want to." She talked to the gem while she was looking at her collection of swords.

She almost forgot. "Oh uh...I built something for you." She summoned a metal arm from her gem.

Onyx caught it with his hand as he was still sitting down. "What's this for? You building a robot for me?" He joked.

Pearl rolled back her eyes. "It's for your missing arm. I built it myself." She said proudly. "It was kinda' hard looking through some of the parts in the barn. I needed to get a distance sensor and aa power circuit board. And some plasteel plates for protection. And solar panels inside so it won't stop working. And it's waterproof."

Onyx was dumbfounded. He stood up and came closer to her. "I like it when you get nerdy on me."

This made Pearl shiver. Her face grew hot. She then dunked his face down the water. "I'm not a "nerd"."

Onyx stood up and spat out some water. "Sure you are."

He then grabbed Pearl from her waist. "You're MY nerd." He whispered.

Pearl felt butterflies in her stomach. But she decided to tease him.

"Then what is Lapis to you?"

This stopped Onyx. He felt his heart drop. His arm slowly let go of Pearl.

This made Pearl think. " _I think that was a bad idea..._ "

"Pearl...you know it's hard for me to choose."

"I know, I was just joking!" Pearl said in defense.

"Oh, wow. You have a dark sense of humor." Onyx said to the pale gem.

He looked down at the robotic arm. He inhaled and latched it onto his right shoulder.

He was expecting pain, but it didn't come. He moved his arm around. It felt different.

"Sorry, but this is the best I could do..." Pearl said shyly as she sent closer to him.

The arm was just a full paint of silver. It shined a little. But its fingers were pointed. "I'm guessing you couldn't find anything with a rounder edge for my fingers?"

"Yeah...I only used the edges of what was left of our tungsten." She said as she admired the "new" look of Onyx.

Onyx sighed. "I still don't know why my arm won't regenerate."

"Do you think it's because of your gem?" Asked Pearl.

Onyx shrugged. "Maybe. I haven't really been seriously hurt after what happened to my gem. Except the time where I got shot by that stupid Peridot."

Pearl leaned on him and touched his gem on his chest. "Well, it was either your arm or your gem."

Onyx wrapped his left arm around her, she snuggled closer. "Are you willing to hug a gem with a rather dangerous arm?"

Pearl looked up at him with a sly smile. "I think I can manage that."

The two bugged and fell to the water floor. They talked and talked until Onyx fell asleep.

Pearl looked at him with a warmhearted smile. "I atleast have you here for tonight. And that's good enough." She said to the sleeping gem as she planted a kiss on his.

She laid there beside him, in pure bliss.

* * *

"That Onyx is gonna pay!"

"Yellow diamond, calm down."

"No! You failed me, there were how many of you in that station. And all of you against them, you got blown up!"

"I know, but we were-"

"No buts. Go back and fix the station."

'Y-yes Yellow diamond."

* * *

The next morning. Everyone had their own thing to do.

Pearl and Peridot weren't working on the drill as it was almost done with.

Garnet left to check on some lose gem mutants, Lapis came with. Steven and Amethyst were hanging out with Connie. Peridot just slept on Stevens bed. Most to her own discomfort of "sleeping".

Pearl was waiting for Connie in the house with Peridot. They were gonna train once more.

On the sky arena. Onyx stood there in the middle. Be was alone.

"Okay, you can come out now." He said to himself.

His other half then came out of him. He had his teeth all sharpened. His eyes were pure white. "You finally let me out eh?" He asked in a grindy voice.

Onyx rolled his eyes back and look at his gem. It was half an Onyx gem. The other half was with the other one. "Up for a sparring match, Nyx?"

"Nyx?" Asked the other half.

"Well yeah. It'll sound weird If I call you with the same name."

Nyx growled. "Fine." He then cracked his finger on his left hand. "Make sure to thank Pearl for giving us this arm."

"Yeah. Just get ready." Onyx said as he took out his sword from the wind.

Nyx just smirked and went down on all fours. He growled at Onyx. "Come!"

"Bite me!" Nyx yelled as he ran towards Onyx, still on all fours.

Onyx just waited. Nyx suddenly stopped. He then dug his left arm into the ground as it travelled under the arena.

Onyx jumped as he knew what Nyx was doing. The hand suddenly came out of the ground where he was previously standing.

The hand caught up to Onyx as it grabbed his leg and dragged him back down. Before he hit the ground, he sliced the hand off as Nux retrieved his arm. His hand regenerated. They were both confused. "Wait...if that did come back. Why didn't our arm come back as well?" Onyx asked.

"I have no clue. But who cares? Let's rumble!" He charged at Onyx.

* * *

Pearl, Amethyst, Steven and Connie were all at the Sky arena warp pad. "Well Connie. You might just be the best sword fighter I've ever seen!" Steven complemented.

Connie blushed. "Aw, I'm not that good."

"That's right. In fact, I am better." Pearl said with a smug face.

Amethy scoffed. "Pearl, you know that Onyx is the best at swords."

"He is?!" Steven asked with stars in his eyes.

"Oh yeah. He's super good and super fast with a sword." Amethyst continued as they walked up the stairs only to hear fighting.

"Hey look, there he is now. Hey Ony-" Steven was pulled back by Pear as they watched the two battle it out.

* * *

Onyx was panting. "Wow, you really are persistent." He said to his other half.

"Hey, you're using a sword while I use my claws. Judging by that, I'm better than you!" Nyx teased.

"Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Onyx bolted towards Nyx. He ended up behind him. Nyx stood there like nothing happened. "Wow, you really are getting sloppy."

Suddenly, Onyx snapped his fingers as multiple cuts appeared on Nyx's body. He knelt in pain. "That was totally unnecessary!" Nyx told his dominant half.

Onyx shrugged and walked to him. He reached out to help him, he accepted. "Nice sparring match." He told Nyx.

"We can't all have the time we need." He said before he morphed back into Onyx.

Onyx stretched his arms, including the metal one. "That was a good stretch." He said as he headed towards the stairs.

He then saw the four staring at him, mouths gaping in awe. "Oh...hey guys. What're you doing here?"

There was only silence. Until Steven broke it. "That...was awesome! I can see why Amethyst said you were the best at swords!" He said as he ran around Onyx.

Onyx chuckled and looked back at the three. "Oh, Connie. You're gonna train with Pearl?"

Connie snapped out of it when he asked her. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Well, Steven told me everything about you. Pearl's an excellent teacher. She's amazing when she's in the lead." He said with a sly voice. Pearl blushed madly as Amethyst laughed.

"You have no chill, Onyx!" Amethyst said as she continued to laugh.

Onyx wrapped his arm around Pearl and pulled her closer to him. Pearl just face palmed. Steven and Connie just shrugged.

* * *

 **Hey there guys. The next chapter might be a little late. Exams are here.**

 **I love you guys and gals for leaving a review, follow and favorite. It's not that much but I can see why people don't like OC pairings :P**

 **Sorry for the wrong spelling or random words on some of these chapters. I'm using the most broken auto correct...like ever.**

 **So yeah, next will be more...I think. But It's probably gonna be the limit of 4 or 5k again.**

 **Luv u people :3**


	5. The Truth Behind My Betrayal

As Pearl and Connie were battling it out. Steven, Amethyst and Onyx were sitting on one of the row of seats.

"So, Amethyst. How've you been behaving when I was gone?" Onyx asked the purple gem beside him.

Amethyst just rolled her eyes. "Fine I guess."

Onyx let out a tiny grin. "Woah, no need to be hostile."

"Look, Onyx. I'm happy that you're back. But I'm not the same Amethyst you met back in the kindergarten." Amethyst admitted.

Onyx lost his smile. "What do you mean?"

"I learned a lot of stuff. Stuff that are reality changing."

"Aw, come on. You're still scared of spiders." He said as he transformed into a spider, which had one metal limb.

Amethyst just ignored him. Onyx's heart felt numb. He transformed back and his face was clearly depressed.

Steven noticed this. "Onyx, are you alright?"

"Yeah, Steven. I-...I'll be right back." He said to the boy as he went for the warp pad.

Steven looked over to Amethyst. "Why'd you have to be so rude, Amethyst?"

She didn't talk.

Steven just sighed and continued to watch Pearl and Connie train.

* * *

Onyx warped back into the temple, he was met by Peridot. "Ah, Onyx. I need some assistance." She ordered.

Onyx looked around to find any problem she wanted him to help with. "With what exactly?"

Peridot turned around and explained. "Well, since you're willing to help me-"

"I didn't say I was gonna help."

"I need you to help me with the drill. And Pearl is busy so she can't help."

Onyx turned towards the temple door and waved. "Alright, have fun with that."

Peridot scowled. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" She yelled at the gem as she ran towards Onyx who was heading inside Pearls room.

The door closed on both of them. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you!"

"Get out of here, Peridot. Pearl won't like it if she sees you in her room." He said while walking up to the tallest platform.

Peridot had enough. She quickly jumps on Onyx and wiggled him like a ragdoll. "Hey, what the-"

"I told you to help me! I order you to serve!" Peridot kept yelling.

Unfortunately, Onyx lost balance and fell on a waterslide. The two were screaming. "Onyx, get us out of here!"

"This was your fault!" He then grabbed Peridot like a baby and looked at her eyes. "Look, Peridot. This isn't homeworld anymore. You can't have everything you want. In this planet. You can DO what you want, not tell anyone what to do!"

Peridot was speechless.

Onyx's expression of rage turned into fear as he looked past Peridot to see a waterfall.

Peridot was confused. "What?" She looked back to see the fall. "Ah! No no no!"

The two fell down with the water.

* * *

Pearl and Connie were finishing up as they were done with training. Pearl noticed something.

"Hey, where's Onyx?" She asked Steven and Amethyst.

Steven answered. "Well...he kinda' got upset and left."

"What was he upset about." She asked again.

Steven looked at Amethyst, she only looked down, still mad. He didn't know why though.

"I...don't know. He just left." He lied.

Pearl was concerned but didn't really show it. "Hm...I'll go find him. You three can do whatever you want."

She then went down to the warp pad and went back into the temple.

She opened her door and looked around. "Not in here. Where could you be."

She went out of her room and looked at the door. "Hm. He probably went out, maybe with Greg." She guessed as she went back to the warp pad to come back in the arena.

* * *

Garnet and Lapis were walking along the beach. They had just finished a mission, which needed Lapis' power.

"Thanks for the help back there, Lapis. You're pretty good out there." Garnet complemented.

Lapis was flattered. "Oh...just trying to help protect the earth."

Garnet then stopped walking and faced Lapis. She was confused. "What is it?" Asked the ocean gem.

"I know what you feel about him." Garnet said monotonously.

"Who...Steven?" Lapis tried to lie.

"No, Onyx."

Lapis bit her lip as she clenched her hand. "Why would you say that?"

Garnet sighed. "Look. I know what it feels like being in love with someone without them knowing." She paused for a moment. "Ruby and Sapphire felt it. And now they are together. And they never wanna be apart again. That's what made me. I was made by love."

Lapis looked down. "But...Pearl loves him too. And I think he loves her more than me."

Garnet took off her shades. "The truth is, he loves both of you equally. Overall, Steven and Amethyst are almost in the same level as the two of you."

"Having that relationship with an Onyx is not that easy. Onyx's are alot more dense than Pearls."

Garnet put her shades back on and continued. "But OUR Onyx is different. He felt love when he met Amethyst, and he felt love when he met Pearl. He was shattered when Rose banished him for awhile."

Lapis just listened. Onyx sounded like a hard but to crack.

"But he pulled through and we all helped him go through his darkest moments, from losing his kind, losing an arm. And it's all because of us, and especially you and Pearl."

"But..." Lapis muttered.

Garnet put a hand on her shoulder. "Onyx is just like me. You might think there's two of him inside. But he is just him."

Lapis smiled. "Thanks, Garnet."

Garnet smiled. "You're a gem too. And you've sacrificed yourself for Steven. You might as well be respected by us."

She said as she kept walking towards the beach house. Lapis followed.

* * *

"Uh...where am I?" Onyx said as he sat up. He was wet, and he didn't feel good.

He was glad his arm was waterproof. He sighed and looked around for Peridot. "Peridot!"

He walked around. The place was full of garbage. The room had a purple tint on it.

"Hm...must be Amethyst's room." He continued to walk around to find Peridot.

"Ha! I can't believe I found one! I real leverage optimizer!" Onyx heard as he turned the corner to see Peridot holding a crowbar.

"There you are. Don't steal anything here, this is Amethyst's room." Onyx said to the green gem.

Peridot just held it tight. "I'm gonna...borrow it."

"Okay. But I won't take blame if she notices that something is missing."

Onyx began to walk to try and find the door. Peridot followed. "So, what happened to your...arm?" Peridot asked.

Onyx looked at his metal arm. "Well, I actually don't know why it didn't grow back. It normally did when I was a few thousand years young. But I guess...it decided to not work anymore."

"Hm, you should've just seen a Zircon to check on your arm." Peridot suggested.

"Well, if I step atleast one foot on homeworld. I'll miss every single piece of my body."

"That's not that bad. Your life is already bad on this planet, why not just...you know..."

Onyx sighed. "Well, If I had no reason to be here, I'd be glad to do that." Onyx then tripped on something as Peridot laughed.

"Hah! You're 'funny'." She said while laughing on the floor.

"Ugh." Onyx groaned as he looked back to check what made him trip. It was a cement block. "Why would you have this here Amethyst?" He asked under his breath.

He picked it up as some parts of the block was cracked. The bottom part fell as he turned it around to see that it was a picture.

His heart was numb once more. Since the picture showed all of them, Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and him. But...his face was scratched out.

Peridot stopped laughing and stared at Onyx. "You know what. Stare at that earth rock for how long you want, I'm gonna find things that are actually useful." She said as she looked around Amethyst's room.

Onyx just stared at the picture. He then took out the frame from the cement as he held it. He flipped it around to see that there was a note stuck behind it.

His curiosity came over to him and opened the folded note. It was from Rose.

 _Dear, Amethyst:_

 _I know that you might not like this, but it's for the best._

 _I couldn't tell you this face to face, because I can't bare seeing your face while crying._

 _But I need to tell you that, Onyx is too dangerous._

 _He might have saved you from the kindergarten and basically raised you. We can't trust him fully._

 _He came from homeworld with one mission. And that is to fight the Gems who are protecting earth._

 _I want to trust him, but I just don't want anything bad to happen to the three of you._

 _I've sent a letter to Pearl about their relationship._

 _And Garnet about their friendship._

 _As long as he serves the other diamonds, we can't fully trust him._

 _I need you to stay away from him even if it hurts him or you._

 _So that can make him go back to homeworld._

 _Onyx's are greater than you know. They will destroy anything in their path to complete their mission._

 _...I just wish I'm wrong about him..._

Onyx took in every single sentence to heart. Was his kind really that ruthless?

Was HE bad?

A lot of questions came into mind.

But he couldn't believe that Amethyst and the the other two gave up their love for their leader. He cared about their safety. But love isn't a thing you can control. Especially if you were the one who raised them and loved them.

"Gah!" Peridot screamed as she fell off the mountain of garbage. "Stupid gravity connectors. All wet." She complained.

Onyx crumpled the note and then grabbed Peridot. "Hey, unhand me!"

Onyx gave her a death stare, enough to make her stop talking. Onyx dragged Peridot and tried to find the exit.

"We're getting out of here." Onyx growled. His voice was getting a little demonic. Nyx was taking over. And Onyx had no problem with that.

He finally found the door. The door then started to open. At the other end there was Amethyst, Steven and Connie.

Amethyst was surprised to see Onyx and Peridot in her room. "Hey, ever heard of personal sp-..." She stopped as she saw Onyx holding a note.

She knew what note it was. Her heart started to beat faster as she saw Onyx's face. His eyes were white and his teeth were all sharpened. Nyx took over.

"Onyx..." Amethyst started.

Onyx let go of Peridot and started to cool down. But it wasn't enough. "Is this why you ignored me?" He asked with a deep voice.

"I-..."

"The truth, Amethyst!" He yelled. Making Amethyst and the two humans step back.

Amethyst held back the tears. "Yes! It's the truth."

"I saved you...and it didn't matter to you?!" His face turned into a scowl.

"Wait, no! It mattered to me!" Amethyst said with tears in her eyes.

"Then you gave up that relationship for some leader that didn't want the gem that raised you and loved you?!"

"Don't put Rose into this!" Amethyst replied. Steven trembled hearing his mother's name.

The room was getting hotter. Onyx's body was generating hot air. "I saved you for a reason!"

"Wh-what?" Amethyst let out as she was still crying.

"I saved you because you were special. One of a kind. And I didn't want you to be a slave for the diamonds." Nyx's rage subsided for a moment but quickly came back. "I do that for you and you just brush it off like its nothing?!"

"No, Onyx...I just want-"

"What?!"

Amethyst quickly ran to Onyx and hugged him, even if he was hotter than fire. She just wanted to comfort her friend...her father figure. "Don't put put this on Rose. It was all my fault." She said as she was still crying. "I was young. I thought it was what you would do to protect me! I didn't want to ignore you. I wanted us to be like a real family. Like the stray dogs we lived with for a few years." She cried as she reminisced that exact memory.

She was burning hot, but she didn't care. She felt him cool down.

Suddenly, Onyx hugged her back. She hugged him tight. "I'm sorry for the pain we caused you...I didn't want it to end like this..."

Onyx sighed. "Im sorry as well. I didn't want to blow up like that. But when I saw the note...it tore me to pieces. I knew that you did it because you wanted to be safe... It's what I would do..."

Amethyst looked up at Onyx. Onyx looked back at her. They both smiled.

Onyx carried Amethyst and she just laughed. They then both fell to the ground, laughing. "Who am I kidding. I never changed. I'll never change just because of some dumb earth rule. Rose broke it after you left anyways."

Onyx continued to hug Amethyst like a bear. "It's great to have my cute gem back."

Amethyst blushed. "Thanks pops..."

Steven and Connie then piled up on them. "Group hug!" Steven yelled as they all laughed.

Peridot tried to sneak away but was grabbed by Onyx's metal arm and pulled her into the hug.

She just blushed and went on with it. "Human affection is confusing."

* * *

Garnet and Lapis finally made it in the beach house. It seemed like no one was in the living room.

"I wonder what they're doing." Lapis asked.

"They got Peridot with them as well." Garnet said as if it was impossible.

Lapis giggled. "Peridot has been a little...understanding in human terms."

Garnet nodded. "She just need some time to realize why it is so important to protect earth."

"Well...she might not have a choice with you around."

Garnet smirked. "I'll see you later, Lapis. I'm gonna check on the basement. Bye." She said with her usual dull voice.

"Bye!" Lapis replied.

She was left alone in the living room. She hugged her legs as she began to feel comfortable.

The temple door opens. She looked to find Onyx, Amethyst, Peridot, Steven and Connie walking out of Amethyst's room.

Peridot seemed annoyed by the group. But she actually kind of...liked being around them.

Onyx and Amethyst were on the best of terms. They were back to being what they used to be.

Steven and Connie were just happy to see them get together.

Onyx looked at Lapis. "Oh, hey Lapis!"

Her mood was raised by his usual smile. "Hey!"

"You wanna join us? We're gonna visit my dad!" Steven asked Lapis as he held her hands while jumping like a little kid who wanted a toy.

Lapis couldn't say no to the boy. She smiled. "Okay. I'll join you."

They all looked at Peridot and she looked back at them. "What?"

They kept staring. "What?!"

"Do you wanna join us?" Connie asks.

"N-no. I'm gonna finish the drill with Pearl. Where is she anyway?!" She lied.

"Well, she said she went to the barn. Probably doing the drill." Amethyst reminded her.

Peridot looked at Onyx. "Well?!"

"Don't tell me that you want me to carry you there." Onyx whined.

"You have to. I'm mostly important to this project, so you have to obey what I say." Peridot comanded him.

Onyx came close to her face and whispered to her. "Don't push your luck, Peridot." He said with an evil grin.

Peridot was shaken a bit by this. Onyx snatchednher off the ground and put her on his back. "You four can go to Greg. I'm just gonna help Ms. Shorty here."

Peridot slapped the gem she was on. "I'm not short!"

"Yeah, sure." Amethyst said with humor in her tone.

"I'll see you guys in a flash." Onyx said as he disappeared from their sight.

"Well team. Let's go to the car wash!" Steven said as he led Connie, Amethyst and Lapis to the car wash.

* * *

As Peridot and Onyx finally made it to the barn. They saw Pearl finishing up the drill. "Hey! I'm gonna finish that!" Peridot yelled at her as she ran to the drill and began to work on it.

Pearl rolled back her eyes and went to Onyx. "So, where did you go earlier?"

"Hm? Oh yeah...uhm. I was just thinking..." Onyx wasn't sure if he wanted to do this.

"Yes?" Pearl knew something was bothering him.

"Uhm...Pearl. Do you still think of Rose?"

Pearl was taken aback by this question. Onyx was waiting patiently for her to answer. He understood how hard it was to comprehend the situation.

"Well...I uh..."

"Honestly, Pearl." Onyx said sternly.

"...I do."

Onyx nodded. "Do you think of her more than you think of me?"

Pearl gave him a heartwarming smile. "Now why would you ask that silly question. Of course I don't. I love you more than I loved Rose."

Onyx held her hand. She leaned on him. Onyx gave her a warm hug as she just blushed. She loves being in his embrace.

They released each other from the embrace as they shared a kiss for a minute. After they separated, Onyx whispered to her. "I'm gonna go hang out with Lapis now. Goodbye!"

He quickly zoomed out of the barn, leaving Pearl fuming. "Onyx!"

She just held her hand on her gem. She smiled. "Are you helping or what?!"

Pearl groaned. "You really know how to kill the mood."

"I'm not killing anything!"

* * *

Greg and Amethyst were sitting down on chairs while Steven, Connie and Lapis sat in the back of his van.

"So, Amethyst. Has Onyx ever told you?" Greg asked the purple gem.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow as a sign of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess he hasn't. But the reason why he had met me was because of you."

Amethyst was surprised. She hasn't heard Greg's side of the story before. "Why because of me?"

"Well, he said that since you started hanging out with Pearl, Garnet and Rose. He began to notice you were being dragged away from him."

Amethyst sighed with guilt. "You could say that again."

"He kept walking alone the city and the beach, since he wasn't "needed" in the temple. I felt really bad for him." Greg continued. "Then I saw him. I thought he looked...unique, out of all the other people in this place."

"So...I guess that was a good thing?" Amethyst cut through the problem.

Greg nodded. "Pretty sure it is. But man, you guys were hard on him. He would tell me his problems whenever he hung out. Mostly it was about Pearl. But sometimes it was just you."

"Yeah. I was still young. I didn't know what I could've done." Amethyst blamed herself.

"Oh, its not your fault. We got to hang out when he was gone, remember?" Greg tried to lift the mood up.

"Oh yeah, remember how bad it ended up?" Amethyst looked at Greg with a disappointed look on her face.

Greg grinned innocently. "Sorry about that."

Amethyst just shrugged it off. "Nah, its cool. We're back to being friends again."

Greg nodded as he reclined to his chair.

"Dad! I was meaning to ask you, when are we going back to that motel?" Steven asked his father.

Greg never really thought of that. "Hm...I have no idea kiddo. We can go anytime we want, but only for a few days."

"Let's go now!" Steven requested.

Greg was shocked by his request. "Right now?! Aw geez. I should've watched my mouth." He said to himself.

"Aw...come on dad!" Steven made his infamous star eyed face.

Greg sighed in defeat. "Fine...but we can only bring at least six people. Including me."

Steven frowned at this. He then turned back towards the back of the van. "Hm...well, I know that Connie can't come."

"Sorry, Steven." Connie apologized.

"It's okay. How about you Lapis?"

Lapis didn't exactly know what a "motel" was. But since she couldn't reject Stevens request, she just accepted. "I guess I can join."

Steven jumped with joy. "How about you Amethyst?" He turned to her.

Amethyst thought of it. "Nah, I'm good Steven. I like my room better than any other."

Steven made a sad face. "Okay...I'll go ask Pearl!" He said as he ran towards the beach and to the barn.

But he was cut off by Onyx. "Woah, hey there Steven. Why are you running?"

"Onyx, perfect. Do you want to come with us in the motel?" Steven asked the gem.

"Who's coming with?" Onyx asks.

"Well, there's me, dad, Lapis..." He counted with his fingers. "And you, if you want to."

Onyx scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Steven. Shouldn't we be protecting beach city?"

"Oh come on. Lighten up, we gotta relax sometime!" Steven told Onyx.

"Haven't we been doing that?"

"...nooooo. Anyways, are you coming?" The boy asked once more.

Onyx just sighed. "Fine, I'll come."

"Yes!" Steven whispered in victory. "Now, can you take me to Pearl so I can ask her?"

Onyx's brain stopped functioning for a moment. _"Oh no. Lapis and Pearl, on a trip. With me? This is gonna end badly. But I can't just say no to Steven...ugh..."_

Onyx shook his head and had his nervous face on. "I don't think she wants to be on a trip with...Greg." Onyx lied.

"Well, we could atleast ask?" Steven said to the gem. He was desparate.

Onyx hesitated for awhile, but finally gave up. "Eh...alright. Hop on."

Steven hopped on Onyx's back as he told him, "Hold on, you might get whiplashed."

Onyx dashed towards the barn. For the second time.

* * *

Lapis was just as worried as Onyx. She didn't want to go, because if Steven was gonna ask Pearl to come with them, then there would be some conflicts.

She was just glad the Onyx wasn't coming with her and Pearl on the same trip.

Or that's what she thought.

* * *

Pearl and Peridot were finishing up the drill. It was done, but Steven wanted to have a bit more "pizazz" on the drill.

Pearl wasn't really focusing on designing the interior or exterior of the drill. She had something else in mind.

"And I thought you were more than a common Pearl." Peridot shot at Pearl.

Pearl growled at her comment. "I'm not a common Pearl, we've already went through this!"

"Then, why are you just standing there and not helping me "design" this thing." Peridot asked the gem who was now blushing in humility.

"W-well. I was just trying to think of a design!" She excused.

Peridot wasn't buying it. "Uh-huh...just, stop standing there and just help me." She ordered.

Pearl noticed on how calm her commands were. She hasn't been yelling at her that much. "Are you okay, Peridot?"

"Why would you ask that? Of course I am."

"Its just that...you aren't really bossy that much since you came to help me." Pearl said as Peridot stopped what she was doing for a second, then continued.

"I just wanna get out of this planet." She mumbled. Even though it was a lie.

Peridot kept replaying the most hurtful but true thing she had ever heard in her entire life. It was from Onyx.

Back on Homeworld. Almost every gem did what Peridots wanted because of high ranking status.

Peridots needed to be served for they are the technician of Homeworld. They are the reason why they have their ships, weapons, and armor.

But Peridot knew earth was different. They had less advanced technology. And she hated the way humans do what they do.

But that's only because she was learning. Sure she hated it, but this is the place where she got what she thought she didn't need.

Love and friends. She shivered at the thought.

Steven really treated her if she were his sister. The only ones she had to talk with was either Amethyst, Pearl or Lapis.

Garnet and Onyx were a little harder for her to talk to. They were just there for protection. They had a job and one job only.

"Why do you earthlings "feel"." She mumbled under her breath.

Pearl looked at the working gem. "What was that?"

Peridot sighed. "Nothing. I said nothing."

"O-okay?" Pearl knew Peridot was thinking of something. She had been acting weird. But it was probably best to leave her alone. She knew if she kept annoying her, she'd just have one of her temper tantrums again.

A gust of wind suddenly blew from behind the two Gems. They turned around to see Onyx.

Peridot just continued working, she didn't want to face Onyx at the time. Pearl just ran towards Onyx and looked at him directly on the face.

Onyx was uncomfortable. "What?" He asks. Steven hopped off of his back.

"I was just checking..." Pearl said as she pulled back her head.

"Checking...for what?" Onyx asked.

Pearl looked at him. About a few seconds, Onyx got what she was talking about. He blushed. "Naw, I haven't even talked to them yet." He said. Pearl knew he was referring to Lapis as 'them'.

Pearl looked down to see Steven shaking her leg. "Do you want something Steven?"

"Will you come with us on a trip?" Steven asked straightforwardly.

"Hm...It depends on who come with." She said as she gave a sneaky look at Onyx.

Onyx just shook his head. "This is a bad idea." He said to himself.

"Well, there's me, dad, you, Lapis and Onyx!" Steven counted. But he had five only. He looked over to the short green gem and gasped. "And Peridot's coming as well."

This made Peridot drop what she was doing. "What? I'm not going on your little "trip". Why would you even make me go?"

"You ARE part of our family, aren't you?" Steven said.

This made Peridot feel warm inside. Her face was hot. Onyx noticed this. "Peridot, are you...blushing?"

Peridot's eyes widened. "No! Fine, I'll come to your trip."

"Woo hoo!" Steven cheered as he grabbed Peridot and ran back to the car wash. "Steven, wait!" Peridot yelled but the human boy didn't stop.

Pearl and Onyx were alone. Pearl gave him a death stare. Onyx was nervous. "A trip with Lapis huh?"

"Hey, It wasn't my idea! I just agreed since its...Steven!" He defended himself.

He was expecting a punch or a slap. But what he got was a kiss on the lips. It was a quick one. He couldn't even return it.

"I'm pretty sure this trip won't be...good. So I won't promise anything." Pearl said as she walked towards the car wash.

Onyx was left alone.

"I can't keep doing this. This is going to break me."

He then looked at his metal arm. He sighed.

"With those two with me in the same van, will be mostly torture."

"I'll just have fun...for Steven."

* * *

 **Hey there! I told you that was only going to be a shorter one. School is getting really annoying.**

 **But weekends are up next again.**

 **Thank you for the people who support this. I was gonna take this story down fastly, because none are really that interested in this story.**

 **But I guess I should continue till the end. I've got plans for this story. So this'll take alot of time to finish.**

 **Don't Sue me.**

 **Luv Onyx.**

 **PS: Spelling or grammar error are all because of my stupid auto correct. I'm bad XD.**


	6. Motel Of Understanding

It was sunset. But this wasn't a good sunset for the Gems. Atleast, for Pearl and Lapis.

Much to Pearls discomfort. She was kind of squeezed between Greg's stuff...and Lapis.

Onyx was smart enough to call shotgun. He didn't want to invite Pearl or Lapis to the front.

If he had done that, he'd only get to invite one. Then the other one might get all lose and break the van. Especially Pearl.

Onyx was just looking at the rear view mirror. He saw the annoyed look of Pearl, and the uncomfortable look on Lapis.

"So, Onyx. How are you enjoying my new and improved van?" Greg asked.

Onyx blinked twice. "Nothing changed, Greg."

"Really? I mean...It has been broken twice now. Or thrice." Greg added.

"I didn't know you could fix your van." Onyx said with a slight laugh.

Greg shook his head. "Nah, Pearl fixed it for me. She didn't want me living with them at anytime, so its the best she could do to keep me away." The long haired man said as he looked at the rear view mirror to see Pearl with a guilty face.

"That does sound like Pearl." Onyx joked, while Greg laughed with him.

Pearl groaned. "I'm right here you know?"

"Oh yeah. I know you're there. How are you holding up?" Onyx asked the pale gem as she blushed.

"I kinda wanna go back..." Pearl said quietly as she tried to look away from any eyes staring at her.

Onyx sighed. "Well its too late. We're almost there anyways. How about you Lapis, you doing okay?"

Lapis was surprised by his attention. "U-uhm...yes. I just really don't like..."vans"." Lapis said as low as she could.

The three still heard it though. Onyx knew the two were not gonna talk, not even a chance.

He then looked outside to see Steven and Peridot riding Lion. "Are you two doing good?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah, we're doing fine."

Peridot just had her eyes closed and held on Stevens backpack. Onyx chuckled at her.

Most of the trip was just silence. They were really not conversing with each other. Onyx and Greg would have small talk, but they would just stop.

"Ah, we're here!" Greg exclaimed as he parked in front of their door. "Okay gang. I've ordered two rooms. So who'll be the picker here?" Greg asked.

Steven raised his arm. "Ooh, me!" He kept repeating until Greg picked him.

"Go for it shtoo-ball."

Steven thought of it for a second, he then pointed at Onyx. "Onyx will be with Pearl...and Lapis!"

Said three reacted negatively. Onyx put his left hand on his eyes. Pearl covered her ears, while Lapis put her hands on her mouth and the three simultaneously say, "Steven..."

Greg snickered at the three's reaction. "So, I'm guessing that's you, me and Peridot." Then Lion growled. "And you too."

Steven ran inside their room and was followed by Greg, Peridot and Lion.

Onyx, Pearl and Lapis just stood there.

For about half a minute, Onyx decided to step in front of the door and open it.

He saw two beds. And he turned sick. "Holy mackerel." He wheezed out.

Pearl and Lapis looked inside to see what made Onyx stop from entering.

The two blushed. Thinking that Onyx might need to share a bed...with one of them.

"Well, I guess we can go in now." Onyx said as he entered the room. Pearl and Lapis followed.

Onyx turned on the TV to block out the silence. "So, you guys up for a fun night?" He asked the two Gems.

They both blushed at his enthusiasm. Onyx made a poker face. "Okay then..."

He then thought of something. "I'll be right back. I forgot to give something to Steven."

He quickly left the room and went towards the pool.

Pearl sat down on one of the beds. Lapis did the same on the opposite one.

They just stared at the walls. The TV still blocking out the silence.

"Look, Pearl I-..." Lapis stopped.

Pearl got curious. "What?"

"I'm sorry for what I'm feeling about, Onyx. It's just that...never mind." Lapis stopped again.

Pearl looked at her. She was really angry at Lapis. But she saw that she was confused. "I won't be too harsh on you, Lapis. Just..."

"I don't even know how we'll work this thing out."

Lapis shrugged. "He said that he was gonna choose..." Lapis stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Pearl asked her.

"I'm going to let him know...I don't want to do this anymore." Tears ran along her face as she ran outside.

Pearl felt her heart ache. She held her chest as she thought through things. "Am I...no...don't think of yourself like that. He said it himself. He loves me..."

"Does he?"

* * *

Onyx sat on the edge of the pool. He had his feet in the water. Well, it was his shoes.

He didn't really want to stay in that room. "This is the only time I don't like Steven's decision." He said to himself.

"Why can't I just choose?!" He yelled as he held his head.

 _"You know that if you do, then you'll one of them."_

"Its just that...I'm confused, Nyx. Why do we still exist?"

 _"Look. If you just calm down, and shut up. We can think of this, as us."_

"We can't, Nyx! We've been thinking our whole life! We kept thinking that it was our fault. And we still do!"

 _"I said calm down! We're gonna get unstable if you don't stop!"_

"Onyx!" Lapis called out.

"It's Lapis. I'm over here!" He called back.

Lapis followed his voice. She then saw him at the pool. She sighed. He looked really disturbed.

"Onyx..."

Onyx looked at Lapis. She sat down next to him, her bare feet touching the water.

"I can't do this anymore."

Onyx's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I mean us! I don't even know if there IS an us..." She whimpered.

Onyx hated seeing people cry. Especially the ones he cared about. "I can't do this anymore. I'm hurting yours and Pearls relationship."

Onyx didn't speak.

"I'm...going back to the sea...Jasper is gone anyways." She had lost hope.

She stood up. "Goodbye, Onyx. You've been the best..."

Before she got to continue walking. She was stopped. Not by herself. It was Onyx.

He wrapped his arms around her. Her arms were in the embrace aswell. She didn't know what to feel anymore.

"Don't leave..." Onyx whispered to her.

"I have to..." Onyx then spun her around to make her face him. Her eyes were lightened by the moon.

Lapis felt her heart go faster. She had always been in love with Onyx's dark eyes.

Her breathing became colder. Her mouth trembled. "Why? Why do you do this to me?!"

She yelled as tears were falling from her eyes. Onyx was still lost. If he did this...then he wouldn't be turning back.

"Do you even care anymore?..." That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

He quickly pushed his face towards hers as they began to kiss.

Lapis could feel the butterflies as they spread out all over her. 'Metaphorically speaking'.

She was in full bliss. Their tongues savored their little dance. They parted as they looked at each other.

Onyx began to feel something tingle inside of him.

"I'll always care about you..." Onyx said sweetly.

Lapis just wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

"I'm still confused, Lapis. My mind is getting pulled apart. And I'm sorry I'm doing this to you two. I never wanted this..." Onyx was completely guilty.

Lapis just hugged him. She was nervous about her actions, but it was for the best.

Onyx didn't flinch. He got lightheaded. He had never thought this hard before.

"Lapis..."

"Hm?..."

"Who do I choose?"

Lapis was shocked. She was making her choose. She never expected this. "Uhm...I don't know, Onyx."

"This is the first time I've felt this way towards another gem." Lapis added.

This made Onyx more guilty. One of them he had history with. The other one was their first time. He couldn't just leave them there.

"Can we go back inside now?" Onyx suggested.

Lapis wasn't sure, since Pearl was inside. But she agreed anyways. They started walking towards the room.

* * *

Pearl decided to tire herself out by cleaning the place. She wanted to sleep the night off so there won't be anything awkward happening.

She heard the door open. It was Onyx and Lapis. "Hey Pearl." He greeted.

"Oh, hello there Onyx." Pearl replied. Lapis decided to sleep on one bed. She was tired. And her eyes were tired from crying.

"So, what happened with you two?" Asked Pearl. She had a more concerned look than a furious one.

"We talked...I'm just getting confused, Pearl."

"Why, what is it?"

"This is getting out of hand. This is wrong..."

Pearl saw that his face was a mess. A mix of confusion, doubt and sadness. She held his face. "Onyx...this is your choice, and we both respect it...we can't have to of you now can we?" She joked with a sweet voice.

Onyx's mind lit up. "Or can we?" He said under is breath.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just...saying...stuff."

Pearl wasn't really convinced by his answer, but she didn't want to add up a problem. "Well, I'm gonna rest. Wanna sleep with me?" She asked with her face blushing.

"You can go ahead. I'll be out for awhile."

"Alright, be careful." Pearl told him as she started drifting off to sleep.

Onyx sighed. The two were already sleeping. He looked at the two. "What if I can't choose?"

He stood there for a few minutes, he just decided to not think about it.

He came closer to Pearl and kissed her gem. And he walked over to Lapis and kissed her forehead.

He headed out side. Not knowing that the two weren't really sleeping yet.

* * *

Onyx went outside to find Peridot pacing around the pool. He headed towards her.

Before he decided to let her see him, he wanted to hear her out first.

"I can't believe this is happening. These earthlings seem to "care" about me. And I am being affected by it? This is outrageous, they are no better than the clods they are!" Peridot said as she held her tape recorder.

She stopped pacing and put her head down. "But who am I kidding? I'm supposed to be back on homeworld...not in this trash of a planet. I can't even go back, how did Onyx do it? He must've had a warp sphere."

"I just need to go back and have my old life back."

Onyx finally stepped up and came to her. "Do you really think yellowe diamond cares for you?" Onyx asks the small gem.

Peridot growled at him. "Of course she does! I'm one of her trusted allies!"

"Oh? Then how can she tell which Peridot is which?"

Reality came hard on her. "Who cares?!"

"Steven does. He even said you were better than the hundreds of Peridots in homeworld." Onyx told her as her face heat up.

"W-well. I still want to go home!" She kept pushing him. She wanted to go...Onyx just smiled.

"Okay, we can go now." Onyx said as he held out a warp sphere.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, just hold on to me."

"Yes! Finally!" Peridot said as she held onto Onyx's leg.

"But are you sure you want to go? What about Steven and the others?" Onyx was making her think twice.

Peridot just bit her lip. "Let's just...go."

Onyx nodded and dropped the ball as they warped away.

* * *

As they warped into homeworld, Peridot saw that the station was destroyed and multiple Peridots were preparing the place, they weren't really progressing.

"Is this your doing?" Peridot asked Onyx.

He nodded. "Yeah, with the help of Steven...and Topaz."

"Whatever... I wanna see yellow diamond." Peridot said. Onyx tugged himself away from Peridot.

"Then go...don't come running back to me." Onyx left her sight. She was alone now.

A Peridot then came to her. "What're you doing without your limb enhancements?"

"They were...damaged in my fight on earth." She said the truth, but she didn't want them to know more.

"Alright, I'm taking you to Yellow diamond."

"Much appreciated." She replied as the other Peridot escorted her to Yellow diamond.

As they made it to Yellow diamonds quarters, the other Peridot left.

Peridot was left with two Jasper's and Yellow diamond.

"Ah...the Peridot I sent to earth. So, where is your informant and escort?" Yellow diamond asked.

"They...were defeated in our battle with the Crystal Gems." Peridot lied.

Yellow diamond came closer to the small gem. "Are the Crystal Gems defeated?"

"Well..."

"Are they?" Yellow diamond asks again.

"Yes...my mission was complete." She lied.

Yellow diamond smirked. "Good." She then face the two Jasper's. "Dispose of her!"

Peridot was shocked. "What?!"

"You've completed one of the best achievements homeworld has ever done. Now you must get wiped out of the picture." Yellow diamond said with a proud smile. "The station might have been destroyed. But there'll be no more of these "Crystal Gems"."

As the Jasper's restrained Peridot she lost all hope. She remembered what Onyx said to her.

 _"Don't come running back to me."_

She was being taken away. She doesn't know where, and she didn't care.

This was her fault. She got her wish. And now she had a new wish. She wanted to go home.

Peridot tried to struggle. She wanted to get away from the Jasper's. "Get your touch stumps off me!" She yelled.

"Stop talking!" One of the Jasper's growled.

The other Jasper just stopped walking. The other one was furious. "Why'd you stop?!"

The other Jasper suddenly poofed. "What the?!-" the lone Jasper was confused.

She shook Peridot. "What did you do?!"

"I- I don't know!?" Peridot was just as confused as the Jasper.

The two suddenly hear footsteps. They looked forward.

They see Onyx. "So, Peridot. Have you changed your mind?"

Peridot growled at Onyx. "Yes! Now get this Jasper off me!"

"With pleasure." Onyx crouched as he was waiting for the Jasper to do something.

Jasper didn't know what to do. So she just summoned her weapon as she charged at Onyx.

There was a slight change of wind as the Jasper opened back her eyes. Onyx wasn't there anymore.

She looked behind her to see him picking up Peridot. "Hah! You coward. Can't even kill a-" she was cut off by poofing.

Her gem fell to the ground as Onyx just crushed them.

"That wasn't necessary!" Peridot argued.

Onyx sighed. "Peridot. Homeworld isn't what it was anymore. Some things need to be done. Even if its bad."

Peridot looked down and started to tear up. "Let's just go...home."

Onyx smirked. And then he threw a warp sphere on the ground. Then they were gone.

* * *

The two warped back onto the motels pool. Peridot just let go of Onyx and sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Onyx wasn't expecting that. "For what?"

"I just thought..." She face him. "Look, I thought that I never needed this human affection called "Love", but comparing you earth Gems to homeworld Gems...I see something different."

"What's different?" Onyx asked as knelt down to face her level.

Peridot stared at him for a moment. "I see...friendship..." She said slowly as if it was a hard thing to say. For her.

"Well...we're more than that aren't we?" Onyx said as he began walking away.

"And what do you mean by that." Peridot asked him curiously.

Onyx walked back to her and put a hand on her ponty head. "We're family now. And that's what Steven wants us to stay with."

Onyx turned around and went back to his room.

Peridot stood there. She was just flattered. "Family..."

* * *

Onyx silently walked in the unlit room. The only light was from the moon.

Pearl and Lapis were both sleeping peacefully. The TV was turned off, he was guessing one of them had turned it off or it was automatic.

He sighed and lean on the door.

 _"I never thought this would happen. But sometimes Its just gotta go._

 _Never thought these things could happen. But I guess it's just gotta flow, woah...what do I do?_

 _Could I have been your disaster. Whenever I came everything went wrong._

 _Could I have been your distraction. Either way I wish that I am wrong... There's nothing to do..._

 _Every time I see you. I think I'm going insane._

 _'Cause whenever I do, I dunno what to do, but I try to do what's right for both of you._

 _Oh its true..._

 _..._

 _I guess that I'm just another distraction._

 _Maybe things would change when I'm on my own._

 _Never really cared about actions._

 _Except if it had to do with the two of you..._

 _The two people_

 _Who_

 _Don't_

 _Want_

 _To Be_

 _...alone._

Onyx ended his song as he just sat behind the door. He sighed.

"And I thought Peridot had problems..." He managed to let out a chuckle.

He looked at the two who were sleeping peacefully. "I'm sorry you two...I don't think I can make up my mind soon." He whispered.

Onyx just sat there.

Staring at the other door across from him. He knew it was a bathroom. So he decided not to mess around in it.

He sighed, then stood up and open the door behind him. He stepped out of the room once again.

The two weren't really asleep.

* * *

It was already dusk. Onyx didn't know where to go. "I'm starting to regret my decision on coming."

He looked over to his left to see that, Peridot was still standing there beside the pool. This made him curious. He walked over to her.

It seemed like she was shaking and...whimpering?

"Uhm...Peridot?" This made Peridot jump.

"Gah!" She screamed. Onyx saw that she had distress on her face. She was crying. "What're you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you that." Onyx crossed his arms on his chest.

Peridot just looked at him. "I just don't know why?!"

"Why what?"

"Why you earthlings just accept me on this "family" group, even if I tried to smash and kill all of you! It's not fair having no explanation! " She cried.

Onyx grinned and knelt down to her eye level. "Look...whatever you did back then, it doesn't exist anymore. It's in the past, its easy for you to just forgive yourself and forget."

 _"Forgiving and Forgetting didn't work for us." Nyx said to his half._

Onyx just completely ignored him. Peridot's crying slowed down. "But why would you let me stay?" She asked again.

Onyx chuckled. "Here on earth, if we have problems we take care of them. And they're taking care of you now. As part of their family."

Peridot just stopped crying and sighed. She came closer to Onyx and embraced him. Onyx hugged back.

"Thank you for this...explanation on earthly affections." She said as she kept looking over his shoulder.

"It's no problem. Besides, if I saw you crushing Steven and the others in the past. I'd kill you." He said with a huge smile.

Peridot's face went poker face. She just brushed it off and ended the hug. "Well, you wanna come help me?" Onyx asks.

"With what?" The small gem asks.

"Well, Greg told me he couldn't come back to a specific diner here. So I'm guessing that we can buy food here." Onyx explained.

"We don't even have human currency."

"I have some. Hope it fits though." Onyx said as he took out a pouch of money. His pouch was a small sandbag with a rope tied to it, making it closed.

Peridot groaned. "Fine. Let's go buy human food. Just make sure to make it fast."

"Oh I will. Just grab on." Onyx said. Peridot just shrugged as she hopped into his back.

"Hold on tight!" "Wha?" Onyx zoomed away from the motel as Peridot screamed for mercy.

* * *

Garnet and Amethyst were just sitting in the beach house living room.

"Man, I can't believe I declined their request. It's really boring here without them." Amethyst groaned.

Garnet just sat there. "You can't leave me alone to handle things here in Beach City." She said.

Amethyst slouched down. "Well...we could've told Pearl to stay, and I should've joined them."

Garnet smirked. "She'll join them even if you told her no."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst sat back up.

Garnet didn't speak. She just looked forward.

Then Amethyst got the message. "Wait...don't tell that they're..."

"Yep."

"And he forgave..."

"Mhm."

"And Lapis-..."

"Yeah."

Amethyst stopped.

She snorted as she laughed loudly. "Woah man. Onyx is a playa!"

"He is not, Amethyst. He's having trouble with who he's gonna pick...and we can't do anything about it." Garnet told her as she stopped being childish.

"Can't you just see who he picks?" Amethyst asks.

Garnet shook her head. "No. I don't want to interfere with his future relationship. He's gonna have to pick. Or else he might do this until he..."

Amethyst came closer to her with a worried face. "Until he what?"

"Until he dies."

Amethyst was shocked. "What?"

"I've seen it. A glimpse of it. What he did back on Homeworld won't hold them for long. And he knows it. When they come down here they'll..." Garnet stopped.

"No more, Garnet! I don't want to hear this..." Amethyst said, almost tearing up.

Garnet put a hand on her shoulder. "Amethyst. I know how important he is to you. He's important to us aswell. But he is fighting for Steven's sake. Even though Rose didn't trust him, he is still the same Onyx you met in the kindergarten. But there's two of him now, so that doesn't really matter."

Amethyst was surprised by her last words. "There's two of him? He's a fusion?"

Garnet sighed. "Well...this is what he told me."

* * *

Steven woke up with the bright light of the sunrise on his face. He sat up, stretched, then yawned. He looked over to his side. He didn't see Peridot.

Lion was on the floor just in between the two beds. While Greg was on the other bed across Steven.

The boy got off of his bed and went to the bathroom. He was expecting Peridot to be in there, but she wasn't. He just shrugged it off and then washed his face.

He then began to brush his teeth. After he had done that, he spat out water and wiped his face with a towel.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked at his bed. He looked back at this bathroom, then looked at his bed again. He gasped.

"Peridot's gone!?"

This made Greg jump out of his bed. Lion didn't even flinch.

"What happened, where is it?!" Greg panicked as he picked up the lamp from the table beside the beds, and used it as a weapon.

"Dad! Peridot's missing!" Steven held to his father's leg.

Greg groggily rubbed his eyes and yawned. "She's probably just outside, or with the other Gems."

"But dad! The door is still locked from the inside!"

Greg looked at the open window. "I'm guessing she climbed out of the window?"

Steven looked at the open window and ran to it. He put his head out and called out for her. "Peridot?!"

Greg flinched as he ran to his son and covered his mouth. "Son, people are still sleeping." He scolded him.

Steven looked up to his dad. "Let's go find her outside!"

Greg didn't know what to do. He then saw Onyx walking towards their door with Peridot on his back.

"Uhm...son?" Greg let out as he pointed at the two Gems who were holding paper bags and a box of pizza.

Steven went starry eyed. "Guys!" He said as he quickly went to the door and unlocked it.

The door opened and Steven jumped with joy. "Did you get me square pizza?" The boy asked.

Onyx and Peridot went nervous. "Well, you see..." Onyx began.

* * *

 _"Welcome to box-it-pizza, may I take your order." The employee said as he held out a paper while Onyx just had a confused face._

 _"You're gonna take my order?" He said in confusion._

 _"Yes!" The cashier said._

 _"Uhm...okay?" Onyx then placed his sack of money on the counter. "Just pizza."_

 _The guy nodded. "And what will you pick. Fist-a-pie? Or Boxer Pizza?"_

 _Onyx and Peridot were really confused with the foods choice of names. "What do you want?" Onyx asked the guy._

 _"Well...if you're going with my opinion, I'll go with this!" He held out a picture of a "Fist-a-pie"._

 _Onyx just looked at the picture, then at his fist. He quickly punched the picture of the pizza and straight to the employees face. This knocked him out cold._

 _Peridot's face went blank. The whole place was quiet._

 _Onyx and Peridot were thrown out of the restaurant by the manager. The two laid in the dirt. Onyx stood up and yelled at the manager. "Hey! We paid for that. He said he'd take our orders, so I gave it to him!"_

 _The manager threw a box of pizza at their feet and shut the door fastly._

 _Onyx picked up to box and helped Peridot up._

 _"What was that?!" Peridot yelled at him._

 _"Hey don't blame me. Blame the names of their food. And he asked for it!"_

 _Peridot scoffed. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here."_

* * *

"Yeah...the pizza wasn't cut. Because of...problems." Onyx smiled innocently.

"Hm..." Steven gasps. "Can you cut it with your sword?"

Onyx put a finger on his chin. "I guess. What do you think Greg?"

Greg just shrugged. "Go for it."

Onyx nodded then took the box of pizza. He opened it up and grabbed the box shaped pizza from the bottom. "Ready?" He asks.

Steven stios him. "Wait!" He runs inside.

He then came back with a camera. "Okay, go!" He started recording.

Onyx exhales and summons his sword with his metal arm. He then throws the pizza up in the air as his sword made multiple cuts on it.

Steven went starry eyed. Onyx caught most of the pizza in the box. But one slice fell on Peridots head.

The three laughed at the small gem. "It's not funny!" Peridot yelled at the three.

* * *

Pearl opens her eyes from her slumber. It was always morning.

She sat up and looked around. She just saw Lapis laying down on the other bed.

She then remembered Onyx. She had heard his singing in the night. He was hurt. Deeply wounded.

He was emotionally unstable. And she knew that he needed help.

Pearl looked over at Lapis. She was sleeping peacefully.

She sighed. As much as she wanted Onyx to be with her and hers only. She realized her mistakes with Rose.

It was just like Rose and Greg.

Pearl and Greg are "good friends" now. And she respected him.

And she doesn't want the same thing happening to her, Lapis and Onyx. Sure, she knew it herself that she is challenging than Lapis.

But she wanted to do it for Onyx. And she respects his decision even if he chose...Lapis.

She hopped out of the bed and walked over to Lapis. She shook her as Lapis stirred in her sleep.

Lapis opened her eyes slowly as she turns around to be met by Pearl.

"Pearl?"

"Hello there, Lapis. I wanted to speak with you."

Lapis sat up slowly. "What is it about?" She asked weakly. She looked like she wanted to sleep more.

"Uhm...it's about Onyx."

"Why? Is he in trouble?" Lapis asked as she scanned the area for the dark gem.

Pearl shook her head. "No, no. I heard him singing last night...and the song was emotionally touching..." She said while she looked down.

Lapis remembered. "I-I heard it as well."

"You heard?" Pearl asked.

Lapis nodded. "He sounded very...hurt."

Pearl sighed. "Look...Lapis. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot here. But whatever happens in the future, we just need to accept it. So, no hard feelings?" Pearl said to the ocean gem.

Lapis just looked down. She was unsure. But it was for Onyx's sake. "Alright, no hard feelings." She smiled at the pale gem.

"That's good. We already know that he is having a hard time with choosing. So let's just go with whatever happens." Pearl said with a smile. Sure she made an agreement, but she really didn't want to be _that_ close to her supposed rival.

"I agree. Let's find him!" Lapis said to her with a smile. The ocean gem just jumped out of the bed and went towards the door.

Pearl followed.

* * *

Steven, Greg, Peridot and Onyx were just hanging out by the van. They noticed the two Gems coming in their direction. Steven greeted them. "Goodmorning you two! We're just talking about swimming in the pool!"

Greg scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, for some reason there aren't any other people coming in the pool. So I'm guessing it's just for us for now!" He then unlocked the back of his van and most of the stuff from it fell out. "Oh..."

Greg chuckled. "Well, Steven, I guess you're gonna have fun without me."

"Aw come on dad!" Steven pleaded.

"I can do it." Pearl suggested.

"Really?" Greg asked the gem. "I mean...if it's no trouble for you..."

Pearl patted Greg's head. "Oh don't worry. I don't want to see your obnoxious items not in order anyways."

"Aw thanks- wait what?"

Pearl then pushed him. "Go and have fun with Steven." She ushered him out of the way.

"Yay! Dad's coming! Thanks Pearl, I know you don't like swimming anyways." Steven said as he ran inside to get towels and get changed. Greg came with.

Onyx looked over to Lapis. "You can join them if you want. I know how you missed being in the water." Onyx told her softly.

Lapis smiled at Onyx. "Well...If you insist." She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. This made both of them flush with embarrassment.

Lapis just skipped towards the pool. Peridot sighed and just followed them.

This left Onyx and Pearl alone. Onyx lost his smile and started helping Pearl pick up the mess.

Pearl noticed that he was being unusually quiet. "Is there something on your mind?" She asks.

Onyx chuckles. "A lot."

Pearl stopped working on the stuff and face Onyx. "Onyx..."

"I'm fine, Pearl." Onyx replies dryly.

"You're not."

This made Onyx stop.

"I heard your song last night. And I can't stop thinking if _we_ are the ones that are tearing you apart." Pearl admitted.

Onyx had a mix of worry and embarrassment on his face. Pearl put her hand on his shoulder. "Just...stop...caring. I don't want to see you do this to yourself." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

Onyx quickly took notice and held her face. She looked at him.

Onyx smiles. "I don't know if I'd take that as an advice or a joke."

Pearly just closed her eyes and hugged him. He hugged back. "I may have these problems. Some that I can't even solve for myself."

"But sometimes, I get through them." He released her from the embrace to look at her. "And that's because of you guys."

Pearl smiled, tears still in her eyes. She leaned forward for a kiss. He accepted.

Pearl blushed as Onyx hugged her tightly. They released each other after a few seconds.

She turned around to find that everything was already fixed up. She looked back at a grinning Onyx. "Thanks for the help." She gave him one quick kiss on the lips. "I really appreciate it." She walked over to the pool where the others were.

Onyx smiled and looked over to the contents of the van. It was mostly Greg's stuff. But some were just about Rose and Steven. He smirked and closed the doors.

* * *

 **Okay. This might be the most "uninteresting" chapter I've ever done. And I'm sorry. Also for the huge delay.**

 **Next chapter might be up on Tuesday night or Wednesday morning. It usually takes two days to make a 4k worded chapter.**

 **Thanks for the peeps who leave very appreciating thing on this story.**

 **Love you guys and gals!**

 **Hope you have a fantastic day/night.**

 **PS: I'm super disappointed that there aren't gonna be any new episodes of Steven Universe for a few months. They said it'll come back in early next year. Or another Steven Bomb. I hope.**

 **Luv Onyx.**


	7. Nyxed Up Feeling

The group were getting ready to head back to Beach City.

Greg has decided that they would leave now. Because there wasn't really much to do in there. And it'd cost him more.

Steven had no problem with it. He missed beach city already.

While Greg and Steven were getting ready. Lion and The Gems were waiting beside the van.

Onyx was just leaning on Lion. Peridot was already on Lion. Pearl and Lapis were just standing there.

They were all waiting for the other two. Pearl decided to break up the silence. "So, Onyx! Are you willing to help me restock some things for the beach house?"

Onyx opened one of his eyes as he just continued leaning on Lion. "I guess so. I'm not busy... I think."

Pearl smiled widely. "Good!"

Lapis didn't really know what to do. So she decided to join in. "I'll help."

Pearl and Onyx looked at her. "You will?" Pearl asked, a mix of confusion and bitterness in her voice.

Lapis swallowed a lump in her throat. "Uhm...yes."

Pearl and Onyx looked at each other. Then looked back at Lapis. "Okay?" Lapis smiled at this.

Greg and Steven went out of their rooms. "Okay, you ready guys?"

"Steven, you can go ahead with Lion if you want?" Greg added. Steven thought of it. "Well...Lion can get pretty lazy. But I'll come with!" The half human, half gem said to his father.

"Alright its your choice." Greg hopped on to the van. Pearl was feeling a bit comfortable because of the now organized van she was in. Lapis was across from her. They looked like they were killing each others presence. Well, Pearl was.

Onyx clicked his seatbelt on and sighed. "Well, Let's go back."

Greg nodded and started the engine. Lion started following the van back to beach city.

* * *

Garnet was left alone in the temple. Amethyst decided to hang out with Vidalia, cause she was bored out of her mind.

She sighed. Then a knock came to the door. Garnet walked over to the door and opened it.

It was Connie. "Oh, hey Garnet!"

"Hello, Connie. You know that Steven isn't here, right?" Garnet told the girl.

Connie nodded. "Yeah I do. But he messaged me earlier that they are on the way home." The girl told the tall gem.

Garnet nodded. "You can come in to stay and wait for them." She offered.

Connie nodded and accepted. "Thank you." She walked in.

Garnet noticed that she was holding an envelope. "What's that for?" She asked, pointing at the pinkish envelope.

Connie looked at her hand. "Huh? Oh yeah. Mayor Dewey just gave me this letter on the way here. He told me to give it to "the hot one"."

Garnet put her hand on her mouth. "Isn't Jaime the mailman?"

"I know right? It's pretty weird." Connie said as she continued to look at the letter. "Do you think we should?..."

"That would be unnecessary. It's from the mayor. We don't care." Garnet said buntly.

Connie nodded and put the envelope on the coffee table. She sat down on the couch with Garnet.

"By the way, where's Amethsyt?" Connie asks.

"She's with her old friend."

Connie didn't really know Amethyst's friends except for the Gems, her and Greg. But she didn't need to ask. "Alright then."

She had to admit. She was pretty curious on who the letter was for. She kept staring at it.

Garnet stood up and took the letter and opened it. "Garnet, you said it wasn't of use?" The girl asked the gem.

"My curiosity is killing me." She said with a dull voice. She flipped the paper and scanned through it.

Connie came closer and skimmed the paper. Both were shocked.

There was a drawing of a certain someone on the bottom of the picture. "It's for Pearl?!" Connie gasped. They kept reading the note.

Garnet had a straight face. "That was pretty unexpected." The gem said without cracking a smile even if she wanted to.

"But what are we gonna do? Aren't Pearl and Onyx partners?" The girl asked confusingly.

Garnet didn't know what to do either. She knew that Pearl and Onyx were...atleast something. And same as Lapis. She had an idea. But she didn't like it herself.

"We accept his invitation." The gem said as the human next to her wore a surprised face.

"What?! But what about-"

"He can handle it. I have this idea. But no one will like it. Not even me. But trust me."

"But won't that like, destroy Pearl and Onyx's relationship?"

Garnet was slapped by reality. She looked to the future and found an insane amount of ways that go bad.

"Yes. Never mind my idea. We just leave it here and forget about it." Garnet said bluntly as Amethyst busted through the door.

"Yo! What's up Connie? Hanging out with us for awhile?" The purple gem sat beside the girl.

"Y-yeah. Steven is coming home early. So I decided to stay for awhile." She replied.

She felt comfortable around the gems. Mostly because if Steven. Pearl was her teacher. She hung out sometimes with Amethyst. And Garnet...well, she has always been the type who doesn't talk.

Amethyst noticed the letter on the coffee table. "Woah, who's this from?"

"Well, mayor Dewey have it to me. And we think it's a date letter for Pearl." Connie said.

Amethyst laughed. "What?! You've gotta be kidding me? Onyx is way better than that bozo."

"Garnet and I don't know what to do. Because the letter said that he'll be waiting for her in a restaurant somewhere."

Amethyst thought of an idea. "Just keep him waiting then. It's better than a rampaging gem roaming around beach city."

Connie was confused. "Rampaging gem?"

Amethsyt nodded. "Well yeah. Whenever Pearl goes out with some human on a date, Onyx goes berserk. But then again, that was a few years ago."

Garnet nodded. "He's changed Amethyst. He can't go rampage anymore."

"Yeah? But what about Nyx?" Amethyst asks.

"If they just stay calm. He won't come out." Garnet replies to Amethyst.

Connie had a questioning face. "Who's Nyx?"

"Oh he's the...alter ego of Onyx. His other half." Amethsyt said as she waved her hand up and down.

"Huh...alright." She then looked at her phone. "They should be here in a few minutes."

* * *

The group were almost there. They've passed the beach city sign. They were a few minutes late because they had to stop for gas.

Greg felt really uncomfortable because of the silence. He was used to Onyx speaking to him almost twenty-four seven. But he understood what he was going through, so he didn't even bother.

Onyx just looked out the window. The wind was blowing on his face. Onyx didn't really like it when the van was very closed. He liked the smell of the outside air. Except when there were a lot of smoke and pollution in the air.

He watched Lion run at the same pace the van went. He sighed. Greg took notice of this. "Something wrong?"

Onyx snapped out of his trance and looked at Greg. "Yeah..."

"Same thing huh." Greg asked as Onyx responded with a nod. Onyx looked at the rear view mirror to see Pearl looking out the smaller window and Lapis was just keeping herself occupied with her fingers. She had learned the floating sausage trick from Steven.

"Just make sure to not beat yourself up about it." Greg told him lowly. He didn't want the other two to hear.

"I'll be fine, Greg." He replied coldly. Greg just kept his eyes on the road. They were back.

The ride was still silent, until they got to the car wash. "Okay people, let's move out. The sun is gonna set and we're not gonna waste it." Greg said with a smile on his face.

"We'll see you guys in the house." Steven said as Lion kept running towards the beach house.

"Alright, Steven." Onyx replied. He just walked towards the beach.

Pearl and Lapis looked at each other. Onyx wasn't acting right after his "song". And they've noticed it way too much. From bluntly replying. To not even talking.

They just followed him. But both of them were glad that they were back.

* * *

Onyx walked towards the shore, completely skipping the house. He sat down on the sand as he looked at the water.

Pearl and Lapis decided not to bother him. He already looked pretty troubled.

Onyx sighed as he laid down in the sand. "Oh man...this is harder than I thought it would be."

 _"Let's just rest for now. We're most likely to refresh ourselves when we wake up."_

"I hope you're right."

Onyx closed his eyes as he drifted off.

He was pretty annoyed. He didn't know what was happening to him.

He felt like ignoring everything...he was...broken.

He couldn't even control himself.

Ignoring Greg doesn't really happen in his book. That's why he knew that something was wrong. He felt...guilty.

* * *

Steven, Peridot, Pearl, and Lapis entered the house. Greeted by Garnet, Amethyst, and Connie.

"So, how was it?" Amethyst asked.

"It was fun. But I realized that it's more fun in Beach City." Steven replied with a proud stance.

The others didn't really agree with him. But that didn't matter.

Connie looked at Garnet. The gem nodded. "Hey, Pearl." The girl called out for the pale gem.

"Oh, Connie. Are you here for training?" Pearl asks.

Connie shook her head. "No. Mayor Dewey sent you a letter. I think he wants to...go out with you?" Connie said awkwardly.

Pearl groaned. "Another one of his... "Letters"." She replied.

Connie and Garnet were surprised by this. "Wait, so you're telling me he's sent you more than...this?" The girl asks.

Pearl rolled her eyes back and concentrated on her gem. She materialized a box full of letters. "He keeps sending these letters for about a month." Pearl said as she put down the box and then grabbed the letter from Connie's hand.

"Well...I guess you could put him down easy?" Steven suggested.

Garnet looked over to the boy. "Steven. You do remember the time you put Jaime down easy?"

"Yes...?" Steven said with an unsure face.

"It didn't work." Garnet replies bluntly.

Steven crossed his arms to his chest in disappointment.

"What're you gonna do, P?" Amethsyt asks.

Pearl thought of it for a moment. "Alright. I'll meet him."

All except Lapis and Peridot yelled. "What?!"

"You're serious?!" Amethyst asked loudly.

Pearl nodded. "I want this to stop. So I've got to do this."

The four had their mouths agape.

"But what about, Onyx?" Steven asks.

Pearl blushed. "Don't worry, he'll understand...I think."

Amethyst and Garnet looked at each other nervously.

"If anyone is in need of my presence, I'll be in the bathroom." Peridot announced, breaking the awkward silence. She walks in the bathroom as she shuts the door.

Pearl speaks once more. "Besides. Lapis and I are gonna get some things for the house."

Garnet flinched. She knew this was gonna end badly.

"Pearl...are you sure." Garnet asked with concern in her voice.

Pearl stood there. She knew that Garnet had seen something bad in her decision. But she's got to end this.

She just nodded. "I'm sure..."

Garnet backed up. "Okay. I'm not stopping you. This is your choice."

Everyone went quiet again. Steven grabbed Connie's hand and sneaked out. The Gems just stood there. Lapis was lost for words. She didn't know what to do whenever there was a serious discussion between the Crystal Gems.

She just sat there. As she waited for Pearl.

Finally, she turned around and walked towards the door. Lapis followed.

Garnet and Amethyst were really worried. They couldn't stop. If they wanted to, that would resolve to shouting.

"Garnet...if Onyx sees her with that joke of a mayor together, he'll freak out!" Amethyst told the other gem.

Garnet sighed. "Let's go see what happens." She said, walking towards the door.

But her Gems glowed. She turned around. "Amethyst, there are gem mutants coming out of the kindergarten. Let's move!" Garnet said as she ran towards the warp pad.

"But what about Pearl and the others?!"

"There's no time!"

Amethyst sighed and jumped on the warp pad.

* * *

 _"Hm...gotta be here somewhere."_

 _"Are you sure you know where we're going, Onyx?"_

 _"Of course Amethyst. That old human told me so." Onyx told the small gem._

 _Amethyst smiled. "Alright." She crawled up onto his back as he tried to look for land._

 _The two were on a raft. They've been out in the ocean for three days._

 _"Wait...I think I see land!" Amethyst yells as she pointed at a small looking town._

 _Onyx smiles and carried Amethyst with joy. "Nice eye Amethsyt!"_

 _Amethyst smiled back. "Now, we gotta push ourselves towards the beach." Onyx said as he put his hand in the water and boosted them with his power._

 _Amethyst just stood up and felt the wind against her hair. The two then stop on the shore._

 _Onyx stretched his limbs as he felt great to stand properly again. "Finally, a good stretch."_

 _Amethsyt stretched like a dog and yawned. "We finally get to meet more humans!" She said excitedly._

 _Onyx chuckles. "Just remember not to transform into some big squid again. That ship sank because of you."_

 _Amethyst blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry..."_

 _Onyx ruffled her hair as she smile at him. "It's okay, Amethyst. We just gotta find shelter for now."_

 _"What about over there?" The small gem pointed at a mountain with a hole in the middle._

 _"Huh. That looks good." They walked towards the mountain._

 _As they were getting closer. They noticed that the insides of the mountain was already...taken. The two had nervous faces._

 _"Onyx...i-is that...?"_

 _Onyx gulped. "Y-yep...that's a warp pad..."_

 _"Run!" Amethsyt yelled as she ran on all fours._

 _Onyx followed suit. Buy they were immediately cut by a gem just like them. This one had an afro looking hair. She had shades._

 _Onyx panicked and swiped her off her feet as she fell to the ground. The two kept running._

 _Then came another, this one was pale. She had her gem on her forehead. And a pointy nose._

 _Onyx lifted his hand as he guided the wind to pick the gem in front of them up and away from them._

 _They kept running. The two Gems were chasing after them. "Get back here!" The pale one yelled._

 _Onyx and Amethyst just kept running, only to be stopped by a bigger gem than them. The two look up at the pink gem._

 _Amethsyt yelped and transformed into an ostrich as she dug her head below the sand. The pink gem giggled._

 _Onyx got a little scared. "Uhm...we don't want anything to do with the war...please don't kill us." Onyx said to her face. He stood up showing his feistiness._

 _The pink gem looked at both of the outsider. "We're not gonna kill you. We're gonna ask you if you want to...join us."_

 _The other two Gems recoiled to their leaders request. "But, Rose, they're outsiders! We can't just let them join us." The pale one said to their leader called, Rose._

 _"Oh don't worry, Pearl. They look...different than the enemies." Rose said. But she just kept looking at Amethyst._

 _The red one unsummoned her weapons and talked to her leader. "Are you sure about this?"_

 _Rose nodded. "Of course I am, Garnet. We can always keep other Gems that mean no harm to us."_

 _Onyx plucked Amethyst's head out as they started laughing at each other._

 _The other three weren't sure about him. And he knew it._

 _Onyx came closer to Amethyst and whispered to her. "What do you think. Should we stay with these...other Gems?" He asks._

 _Amethyst didn't really know what to think. "It's your choice pops." She says with a wide smile._

 _Onyx nodded. "We will accept your...invitation." He said with a bit of hesitation._

 _Rose smiled. "Good. Pearl, would you be a kind gem and show them around the temple?"_

 _Pearl groaned and unsummoned her spear. "Fine. Let's go...you two..."_

 _Onyx started walking with Pearl. He had Amethyst on his back. He looked back to see Rose and Garnet talking about...something._

 _He caught a glimpse of them looking at him, but they quickly looked at each other._

 _He felt like something was up. And he wouldn't want Amethyst to be involved._

* * *

Onyx slowly opens his eyes to see Steven and Connie playing in the water with...Nyx?

Onyx stood up and stretched. "Oh, Onyx. You're awake. Aren't you helping with the groceries?" Steven asked the dark gem.

Onyx face palmed. "Gah...that's right. I should be with those two, who knows what'll happen?" He dusted some sand off of his robe. "Nyx, can you stay with the kids for awhile?"

Nyx just growled. Onyx smiled at him.

He was gonna run off, but was immediately stopped by Steven and Connie. "Uhm...Pearl said that...she was gonna do it without you! She saw how...peacefully you slept so she didn't mind it!" Connie lied.

"Yeah! Just come have fun with us!" Steven added.

Onyx knew something was up. Steven was a pretty bad liar.

"Sorry kids, I need to atleast check at them. Nyx. If you would?" Onyx asked his other half.

Nyx just rolled his eyes back and morphed into him. Onyx shook his shoulders and ran off. "Seeya later kids."

Steven and Connie were really worried about what was gonna happen next.

* * *

Pearl and Lapis had just finished the groceries. They were met by Greg outside the store.

"Hey ladies. Need help with those?" He asked politely.

"Oh, thank you Greg." She thanked him as she gave him the paper bags. Lapis had done the same.

Greg put the bags in the van and asked the two, "You ladies want a ride back home?"

"Oh, no. I've got business to attend to." Pearl said. She forced a smile.

"Okay? What about you Lapis?"

Lapis looked at the human. "Uh...I'll have a walk around the beach for awhile."

"You sure? It's dark out." Greg asked once more.

Lapis nodded. Greg shrugged and got in the van. "You two have fun!" He drove away.

The two waved goodbye to the man. They then looked at each other. "Thank you for helping me, Lapis. Onyx is just a little hard to wake up." Pearl said jokingly.

Lapis just nodded. "It's no problem. You sure you want to do this with that...human?" Lapis asked.

Pearl sighed. "I have to. He needs to stop once and for all."

Lapis just sighed and started walking off. "Have fun, Pearl."

Pearl nodded. "You too..."

She then started walking towards the diner Mayor Dewey had told her to go to.

She was regretting her decision on the way.

* * *

"Hey, get me another soda." Mayor Dewey asked the waiter.

"Sir. This is your sixth soda." Replied the waiter.

He then received another can of soda and chugged it. "Ugh...I'm getting wasted."

The waiter gave him a look of confusion. "Sir, you know that you don't get drunk by drinking soda, right?"

Dewey scoffed. "Whatever."

"Why don't you just go home? The lady is probably not gonna turn up this late." The waiter had told him as he arranged some napkins on the table.

"And you said I couldn't get drunk because of soda." The mayor said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see the lady coming to us right now." The mayor said, as if he was hallucinating.

The waiter looked at the lady. "That IS her, sir."

The mayor quickly arranged himself. "Wh-what?!"

Pearl quietly sat down on the other end.

The waiter showed her a menu. Pearl politely declined. "I don't eat. Sorry."

The waiter smiled. "That's alright." He was about to leave, but he backtracked and came close to Pearls face. "This guy is nuts..." He whispered to the gem.

Pearl rolled her eyes back and replied, "You don't need to remind me."

The waiter quietly laughs and leaves the two.

"I can't believe you actually came..." The mayor said shyly.

"Well, I was just here to say that, I don't like you and stop sending me those letters. They're gonna get you nowhere." Pearl said straightforwardly, she had no emotion on her face.

Mayor Dewey didn't reply. He chuckled. "You're playing hard to get huh?" He didn't want to accept rejection yet.

Pearl was shocked. "N-no! I'm saying that you need to stop coming onto me like some mindless drone..." She had noticed it.

This human was willing to do anything for her to like him. He was just like her with Rose.

She was frozen. She didn't know what got to her head. But she didn't like it. She just sat there.

She didn't know that Mayor Dewey was moving slowly towards her face.

...

But unfortunately, his face didn't reach hers. So he waited for a response.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that they separated?" Onyx was asking questions to a group of teenagers. One was tall, one was a girl and one was a short guy.

The tell one replied. "Yeah. The blue girl walked off straight to the beach and the long nosed one walked towards that diner." He said as he pointed out the direction.

Onyx nodded. "Thanks guys." He ran towards a dark alley.

"Anytime shark guy!" The girl yelled.

"Man, that guy is awesome. He has no care for the world. His hair is the bomb!" The small one added.

* * *

Onyx stopped in the alley. "Nyx, I think we have to split for this."

"Good." Nyx came out of him.

"So...You're gonna have to find Lapis. I'll find where Pearl is." Onyx planned out.

Nyx just listened. He might be a little loose. But he cared whenever it had to do with the ones he cared about.

"Okay then." Nyx replied as he started walking off. But before they separated. They were stopped by Steven and Connie.

"Onyx!" The kids both yell.

"What's up kids?" He asks.

"I dont think you should see Pearl right now!" Connie excused.

"And why is that?"

"It's...because she wants to be alone!" Steven lied.

Onyx didn't buy it. "Nice try, Steven. That only picked up my curiosity to a hundred." He said with a smile.

Steven face palmed. Onyx and Nyx walked away from each other.

Steven and Connie didn't know what to do. They were out of options. "Connie, you go follow Onyx. I'll try and find Nyx. He's probably trying to find Lapis."

"O-okay." Connie managed to let out as they went to their respective missions.

Onyx was walking along the boardwalk to try and find Pearl. He didn't know that Connie was following him.

He kept looking around, searching for the only one who looked different from the human.

His heart dropped when he saw that his lover. Pearl. She was being...kissed? And she wasn't doing anything about it.

He didn't know if it was real, because the humans body was covering the other side of the table, and he couldn't see clearly. "Pearl?!"

Pearl went out of her thoughts as she realized the human inches away from her. She quickly slapped him away. "O-onyx?!"

Onyx was shocked. Pearl was...kissing another? And he was human? This was absurd.

His face turned from confusion into anger.

He growled and walked off. Pearl followed him.

Connie had seen everything. She could've done something, but he had already seen the "happening" before she caught up to him.

Pearl ran towards Onyx, but she wasn't able to catch up. She started to form tears in her eyes.

* * *

Nyx was walking out in the beach. He has been searching for Lapis for about a minute. And he was already complaining.

"He had to get the easy part." He whispered as he looked over the distance to see a familiar looking blue woman.

Nyx walked over to her as he sat beside her. Lapis looked over to him and to his gem. "You're... Nyx, right?"

Nyx didn't answer, he just looked away. He wasn't much of a talker. He was just a fighter. But...he felt something else when he's around Lapis or Pearl.

"Nyx!" A voice boomed.

The two looked at where the voice came from. It was Onyx.

Nyx stood up. "What happened?" He said with a low growl.

Onyx didn't answer. He just morphed back into Nyx and became whole again.

Onyx opened his eyes to find Lapis staring at him. He felt like nothing inside. He felt...betrayed.

"Why would you do this." He said to himself.

He started walking towards the water. He didn't care where he'd go.

He wanted to have some time alone...

Lapis walked behind him. "Don't follow me, Lapis." He turned around to face her.

Lapis didn't know what was happening. "Where are you going?" She asks.

Onyx looks out in the ocean and sighs. "I'll be back by...tomorrow."

"Let me come with you!" Lapis requested.

Onyx shook his head. "I can't. You might get hurt."

He quickly held her hands with his and lightly massaged them. "Just...tell Pearl that I'm sorry."

With that said, he gave Lapis a long kiss. Lapis just went with it. She liked being in his arms. She couldn't get enough if him. They departed as he smiled at her. "I'll see you all in a day."

He quickly dove into the ocean and was out of Lapis' sight.

Lapis held her chest tight. "What happened to you?" She asked no one. She didn't know what happened before he reformed back with Nyx.

She then heard a voice. "Lapis! There you are! Do you know where Nyx is?!" Steven asked the gem.

Lapis looked down and went to the boy.

* * *

 _Two young Gems were laying on top of a hill, watching the stars._

 _"Hey, Onyx?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Have you...you know...been attracted to another being before?"_

 _"Not that I know of..."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"Why is that, Pearl?"_

 _"...Nothing. I was just asking."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"..." Pearl sat up._

 _"Pearl..." Onyx sat up as he looked at her._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"I...I never said that I've never been attracted to another gem."_

 _Pearl looked at the dark gem beside her. "Wha-what do you mean."_

 _He held her face. She was starting to tear up. "I have grown feeling for you, Pearl..."_

 _Pearl never felt happier. She quickly gave him a crushing hug. "Oh, Onyx! I do too!"_

 _Onyx smiled as he hugged back._

 _The two looked at each other, for the first time, as lovers. And it was the first time they shut up and use their mouths for their own pleasure._

 _It was their first kiss. Out of all the thousands of years, they finally had love._

 _A small purple gem was watching from afar. She was happy...but she wasn't happy that she'd lost her best friend/father figure to her other best friend._

* * *

 **Sorry for this super boring chapter. I really chopped this off since it was only a filler. I need to do a more boring one than the others since I've planned alot.**

 **Sorry**

 **And I'm also beginning to think this auto correct hates me.**

 **As much as the other people who hate this story.**

 **See kids. This is why you don't do boring fics.**

 **Thanks for the support though!**

 **Luv you peeps!**


	8. Guilty Pressure

Pearl was left on the boardwalk with Connie.

She was broken. And it was her own fault.

She knew that Onyx always rampaged whenever he has seen her like this.

"Onyx..." She whispers.

Connie sighed. "We told you not to go..." The girl said.

Pearl felt like breaking down. But she just mindlessly wandered out towards the house.

Connie sadly followed. She had never seen a gem so full of guilt. Full of sadness.

Well, she had seen Steven do those things a lot of times, but none of the other three.

"Pearl?" She called out for her teacher.

The gem didn't reply. She just kept walking towards the house.

Connie was worried what she would do. She didn't even know if they _did_ kiss, or not. "Pearl..."

"Hey guys!" Steven called out for the two. He sounded worried. "Guys, Onyx left! He said he'll be back tomorrow...but...I'm getting worried." The boy said. Lapis was behind him. She had an expression of terror.

She didn't know what Onyx would do at this point. He seemed pretty steamed about something. But she didn't know.

Pearl just looked at Steven while crying. Steven noticed this. "Pearl? Why are you crying?" Steven asked with a worried voice.

Pearl couldn't handle it anymore. She lunged at Steven and hugged the boy. She cried loudly. "Oh, Steven. What have I done?!"

Steven was confused. "What _have_ you done?"

Pearl didn't reply. She just released the boy and looked away from him. "I...I don't know. I shouldn't have accepted it." She said, her voice was full of regret.

"That's what we thought as well. We tried to do everything to stop him from finding you...but he knew something was up." Steven told her. His face fell into a frown.

Pearl forced a smile. "Oh, it's not your fault, Steven. It's all mine. I wasn't in the right mind..."

Steven smiled back at her. "Should we find him?"

Pearl sighed. "I don't think we should. He'll probably get even more mad than he is now."

Steven just put his head down. "Okay..."

Lapis just looked out into the ocean. The moon shining on its surface.

She wanted to find Onyx. But Pearl was right. He's already enraged about what had happened. And she didn't want to add that up.

Steven looked over to Connie. "Aren't you going home, Connie?"

"Nope. My parents are on a business trip. They told me to stay here for the night."

Stevens eyes shined. "Slumber party!" The two cheered as they went in the beach house.

Pearl and Lapis were left outside. "What does this mean between us?" Pearl asked silently.

Lapis got curious. "Between you and who?"

"Me and Onyx..." Pearl answered.

Lapis sighed. "Pearl...this is the first time I've ever felt this way towards another gem...but I'm sure that you two will be okay."

Pearl was surprised. "Lapis. How come you're not jealous?"

"You said it yourself. He is the one that's picking. I can't be jealous if he's not mine...or will ever be..." The ocean gem looked down to her feet.

Pearl sighed. "Let's just go in and...tell the others."

Lapis agreed and entered the house.

* * *

Onyx kept walking into the deep. The water was a little bit steamy because of him.

"I can't believe it. She didn't even wake me up!"

 _"We've gotta get revenge!"_

"No! She has to have a reason."

 _"A reason? The tomato looking human kissed our partner!"_

"Nyx, Pearl wouldn't do it for no reason. She loves me!"

 _"I can't believe you're actually taking this calmly. Don't you remember what you saw?!"_

"From my perspective. I don't even know if she did kiss him."

 _"Look. You're messing up our mind. We've got to do something about it."_

Onyx was stopped by a big ravine below him. "Is this normal underwater?"

 _"Don't know, don't care."_

Onyx knelt down as he peeked down below him. What he saw shocked him with terror.

Under that huge crack was a big gem mutant being formed. It was crawling away from the depths of the sea.

This sent shivers down Onyx's spine. _"Do you think it can see us?"_ Nyx asks.

The gem mutant slowly turns its head up to see the dark gem. "I think it sees us!" Onyx yelled as he tried to swim away from the crack.

The mutants arm suddenly grab a hold of him. Onyx tried to wiggle himself out of there. "Gah! This won't work. I hate fighting underwater!"

An idea came to him. He then grabbed a warp sphere from his robe and stuck it to the mutants arm. "I don't know where this'll take us, but whatever!" Onyx punches the warp sphere as both him and the twenty foot gem mutant warp towards wherever the warp sphere got them to.

* * *

Steven was getting ready for bed. Peridot and Connie were already knocked out cold. Lapis was beside him, she was just thinking. While Pearl was crying in her room. Garnet and Amethyst weren't back yet, which got them worried.

Steven's curiosity picked up all of a sudden. "Hey, Lapis. Do you think that Onyx will be okay?"

Lapis sighed and smiled at the boy. "I'm sure he will be, Steven."

This made him feel better. "Yeah, he's strong enough." He paused as he yawned. "Well, goodnight Lapis."

"Goodnight Ste-" She was cut off by the sound of warping.

Steven and Lapis quickly looked who was warping.

It was Amethyst and Garnet. "No, wrong warp pad!" Garnet said in a hurry.

"Woah, wait guys. Are you leaving again?" Steven asked the two.

"Yeah, Garnet said that she felt a presence in the kindergarten." Amethyst told the boy.

"And its big." Garnet added.

Steven went starry eyed. "Can I come?"

"No. It's too dangerous. I guess we should pick up Pearl, Onyx and Lapis on the way." Garnet replied.

Lapis nodded as she hopped off of Stevens bed.

Steven swallowed a lump. "Yeah...I don't think Pearl and Onyx will come..."

Garnet shook her head. "I knew this would happen. If we should've just-... we need Pearl, now!"

Amethyst nodded and went to her room and straight towards Pearls.

"Come on Garnet? You're all there to protect me, why can't I come?" Steven asked.

Garnet still wasn't convinced. "No, Steven. You need to stay here. It's too dangerous."

Steven groaned and went into the bathroom.

Garnet looked at Lapis. "Lapis. There won't be any water in the kindergarten. Are you still willing to help?"

Lapis didn't really fight without water. But she was willing to do it. Even thought it was dangerous.

"I'll still try and help." She replies.

Garnet nods. "Just be careful out there."

The temple door opens as Amethyst and Pearl come out. Pearl's eyes were looking...tired. "Let's go, Garnet!" Pearl let out.

Garnet stared at her. "We're gonna have a talk after this." She said to the pale gem bluntly.

The four immediately stepped on the warp pad as they all warped.

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Lapis warped into the kindergarten to be greeted by a a twenty foot gem mutant and Onyx fighting it off.

All the Gems jumped into action and helped Onyx except for Pearl. She was back into her frozen self once again.

Onyx was surprised by the backup. "Oh, nice of you guys to help me." He joked as he kept slicing the mutant, but it had no effect.

Amethyst kept throwing stuff with her whip, it only grumbked and roared. "I don't think we're damaging it."

"Pearl!"" Garnet called out. She looked back to her frozen friend. She was holding her chest tightly.

Garnet was then sent flying by the mutant. "Garnet!?" Onyx, Amethyst and Lapis called out.

The gem mutant looked over at Amethyst as its hand morphed into a sharp sword, and charged towards her. Amethyst wasn't watching. Onyx noticed who the thing was going for.

"Amethyst!"

Amethyst looked at the sword hand coming straight to her. She was expecting a big retreat, but Onyx was just in time to save her.

Onyx put her down as he stumbled. Amethsyt came to his aid. "What's wrong?!" Amethyst was shocked.

Onyx looked to where she was a looking. He looked at his...missing leg. He just laughed it off. "Atleast you're safe."

"O-onyx? How come you didn't retreat?" The purple gem asks.

"No time for questions we've got to get this thing poofed fast!" Onyx suggested.

Amethyst hesitated, but just nodded. Onyx limped towards Pearl.

"Pearl!" He yelled.

Pearl blinked as she face Onyx.

"I know that you're feeling guilty. Yes, I'm still mad about it. But you've gotta focus!" He said as he looked at her seriously.

Pearl shook her head and wiped her tears away. "Okay. Amethyst!" She called out.

Amethyst looked at her and immediately understood what she meant. The two started dancing as Onyx sat down and watched. He was pretty useless without a leg.

Lapis jusy flew around as she tried to distract the mutant for Garnet. The red gem charged electricity from her hands as she shoots it into the ground, shocking the gem mutant.

Finally, Opal was formed. Lapis backed away as she went to Onyx's side and looked at him worryingly. "What happened?" She asked with her hands on her mouth.

Onyx smiles. "Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself and-"

He was cut off by a warping sound. "Hey guys!"

"Steven?!" The Gems yelled. Opal almost fell apart because of this.

Steven ran towards Onyx and Lapis. "Steven you're not supposed to be here!" Lapis scolded the boy.

"No way, I want to help out!" Steven yelled proudly.

"Steven..." Onyx coughed. This wasn't normal. Gems weren't suppose to feel this way.

"Onyx? What happened?" Steven asked.

Onyx held Lapis' hand. "Lapis, get out of here. Tell the others to fall back."

"What's happening, Onyx? Why do you sound...sick?" Steven asked the gem.

Onyx wasn't really sure what was happening. He couldn't feel his arms. And he couldn't even hear Nyx anymore.

Opal finally gave out and was pushed out of the way making her fall. The mutant went straight for Steven.

"Ah!" He raises his hand as his shield came up. He closed his eyes as he heard the mutants arm come through his shield.

But nothing touched him.

* * *

 _"Onyx, we can't keep you here anymore..." Leader, Rose Quartz, had decided. She wanted Onyx to leave earth. He didn't know why._

 _"Why, Rose?!" Onyx asked._

 _She looked down to him. "I can't let you have a romantic relationship with Pearl. She's starting to lose focus on what needs to be done."_

 _Onyx clenched his fist. "And what is that?"_

 _Rose was taken back by his question. "That mission is to stop homeworld gems from coming here to earth." She slightly raised her voice._

 _"And that's why you want me to leave? Because I'm from homeworld?!"_

 _"No. It's more than that, Onyx!" Rose yelled softly._

 _"Is it so important that you had to manipulate Amethyst on doing it as well?!"_

 _Rose didn't answer. She just saw Onyx slowly summoning his sword, she knew what he wanted. She summoned her shield and picked her own sword up._

 _"I don't want to do this, Onyx."_

 _Onyx smirked. "Yeah? Well, that should be me saying that. Because I don't want to do any of your bidding anymore."_

 _Onyx charged at Rose as she raised her shield and block Onyx's strike._

 _While in the air. Onyx did a whole one-eighty and swiped to her side. Rose was caught off guard. But she managed to block with her sword._

 _But what shocked her was that the Onyx in the air was only a clone. She looked down to see the real one ready to strike below her._

 _Rose was ready to accept defeat. But she only heard a loud clash._

 _Onyx had lost his sword. So she quickly swiped her shield as it struck his face. Onyx was knocked back._

 _Onyx wiped his face and looked over to what caused his sword to fly away from his hand. He saw Pearl._

 _She had thrown her spear. And she didn't even looked guilty about it. "Onyx, stop this!"_

 _"Why? She's telling me to stop feeling! This is not right." Onyx said as he stood back up._

 _He came closer to Pearl. And then looked over to Rose. "If I'm going back on homeworld, I'm taking Pearl with me."_

 _Pearl looked down, same did Rose. "I don't want to..." Pearl whispered._

 _Onyx was shocked. His heart sank into nothingness. "What?"_

 _"I said I don't want to come with you, Onyx..."_

 _With that said. Onyx limped away from the scene and went outside of the temple. He heard Pearl call for his name. But his ears were ringing. He then closed his eyes while limping away. He couldn't feel anything..._

 _Not even sadness..._

 _Nor anger._

* * *

Steven opened his eyes back, and was horrified at what he saw.

The sword arm was mere inches away from his face. But that didn't matter.

What mattered was that Onyx was right in front of him. The sword had went through Stevens shield, and Onyx..

Steven looked at his chest. His face was frozen with terror. The sword had went through Onyx, and his gem.

Onyx looked at his gem. "Uh...Steven! Everything's gonna be alright! I'm gonna be-" Poof.

Everyone had just witnessed this. Even Opal. This made her rage out on the gem mutant. Shooting multiple arrows at the mutant which made it poof back into multiple Gems.

The Gems quickly went to Onyx's shattered gem. Amethyst and Pearl broke down.

All that was left were his shards and his metal arm. Steven was still frozen from the act Onyx just did.

"No no no no no!" Amethyst yelled as she tried to piece Onyx's gem back together.

"He-...he..." Pearl stuttered. She felt her insides go cold.

Lapis was just as shocked as her. She just couldn't find the words. She only found tears.

Steven's heart started to go faster as he hyperventilated.

Garnet quickly picked him up and carried him. Steven had passed out from the pressure.

The Gems were all destroyed by this incident.

Amethyst still tried to piece him back together. Every single piece was on, but nothing happened.

The purple gem balled up on the ground and broke down. Lapis was silently crying with her mouth inside her hands.

Pearl was cold. She felt numb. She could only feel her eyes pour out some more tears.

Garnet decided not to look at his shattered gem. She felt sick.

Amethyst looked up at Garnet. "Garnet...what do we do? I want him back!"

"I don't know, Amethyst. We all want him back. I told you this would happen..."

Pearl knelt down and picked up the arm and every single one of his gem pieces and bubbled it up. It was the best thing they could do for him.

"Let's...go home..." Garnet let out.

Everyone slowly followed.

* * *

 _"Hey pops. Why do you think that we are just made for fighting?" A young Amethyst asks._

 _"Well you see, Amethyst, we were created only for fighting and conquering. Some just don't care and rebel against their leaders."_

 _"Is that why you rebeled against them? Because they sound pretty mean."_

 _Onyx nodded. "Yeah. I served white diamond for a long time. And one time, they went too far. So I tried not to do anything too serious for them anymore. Then they sent here on earth. Then I met you."_

 _Amethsyt smiled. "Well, atleast I know that you have no intention on helping evil Gems out there."_

 _Onyx grinned. "I'm glad too. But it's still pretty dangerous out there. That's why we turned out hiding for almost twenty years."_

 _Amethyst scooted closer to him as she snuggled closer. "As long as I have the coolest father gem with me, nothing can be dangerous."_

 _Onyx sighed and hugged the small gem. Amethyst sighed as well. "I just wish this war should end. It's making me uncomfortable in this place. Any place actually."_

 _"Just remember, that if you can't stand the way this place is. Take yourself to higher places."_

 _"Ooh! Like that trash mountain we slept in for a few days?" Amethyst reminisced._

 _"It's called a dump, Amethyst. But yeah...I guess that's a higher place...but I was speaking metaphorically." He whispered the last part._

 _Amethyst giggled. "Oh man, I miss that place. We should sleep in those more often!"_

 _"Don't woryy. I'll try and find more dumps to sleep in."_

 _Amethyst hugged the dark gem. "Thanks pops. You're the best..."_

 _Onyx felt flattered. He hugged back._

 _He felt really loved._

 _And he Loved feeling that way..._

* * *

The Crystal Gems warped back into the temple all in tears as Steven was still out cold.

Amethyst went straight to her room. Garnet gave Steven to the weeping Lapis.

Pearl just slowly walked towards the temple door, holding the metal arm, as she opened her door to her room. She entered as she just felt the pain all together with the guilt.

Garnet held the bubble in her hands and went to the basement. She sighed and wiped a tear from her face.

She placed the shattered Onyx next to Jasper.

It was hard for her to look at it.

Can she have done something to prevent what had happened?

There were many ways. But it'd end up the same.

Onyx was willing to die for his loved ones.

His wish was granted.

* * *

 _"Hey..."_

"I know you now..."

 _"..."_

"I can't believe we've been stuck together. But I'm sorry for not noticing."

 _"Don't be. I didn't know who I was until now."_

"Heh...are you gonna be your own gem now? Or you still want to be...us?"

 _"I don't think...I want to be my own gem anymore. No one knows me anymore. Homeworld is a new world now."_

"I know...but I'm sorry for betraying you last thousand years ago."

 _"I understand why. I wanted to stop too. But yellow diamond had more Gems than I did. I tried to reach out to the other Onyx Gems. But she had gotten rid of them already."_

"..."

 _"...I'm sorry._ "

"What? No. There's no need. I never knew that my supposed alter ego was my leader. That's a surprise huh?"

 _"Yeah. And it's all because of that murderous Obsidian. That axe is powered by advanced homeworld technology. If your gem touches it, your consciousness will transfer to the weapon. That gem made me waiting for a few years...then you came."_

"So, you were transferred to my gem as well?"

 _"Yes. And I gave you my healing and resurrection powers too. I saw a great future ahead of you. And I can still see it."_

"Are we able to fix ourselves?"

 _"We probably can."_

"But what about our arm and leg?"

 _"Our leg can grow back. But are you sure you want to grow your arm back? Pearl already made us one...it was made with love."_

"...Never knew that _the_ White diamond is such a romantic."

 _"I think, Nyx, suits me better."_

"Alright then..."

 _"Ready to go back, Onyx?"_

"Yes sir."

* * *

Steven woke up from his sleep. He looked beside him to see Connie, Peridot and Lapis laying down next to him.

He suddenly remembered the incident. His eyes widened. "Onyx..."

He sat up as he held his covers tightly. He blamed himself. He knew that if he hadn't came and try to help them, Onyx would still be alive.

The boy slowly got off the bed as to not wake up the two Gems and one girl that were sleeping.

He climbed down the steps and looked over to Lion. He was sleeping peacefully in a box. Steven smiled at this.

Steven walked over to the bathroom and opened the light. He closed the door, then went to the bathtub. He sat there, blaming himself.

He did want to help. But he only made it worse. He got his family member killed.

Steven wasn't happy about it. His vision was turning dark as he was falling asleep.

The door suddenly opens. The boy looked over to whoever entered.

It was Peridot.

She looked at him with a tired look on her face. "What're you doing here, Steven? It's not your 'getting ready for the day' time now is it?" Peridot said sarcastically.

Steven looked down on the drain. "I'm sorry, Peridot..."

"No need for apologies."

It was silent for a minute.

Steven sighed. "Why can't I do anything right?" He asked himself.

Peridot wasn't ready for his question. "Can't do anything right? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean...I wanted to help the Gems, but I only got Onyx shattered in the process."

Peridot flinched. She was never told about Onyx being shattered. "He's...gone?"

Steven bursted. "Yes! And it's all because of me! I can't do anything to help them or save them..." He paused. "I only know how to mess things up and get my family killed..."

Much to Peridots knowledge. She knew that Steven was the go getter kind of human. But she didn't see the smile on his face. She only saw guilt and anger.

"First, it was Centipeedle. And now...it's Onyx. I just don't know if I'm strong enough to accept it and strong enough to protect them."

Peridot sat in front of the human boy. "Listen...Steven. Gah, I can't believe I'm saying this. But I want you to know that...even if Onyx is gone, you still have us. Your "family"."

Steven sniffled. He looked over to the small gem in front of him. He smiled. "Yeah...but, I just wish he was okay..."

Peridot sighed. She stood up and got out of the tub. She offered her hand for him to grab. Her face was hotter than she imagined.

Steven wiped his tears off and grabbed Peridots hand. They stood in silence for a minute. Until Steven launched himself towards Peridot for a hug.

Peridot jumped as she wasn't expecting him to do that. But she calmed down and hugged back.

"Steven!..." Peridot began to struggle. Steven tightened his hug as he started sobbing again.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized. "I just...want him back..."

Peridot looked down and sighed.

"Me too..."

* * *

Lapis woke up, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep well. She kept replaying what she witnessed earlier.

She lost her first love. And her insides hurt. She missed him. And she was pretty sure that Pearl wasn't taking this well too.

The ocean gem sighed.

She felt trapped again. With Onyx, she felt more than a free gem. She felt loved.

And added with Stevens love for everybody, that was what she wanted in her everyday life.

But now it was only half of it.

She sat up and looked next to her. She only saw Connie. The gem then noticed the light inside the bathroom.

She sighed and laid back down. Tears started forming in her eyes. She started whimpering.

"Why would you go...?"

Lapis hugged the stuffed bear right next to her. She balled up and cried.

She felt more than trapped.

She felt romantically unloved.

* * *

Pearl had been crying for almost two hours now.

She had lost him before. Now she had lost him again. The difference was that he won't come back now.

And she blamed herself for it.

If she had been strong enough to beat the gem mutant, then he wouldnt have gotten shattered.

Just thinking of his name made her cold.

She had been holding his metal arm all night. It was the only thing left behind of him.

She hugged the arm as she sobbed quietly. Something then caught her eye. A piece of paper fell out from the inside of the arm.

She picked it up and noticed that it was a photo.

Her eyes widened as she looked at it.

It was a photo from the past. But his face was scratched off. It looked like he just drew his face on it.

She felt her heart warm up and a smile was put on her face.

* * *

 _"Greg told me to push this button and it'll take a 'picture' of us. Whatever those printed out images are." Onyx told the other Gems._

 _Rose smiled. "I'm happy that we're trying to explore more about human things. But I don't want to trust this "Greg" until I see him."_

 _Amethsyt crawled up to Onyx's back. "Yeah. Is he one of those pierat people?"_

 _Pearl rolled her eyes back. "It's a pirate, Amethyst."_

 _Garnet smirked. "I'm pretty sure pierats can be delicious."_

 _Amethsyt giggled. "Yeah!"_

 _Rose just laughed at the young Gems._

 _Onyx finally set the camera up and presses the button as it started counting down. "Alright, everyone get together and stay in that position."_

 _Rose was on the left side of all of them. Garnet was on Rose's right. Pearl was in the middle as she smiled. Onyx had Amethyst on his shoulders, right next to Pearl. "Everyone say, Earth!"_

 _"Earth!"_

 _"Aw yeah!" Amethyst raised her fists as Onyx got unbalanced as he ducked looking up at Amethyst._

* * *

Pearl held the photo as she started crying once more.

She felt happy as she reminisced. But she still couldn't get him out of her mind.

"I don't care what happened...I'll always love you..."

She hugged her legs as she continued the sound of sorrow.

* * *

 **Hey guys. This bottom part is updated. I was supposed to add this chapter yesterday morning.**

 **But I guess it wasn't put out there. Dunno why.**

 **But here ya guys/gals go. Sorry If its boring, late, and short.**

 **Flaming is not really appreciated, but...meh.**

 **Luv u peeps.**

 **PS: If there's something wrong with the spelling and/or grammar error. I'm just using a phone to write my chapters for now. Laptop got bricked.**


	9. Dream Visitor

_"Pearl, are you feeling okay about this?"_

 _"I'm actually not."_

 _Onyx chuckled. "Here, just take my hand. Garnet said we've got to dance like us. Not like ruby and sapphire."_

 _Pearl nodded. She proceeded to take his hand and the other on his shoulder._

 _Onyx put his hand on her own and one on her waist._

 _Pearl shivered in his touch. "Don't be so nervous. It's only me." Onyx said softly to her._

 _Her face flushed a turquoise color as she looked away from him._

 _The two began to dance on the sand. "Are you sure you dance like this?" Onyx asked. Pearl didn't answer._

 _Onyx sighed. "Come on, P. If you want to fuse with me, you've gotta dance like you."_

 _"I don't know how to dance like me..."_

 _"Yes you do. I've seen you dance multiple times with Rose." Onyx said with slight disappointment._

 _Pearl knew how to dance. She was just too embarrassed to show it to the one she loved. Rose and her had been dancing for a long time now. But she had trouble doing it with her when they did it on their first time._

 _Onyx began to slow down the sway of their dance. Pearl picked it up a bit to make him know that she was still with him._

 _Onyx smiled. "Are you ready now?"_

 _Pearl hesitated at first. But she answered, "y-yes I am..."_

 _Onyx spun her away from him as they were a few feet away from each other._

 _Onyx bowed as his gem started to glow. Pearl did a graceful bow and her gem glowed as well._

 _Pearl spun in place as she looked over to Onyx who was offering his hand to her. Pearl did her ballet routine as she skipped towards Onyx._

 _Onyx had a more patient type of dancing._

 _As Pearl made it to him. Onyx grabbed her left arm and spun her twice, then dipped her down._

 _They looked at each other and smiled._

 _A light began to cover the two Gems as they fused together..._

* * *

Pearl opened her eyes from her dream. She felt sad that it didn't finish. "Even my 'dreams' make me guilty."

She sat up as she stretched her arms. "I wonder how the others are doing."

She was about to stand up, but she forgot one thing. She looked around to try and find it, but she found nothing. "Where is it?"

She began to panic as she spun around. "Where is the arm?!"

The pale gem ran towards the door and went out of her room.

She saw that it was still dark out.

But to her surprise, someone was cooking something up. She saw that it was Onyx.

"Probably just a dream again..." Pearl said to herself.

She walked over to the counter as she sat down. Onyx looked over to her. "Oh, Pearl. Did you have a nice rest?"

Pearl didn't answer. She just wanted to get away from her dream.

Onyx wore a confused face. "I know that you know that this is only a dream." He said bluntly.

Pearl's eyes widened. "What?"

"Pearl, I'm in your dream!" Onyx said with a huge smile.

"B-but how?!" Pearl asked frantically.

"Well...I'm guessing I can talk to other Gems by dreams."

"That's what Steven has." Pearl had put her hand on her chest.

"Really? He never told me that. Well, a boy's gotta keep some secrets." Onyx said as he poured down some of his soup on a bowl and gave it to Pearl.

"But how is this possible? You're already shattered! Don't play tricks on me Onyx!" Pearl yelled as she held her head.

Onyx saw that she was about to breakdown. He came to her side as he held her shoulders.

"Calm down, P. I'm alright!"

"You're not! Get out of my head!"

Onyx groaned and went for it. He smashed his lips onto her own. Pearl had tears running down her face. Her body grew weak.

Onyx separated himself. "I'm me, okay?"

"Bu-but-"

"No buts Pearl. I forgive you for what you have done. So you've gotta forgive yourself too."

Pearl closed her eyes tightly. "I know you're having a hard time forgiving yourself. But please understand this, you've gotta be strong for me. Strong for Steven!" He added.

Pearl opened her eyes. "How?"

Onyx smiled. "You've just got to forget about what happened. I still love you Pearl. Nothing can change that."

"Where are you? I need to find you..."

"You can see me again tomorrow. Make sure to pop my bubble tomorrow, I might be okay. Just don't be such a bully to yourself."

Onyx wiped away some tears from her face as he kissed her gem. "I want my nerdy Pearl back."

Pearl blushed as she playfully pushed him. "Stop..."

Onyx laughed at this and looked at her sincerely. "I'm gonna go now, don't rush and try to pop the bubble now. I'm still incomplete. Just remember not to be so hard on yourself."

Pearl nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Th pale gem busted her eyes wide open as she sat up quickly.

She looked down to see the metal arm right beside her. She smiled and laid back down.

"I hope you're telling the truth...I don't want to lose you forever..."

* * *

Lapis couldn't sleep.

Her eyes were tired, but for some reason she couldn't sleep. She shifted away from the bed as she took light steps towards the door.

The gem went out of the house and stood there on the porch. She let out a sigh.

"Why did you have to leave me..."

She looked into the night sky and a cold breeze touched her skin lightly. She hugged herself.

"I wish there was someway to bring you back..."

Suddenly, something caught her eye. There was someone down the beach. It had a black robe just like him.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was it really him?

She quickly went down the steps and stepped on the sand to get a closer look at the figure.

The figure was just standing there. The robe it wore followed the winds direction.

Lapis got a little nervous. She didn't know if she had fallen asleep on accident and this is all a dream, or maybe this was real...

The closer she got, the more her heart paced faster. "H-hello?" She let out as her mouth was shaking.

The figure turned its head to face her.

It was him.

Her eyes widened as she began to breathe faster.

But something was off. He had no pupils. And he looked a little more agitated than Onyx.

"It's Nyx...right?" Lapis asked.

Nyx chuckled. "That's my name..."

Lapis stood beside him. She still pondered if this was real or a dream.

Nyx noticed this and looked at her. "Something wrong, Ocean gem?"

Lapis looked back at him. She shook her head. "This has got to be a dream...right?" She asked the gem beside her. She began to feel like she was going crazy.

Nyx kept looking towards her. She looked like she was about to have meltdown. "Woah, easy there, Ocean gem. Okay you're right. This isn't real."

Lapis was relieved that she wasn't going crazy. But she felt sad that it wasn't really him...or them. "Then what's happening? How are you talking to me if you're gone?" She asked as she felt tears go down.

Nyx wasn't really the hopeless romantic one. But he didn't know what to do. His other half was probably floating around Pearls dream.

He sighed. This wasn't even his decision...

* * *

 _"Okay. We have to split for awhile and choose who we talk to." Onyx said as he floated in the darkness with Nyx._

 _"Look. I might remember what I am or was, but I'm still not taking orders from you." Nyx replied._

 _Onyx rolled his eyes back. "But you still feel the same don't you?"_

 _Nyx got confused. "Wait...If I do feel the same about those two, and we are two different Gems..."_

 _Onyx flinched. "Holy mackerel. You just blew my mind."_

 _"Aren't you gonna be mad at me for feeling the same?"_

 _"Well...you ARE apart of me now. Since you said so yourself." Onyx said._

 _"And if we are separated as our own Gems. Then YOU will be unbalanced." Nyx continued his theory._

 _Onyx nodded. "So that means...you are still me! And you forever will be...If you decide to leave me for a long time and decide to be your own gem again, then I'm pretty sure I will be shattered."_

 _"Its because I'm the one who's making your gem intact."_

 _"That makes...so little sense to me, but let's just say that we can't- er...I can't live anymore whenever you Decide to be your own gem."_

 _Nyx nodded. "So...who will you pick?"_

 _Onyx wore a questioning face. "Huh?"_

 _"Pearl or Lapis? We have to talk to them remember?" Nyx reminded him._

 _"Oh yeah. Let's just roll a die or something." Onyx requested._

 _Nyx groaned as he shifted his finger into a pen. He drew on both of his palms. Then held it out to Onyx._

 _"Okay. Just pick one and we'll be on our way."_

 _Onyx looked at his fists intently. He tapped his left hand. "This one?"_

 _Nyx opened up his left hand to show Onyx who he had gotten. "Looks like you got, Pearl."_

 _Onyx gulped. "Oh geez."_

 _"What's the matter? You still on about that thing you saw?"_

 _"Yeah, kinda'."_

 _Nyx scoffed. "I'm pretty sure it was all an accident."_

 _Onyx had a straight face. "You were the one saying that the human was kissing her and we should take revenge."_

 _"That was me? Pretty sure it wasn't." Nyx denied._

 _Onyx started to float away from him. "I can't believe that THE white diamond is so good a lying."_

 _"I'm not lying!"_

* * *

Nyx got out of his train if thought as he looked back to the blue gem. She had been looking at him for a few minutes while he was thinking away.

"What?" He asks. Lapis flinches as she looks away.

"N-nothing..." She replied.

"Okay, look. I was sent here to tell you that... _we_ are okay. We just need you or Pearl to pop the bubble for us so we can come back...hopefully." Nyx explained.

Lapis listened carefully. "Should I wake up and do it now?" Lapis asks.

Nyx shook his head. "No. We aren't complete yet. We need you to do it tomorrow, or it won't work."

Lapis nodded.

After the explanation. The two fell silent. The only noise was the water crashing on land.

Nyx turned around and started to walk off. "Well, since you know what to do. I'm gonna go now."

"Wait!"

Nyx looked back to see Lapis running to him.

He was met by a warm kiss on his lips. He froze.

He didn't like real physical contact with other Gems...but he felt...nice and warm.

He kissed back instinctively.

The two broke the kiss as they looked each other. Lapis had her eyes shining as she looked at him.

Onyx's face suddenly went warm as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well...I Uhm...yeah. I'll be...you know..." He turned quickly and fast walked away from embarrassment.

Lapis giggled as she touched her lips.

She thought she'd never feel this again.

Feeling of love.

Feeling of freedom.

* * *

Lapis opened her eyes as she stared at the ceiling.

It was starting to light up from the outside. She knew it was not long before dawn came.

She sighed and looked over to her left. She saw that Steven and Peridot were back. Connie was still there, sleeping beside the other two.

Lapis felt her mind and heart float, knowing that he might be back.

She felt unbelievably happy. She took the stuffed bear once more as she hugged it tightly and closed her eyes.

She felt it again.

And she loves feeling it.

* * *

Steven felt Lapis shift a little in her sleep.

He still felt heavy with guilt. He couldn't stop thinking of Onyx's face.

He had a face of worry, pain and sadness. He even faked a smile before he poofed away.

 _"Everything's gonna be alright."_

His eyes stung. He couldn't close his eyes without them hurting. "Why were you so calm?" He asked no one.

He sighed and turned his body around. He was face with his best friend, Connie.

She looked so calm and peaceful. She hadn't heard the news about Onyx.

But as he could see, it was already gonna be dawn. So the news will be broken to her soon.

He just felt really guilty. He knew that it was his fault.

He sighed once more and turned around again to face Peridot.

To his surprise, she was staring back at him.

Both of their eyes widened.

Peridot cleared her throat. "Are you doing okay, Steven?"

Steven blinked. "Y-yeah...well, not really." He said as quietly as he could.

Peridot swallowed a lump in her throat. Her face heated up for some reason.

"Peridot...are you blushing?" Steven questioned.

Peridot dug her face into the pillow and began to say nonsense under it.

Steven smiled and let out a small chuckle. He patted Peridots head as she shivered in his touch.

The Homeworld gem still wasn't used to human affection. Especially touching.

But she somehow felt...good.

Steven still didn't feel that great. If only he could apologize to him...

A sudden glow came from the boys gem. He lifted his shirt up and hears the temple door open.

He quickly shuffled off the bed as he walked towards the door.

Peridot looked over to what he was doing. "Steven, what are you doing?" She sat up.

Steven didn't reply as he stepped into his mother's room. Peridot ran for the boy. "Steven!" She screams.

She looked back to see if she had awoken any of the sleeping companions. She was lucky they weren't awake.

She touched the temple door with her hand as she sighs. "Earthlings really confuse me."

* * *

As he heard the door close behind him, he sighs. "Room, I want to talk to Onyx."

Much to his disappointment, nothing happened. "Room, can I talk to Onyx?"

Still nothing. He became desperate. "Room...please."

He went down to his knees as he started trembling. "I just want him back..." He whispered with a shaky voice.

He just stayed like that for a couple seconds.

He gave up and stood up. He sighed.

"Room. Get me out..."

"Steven?"

Stevens body froze. He looked back slowly to find, none other than, Onyx.

Steven looked at him directly. "Even if you're a cloud. I just want to say...that I'm so sorry for what I've done. I shouldn't have came to mess things up...its my fault you got shattered..."

Onyx chuckled. "A cloud? It's me Steven. Your mom's room brought me here for some reason."

Stevens eyes widened. "Wait, you're alive?"

"Well...not exactly. I'm in pieces, but still have my physical form in my gem. I just can't release my physical form since I'm in pieces."

"Then how come you're here with me?"

Onyx thought of it. "I'm guessing it's because of the room. I may not be able to release my physical form. But since there's nothing real in this room except for you, that means the room transported my presence inside my gem into the room."

Stevens brain stopped working as he was explaining. He shook his head. "I guess that makes...sense." He said, acting like he listened to his explanation.

Steven walked over to the gem. "I'm sorry about what happened. I never meant for that to happen." The boy cried as he looked down.

Onyx smiled. He knelt down and put a hand in his shoulder. "Steven..."

This made the boy look at him. He was crying. "I know you didn't mean to get me shattered. What you did back there was unbelievable! You looked awesome little man!" He said as he ruffled the boys curly hair.

Steven let out a small laugh. "But I got you killed. Why aren't you mad?"

"Well, for the most part, I got myself killed. If I hadn't just went in the ocean and warped that thing down in the kindergarten, none of this would happen." Onyx paused. "But hey, you did great. You can work your shield flawlessly. I don't know how that thing got through it, but maybe it's because you weren't ready for it."

Steven nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting a lot better with it. But I keep thinking...that I can't do the things my mom could do..." He sighed.

Onyx looked at the boy. "Steven, no matter what they say, or what they do. You are you. Your mom gave you your own physical form for a reason. That's your gem now. Not Rose's. And it's your shield. Even this room."

"But what about you guys? I can't be a great leader like my mom..."

"Steven. I know you can be a great leader, but not now. You're still young, so Garnet is in charge. You will be greater than Rose. Because there is nothing like you in this universe." Onyx said with a wide smile.

Steven smiled and wiped away his tears. He then hugged the gem infront of him. "Thank you, Onyx..."

The dark gem hugged back. "Don't worry about it."

Onyx stood up and looked down towards the boy. "You better go back now. The Gems might be wondering where you are."

Steven nodded as he walked towards the door that had been summoned by him. "Hey, Steven."

The boy looked back. "Can you do me a favor and pop my bubble?"

Steven nodded once more as he ran out of the room. Onyx poofed into little clouds as the door shut.

* * *

 _"Are you sure about your decision, Onyx?"_

 _"I don't know as well, Amethyst. I just accepted it so they won't kill us." Onyx answered quietly to Amethyst._

 _The pale gem turned back to them. "Anyways, here is the warp pad, we use this to travel into millions of-"_

 _"Seen it." Onyx and Amethyst cut her off with dry expressions._

 _Pearl's face went from proud to annoyance. "W-well then...I'll show you the rooms."_

 _Pearl opened the temple door as it opened, they saw water everywhere. The three Gems entered the room as the door closed behind them._

 _"Huh...this is a weird room." Amethyst commented. Pearl turned once again to the two. "Excuse me, but this is MY room. So show some respect."_

 _Onyx scoffed. "Never knew that a Pearl needed a whole room for herself."_

 _Pearl fumed. "What does that suppose to mean?!"_

 _Onyx lifted his arms in defense. "Hey, I never said that you didn't need a room. I just said that I never knew they Needed it."_

 _Pearl groaned and turned her back to them. "Fine. As you know now, that this is my room."_

 _Amethyst scratched her hair with her foot as she was on all fours. "Hey...'Pearl'. Why is your room so wet?"_

 _Onyx held in a laugh as he cleared his throat. "Hey, Pearl. Are you thirsty?"_

 _Amethyst bit her tongue to keep her from laughing. Pearl had aa puzzled face. "I'm quite quenched. Why do you ask that?"_

 _Amethyst let out her laughter as Onyx just face palmed. Pearl just turned around as she didn't know what was up with the other two._

 _Amethyst stopped laughing as she crawled up to Onyx's back. She yawned. "Hey, I'm kinda' tired. Do you know where we can sleep?"_

 _Pearl was more than confused. "Gems don't sleep."_

 _Onyx supported Amethyst as she snoozed on his back. "Yeah, but Amethyst learned sleeping because she was made here on earth."_

 _Pearl hod a shocked expression. "She came out of the kindergarten?"_

 _Onyx nodded. "Yep. But she's pretty special. Not like those mindless servants, she actually has her own 'feelings'."_

 _Pearl looked at the small purple gem with suspicion. "Atleast she has a 'guardian' with her."_

 _Onyx rolled back his eyes. "So, do you have a room for us, or some sort of bed?" He asks._

 _"Well, there is the lighthouse up the hill, but you can sleep in my room if you want." Pearl suggested as he held a smile onto her face, not showing any signs of distress._

 _Onyx nodded. "You know what, we'll stay in the lighthouse for awhile."_

 _Pearl rolled her eyes back. "As you wish." She turned around as she sat on one of the water platforms._

 _Onyx turned around as he started to walk off, he stopped for a moment. "Hey, Pearl..."_

 _Pearl turned to him. "What is it?"_

 _Onyx looked at her. "I like your leg warmers." He teased as he ran out of the room._

 _"Hush up!" Pearl growled._

 _Onyx got out of the temple as he ran up the hill. He saw the lighthouse was unlocked._

 _He opened the door to find it empty. "Hm..."_

 _He set Amethyst down on the widden floor as he searched for something comfortable to sleep on._

 _He was unlucky. He didn't find anything in the lighthouse. He sighed._

 _Onyx came back to Amethyst and lifted her head up. He used his legs as her pillow._

 _The purple gem felt comfortable. She stirred as she opened her eyes. "Hey, Onyx..."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Aren't you gonna sleep too?"_

 _Onyx thought about it. "Hm, probably not."_

 _Amethyst nodded as she face her 'father-figure'. "Do you think we'll stick together forever?"_

 _Onyx was a bit startled by this question. Sure he knew that it couldn't be impossible, but he knew that the future won't be as friendly to them._

 _But the purple gem still had an innocent mind. She knew so little. "We probably will If you decide to stick around with me."_

 _Amethyst yawned as scooted closer to his torso for warmth. "I'll stick forever."_

 _Onyx patted her head as he sighed. "Forever..."_

* * *

Amethyst felt terrible.

She had lost her best-friend. Her father.

The one who saved her from manipulation. The one who cared for her and loved her.

The one she betrayed.

He was also the one who forgave her, even thought it cut him deep.

But he was gone...

She hadn't slept. Amethyst was the type who falls asleep to escape her problems.

But this time, she couldn't even shut her eyes for a few minutes.

She laid in her trash to think of what to do...

The purple gem sat up and slowly stood up. She made her mind.

If she couldn't sleep away from her problems.

She was gonna run away from them.

* * *

Steven came out if his room to be met with Peridot. "Steven, why'd you leave?!" She asked pulling on the boys shirt.

"Why? I just wanted to talk to Onyx." Steven said casually.

This made Peridot confused. "Wh-what? Never mind, you shouldn't have left me worried!"

"I'm sorry, but I just needed a little com-...wait, you were worried?" Steven asked with a cheeky smile.

Peridot's face flushed a dark shade of green. "What?! No! That's ludicrous!"

Steven chuckled at her behavior. "Don't worry, Dot. No one needs to know." He headed for the bathroom.

Peridot's face felt hot. She felt embarrassed. "I wasn't worried!"

This made Connie wake up. "What's going on?"

Peridot looked at the girl. "Steven is...exasperating!" She growled.

Connie rubbed her eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm still in Stevens house. How was your morning, Peridot?"

"It's been completely disastrous!" The small gem replied with a huff.

Connie giggled at her temper. "I think you need to keep it down a little bit."

Peridot stared at the human girl. She rubbed her temples. "Fine, I'll 'keep it down'."

Steven came out of the bathroom and sighed. "Oh, goodmorning Connie."

"Goodmorning, Steven. What's been happening when I was asleep?"

Steven laughed nervously. "Well...it's kind of a long story..."

Connie just raised her eyebrow and stepped out of the bed carefully, as to not wake up the Ocean gem. "Tell me, we have all the time we need."

Steven sighed. "Okay, it all started when we heard Garnet say that there was a disturbance in the kindergarten..."

* * *

 _"You make me feel like I'm a thousand years older than you, Onyx."_

 _"...wait, are you?" Onyx replied to the pale gem beside him._

 _"I'm guessing I'm not. You told me you were already a thousand years old when you found Amethyst. I'm a few years away from you." Pearl replied._

 _Onyx nodded in understanding. He then looked up in the sky. The two were sitting on the sand, soothing water noises. And the atmosphere was perfect for them._

 _"Hey, Pearl..."_

 _"Yes?" The pale gem looked at her partner._

 _Onyx thought of it for a second. "N-no, nevermind."_

 _Pearl put her hand on top of his. "You can ask me anything..."_

 _Onyx had his eyes wide open. He felt super awkward for asking this question in such a precious atmosphere._

 _"Are you sure?" He asked._

 _Pearl leaned on his side as she held his arm. She looked at his eyes. Onyx already knew she was willing to listen. "Okay then..."_

 _"I was just gonna ask...what if this fails?" He questioned._

 _"What fails?" Asked a confused Pearl._

 _"Us. What if Rose doesn't want this relationship between you and me?" Onyx's face fell._

 _Pearl thought about it for a moment. She knew this was a hard question to just answer and brush it off._

 _"Well, Rose already knows, even Amethyst and Garnet do." Pearl reminded him._

 _Onyx sighed. "Pearl, you don't know what's going through their minds. Rose seemed very displeased whenever I told her that I love you. She just hid it with her smile, just to make sure we know that she is nice. Amethyst is becoming more and more distant from me...Garnet doesn't really care."_

 _Pearl saw how much distress he was in by looking at his face. She held onto him tighter._

 _That's when his most difficult question came. "Pearl...would you choose me, or Rose?"_

 _Pearl's mind went blank for a moment. Her eyes widened and her heart was beating faster. "I-...I-."_

 _"N-no! You don't need to answer that if you don't want to..." He said in defense. Onyx noticed the sudden change when he asked that question. "It just slipped out of my mouth."_

 _Pearl felt relieved. She didn't know how to answer that. She loved Rose. Because she was the one who gave her freedom. She didn't use her for showing off or making her serve her like some other Pearl back in homeworld._

 _But then there was Onyx. He made her feel romantically loved. He made her feel wanted every single day and night. She knew he would do anything for her. Just like what she would do for Rose._

 _She snapped out of her own trance as Onyx held her closer. "Whatever I mean to you, you mean more to me than that." He then pulled her into a hug._

 _Pearl felt her heart melt at this. She felt like she was floating in paradise._

 _"I love you, Onyx..."_

 _"I love you more, Pearl."_

* * *

Pearl woke up from her slumber once more. She felt great whenever she slept.

She admitted that sleep was a little funny to her in the past. But that's because she just watched them do it, especially Steven. And she did it for his safety, and he looked quite adorable doing it.

But she never knew how until Steven taught her. And she did it more often.

It was her only way of getting away from reality, at least for awhile.

Her eyes widened with excitement as she remembered what she had to do.

She stood up and went towards a hallway leading into the basement.

Pearl entered to be met with Steven and Lapis. "What are you two doing here?"

"Pearl, look at this!" Steven ran to her with Onyx's gem in a bubble. But his gem was fixed?

She couldn't believe it. How was it even possible.

But she didn't care now. She just wanted him back.

Pearl grabbed the bubble from his hands and popped it. "I'm guessing he had told you two as well?"

Lapis and Steven nodded. "Yeah. He told me to come here and pop the bubble so he could release his physical form again." The boy explained.

Pearl looked at the dark gem as it shined like it was a new made gem. Her eyes had stars in them.

She waited for Onyx to come back. She was excited, they all were.

Garnet suddenly came in the room. Pearl quickly hid the gem behind her. "Garnet?! What brings you here?" She asks with an innocent voice.

Garnet had panic on her face. "Amethyst ran away. Connie and Peridot had told me. I don't know where she is!"

Pearl and Steven were surprised by the news. "What? Why?" Pearl asks again.

"I don't know. I didn't see it coming. She must still be devastated by Onyx's...sacrifice." Garnet answered.

Steven looked down. He knew that Onyx was gonna be back. But he didn't know that Amethyst would run away. "We'll help you find her!" Steven requested.

Garnet shook her head. "No, she might lose control and hurt you."

Steven stepped forward. "I know. But I might be the only one to stop her. She can't hurt me."

Garnet pondered. She decided. "I can't let you in this, Steven. You've got to understand."

Steven looked down in disappointment. "Okay...just...make sure she come back."

* * *

 **Hey guys/gals. Sorry for the super late update.**

 **There were some problems about people hating on fanfic/fanart about SU.**

 **Don't know why. I'm probably gonna get hated by saying this.**

 **So, I'm sorry for the late update. I've upgraded this chapter to a 5k word, since it was a day late.**

 **Ever since Halloween came around, everything went nuts.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I'm probably gonna get hate stuff from people in the reviews and my pm's.**

 **Luv u peeps.**

 **-Onyx**


	10. Coming Back

Amethyst was hunched back into her hole in the kindergarten. It was the only place the reminded her of Onyx properly.

She knew that she wasn't going home soon. She couldn't stop thinking about Onyx.

She hugged her legs and buried her face between them and her torso. "I'm sorry, Onyx."

The gem was broken. Not literally. She was emotionally damaged. And she hated feeling it.

"Why did you have to leave?"

* * *

 _"Amethyst, I want to talk to you."_

 _"Sure Rose. Can Onyx come?" Amethyst asks their leader. Onyx shook his head and looked down at her._

 _"I don't think she wants me to come, Amethyst. I'll be waiting here, don't worry." He patted her head as she smiled up to him._

 _"Okay." She follows Rose into her room._

 _The temple door closes behind the two. Amethyst saw that the room was all pink and...cloudy. "So, what's up, Rose?"_

 _The bigger gem looked pretty uncomfortable. She knew that the small gem didn't read her letter._

 _Amethyst had no idea what was happening. "Is there something wrong?"_

 _"Amethyst, this might be hard for you. But..." Rose stopped._

 _Amethyst was still confused. "What's gonna be hard for me, Rose?"_

 _"I-...I need you to stop communicating with Onyx..."_

 _Amethyst's eyes widened. "W-what? What are you talking about, Rose?"_

 _"It's for your own good, Amethyst."_

 _"No, no no no. This must be a joke. Pearl, is that you shape shifted into Rose?" Amethyst hoped it was Pearl._

 _Rose inhaled. "Oh, Amethyst. I know that it'll be hard for you, but we can't truly trust him. He was sent here for a reason!" She yells softly._

 _Amethyst narrowed her eyebrows. "No! You don't know anything about him! He's my father!"_

 _"There ARE no father Gems, Amethyst! We need to send him back to homeworld before he gets tracked by other homeworld gems and leads them right to us!" Rose explained to the small gem._

 _"You don't know that! Onyx can protect us!" Amethyst argued._

 _"That's it Amethyst, he might get hurt protecting us! We don't know what homeworld will do to us when they get here!" Rose broke it._

 _Amethyst didn't find the words. It made sense. "Why don't we just ask him nicely?"_

 _"We can't, because I know that you're gonna come with him."_

 _"Why does it matter to you?! You don't need me!"_

 _"Yes I do!"_

 _Amethyst stopped yelling. She didn't know why Rose wanted her to stay so much. "Why?"_

 _Rose sighed. "Amethyst, you came from the kindergarten. You are strong. And we don't want you to take their side."_

 _"And why do I take your side?"_

 _"Because their evil, Amethyst. They don't care about us, they are just gonna capture and shatter us. I didn't rebel for no reason"_

 _Amethyst pondered. She knew the Homeworld wasn't friendly. But she wanted Onyx to live._

 _She was being tugged._

 _Rose felt bad for her. She didn't really want to do it, but she knew it was the right thing to do._

 _"I-...I don't know, Rose!" Amethyst held her head. She was gonna go crazy._

 _Rose put a hand on her shoulder. "Amethyst, I know you care about him. But you've gotta sacrifice something for the protection of your loved ones."_

 _Amethyst started tearing up as she jumped on Rose. Rose hugged the small purple gem._

 _Amethyst looked at Rose. She knew that part of her was right._

 _And she had never thought she'd hate Rose to be right._

 _Amethyst left the room and completely ignored Onyx. She waited for the door to open to her room._

 _She laid down on her trash and read the letter Rose had given her before._

* * *

"Amethyst?!" A voice called out for the purple gem.

Amethyst knew who it was. And she had nowhere to go.

"Amethyst!?" She recognized the voice, Pearl was with Garnet.

She groaned. She came out of her hole, all slumped down.

The two other Gems looked over to the mopey gem. "Amethyst!" Pearl jumped down to the small gem. "Why did you run away? You got us all worried!"

"Why do you care?!"

This surprised Garnet and Pearl. "Why do we _care_?!" Pearl blew up.

"Yeah, why?! You two just want me with you because Rose told us to stick together forever!" Amethyst yelled at the two. "I promised Onyx to stick with him together. And Rose didn't want me to, I was stupid enough to follow!"

"Amethyst, you're not stupid. You know that we had to do it for his safety." Garnet butted in.

"Oh yeah?! Do I have to stick together with you guys forever?!"

Garnet and Pearl were left speechless. "If I couldn't stay with him in the past, then does it mean I don't need to follow you two anymore." Amethyst said as she summoned two whips from her gem.

"Amethyst, this is unnecessary." Pearl tried to reason with her, but she was met with a flying rock towards her. She was sent a few feet away from the other two.

"Amethyst, what are you doing? Your temper is getting the best of you again!" Garnet told the purple gem.

"How do you know, Garnet?!" Amethyst had never stepped up to Garnet, ever. But this was different.

"Amethyst, control yourself!" Garnet said in a calm voice.

Amethyst just continued to whip her. Garnet dodged every single swipe.

Pearl struggled to stand as she touched her back. She didn't feel the gem tied to her ribbon. She started to look for it.

Amethyst had wrapped her whip onto Garnets arm. Garnet pulled her towards her for a big punch. Amethyst quickly did her roll move. Garnet wasn't expecting this one.

This sent the red gem flying. Amethyst looked over to Pearl. She looked like she was lost, but Amethyst just ran to her and got ready for another clash.

Pearl's eyes widened and looked down to see Onyx's gem. She was about to grab it, but she saw that Amethyst was inches away from her. She had pulled back her whip, ready to attack.

Pearl closed her eyes and got ready for the pain to come. As her eyes were closed, she heard a noise familiar to her, while a bright light came to her vision.

* * *

 _A lone Onyx was walking along the kindergarten._

 _He saw all kinds of Gems pulling out other Gems from their holes. He sighed. "Why was I even sent here with these war machines. I should've just joined pink diamond when I had the chance."_

 _He stopped walking at the thought. "On a side note, I don't even know who she is..."_

 _He then looked to his right to see a very unusual small hole. "Huh...someone made a mistake..." He looked inside to see nothing. "Okay...?"_

 _He backed up and tripped as he fell on his back. He opened his eyes to see a small gem smiling at him._

 _"Um...hey?" Onyx greeted. The purple gem just stared at him._

 _"Uh, do you understand me?" He spoke slowly as he could. He got no reply._

 _He sighed. Then he noticed something. She looked...smaller and chunkier than the other ones._

 _He heard her snicker. "I do understand you."_

 _Onyx was baffled. "You know how to talk human?"_

 _She stopped. "What's a 'human'."_

 _"Well, a human is a anthropomorphic being, they are the inhabitants of this planet, called earth." Onyx explained._

 _The purple gem lost her at the start. She was completely clueless. "Um...what are you?"_

 _Onyx looked at the small gem. "I'm an Onyx. And by the looks of it..." He looked down to her chest to see a purple gem. "you're an Amethyst."_

 _"Amethyst?"_

 _"Yes." Onyx nodded._

 _Amethyst looked at her hands. "What am I for?"_

 _Onyx's eyes widened. He couldn't tell her that she was gonna work for a ruthless empire. He didn't want her to be one of those mindless soldiers, fighting in the field._

 _He saw something in her. She was different. She was special._

 _"Uhm..." He stood up and looked around to see if anyone was looking. Luckily, there weren't any. "Do you trust me?" He asked the gem as he reached out his hand for her to grab._

 _She looked at him questioningly. "Why?"_

 _"I'm just...asking."_

 _Amethyst hesitated. She smiled as she jumped on his leg. "Well...I may need to learn from someone." Amethyst said._

 _Onyx smiles and grabs her from his leg to his shoulders. He started running away from the kindergarten._

 _Amethyst looked back to see that they were in a good distance away from the kindergarten. She looked back down to Onyx._

 _She might now have the knowledge about everything._

 _But she knew that she needed someone to teach her. To be with her._

 _Even though they only met five minutes ago._

* * *

Pearl opened her eyes back to see a figure wearing a familiar kind of black.

Amethyst's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her.

It was him. He was back?

But how?

She kept questioning herself. She then noticed that her whip was wrapped around his sword. She quickly let go of the whip and stood there.

Onyx was back. But he had different clothes...kind of.

He was still wearing a robe, but is a little shorter than the last one. He had his infamous fin hair. He had a silver plate on his left shoulder with a black star engraved in it. His cloak was a bit more darker than his old one. Removing the huge white diamond symbol on his back.

Onyx looked at Amethyst. She looked at him as well. She started to tear up. "A-...are you-"

Onyx quickly swiped towards her and picked her up to give her a warm hug. "Forever...right?"

This made Amethyst break down. He remembered.

She ran up to him and gave him a crushing hug. Onyx struggled. "O-okay, too hard."

This didn't stop her. Pearl hugged the two, followed by Garnet.

Onyx was being crushed, but he liked it.

He's back.

He sighed and felt the comfort he wanted. "I missed you guys..."

The three Gems separated from the hug and looked at the new and improved Onyx.

"What do you guys think?" The dark gem asks.

"You look great, Onyx." Garnet replied.

"Yeah, you look wicked!" Amethyst complemented as she punched his back.

Onyx flinched from the hit, then looked at Pearl. "Uh...Pearl?"

"I can't believe you actually sacrificed yourself!" She ranted.

Garnet and Amethyst rolled back their eyes, as if they saw it coming.

"Aw come on Pearl. I'm back now, don't think about it anymore."

"I know you are, but don't you ever do that agai-!" She was stopped by Onyx's lips connecting to hers.

Pearl still felt infuriated, but she closed her eyes and relaxed. Garnet and Amethyst just looked on and smiled at the two.

Onyx backed up from the kiss and smiled at her. Pearl's eyes were sparkling with tears. But she felt amazingly happy.

"Feeling better?" Onyx asked the place gem.

Pearl blushed. "Y-yeah..." She hugged him and sighed. "Don't leave us again..."

"I'll try my best not to." Onyx said with a smile.

Garnet patted his shoulder. "Are you okay, Onyx?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Garnet pointed at his missing arm. "You should've had your arm by now."

Onyx put on a proud smile. "I don't need my old arm. Someone already made me an arm, and it feels better." He looked at the gem holding onto him.

Garnet smiled. "Very well then."

Amethyst came up to Onyx and climbed on his back. "Don't ever scare us like that anymore. We couldn't even handle ourselves for a day without you."

"Don't worry, I'll always be here." He said with a heart warming smile. He knew part of it was a lie. But most of it was true.

* * *

Steven, Lapis, Connie and Peridot were all in the living room. They were waiting for something to happen. Mostly Steven. He was hoping they would come back with Amethyst.

An earthquake suddenly occurred. Steven and Connie scrambles to go under the coffee table.

Lapis and Peridot just struggled to balance their selves. "What's happening?" The ocean gem asks.

Peridot's eyes widened. "It's happening!"

"What's happening." Connie asks.

"The cluster is expanding!"

Steven looked at Peridot from under the table. "Really?!"

"Yes!"

The shaking then stopped. Connie and Steven sighed as they got off the floor and out of the table.

"So, what is the clusters purpose anyways?" Connie asks.

Steven looked at Peridot. She looked at him back. "What?"

"Aren't you gonna explain what the cluster is?" Steven chuckles.

Lapis was clueless too. She had heard about the cluster before, but didn't know what it is. "What is the cluster anyways?" Lapis asked the small gem.

Peridot clears her throat. "Well, the cluster is a fusion composed of millions of gem shards. If it becomes whole, the earth will explode!"

There was only silence. Connie knew that Steven told her about the cluster, but she didn't know how bad it would turn out.

"Can't we stop it?" Connie asks.

Steven nodded. "Yeah. We've finished the drill, now we just need the Gems to come back and figure out when we'll defeat it!" He said with pride.

Lapis gave a soft chuckle to the boy's action. She was then distracted by a sound coming from the warp pad.

The four looked and waited for whoever was gonna come, or come back.

It was only Garnet. Steven was confused. "Garnet, where are Pearl and Amethyst?"

Garnet fixed her shades and replied to him. "They'll be here. Don't worry."

Steven ran up to the fusion. "Are you sure?"

Garnet smirked. "Don't be worried, Steven. They'll be here quickly."

A knock suddenly came from the door. "Literally."

Steven runs towards the door quickly and turned the knob to open it. What he saw exceeded his expectations. "Amethyst, Onyx, Pearl! You guys are back!" Steven gave the three a tight hug.

"Aw...you miss me Steven?" Onyx gave Stevens head a pat.

"Of course I did! Who would make me the Universe Soup again?!"

Onyx chuckles. "Well, Pearl can." He pointed at the pale gem next to them.

Steven went starry eyed as he looked at his 'uptight mom'. "You can?!" He asks with a huge smile.

Pearl's face flushed. "Oh, yes. But I can't seem to perfect it." She said with slight disappointment.

Onyx smiled. "I'm guessing no one can, except for Greg."

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, he's right. I tried to do it myself...we almost burned Greg's hair." She paused. "Almost all of it..."

Steven laughed. He then put on a frown on face. "Amethyst, you shouldn't have ran away..."

Amethyst sighed. "I'm sorry, Steven. I just can't control myself, you know?"

Steven let out a slight laugh. "Yeah...I know."

Garnet cleared her throat as the Gems looked at her. "Well, Onyx, now that you're back, you need to give us an apology."

Onyx swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked around him. "I-I have no clue what to say though..."

"You don't need to say anything. Actions speak louder." Garnet looked at the dark gem with a grin.

Onyx got the message. "Alright, who wants The Universe Soup?!"

Steven quickly raised his hand and waved it around. Connie had hers up as well. Even Amethyst and Lapis.

Onyx looked over to Lapis. "You eat?"

Lapis' face went hot. "U-um...I can..." She mumbles.

Onyx felt his heart melt. He loved seeing Lapis like that. Heck, he loved seeing Lapis anytime.

He then felt a hard elbow hit his side. He looks at Pearl who had a jealous look. Onyx shrugged. "You don't eat, right Pearl?" He jokingly asks.

Amethyst snickered while Steven anticipated her answer. Pearl went from jealous to nervous. "I-I..."

Onyx slightly laughs. "It's okay, Pearl it was just a joke."

"I can eat..."

Onyx and Amethyst's eyes widened. "What?!"

Steven gasped. "Really?!"

Pearl gulped. "O-of course I can!"

Steven questioned. "But you said said you never want to try eati-"

"Don't worry, Steven. There's got to be a day where I have to try it. And that is today." Pearl said fastly.

Onyx chuckled at her behavior. He knew what she was doing it for. He then felt something touch back. He looked at the culprit, it was Lion. He smiled at the pink creature. "I'm guessing you want some too?"

Lion replied with a soft growl. Onyx sighed and started walking inside. "Let's go then!"

* * *

 _"Hey, Greg. Are you sure you know how to make this, "soup"."_

 _"To be honest... I don't." Greg laughed nervously._

 _Onyx looked at the ingredients they had. They were only on the beach, using a campfire to heat up the soup._

 _"Okay, how about we try to get some carrots." Greg walked towards the van and got some sliced carrots. He walked back to the bucket they were cooking with and throw the carrots in._

 _"Do we have those string looking things?" Onyx asks._

 _"Oh, you mean noodles?" Greg walked back to the van and tried to find some. Fortunately, he found a pack. "We've got one pack only. So no retries."_

 _Onyx groans. "Didn't you say that you've been trying this for weeks?"_

 _"Heh, yeah. I can't seem to do it right though." Greg said as he put noodles in the bucket._

 _Onyx took in the smell from the bucket and exhaled. "We need to wait for it to heat up. I already put in the other ingredients in there."_

 _Greg nodded. He sat down on the sand beside the campfire. Onyx sat beside him._

 _"So, how are you and Pearl?" The long haired human asked._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"I said, how are you and Pearl?" Greg asked once more._

 _"Oh, we're good."_

 _"You sure? Doesn't sound like it."_

 _Onyx sighed. "It's just the, Rose is being a little hard on her because of me."_

 _Greg scratched his nape. "Yikes. Every time huh? I should meet this Rose person."_

 _Onyx froze for a moment. He really didn't want to tell Greg about the other Gems. He didn't even know that Onyx had powers. He just thought he was...skilled. "I don't think you should."_

 _"Why? You've been telling stories about me to them haven't you? I should meet them some day."_

 _Onyx didn't reply. He just looked at the ocean._

 _Everything was silent for awhile. Onyx liked it._

 _Greg sighed. "Can I tell you something?"_

 _Onyx looked at the human. "Anything."_

 _"Well, last night, I saw a big lady with curly hair. But I didn't know if it was real. I just fell in love when I saw her. I didn't even get to see clearly. She was just in the dark." Greg spoke._

 _Onyx knew what he was talking about. Or Who he was talking. "Wow, sounds like quote the dream." His voice cracked. He was glad Greg didn't notice._

 _"I'm serious Onyx. It felt real! I just don't know..."_

 _"Don't know what?"_

 _Greg paused. "Nah, never mind. I think this thing is ready." He pointed at the soup._

 _Onyx stood up and inhaled. "Hm...smells better than before."_

 _Greg ran to his van and got a spoon. He ran back to Onyx and got a scoop of the soup. He blew it so he wouldn't burn himself. And sipped it up._

 _He took his time tasting the soup. "Needs a little more salt."_

 _"Should I call, Pearl?" Onyx asked jokingly._

 _Greg chuckled. "Nice one." He then thought of it. "Seriously, Onyx. You gotta let me see your 'family'. I've never even seen one of them."_

 _Onyx sighed. "I don't think they'll understand..."_

 _Greg was confused. "What do you mean?"_

 _Onyx immediately raised his hands in defense. "No, nothing!" He then grabbed a salt shaker from his pocket and poured a small amount into the bucket._

 _He mixed it with the spoon and scooped up a little._

 _The gem looked at the spoon. He gave the spoon to Greg. "You taste it."_

 _Greg laughed. "alrighty then."_

 _Greg grabbed the spoon and sipped the soup._

 _His face lit up as he swallowed the soup. "That's amazing!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, try some!" Greg gave him another spoon as he gladly took it from him._

 _Onyx scooped up a spoonful as he put it in his mouth. He was impressed. "It's perfect!"_

 _Greg jumped in joy. "We've done it!"_

 _Onyx laughed at the human. "Now, what should we call it?"_

 _Greg stopped to think about it. "Hm...how about Hot soup special?"_

 _"Nah, too generic."_

 _"How about, Star soup madness!?"_

 _"Nope, too funky."_

 _Greg put his hand to his chin and looked at the bucket of soup. "You know what, let's just call it, The Universe Soup for now."_

 _Onyx nodded. "Alright. We'll think of it tomorrow morning."_

 _"Okay. I have at least thirty days left before I leave for my next stop." Greg said as he grabbed the bucket and put a lid on it._

 _Onyx stomped out the fire. "Well, I'll seeya around Gregory."_

 _"Alright, seeya later Onyx."_

* * *

Onux had finished cooking for the Gems.

Pearl, Amethyst, Connie and Steven were with him on the coffee table, sitting on the floor.

Onyx, Steven, Connie and Amethyst chowed down as Pearl just stared at the bowl of soup.

Onyx looked at her. "Pearl, you don't need to eat it you know."

Pearl snapped out of it. "Oh, nonsense. I LOVE your soup!" She forced a smile for she was nervous.

She saw that Lion was right behind her. She looked at the three who were focusing on their food. She quickly put the bowl down next to Lion. "Mm...how delightful!"

Steven looked at Pearl. "Pearl, you weren't supposed to eat the bowl."

Amethyst snickered. "No, Steven. She just gave her bowl to Lion."

Pearl's face went hot out of nervousness. "I-I did not such thing!?"

"Oh, yeah? Where's your bowl then?" Amethyst asks with a smile.

Pearl stopped. She decided to go with it. "I ate it."

Amethyst bursted out laughing, Steven just smiled at the her. "Don't worry, Pearl. We can buy more bowls."

Onyx chuckled. He then pushed his empty bowl to Pearl. "I know you like cleaning stuff. I'm doing you a favor."

Pearl's face went really hot. Her face was just a colour of turquoise.

She took his, Steven's, Connie's, and Amethyst's bowl and put it on the sink and started cleaning them up.

Onyx sighed and looked around. He saw Peridot sleeping on Steven's bed, as per usual. Steven, Connie and Amethyst were chatting. Pearl was doing the dishes. He knew Garnet was somewhere doing what she does. Lion was still licking the bowls of soul. But for some reason, Lapis wasn't anywhere inside.

Onyx stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it to see Lapis leaning on the porch railing. Her bowl of soup was balanced on the railing as well.

He slowly walked up from behind. He then gave her a surprise. "Hey."

Lapis gave out a small scream and jumped out of her skin as the bowl fell down the sand. "O-Onyx? W-what are you doing here?" She asks as she held her chest tightly.

"Did I scare you too much? I'm sorry." Onyx apologized.

"No, I'm okay..."

Onyx looked at her. She looked pretty sad. "Something wrong?"

Lapis shook her head. "Nothing."

"Why are you so sad then?"

Lapis didn't look at him. Didn't even answer.

"Lapis?"

Lapis turned around to meet with his eyes. His eyes widened to see her eyes forming some tears.

"Lapis..."

"I can't stop thinking about it!" She cries to his chest.

He just embraced the ocean gem for her to calm down. "Thinking about what?"

"I keep remembering you being shattered! And...I don't want to see that again!"

Onyx just hugged her tighter. "Lapis. I can't make promises right now. There are things need to be done. And you know that, right?" He lifted his hand to remove a lock of her from her face.

She looked at him. Then nodded. "I just...don't know what to do without you. I couldn't even think straight without you."

Onyx smiled. He cupped her face and kissed her warm lips. She kissed back.

After the kiss, Onyx removed her tears from her cheeks."Don't worry Lapis. Even if I'm not here physically, I'll always be in here." He pointed at her chest. "For you, for Pearl, for Steven, for anyone who I love."

Lapis released him from the hug. She sniffled. "Thanks...I needed that...really..."

Onyx gave her a wide smile. "No problem. Wanna go back in? I can make you more soup."

Lapis smiled back. "I'd be glad."

The two nodded as they went in the house.

Lapis felt better...

She felt amazing.

* * *

 **Hey guys and gals. I'm so sorry for my update times. I've been getting hate messages from my twitter feed often. Don't know why they don't understand the word 'fandom'.**

 **Anyways. If I don't post much often, I'm announcing the other chapters I'll be doing. Because this might take awhile. Sorry peeps. Hope you all understand.**

 **Here they are:**

 **"Hammockery"**

 **"Gems Night Out"**

 **"I say Jam, You Say Clod"**

 **"Greg's Plumbing Service"**

 **"Vivere la vita"**

 **"Romancing the ocean"**

 **"Race the dawn"**

 **"Crystal Gemlympics"**

 **"Snowed In"**

 **"Cream Stew"**

 **"Blogged off the net"**

 **"The Black Case"**

 **"Forced Split"**

 **"Secret Team 2.0"**

 **"Stevonnie Vs. Onyx"**

 **"Shoot ge messenger"**

 **"What a Cluster"**

 **"A dance with death"**

 **"Goodbye to a world"**

 **"Epilogue"**

 **And that's it. Some titles are gonna change...maybe. I didn't want to put the plot in every chapter since it might get spoiled. You guys can guess the plot of some chapters. Just look at the title and give me your ideas on what the chapter will be about.**

 **Well, again, I'm sorry.**

 **Luv u peeps!**

 **-Onyx**


	11. Hammockery

It was just a normal day. Steven and Onyx visited Greg in his public storage. It was mostly cleared out. But Greg had put some unknown stuff from the car wash.

Onyx entered the storage to see that one corner were filled with some boxes. "Never knew you were the organized type, Greg."

Greg scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "The Gems sorted it out for me."

Steven went in with Onyx. "Yeah. Most of the dad museum is in Amethyst's room."

Onyx slightly laughed. "That's pretty understandable."

"You two can dig out anything from that corner. I don't know what those boxes hold anyways." Greg told the two.

Onyx and Steven walked towards the boxes and began scavenging through it.

They mostly found car wash junk, and some car parts. Steven took the likeable knick-knacks. He had found a rubiks-cube without any color but white. A star keychain, guessing it was from his dad's past merchandise. And a laser pointer.

Onyx wasn't interested in any of the things he saw. Steven pulled out the last box from the corner, he then opened it for Onyx to see.

The dark gem saw a familiar looking roll of yellow polyester, which was tied with a rope. He grabbed it and remembered what it was. "Holy frijoles. Greg, remember this?!" He asked his human friend excitedly.

Greg looked at the roll of polyester closely. He got what it was. "Oh, It's your old hammock. Can't believe it hasn't been stolen."

Onyx rolled it open to see that nothing had changed. "It's in great shape!"

Steven walked towards the two. "What did you do with a hammock?"

Onyx smiled at the boy widely. "Excellent question, Steven! Since in the past, I didn't have a room in the temple...and was never made one, Greg and I found a hammock in the deepest darkest parts of beach city." Onyx told him like it was believable.

Greg put a hand on his son's shoulders and sighed. "We stole it from some guy who had liked Pearl."

Steven nodded. "So, you slept outside every time?"

"Sometimes, I mostly sleep when I have a lot of problems." Onyx replied.

A sudden question came into Stevens mind. "Oh yeah, how come you don't have a room?"

Onyx looked at Steven with an unsure face. "Well, I-...uh..."

Steven just waited for his answer. Onyx sighed in defeat. He knelt down to his eye level. "Steven...are you sure you want to know, how much humiliation I put Pearl through?"

Steven nodded in excitement. Onyx smiled. "Alright buddy. Go sit down with your dad, I'll be telling you the story."

Steven ran towards the chair beside Greg and sat down. He waited patiently for him to tell his story.

Onyx cleared his throat and began. "Well, it was just before I met Greg. There were some...problems."

* * *

 _Onyx opened his eyes groggily. He had fallen asleep...somewhere wet._

 _He remembered being in the lighthouse with Amethyst. He was guessing he either sleepwalked, or a tsunami came around._

 _But both of his theories were wrong._

 _He has seen this kind of room before. He just couldn't remember._

 _He let out a yawn and stretched. Amethyst was right beside him. Laying in the water. "Wait, water?"_

 _It finally came to him. They were in Pearl's room. "Hm, they must've moved us."_

 _But something didn't feel right to him. The gem felt like...he was being watched._

 _He quickly turned around by instinct. He was face by Pearl. They were just inches away._

 _Both of their faces felt hot. Onyx backed up a few inches so nothing 'bad' would happen. "Were you watching us?"_

 _Pearl just huffed and looked away from him. "I just don't trust you two enough to sleep in the temple!"_

 _"Well...it wasn't our idea to be dragged in here now was it?" Onyx fired back._

 _Pearl's face went from pale to turquoise. "W-well...I-I-It was Rose's idea!"_

 _"It was her idea to let you drag us into Your room?" Onyx decided to play a little._

 _Pearl groaned. "Just be glad I volunteered okay?!"_

 _Onyx had a smirk on his face. She didn't know that he could clearly see how hot her face had gone._

 _"I didn't know Pearls had the ability to change colors." He joked._

 _Pearl froze, she felt her feet go cold. She gritted her teeth and punched his face then stormed off._

 _Onyx just laughed as he held his face in pain. "It was a joke, Pearl!"_

 _He stopped laughing as he looked over to Amethyst. She was still sleeping. He smiled and carried her._

 _He put her on his shoulders so she won't have a hard time being comfortable. Then he walked out of the room to be met with Rose and Garnet talking while Pearl just sat on a smooth rock as she gave him a death stare._

 _Onyx waved at her. She just ignored. He shook his head, his smile not disappearing. Rose suddenly came up to him._

 _"How are you feeling, Onyx? I apologize for not warning you on bringing you here in the temple. Pearl said that you looked uncomfortable on the wooden floor."_

 _"I did not!"_

 _Rose softly giggled. "Please don't be mean to our guests, Pearl."_

 _"So...'Rose'. Since we're staying here, we're gonna have to get a room. Because I don't think Pearl will never let me in the room again." Onyx looked at her slyly. She caught his gaze as she snubbed him._

 _Rose face fell. "Oh, well..."_

 _Onyx looked at her. "Well...?"_

 _"We've already got four Gems on our temple door. We can only make one more." She explained._

 _Onyx got confused. "Wait...is there another gem you four aren't telling me about?" He asked._

 _Rose chuckled lightly. "Well, yes. There is."_

 _Garnet came from behind Rose and pointed at herself. "And that's me."_

 _Onyx was really confused. "But I already saw you. You're a Garnet aren't you?"_

 _"I 'am' a Garnet." She showed him the two Gems on her palms._

 _He figured it out. "Oh...you're a fusion. And you stay that way?"_

 _Garnet nodded. Onyx smiled. "Wow, that must be some relationship."_

 _"It is." Garnet said as she left for her room._

 _Onyx faced back to Rose and continued. "So, what're we discussing again?"_

 _Rose smiled. "We were discussing on who will have the room."_

 _Onyx out a finger on his chin to think it out._

 _He looked at his shoulder and remembered that Amethyst was still on him. He sighed. "I'll pick Amethyst."_

 _Rose was surprised. She had never met an Onyx so generous...suspiciously generous. "A-alright."_

 _She walked towards the door and held out her hand for him to come. He walked towards the door as Rose took Amethyst from his shoulder and directed her gem to the door._

 _Her gem and the end of one point of the star started to light up._

 _A small Amethyst was shown on the door. Rose put Amethyst back on Onyx's shoulders and smiled. "Welcome to the family."_

 _Onyx smiled. But he still wasn't sure about this 'Rose quartz'._

 _He just thanked her and went in Amethyst's new room._

* * *

"And that's about it." Onyx finished his story.

Greg had fallen asleep while Steven had stars in his eyes. "I never knew that you could only make five rooms in the temple." The boy said in realization.

Onyx looked away and scoffed. "Me neither."

Steven looked at his hammock. He was holding it tightly. "So, what's the story about that hammock?"

Onyx snapped out his own trance and looked at the rolled up hammock in his hands. "Oh, this? This is another long story."

Steven lifted his chair and came closer to the dark gem. Onyx smirked. "Alright, alright. You might want to get a drink though."

Steven nodded and grabbed a can of soda from a cooler in Greg's van and sat back down on his foldable chair.

Onyx cleared his throat once again.

"Okay, so...the story abou-"

"Ah! What time is it, oh-..." Greg panicked as he looked at the other two. "I thought it was already night time." He scratched the back of his head. "What're we talking about?"

"Onyx is telling me on how he got that hammock." Steven answered.

Greg sighed. "Oh boy. You better cut it short Onyx. Steven doesn't have all day."

Onyx nodded. "Don't worry, Greg. I'll cut it...as short as I can."

Greg just laid back and listened. Steven jumped on his seat in excitement. "Story!"

Onyx chuckled lightly. "So, the story about my hammock can be a little...nuts."

* * *

 _"Onyx, I don't even like humans!"_

 _"Well explain this to me!" Onyx argued as he gave her a letter. It was opened and the paper was really crumpled. She took the paper from his hand and read it._

 _"Look, I just happened to save him and that was it! Why do you care so much about my relationship with anyone anyways?!" Pearl yelled at Onyx._

 _Onyx had fury in his face. And it was pretty hot. "It's because-...it's because I-"_

 _"Hello?" An unknown voice came from the outside of the temple. It was a very weird looking human._

 _His head was pretty...unnatural. So to speak._

 _But Onyx didn't care about what he looked or how he was. His rage got to him and charged at the human. "You puny little-!" His robe was caught on something. It was caught by Garnet._

 _Onyx scowled at her. "Let me go, Garnet! Someone needs to be taught a lesson!" He tried to get out of her grip._

 _Garnet picked him from the ground by his robe and gave him a blunt answer. "Yeah, and that's you." She walked away with a furious Onyx in her hand._

 _Pearl looked over to the human and she didn't look amused. The human went a deep shade of red. "Is this a bad timing?"_

 _"Much, yes." Pearl coldly responded._

 _The human just walked off. "I'll...just go."_

 _Pearl sighed and looked at the direction she last saw Garnet and Onyx. She felt her face go warm._

* * *

 _Garnet dropped Onyx on the sand. "What's the big deal, Garnet? Couldn't you see that I had it all under control?!"_

 _"No, you didn't." Garnet gave him a cold answer._

 _Onyx just sat the on the sand and continued looking away from the fusion._

 _"Onyx, why are you doing this for Pearl?" Garnet asked. Onyx forgot that she knew almost everything. Especially about relationships. "Do you feel something for her?"_

 _Onyx's face picked up a bit. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _The two didn't speak for a few seconds. Garnet finally spoke. "I can see this going in many ways, but ending up the same way."_

 _Onyx didn't reply. "So tell me now. Are you in-love with Pearl?" Garnet asked._

 _Onyx finally looked at her. "Yeah! So what?!"_

 _"Then tell her."_

 _Onyx didn't expect her to be so straightforward about it. "What? How?! I've never done this. No one except you, or...them...or, whatever."_

 _Garnet grinned. "You can learn on your own. It's just normal for us to feel this way."_

 _Onyx rolled his eyes back. "Gee, thanks for the life lesson."_

 _Garnet chuckled. "I know you can do it, Onyx." She started walking off._

 _Onyx had more questions. "Wait! What if she doesn't understand?!"_

 _"Oh she will...trust me..."_

 _Onyx watched as the fusion walked back in the temple. "Dangit Garnet. I hate it when you're right..." He said as he stood up. "I should tell her now." He said as he walked towards the entrance._

 _He stopped as he was closing in the temple. He changed his mind. "I'll see Greg first." He said, bailing out of his idea. He walked towards town to visit Greg._

 _Garnet looked on and smiled. "Just as planned."_

* * *

 _"Greg?" Onyx called out as he knocked on the van's backdoor. "Are you there?"_

 _A noise was heard from inside the van. Onyx got curious. "Uhm...Greg?"_

 _The door slammed open, hitting him square on the face._

 _But what he didn't expect was the person...or people, who came out of Greg's van. It was a tall blonde man with sharp teeth. He was with a woman, she had blonde hair as well, and they had a...very tacky style._

 _"Hey, what do you want?" The make human spoke._

 _"Uh...isn't this Greg's van?" Onyx asks._

 _The man laughed. "Yeah, its awful right?!"_

 _Onyx cringed at his laughter._

 _"It's not that bad, Marty." The woman said to her partner._

 _The one so called 'Marty' rolled back his eyes in a sign of annoyance. "Whatever you say Vidalia."_

 _Onyx felt awkward. He didn't feel really comfortable with other humans except for Greg._

 _The woman looked at him from top to bottom. "Cool hair."_

 _Onyx felt slightly comfortable. "Uh...thank you."_

 _Marty snubbed and pulled Vidalia away from the scene._

 _Onyx went in Greg's van to find it trashed. "Oh darn. I better clean this before-"_

 _"Before what?"_

 _The gem jumped as he heard the voice. He turned around to see Greg. "Oh, its you."_

 _Greg smiled. "Of course it's me. What're you doing in my van?"_

 _"What're You doing outside your van?" Onyx shot back._

 _Greg sighed. "Well, I was kinda' kicked out of there for a few hours. So I went to take a walk on the beach."_

 _Onyx nodded. "Alright." He started fixing the mess from Greg's van. He didn't want to use his powers in front of him...yet._

 _"Wow, Marty made a mess this time." Greg said as he folded his shirts._

 _"You know him? I thought he was just some guy who jacked your van." Onyx replied with a laugh._

 _Greg laugehd back. "Well, he's my manager. So he can do what he wants."_

 _The two fell silent. They just fixed everything in the van. Greg broke it._

 _"Is there something bothering you, Onyx?"_

 _Onyx froze for a second, but he continued. "No. Well, yeah...kinda'."_

 _"What is it?" Greg asked._

 _The gem sighed and stopped working on the van. "Well...there's this other human who has fallen for Pearl. And I feel...really weird..."_

 _Greg chuckled. "That's what you call jealousy my friend."_

 _"Jealousy? Hng...it feels weird. I mean...yeah I do have a little something for Pearl...but not like THAT!" Onyx said._

 _"And that's what you call, denial."_

 _Onyx looked at the human. "Greg, you're a romantic kind of human right? You've got to have at least one tip for me."_

 _Greg thought of it for awhile. "Well, I have one idea."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"If you don't like him, take something from him like he took something from you." Greg said._

 _Onyx thought it through. "Hm...I guess it's a step forward."_

* * *

 _"I'm beginning to have second thoughts about my saying."_

 _"Keep it down, Greg."_

 _"Easy for you to say Onyx. What if Pearl sees you?"_

 _"Then let her look. She'd be surprised to see that I'm hanging out with someone as amazing as you."_

 _"Stop sugar coating the situation."_

 _It was a shiny bright new day. People were just having fun at the beach. Onyx and Greg had other plans._

 _They were looking for the man who had the hots for Pearl. He was laying on a hammock between two palm trees._

 _"Uh...Onyx. Are you sure you want to stel from him in front of all these people?" Greg asked the gem._

 _Onyx just put on a mischievous smile. "Greg, I know that this can get a human in trouble, but I'm no human. So I think you should back out on this."_

 _Greg swallowed a lump. He didn't like where this was going. "Are you sure?"_

 _Onyx was silent. He just continued to give the unsuspecting man a death stare._

 _Greg just took his silence as a yes. "Alright. Just don't make too much trouble bro. And remember, if she already likes you, just ask her out to dinner or something." With that, he walked off._

 _Onyx quickly pulled out his sword and ran behind one of the Palm trees the hammock was tied to._

 _He quickly swing his sword, cutting both trees down and took the hammock by force. "Hey! Stop!" The man tried to stop the gem._

 _The people had seen what happened, and they had seen who had done it._

 _Onyx laughed as he ran towards the temple. His mission was complete._

* * *

 _Onyx sighed as he got lectured by Pearl and Rose. His mission was a bust._

 _The night had came. Onyx decided to go back to the temple. But he was too late, they knew what had happened._

 _"And what did we tell you about following orders from that human friend of yours?!" Pearl yelled at the dark gem._

 _"We warned you about going into public eyes. You know how dangerous it is!" Rose added._

 _Onyx just blocked them out of his mind. But he kept looking Pearl. He felt really fuzzy and warm inside._

 _"Are you even listening to me?!" Pearl asked the gem loudly._

 _Onyx shook his head. Pearl groaned in frustration._

 _Rose knew this was going nowhere. She always had arguments with Onyx that went absolutely nowhere. So she just left._

 _Onyx just watched Rose go in her room. His plan worked._

 _He and Pearl were alone. "I mean, why would you even attack him? He didn't do anything to you. You don't need to care for my relationships Onyx." She said as she felt her face got hot._

 _Onyx stood up without talking. He walked up to Pearl and took one of her hands. Pearl was flustered._

 _"Pearl..."_

 _His voice made her shiver...why?_

 _"I've been thinking."_

 _Pearl felt him play with her fingers with his. She suddenly felt absolutely great._

 _"That I think that..." He stopped._

 _Pearl knew what he was gonna say, but she didn't know how to react to it. She just quickly let out a request. "Can we talk about it up on the hill. It's getting a little warm in here." She said with her face having a shade of turquoise._

 _Onyx nodded in agreement and followed her out of the temple and up the top of the hill._

 _Unknown to them. Garnet had been spying on their action._

 _She smiled and went to the basement. "Always loved a happy ending."_

* * *

"And the end. That's how I got the hammock." Onyx said as he was done telling his other story.

Greg sighed. "You know, could've just said that you took it from the guy and ran off with it. But that works I guess."

Onyx smiled innocently at him. He then tapped his rolled up hammock. "Well, I gotta go have a rest with this masterpiece again. It's been a while." He turned around to leave. "Bye Steven, Greg." He waved goodbye as he ran towards the beach.

Steven waved back. "Bye Onyx!"

Greg sighed roughly. "This isn't good."

"Why?" Steven asked with confusion.

Greg looked at his son. "Steven. The last time he had that hammock, he didn't get out of it. He ignored most of the things that were happening around him. That thing is like a parasite."

Steven waved his hand. "Aw, it can't be that bad. Just let him do what he wants for now. He hasn't been on earth for a long time remember?" The boy reminded his father.

Greg hesitated. "I don't know..."

"Come on dad. How bad can it be? He's changed now remember?"

"I know son. But not even Pearl can take it away from him. I don't know why or even how." said Greg.

"Not even Pearl?" Steven repeated.

Greg nodded. "I know right? He'd do anything for her...but not his hammock."

Steven just stood and thought of it. "Well...maybe he loves the hammock because it's comfy?" He guessed.

Greg shrugged. "No one knows son."

Steven groaned. "Well, I'll see you later dad. I'm gonna meet Connie at the beach."

"Seeya kiddo. Love you son!" Greg replied.

Steven ran towards the beach. "Love you too!"

* * *

Amethyst came out of her room as she rubbed her eyes. "What's going on gals?" She asks.

She saw that only Pearl, Lapis and Peridot were in the living room.

"Nothing too important, Amethyst. Have you seen the boys?" Pearl replies.

Amethyst shook her head. "Nah, haven't seen them since last night."

Pearl sighed in frustration. "I haven't seen them either. They didn't even bother telling any of us that they were leaving."

Amethyst shrugged as she walked over to the fridge. "Maybe they hung out with Greg."

Pearl nodded at the thought. "It's a possibility."

Peridot cleared her throat and spoke up. "I'm beginning to think that they have left to "have fun", as Steven says."

Pearl narrowed her eyebrows towards the small gem. "You could've told me that about an hour ago!"

"Well you didn't ask!?" Peridot growled back.

Pearl put her hand on her gem. "We're getting nowhere with this."

Amethyst chomped on some food and spoke. "Don't worry. They're just having their bro time."

Pearl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes back. "Fine. I'll just clean the place up then." The pale gem stood up to grab a broom that was leaning on the wall and began sweeping the floor.

Lapis had no idea where the other two were as well. She was a little bit worried though. Knowing that those two were a little unpredictable when they were together. But she just got it off her mind and just waited for them to come back.

Steven suddenly came in with Connie behind him. "I'm home!"

"Steven!" Pearl quickly gave the boy a hug. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" She asks with a worried voice.

Steven chuckled lightly. "It's okay, Pearl. Onyx and I just visited my dad."

Pearl released the boy from her embrace and looked at him. "Where is Onyx?"

Steven smiled. "Well, since he found his old hammock, he wanted to go out and try it out again."

Pearl and Amethysts eyes widened when they heard the boy say the word 'hammock'.

Amethyst came over to the boy. "You are joking, right?" The purple gem hoped he was.

Steven knew what they were thinking. "Look guys. My dad already told me everything about that hammock. And I'm pretty sure he won't be like that anymore. He's changed...right?"

Pearl looked at the floor. "Steven, that hammock almost destroyed our relationship."

Lapis flinched at this sentence. She never really knew what Onyx and Pearl had done in the past, but she didn't dare ask about it too.

"How?" Steven asked in curiousness.

Pearl sighed. "He just never left that hammock for almost a month. We have no clue why. We had to make him retreat back to his gem so he could get off that thing. But he never talked about the hammock ever since."

Amethyst butted in. "Yeah. Not even Pearl could get him off that thing."

Stevens heart went a little fast. He just really hoped that he had really changed. "Well...I'm guessing that we just need to wait if he does it again. If he does...we ask him nicely?" He tried to be civilized.

Amethyst shook her head. "Not gonna work bro. If he does mock himself from before, then it might be the same solution again."

Steven shivered at the thought. Onyx being retreated into his own gem, by his own family. "W-well...of its the right thing to do."

Garnet suddenly came out of the warp pad. She looked at the Gems in the living room. "Is there a problem I'm not aware of?"

Pearl walked over to the fusion. "Garnet, its Onyx. He got that accursed hammock once more!"

Garnet was shaken a bit at the situation. "Again?" She asks calmly.

The pale gem nodded. Garnet sighed. "Then we've got to get him out of that thing before it happens again."

Pearl looked over to Connie and then back to Garnet. "Connie and I are gonna practice. I'll join you later." She said as she led the human girl on the warp pad. Steven followed.

Garnet looked back to the three remaining Gems. "Alright. We need to find that gem."

Amethyst and Lapis nodded, whilst Peridot just rolled back her eyes.

Garnet walked out of the house as the three followed.

* * *

Onyx was laying down on his hammock, tied between a palm tree, and a tall rock. He just relaxed.

Onyx had missed this feeling. He felt like there was no more problem anymore.

"Onyx?" A voice called out for the gem. He knew it was Garnet's voice.

"What do you want, Garnet?"

Garnet just kept cool. "You need to get your butt off of that hammock. Pearl wants some private time with you." She lied.

Onyx scoffed. "Nice try, Garnet. You've tried that already."

Garnet snapped her fingers and Amethyst came up. "Onyx, can you help me...with..."

Onyx lazily opened one of his eyes to look at the small purple gem.

"With what?"

Amethyst waved her hand and gave up. "With nothing. I know that it won't work anyway."

Onyx closed his eye back and started to relax once more.

Amethyst elbowed Lapis' side, and the ocean gem looked at her. "What?"

Amethyst looked at her, and then to Onyx, then back to her. Lapis knew what she meant, so she cleared her throat. "Um...Onyx?"

To their surprise, he opened his eyes widely, in confusion...and a little worried. "Can I talk to y-you for a moment?"

Onyx closed his eyes back before hesitating and he sighed. "You can talk to me here Lapis."

Lapis looked down. "I-I wanted to talk to you...alone."

"Then let the three go away."

Garnet face palmed while Amethyst groaned. "Onyx, you can't mimick what you've done the past few years!" Amethyst complained.

"Amethyst, its just something I have to do." Onyx said.

Garnet and Amethyst were a little shocked at his answer. "What do you mean?" Garnet asks the dark gem.

Onyx sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

The Gems fell silent. They knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Garnet just turned back. "Let's go back Gems. We need a little backup."

The other three Gems nodded and started following her.

Lapis felt a light tug on her arm. She looked back to see that it was Onyx.

She blushed and stayed with him. "Is there something you need?" She asks.

Onyx just looked at the ocean gem and smiled weakly. "Can you stay for a moment? I wanna talk about something..."

Lapis just agreed. She sat down next to the hammock, looking at the sunset. "They still don't understand."

Lapis looked at Onyx. "Don't understand what?" Lapis asks the gem laying on the hammock.

Onyx puts his hand on his chest and began talking once more. "You won't understand. This hammock is actually teasing me..."

"And why is that?"

The dark gem fell silent for a second. "N-never mind. It's just in the past now..." He lied.

Onyx had a problem about the past. He wanted to forget it, but he didn't know why he couldn't. Maybe it was too serious to forget? He didn't even know what was happening himself. The past was what broke Onyx.

Lapis looked at the gem sadly. But she just smiled at him. She stood up and went over his head with hers.

They were face to face. But they were opposite. Onyx kept his weak smile, while Lapis kept her sweet grin.

Onyx raised his arm and held her cheek. "You're more breathtaking up close." He whispered.

Lapis giggled. "Is that you speaking, or Nyx?"

Onyx acted like he was thinking and replied, "It's mostly Nyx." He joked.

Lapis let out a small chuckle. Onyx loved her laugh. He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead affectionately.

Lapis blushed madly at this and giggled. Onyx put his arms back down and closed his eyes. "You better go back. Pearl might yell at me all night."

Lapis nodded and walked away from the gem.

* * *

About a few hours later, the sun had already set.

Onyx just heard the refreshing sounds of the water. The wind blowing the Palm tree's leaves. And he heard stomping coming towards him. He already knew who it was.

"Onyx!?"

"Pearl." Onyx replied calmly.

"I want to talk to you away from that hammock, right now!" She yelled at the dark gem. She was really mad.

Onyx rolled his eyes back. "Do you want to talk about how much this hammock is destroying me once again?"

Pearl didn't expect that answer. Her face was just full of confusion. "W-well, yes. You need to get off of that hammock this instant!" She forced.

Onyx just kept his cool. "No can do hun. This hammock need to be with me twenty-four seven."

"And why is that? Are you really willing to treat our relationship just for this useless cloth?" The pale gem argued.

Onyx sat up. "I'm willing to save our relationship by sitting on this useless thing!" He yelled.

Pearl was more than confused.

"Onyx...what is so important about that hammock anyways!?"

Onyx broke it. "What's important? What's important is that I don't want this thing to be out of my hands and it ending up in YOUR hands!"

Pearl was shocked.

"Yeah, I know that I'm pretty stupid on not just cutting it to pieces. But it was the only thing I had when you and the others decided to ignore me in the past! And if I did cut it off, its like running away from the competition." He ranted on. "And I didn't want to give it up, because I knew that it would end up with you! And it's bad, because it's from that stupid human!"

Onyx was boiling with anger, sadness, jealousy, and guilt.

Pearl was just shocked. She couldn't believe that he had stayed with this hammock for almost a year in the last, just for her.

"O-Onyx..."

Onyx looked away. "I feel really stupid...laugh if you want to...I'm a lousy excuse to be called an Onyx...or even a gem."

Pearl didn't do anything but look down on the sand and her feet. Onyx just kept looking away.

Pearl quickly hugged the dark gem while she sat down on the hammock with him.

Onyx just kept looking away from her. In humiliation.

"Onyx, I don't care about that human. I never did. And I'll always love you whether I had this hammock or not. You've got to forget about it." She paused. "It's just like what you said, the past doesn't exist anymore."

Onyx finally looked at her. "Hm...thanks Pearl." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She kissed back.

Onyx stood up from the hammock, along with Pearl. He untied it from the tree and rock. Then rolled it up.

He then began to dig a ditch big and hollow enough for the hammock. "Rest in piece old timer." Onyx whispered as he began to fill up the whole on the sand.

"What you did was great. I've waited for that to happen for so long." Pearl said sweetly.

Onyx chuckled. "I think I might have a spare one in your room."

Pearl groaned and massaged her gem.

Onyx laughed. "It was just a joke Pearl."

The two walked back towards the beach house. Onyx felt great for doing what he wanted to do for a long time.

* * *

 **Hey everyone.**

 **I tried not to be so Sarcastic to the hate messages I replied to. This fandom is going down slowly. And I don't want that.**

 **There are people who say that there are more 'guy' scenes than 'girl' scenes. I've recollected my chapters. I tried hard enough to include every single gem I could put in on a chapter.**

 **Others keep saying I should stop doing fanfics. And that's because I'm ruining the 'timeline' for the show.**

 **And that's more of a complement than a hate message.**

 **They really got into the story that they thought it was good enough to fit in and ruin the show for them.**

 **People, y u do dis. If you saw it coming from a site called 'FanFiction', then don't come at all.**

 **And you're scared to leave it on my reviews too. And your excuse is that you didn't want your 'rant' getting counted as a review to my story.**

 **I had to make a new twitter account, because every time I write a new chapter, I get notifs every damn time, and all of them are useless hate tweets.**

 **Sorry for other people who are reading this. Some 'fans' just can't take the heat.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was another new chapter before this...but I'm guessing that no one read it XD.**

 **Love you peeps.**

 **-Onyx**


	12. Gems Night Out

Beach city was suffering from boredom. They just did their jobs and then after that, nothing else.

People had nothing to do. And the Gems were hit by the boredom. There had been no real threat these days.

Pearl had been making suits for Steven to go under the earth and stop the cluster. She had a hard time finding the materials for it though.

Steven, Onyx and Peridot were scattered around the living room. Steven just laid on his bed, trying to think of something an activity for them to enjoy together.

Onyx sat on the couch. He had his eyes closed. He had no idea on what to do as well.

Peridot had her face on the kitchen countertop. It was her first time experiencing this so called 'boredom'. And she didn't like the feeling.

Steven broke the silence with a heavy sigh. "Guys...I don't know what to do!" He slammed his face on the bed.

Onyx jumped slightly and cleared his throat. "What was that Steven?"

"It's just been so boring this morning. And we haven't done anything fun. I don't know where the others are as well." Steven told the dark gem.

Onyx just smirked. "I'm pretty sure they're doing something...important."

Lapis suddenly comes on from the front door. She sighs and looked at the other three Gems. "Hi?" She let out softly.

Onyx stood up and embraced the ocean gem. "Are you okay?" Onyx asks.

Lapis hugs back as she blushes. "I-I'm okay."

Onyx gives her a quick kiss on her cheek and leads her towards the couch.

Lapis wasn't really used to romantic affection. But she was starting to see why they do it so much. She loved feeling it. She wanted to feel it every time.

The two sat down while Peridot watched. Onyx noticed the small gem staring. "Is there something you need, Peridot?"

Peridot squinted her eyes at the two and groans. "No. Don't mind me." She looks away from the two and stares at a blank space.

Steven lazily got off his bed and got down from his 'room'. "Hey, Lapis. Do you know anything that we can do to have fun?"

Lapis looked down to the boy and smiled at him. "Sorry, Steven. But my ideas of fun requires oxygen for humans to breathe."

Steven groaned and laid down on the floor. "There has to be something we can do. Anything..."

The temple door opens. Steven lifts his head to see Garnet coming out of the bubble room. "Hey Garnet." Steven greets as he put his head back on the floor.

Garnet walked over to the boy and looked down. "Why are you laying on the floor, Steven?"

Steven sighed. "It's just that...there is nothing to do. It has been boring in the morning, the sun was out, but no one was doing anything serious. And now its almost night time and we wasted a great day."

Garnet was about to speak, but was interrupted by the temple door opening. Amethyst came out of her room. She had been sleeping through the morning.

"What's up everyone? Why do you guys look like you've got nothing to do?" The purple gem asks.

Peridot sighed. "Because we don't have any kind of social activity to do." She said with her face on the countertop.

"Well, since you guys don't know what to do, I've got an idea!" Amethyst smiled widely.

Steven and Garnet looked at her. "What's your idea, Amethyst?" Steven asks.

"My idea is...we all go out and have fun in the night!" Amethyst says as she sat beside Peridot.

"What are we gonna do?" Onyx asks.

Amethyst looked at the dark gem and smiled. "Anything! We can do all sorts of things."

"Even go out of town?" Steven asks.

"Well...not that far. But yeah I guess..." The purple gem replied.

Steven thought of it for a second. He smiled. "Okay, let's do it!"

Amethyst agreed. "Woo hoo! Let's go everyone, we don't got all night!"

Garnet just shrugged and agreed to come with.

"What's going on?" A voice was heard from the temple door. They turned to see Pearl.

Steven ran towards her and told her the plan. "Pearl, we're gonna go on a night out!"

"Oh, is that so?" Pearl replied, she just wanted her attention on Steven. Because after she came out of her room, the first thing she saw was Onyx beside Lapis on the couch.

She didn't hate Lapis. But she just hated having competition. Especially when it's about Onyx.

"Yeah! We're gonna do all sorts of things!" Steven continued.

Pearl forced out a smile. "Alright... I guess I could join this 'night out'."

Steven jumped in excitement. He then felt a soft push from behind him. He looked behind to see Lion staring at him. "You're gonna join too?"

Lion growled. Steven took it as a 'yes'. "Okay, let's go get ready!"

Everyone just stared at the boy. "Steven, you're the only one who needs to get ready." Garnet said with a smirk.

Steven scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Oh yeah. I'll be right back." He walked towards the bathroom and got ready.

While waiting for Steven. Pearl sat beside Onyx, who was beside Lapis.

Onyx felt slightly awkward.

Amethyst and Peridot stared at him. Amethyst was staring while holding in her laughter on how awkward they looked. Peridot looked at them to see who would break first.

Onyx decided to break the silence. "So...everyone know what they're gonna do?"

Garnet nodded. "We all just have fun. For Steven."

Onyx smiled. "I guess I can do that. Let's just hope nothing wrong happens."

Amethyst snickered. "Don't say that, you might jinx our night out."

Onyx chuckled. "Well then, I take it back."

Steven finally got out of the bathroom and smiled widely. He then ran to his bed and grabbed his jacket. He went back down and pointed at the door. "Let's go out and have fun!" He ran out of the door, followed by the gem's, and Lion.

* * *

The sky was a darkening. The night was near. And Steven just hoped for a great night.

The Gems, and Lion, walked around town. Steven lead them towards a bench to rest from walking.

Steven turned to them and smiled. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Steven asks.

Pearl quickly replies. "Steven, I don't think I can continue on with this..."

"What do you mean Pearl?" Steven questioned.

"Well...I was trying to finish your suit, but since you asked me to come with, I couldn't resist that face of yours." Pearl confessed.

"So...you just wanted to come to see me happy? I wanted you to come to have fun!" Steven said seriously, but he still wore a smile.

"I know. But I'm just itching myself to finish everything off so we can have peace. Right Garnet?" She asked nervously.

Garnet, who had her arms crossed, just shrugged.

"I think I agree with Pearl in this one." Peridot added.

Steven started to lose hope on the night out.

Lapis saw his face and spoke up. "Can't we have a little break from the monsters and saving the world?"

Pearl looked at the ocean gem. She suddenly felt...anger build up inside her. "What do you know about saving the world?" Lapis looked at Pearl. "You stole the ocean, hurt Steven and sold us out to homeworld!" Pearl continued.

Garnet quickly took notice of the change in her tone. "Pearl, this isn't necessary." She tells her friend.

Lapis decided to fire back. "Well, atleast I'm not protecting Steven just because he has his mom's gem!"

Pearl's eyes widened with anger. "How did you know about his gem?!"

Garnet cleared her throat. Garnet had told everything to Lapis when they had time.

"Pearl, I think you should stop." Amethyst butted in. She saw how hopeless Steven's face turned into.

Pearl didn't listen. "I care about Steven. Even if he didn't have Rose's gem, I would still care for him!"

"STOP!"

The others looked at Steven, but he was looking at a furious looking Onyx.

Onyx looked at Pearl and Lapis. "You two need to calm down, alright? Steven wanted to have fun and this is what you give him?!" Pearl and Lapis looked down. Onyx continued. "I know why you two don't get along too much. And I know why are challenging each other! It's me, its always been me!"

Pearl felt her body go numb while Lapis stood there and continued looking at her feet in shame.

"We're splitting into groups." Onyx decided. He then looked down at a teary eyed Steven. "Is that okay?"

Steven just nodded. Onyx looked back to the Gems and started grouping. "Amethyst, You're going with Garnet and Peridot."

Peridot quickly protested. "What?! I wanted to be with Steven!" She swiftly put her hands on her mouth, wanting to take back what she had said.

The Gems looked at the small gem and began snickering. Peridot had a deep shade of green on her cheeks.

Onyx put on his serious face and picked again. He looked at Lapis and Pearl, his face turned into slight annoyance. "You two go together. Both of you need to learn how to be friends." Said two looked at Onyx with a worried face.

"B-but Onyx-" Pearl was cut off.

"No reasoning Pearl." He walked away from the bench, Steven followed, as did Lion.

Garnet started walking off, trying to find something that would keep them busy. Amethyst pulled Peridot and followed the fusion.

Pearl looked at Lapis awkwardly.

Lapis just looked at the last place where Onyx was.

Pearl cleared her throat. Lapis snapped out of it. "Shall we...Uhm..."

Lapis nodded slowly. "Y-yes..."

* * *

"I hope that Onyx is alright." Amethyst said as she continued walking with Peridot and Garnet.

"I'm sure he's fine, Amethyst. Pearl just really wanted to finish this cluster problem so she can live peacefully with him." Garnet replied.

"But what about Lapis?" asked Amethyst.

"They're still in the same position to him. Deciding who your true love is is hard, Amethyst." Garnet answered.

Peridot just butted in the conversation. "Let me get this straight. Onyx has romantic human feelings towards Lazuli AND Pearl?"

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, crazy right?"

"Explain this...'Love' business to me." Peridot asks.

Amethyst looked at Garnet. The fusion had a clear answer with just her look. Amethyst giggles. "You should take this one, Garnet."

Garnet knelt down to face Peridot. "Peridot." She paused as she waited for Peridot to look at her. "Love is something you feel in your heart and mind."

"But how do I know which feeling that is?"

"You'll feel like you're floating in paradise." Garnet said metaphorically.

"Really? I would love to be in paradise. No one to talk to, walking around with my limb enhancers." Peridot said with a satisfied look.

Garnet just let out a small laugh. "Don't take it literally. It's just the feeling."

Peridot was still confused. "So...what do I feel if I 'loved' someone."

Amethyst came in the conversation. "You tell them what you feel. Just say that you're in love with them."

"Is that it? Its that how easy this Love thing is?" Peridot replied with a chuckle.

"It is sometimes. But not everyone will love you back. And if they don't, you've got to accept that." Garnet ended her explanation. She stood back up and started walking towards funland arcade.

Peridot just stared at the fusion. Amethyst looked at her. "You understand now?" The purple gem asks.

"Yes, interesting..." Peridot replied.

Amethyst smiled. "Good. Now let's go!" Amethyst runs and caught up to Garnet.

Peridot just kept thinking and kept walking. "I need to learn more..."

* * *

Steven, Onyx, and Lion just strolled around the boardwalk.

Steven hasn't been talking since the argument. Onyx knew why. It was rare for the kid to see Onyx blow up in front of everyone like that.

"Hey, Steven."

Steven looked up at Onyx. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for yelling earlier. They just needed to calm down, or they fight it out if they don't." Onyx apologized.

Steven looked to his feet. "It's okay Onyx. I just really wish we all get along and have the best day ever with everyone included."

Onyx put on a small smile. "I wish it too kid."

Steven looked up to him and smiled. Something then caught his eye and he got an idea. "Hey Onyx. Have you ever tried fry bits?"

Onyx shrugged. "What's a fry bits?"

"Well, do you know what a french fry is?" Steven asks.

"Yeah, arent those the pointy yellow snacks?"

Steven nodded. "Exactly. But fry bits are way better! Because they're free!"

Lion suddenly growled at the two. They look back at the pink animal as it lowered his body. Steven knew what it meant. "I think Lion wants to show us something."

Onyx looked at Lion confusingly. "Why is that?"

Lion just growled. Onyx raised his arms in defense. "Okay then. Geez kitty."

Steven hopped on Lion, as did Onyx. "Alright Lion, take us to where you want us to go." Steven petted Lion's head.

Lion roared as a portal came out of nowhere. Lion ran into the portal, ending up on a deserted island.

"Um...is there a reason why you brought us here buddy?" Steven asked Lion.

Lion just laid on his stomach and yawned. Onyx chuckled. "I guess this is it."

Steven and Onyx got off of Lion and started looking around. They couldn't see much since it was already night time.

"Now why would he bring us here?" Onyx asks.

Steven shrugged. "Maybe there's something on this island, like treasure!"

"I'm pretty sure that it's not treasure, Steven."

Steven smiled with a curious look on his face. "I don't know, maybe they are super hidden!?"

Onyx just kept looking around. Well, since Lion brought us here, there must be something here."

"What if it's a threat?" Steven asks.

Onyx laughed lightly. "What kind of threat would go to a very lonely island?" Onyx looked back down to Steven. His face was mixed with fear and nervousness.

Steven pointed something over Onyx's shoulder. "That?!"

Onyx raised an eyebrow then turned around to be met with a group of gem mutants. "Oh..." Onyx let out.

Onyx swallowed a lump in his throat and cleared his throat afterwards. "Steven...this might get messy..."

Onyx summoned his sword from his gem on his chest. Before he could do anything else, a gem mutant suddenly dashed towards them and blew up right in front of them.

The island shook as the mutant exploded on Steven and Onyx.

* * *

On the boardwalk, Pearl and Lapis walked with each other awkwardly.

The two weren't really on the best of terms, but they felt like they need to make up. For Onyx.

Pearl decided to start a 'normal' conversation with. "So, Lapis..."

Lapis looked up at Pearl. She wore a hurt and questioning face. "Y-yes?"

"Are you enjoying...This?" Pearl asked hesitantly.

Lapis bit her lip and opened it to answer Pearl. "Well...It's not that great...but I have no problem with this." Lapis said with her hands up in defense.

Pearl pulled out the smallest smile she could do. "I guess we're thinking the same thing." Pearl replied and continued walking with her.

They noticed a truck with a giant head on top. They both stopped as they looked at it. "Is that supposed to be a human?" Lapis asked Pearl.

Pearl just scoffed and rolled her eyes back. "I don't think we want to stay here for even a second." She spat out like poison. Pearl walked back, away from the truck.

Lapis just followed since she hadn't a clue on what that thing was supposed to be.

Lapis caught up to her. "Is there something wrong?" She asks.

Pearl just sighed and looked down. "Nothing, everything is alright."

Lapis just nodded slowly. Curious, but nice enough to not dig deeper.

The two ended up finding a crowd of people. They seemed to be watching something.

Pearl, with her tallness, got a view of what was going on. The people were watching a man do things with a top hat. He kept waving a stick at it and something came out of it.

"What's going on?" Lapis asks the pale gem.

Pearl got off her toes and stood properly. "They are watching some kind of human who's waving a stick on a hat."

Lapis giggled. "Humans find interesting ways to waste their time."

"You can say that again." Pearl said as she looked the man who waved a stick on a hat.

Lapis just stood there since she couldn't see. She then closed her eyes and felt everything go away for a moment.

"Where's my hat?!" Lapis heard a voice ask loudly. She opened her eyes back to see Pearl walking away from her, with something in her hands.

Lapis just followed her. When she finally caught up, she asked Pearl. "Why was that human yelling?"

Pearl gave her a small laugh and showed her a top hat on her hands.

Lapis raised an eyebrow and looked at Pearl. "Why would you take it?"

Pearl smiled. "Well...I was guessing that I-..." Pearl stopped and looked at Lapis. "that _we_ get a present of forgiveness to Onyx."

Lapis felt a little guilty. She sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier, Pearl. I rarely lose my temper on anything..." The ocean gem apologized as she looked down in shame.

Pearl grabbed her arm as she felt a bit more comfortable. "I forgive you, Lapis. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Lapis smiled at her. She then looked at the top hat. "Are you sure that thing is gonna be good for our apology?"

Pearl nods. "I'm pretty sure he'll accept anything from us."

Lapis giggled softly. "I think you're right. We should wait for them on the beach then."

Pearl agreed. "Excellent. I just hope he won't be so mad when he comes back."

Pearl and Lapis walked towards the beach. Expecting the others to turn up after they were done with their night of mischief.

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot were in funland arcade, playing most of the games that interested them. Well, cheated them.

Peridot was playing Amethyst had shown her. It was a game about shooting alien invaders, retro style.

"Ugh...this game makes little sense to me. How come I have to shoot and not just fly away?" She complained.

After what she said, she got the last invader and won the first round. A smile came to her face. "I won, bow down to your conqueror!" She yelled at the machine.

She then stood up on the controls and raised her arms in victory. She began laughing maniacally. "Mwahaha! Feel the wrath of Peridot!"

Amethyst came back from the skeeball game and watched Peridot stomp on the machine with pride on her face.

Garnet walked right next to Amethyst and watched the small green gem. "I'm guessing she won the first round?" Amethyst spoke.

Garnet flinched at this. "There are more rounds?"

Amethyst nods. "Yeah, for most games."

Garnet just stood still. Peridot finally got down from the machine and looked at the two other gems with confidence. "What?" Amethyst asked the homeworld gem.

"Why aren't you bowing down?!"

Amethyst rolled back her eyes. "Peridot, a game can't tell who you are or who you want to be."

"No one can." Garnet added.

Peridot stared at the two. "Really?"

Amethyst and Garnet nodded. "Now lets get out of here, something might've happened to the others."

They turn around to see every single game was destroyed. Amethyst looked at Garnet with a knowing look.

Garnet just kept a straight face. She then fiddled with her shades. "Ruby got a little aggressive."

"What happened to my games?!" A voice yelled angrily.

Garnet grabbe both Amethyst and Peridot then ran as fast as she could away from the arcade.

"This night out blows." Amethyst crossed her arms on her chest. "I wish we got to be atleast in one group only. But Pearl and Lapis ruined it." The purple gem complained.

"Let's just hope Steven has fun tonight." Garnet said as she set them down on the sand.

The three then saw two other gems come from another direction.

They then walked down near the water, and sat in silence.

* * *

Steven opened his eyes to see smoke. He remembered he was still on a deserted island woth Onyx and Lion. He also noticed that he had his bubble up, with Onyx inside with him.

"Nice job Steven. Now pop this bubble and I'll deal with them." Onyx requested.

Steven shook his head. "But I want to help!"

Onyx looked at the boy, he looked like he really wanted to help. Onyx groaned. "Steven...I don't want you hurt."

"Come on Onyx, I can take care of myself."

Onyx wasn't sure. But Steven just smiled and popped his bubble, then summoned his shield.

"Steven!?" Onyx yelled out for the boy.

Steven just began swinging his shield on the mutants faces. Surprisingly, they poofed away from the blow.

Onyx had a annoyed expression, turned into a happy one. He jumped into battle with Steven.

The two began decreasing the numbers of the gem mutants. But they were still outnumbered in so many ways.

Steven held off a mutant who was trying to get him out of his shield. Onyx saw this and cut the mutant in half.

Steven sighed. "Thanks Onyx."

Onyx shook his head. "Don't thank me yet." He then pointed at multiple exploding mutant gems going in their direction.

Steven's eyes widened and gulped. "Uh...I think this is where we should run."

Lion suddenly sprang up and landed infront of Steven and Onyx. The two qucikly got on and Lion started running towards the exploders. "Lion, what are you doing?!" Steven yelled at his pink friend.

Lion was mere inches away from the mutants, when they started to spark up, Lion quickly turned around and open a portal for their escape.

Steven and Onyx just screamed for mercy.

The three got in the portal just in time, as the exploders blew up at the same time, making the deserted island shake and crumble.

* * *

Lion got out of the portal, landing on sand.

When Lion stopped, Steven and Onyx laughed in relief and quickly collapsed on the sandy ground.

The two didn't get to notice the other gems a few feet away from them.

Amethyst wore a smile. "Looks like they had fun."

"It seems so." Pearl added.

Steven and Onyx slowly got up from the ground and dusted themselves.

"Did you guys have fun?" Garnet asked the two."

Onyx exhaled heavily and shrugged. "You could say that it was acceptable."

Steven butted in. "We blew up an island!"

Peridot quickly joined in. "What?! I knew I should've went with you!"

Onyx laughed lightly. He then saw that Pearl and Lapis were looking at him. "How about you two, did you have fun?" He asks the two.

Pearl flinched a bit but she answered. "Y-yes. It was pretty...great."

Lapis nodded slowly. Onyx smiled. "Good to know. Sorry for yelling at you two earlier, that was uncalled for." He apologized as he rubbed his nape.

Pearl smiled. "We're sorry as well. In fact, Lapis has a present for you!"

"Yes we-...what?" Lapis looked at Pearl confusingly. Pearl just winked at her. Butshe didn't know what it meant.

"Oh really? What is it?" answered Onyx.

Lapis grabbed the top hat from the sand and blew some sand off of it. She shyly walked up to him. "H-here...but I-"

Onyx shushed her with his finger on her lips. "No need for anything else. You don't know how happy I am that you brought me this. But I am happier that you and Pearl are on...good terms."

Lapis smiled warmly. Onyx smiled back.

Lapis went beside Pearl and whispered, "But Pearl, what about you?"

Pearl gave her a small giggle. "He already loves the arm I gave him. You might as well get the credit for the hat."

Lapis smiled at her. "Thanks Pearl..."

Pearl smiled back. Then all of them went quiet and gaved at the horizon.

It was just a moment of silence, listening to the refreshing crash of the waves of water.

Onyx sighed. "Let's never do this again."

"Agreed."

"Yep."

"Oh yeah..."

"Definitely."

* * *

 **Okay. Here is the chapter that took so long to make.**

 **Just to the people who are wondering why an update wasn't happening for so long. This chapter went through many changes, from deleting, and copying to another file, and some errors here and there.**

 **But some od you don't care, can't change that now can I?**

 **Anywho, sorry again for this super late update.**

 **I'll try to get back on track on the next update.**

 **By the way, if you guys want my social media stuff, just pm me or write on the reviews (pm might be better). And of course again, if you don't like, don't read this...you probably already did.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **Luv u peeps**

 **-Onyx**


	13. I Say Jam, You Say Clod

**Okay, honestly, this might just be a plain and boring chapter for you guys...it kinda is. But you don't know the work I had to put up with because of this chapter.**

 **The full story of me being angry at myself is on the update after the chapter which is below.**

 **Again...this might not be the chapter for everyone, but someone needs to be a critic right?**

* * *

Peridot woke up from her slumber and groggily rubbed her eyes. She yawned and stretched.

She noticed that Steven nor Lapis were in bed. The small gem groaned and climbed down and looked around for any presence.

"Hm...this seems suspiciously quiet." She squinted her eyes and put her hand on her chin.

Suddenly, a very high pitched noise tune played out of nowhere. She followed the noise that was coming from outside.

As she opened the door, a familiar sound came to her ears. She last remembered that sound from Steven's musical string instrument.

Peridot put her face between the wooden porch bars and looked down. She saw Steven with his human friend.

Peridot felt something heat up inside her chest as she growled. She quickly went downstairs, which wasn't a very pleasant idea, since she fell down halfway.

Steven and Connie heard her scream as she fell, they quickly ran up to her when she landed face first on the hill.

"Peridot, are you alright?" Steven asked as she picked her up from her arm. Peridot stumbled a bit while getting up, but she managed to stand up straight and wiped her face.

"That did not go according to plan." Peridot said, bitterness in her voice. She then remembered why she came down in such a hurry. "Steven, why didn't you warn me about going out with this human?!" She yelled as she pointed at Connie who was holding her violin.

Steven raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But do I really need to?"

Peridot's face was a little warm. They didn't notice it though. "Yes. In fact, you need me with you every time!"

Steven looked at Connie. They both shrug. Steven looked back at Peridot. "And why is that?"

Peridot ran out of reasons. She was speechless. Clearing her throat was the only thing she could do.

"Peridot, are you okay?" Steven asked with a smile.

Connie decided to butt in the conversation. "Yeah, you seem a little...edgy."

"No I'm not-...whatever that is, I'm not!" Peridot yelled at the two.

Steven and Connie didn't know if something was bothering her, but since she had the habit of having temper tantrums almost everyday. They didn't really think of asking what was wrong.

"O-okay?" Steven muttered as he looked at Peridot. "Do you need anything from us, Peridot?" He asks.

Peridot just looked at the two and began thinking. "Hm, yes. I want you to come with me." She suggests.

Steven scratched his head. "For how long?"

"For the whole millennium."

"Sorry Dot. I have plans with Connie." Steven said with an innocent smile.

Peridot gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Why would you go with such a lowlife being like her?"

Connie crosses her arms to her chest. "What does that mean?"

Peridot snorted a laugh. Steven just looked at the gem and sighed. "Peridot, that's not nice..."

"I'm not known to be 'nice'." Peridot grumbled.

Steven chuckled. "We all know that. But you've got to atleast try to be nice for awhile."

Peridot just turned her back and started walking away from the two.

Connie smiled a little. "Steven...I think something is bothering Peridot. Why don't you go and talk to her?"

Steven looked at Connie. He then looked back to Peridot, she had just entered the house.

He sighed. "I don't want to miss out on you Connie."

"I think she needs you, Steven. I'm not trying to say that I don't want to hang out with you. I just kind of see myself being in that situation and needing you to be there for me..." Connie said while looking down.

Steven knew she was right. He heavily sighed once more. "Alright...but I'll call you when we're done with this. I haven't been hanging out with anyone lately, since we've been busy in the temple."

Connie raised and eyebrow. "What were you so busy about?"

Steven froze as his eyes widened.

* * *

 _"Come on Steven, you can do it."_

 _"I don't know Onyx. Your recipe is just way too hard for a gem like me." Steven whined as he poured some salt on the soup._

 _Amethyst laughed. "He's right Onyx. No one except you and Greg can make this soup as awesome as it is."_

 _Onyx rolled his eyes back and chuckled. "You just need more practice."_

 _Steven has been trying to make the Universe Soup, since he wanted to make it for himself. The boy sighed. "Well, I hope you're right."_

 _Steven tried and tried, until three days, he decided to go out and take a break with Connie._

* * *

Steven laughed nervously. "Well...I was just trying to do something...practicing my sword skills..." He lied.

Connie looked at him questioningly. "O-kay...? Anyways, I'll be here tomorrow for sword practice. You don't need to come with me if Peridot still has a problem."

Steven smiled and hugged Connie. "Thanks Connie." He than let go of her. "Well, I'll see you when this gets done with."

Connie nodded. "I'll see you too Steven." She waved goodbye as the boy ran to the house. She walked away from the beach, heading towards the car wash.

* * *

Steven entered the house to see Onyx reclining on the couch, his top hat on his face. He lifted it up to see Steven. "Hey, Steven. Ready for round six?"

Steven shook his head. "Not yet, Onyx. Have you seen Peridot? I really need to talk to her." Steven asked the gem.

Onyx nodded. "Yeah, she went in the bathroom. It looked like something was bothering her."

The boy then walked towards the bathroom door, but was immediately stopped by Onyx. "Steven, wait."

Steven looked back at him. Onyx walked up to him. "I need to tell you that we were invited to a...'ball' thingy, tonight. And I just wanna ask you if you are willing to join us?" Onyx asked the half human, half gem.

Steven thought of it for awhile. He was never told about this. "Who invited us?"

"Your friend, Connie's parents. They called Greg and said that they won some kind of earthly activity, and they won ten tickets to the ball...dance...thingy." Onyx said with a confused face.

Steven laughed lowly as he saw Onyx's face. He nodded. "Sure, I'll come. I'm sure they haven't told Connie too."

Onyx shook his head to clear his mind. "Well, your father and Pearl are with Amethyst, trying to find a suit for you and him."

Steven smiled. "Alright, thanks for the heads up Onyx. What time do we go?"

Onyx looked around for a clock, he found one beside Stevens bed. "We'll go on seven in the night time."

Steven couldn't help but snicker. He likes seeing other Gems having a hard time on telling...time. "Alright, just call me out when we're about to go."

Onyx nodded. "And make sure Peridot gets out of that bathroom, she's coming as well."

Steven heard what he said, buy he was already walking away from him, knocking on the bathroom door. "Peridot, can I come in?" He calls out for the homeworld gem.

There was no answer. No nothing. It felt like no one was even in the room. He knocked again, just to make sure. "Peridot?"

Silence. This wasn't like her. She would always reply something appreciated, or something mean. Steven had never seen this behavior from her. He just thought maybe she is having an off-day.

He sighed in defeat, then decided to walk away from the door. Before he could take one more step, he heard the door creak open slowly. He walked back to the now opened door, and push it slightly.

As he entered the room, the lights were off. He searched for the light switch with his hand and flipped it on. He saw that everything was a mess.

The curtains were on the tub. His comb and toothbrush were on the floor. Towels all over the floor. And a bar of soap was lying around in the tub.

He then noticed Peridot, sitting on the toilet, holding a plunger. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

Steven felt the amount of salt in her words. "Do you have a problem? I just couldn't help seeing you so problematic."

Peridot scoffed. "I am always problemagnetic."

Steven looked at her awkwardly. "Its, 'problematic'."

Peridot snubbed him. "Whatever."

Steven touched her hand, she flinched. He spoke. "Come on Peridot. You can tell me what's going on."

Peridot was biting her lip in nervousness. Why was she feeling this way? She had never felt this before. She didn't notice that she was bleeding from her mouth because of her biting.

Steven's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Peridot, you're bleeding!" He quickly ran to the sink's cabinets to find a first-aid kit.

Peridot got a look at her wound at the mirror and examined it. It left a dark green colored mark on her lip. And as she removed her teeth from her lip, she winced in pain.

Steven came up to her with some tissues and a cup of water. "Stay still." Steven started tending her wounds on her lips.

Peridot was just shocked at his action. She has her eyes wide open as she kept looking at Steven. She couldn't help but blush madly at this.

After a few minutes, Steven was done with her wound. He stopped the bleeding, but it left a mark. He sighed. "Don't bite your lip that hard, it'll hurt you." He said with a smooth and caring voice.

Peridot just sat awkwardly on the toilet, looking at the boy. She couldn't reply.

Steven looked at her. He smiled. "So, are you going to tell me the problem you have?" He asks.

Peridot relaxed on the toilet, then sighed. "No...it's nothing."

Steven held her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Is it because you miss homeworld?"

The small gem looked at his eyes. She couldn't read him, not even close. She finally decided to tell him what was bothering her.

"No, I don't think I miss homeworld anymore..."

Steven was surprised. Peridot had always been talking about how homeworld was better than earth. "Really? So you're gonna stay here with us?!" He asked excitedly.

Peridot pulled out the smallest smile she can. "Y-yes..."

Steven got up and gave her a hug. Peridot hesitated, but she hugged back.

Steven released her from the embrace. "So, do you want to do something?"

Peridot looked up at a blank space and began to think. "Yes...I would like for you to accompany me."

"Where?" The boy asks.

"To the 'dance' the fusion had told us." Peridot answered.

Steven was a little nervous about her request. Peridot was coming, and Connie would most likely go as well. He wanted to go with Connie, but she remembered what she had said to him.

 _"I just kind of see myself being in that situation and needing you to be there for me..."_

Steven sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt..." He was hesitant. But he did it anyways. He was nervous.

Peridot had her hopes as high as it could reach. She smiled. "Great!"

She got off the toilet and walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened.

Steven watched her walk out. He didn't know what to think. He has never been this confused since...well, never.

He just sighed and walked out of the bathroom after turning off the lights. He was then met by Pearl.

"Oh, hello Steven." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey Pearl. Having a great day?" Steven asks. Seeing the bright smile on her face.

Pearl closed her eyes as she giggled. "I'm actually having a pleasant one, thank you for asking. How is it for you?"

Steven looked down. "Well...it's not really going good as I wanted it to be."

Pearl crouched to look at Stevens face, then put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what's the problem." It was more of an order than a suggestion.

Steven looked her in the eyes. Then sighed in defeat. "Well...the dance is what bothers me..."

Pearl blinked her eyes. "Well...you don't need to come if you don't want to. We're just coming there since Garnet told us that she sees something suspiciously wrong with that invitation."

Steven just shook his head. "No, I want to come. Its just that...Peridot wants me to dance with her at the ball. But at the same time, I don't want to miss out on Connie." The boy covered his face with his hands. "What am I gonna do?"

Pearl removed one of his hands from his face, he looked at her. "Steven, is there a reason on why you want to be Peridot's...'partner'?" The pale gem asks.

Steven nodded. "Yeah, Connie told me that; Peridot is having a problem and she needs me. And Connie thinks that if she is in Peridots place, she would need me." He explained.

Pearl smiled confusingly. "Wha?" She tilted her head in confusion. She wasn't really the super expert on human relationships, even thought she has something with Onyx, she still didn't understand it completely.

Steven groaned. "Never mind. Thanks for the help Pearl." He walked off to find other help.

"O-okay?" Pearl watched the boy leave her sight. She held her chest and began thinking deeply in the boy's words.

* * *

Steven just absentmindedly walked along the boardwalk. Thinking of what he should do about this situation.

His thinking stopped as he ran into someone. He rubbed his cheek and apologized to the person he had ran into. "Sorry about that. I was just-..."

"Hey buddy." The man replied. Steven opened his eyes to see his father.

"Hey dad, what're you doing here?" He saw that his dad was wearing a suit. But it looked kind of...tight.

Greg chuckled. "Well, I'm still in the middle of measuring my suit's size. What about you? I was about to call you later so we could start on yours, but it looks like you brought yourself here." Greg told his son while he dusted of some stray lint off the suit.

"Um...I guess I can do this now." Steven walked beside his father as they went in the store.

* * *

Peridot sat on the sand. Just thinking about what Steven had done for her earlier. She touched her lips. They were a little rough from her biting, but they were good.

She then dropped her hand quickly as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey Peridot." A familiar voice talked to her. She turned around to see Garnet with Lapis.

Peridot just turned back to the ocean and lowere her head to her knees as she hugged them.

"Is something the matter?" Lapis asks the small gem.

"Negative, just...thinking." Peridot replied.

Garnet was surprised. "Woah. Never seen you so...down."

Peridot turned to the fusion, she gripped her hands into fists. "I'm not Down!?"

Garnet and Lapis took an inch step back at her behavior. Garnet crossed her arms to her chest. "It sounds like you don't know _what_ you are."

Peridot gritted her teeth in annoyance, but she felt the annoyance go away quickly. She looked back into the ocean. She sighs. "Look...I don't know what's wrong with me. But every time I see that other human with Steven, it makes me feel...weird inside."

Garnet put a finger on her chin and guessed who she was talking about. "Are we talking about a slightly tall, long haired, fat man?"

Peridot raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? No."

Garnet guessed again. "Is the human our mailman?"

"What's a mailman? N-no, not that. The one with that irritating musical instrument." Peridot slightly yelled.

"Hmph...I thought you might say that."

Peridot gritted her teeth once more. "Then why didn't you say it in the first place?!"

Garnet shrugged. "You can never be _too_ sure." She says as Lapis snickers a bit.

Peridot scoffed at this. "Do you know what's wrong with me or not?" She ordered for an answer.

Garnet and Lapis just stood there, thinking of an answer.

Then Garnet finally answered her. "I think that you are Jealous."

"Jealous?" Peridot and Lapis looked at the fusion, hoping for an explanation.

Garnet nodded slightly. "Yes. Jealousy is a feeling, you feel it when the person you like is with another person."

Peridot looked a little more confused. "W-wait, how come I don't feel this 'jealousy' whenever he's with you clo-...Crystal gems?"

"You feel jealous whenever that person you like is with another person _he_ likes." Garnet finished her explanation.

Peridot wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words she was looking for. She understood what the fusion explained. She still needed a solution on how to stop feeling this way.

"Well, whatever this jealousy stuff is, I need it gone right away. I can't think straight." Peridot said to the other two Gems.

Garnet knew what she was going through. But she didn't know that Peridot would feel something about Steven. Especially when he doesn't even know what a romantic relationship meant.

The fusion knelt down and rested her hand on Peridot's shoulder. The small gem looked at Garnet's shades. "Peridot. I know that you care about our Steven. And if you do, then you gotta stop being jealous. He won't like it. That jealousy will stain yours and Steven's friendship." Garnet stood back up, turned around, and walked away.

Lapis looked on. She decided to follow Garnet.

Peridot was left with hundreds of questions. She stood up and growled. "You didn't answer how I can get rid of it!" The homeworld gem lagged behind the two. She kept looking down, confused on how she was gonna deal with this sick feeling.

* * *

"Come on, pick up." His phone was on standby, waiting for an answer.

Steven spent almost a full thirty minutes trying to get an answer from Connie, but it kept going into voicemail. He wanted to know if everything that was happening was okay to her.

He turned his phone off after he got sent straight into voicemail once more.

He sighed, then felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to the victim and saw his dad.

Greg smiled at his son. "So, you still on about that problem?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah, I just can't find the solution to it." He said hopelessly.

"Son, you're still young. Thinking stuff like these can make a kid grow older faster." Greg said, sadness in his eyes. "That's what happened to me. The kid who thought he would be ready for the real world and go through it as a rock star. But look at me now, old and boring."

Steven felt the need to smile, so he did. "You're not boring dad. You're the best dad ever!"

Greg looked at his son. Heat crept up on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh really, shucks."

The two shared a laugh as they waited for their suits to come.

After a few more minutes, it finally arrived. "Here you two go, two fine looking suits." The owner said as he walked back to his shop.

Steven and Greg waved him goodbye and went in the van. They strapped their selves in and Greg began driving.

"So, where are we heading?" Steven asks his dad.

"Well, since we're done with the suits, we might as well check in the Gems if they're ready. We've gotta leave at six."

Steven just nodded. "Okay. I just hope nothing goes wrong."

Greg shook his head. "Uh-oh. Don't jinx us now kiddo. We need all the luck we have to have a great night. This might be once in a lifetime."

Steven quickly bit his tongue, immediately regretting what he said.

The two kept silent through the whole ride. They were too tired after getting their suits. And something tells them they need a lot of energy when they come to the dance.

* * *

The sun was almost going down. They had an hour left before they leave for the dance.

Amethyst, Garnet, and Lapis were all in the living room. Having their normal conversation. Which involved their plan on what they would do if everything went bad in the ball.

Pearl stayed in her room, trying to finish Stevens suit for their trip under the earth.

Peridot just kept thinking in the bathroom. She didn't know what the solution was to her problem.

"Gah, stupid earth feelings. Why did I get myself caught up with this." She said as she punched the wall. Immediately regretting it.

She shook her hand up and down to lessen the pain.

A knock on the door got her out of her thoughts. "Peridot, if you're in there, you better come out. When Steven comes back, he'll have to use that." Amethyst's voice came from the other side of the door.

Peridot grumbled. "Whatever..."

She grabs the doorknob and opens the door. She pulled it and went out of the room after closing it.

A knock came from the screen door, then it opens to show Steven.

Peridot froze in place as he stared right at her. He smiles. "Hey, Peridot. Aren't you supposed to get ready?"

"I _am_ ready." She replies.

Steven got a nervous feeling once again. "O-oh..." He slowly walked towards the bathroom, passing by the other Gems who were looking on.

Peridot just walked up to Stevens bed and sat there, completely dumbfounded by what just happened a few seconds ago.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Lapis just looked at each other.

"That was really awkward." Amethyst spoke.

Lapis nodded in agreement. "I agree."

Garnet just nodded. Then a question pops into Amethyst's head. "Hey, where is Onyx?"

"Looking for me?" A proud voice came from the temple door. The three looked behind them to see Onyx. He was wearing a jet black suit, and a bow-tie, which isn't even tied. He had a white shirt with a collar, and his top-hat. It was just a standard formal clothing.

Amethyst snickered. "Dude, you _do_ know that we can wear our current outfit right?"

Onyx's shoulders dropped. His face turned from proud to unamusement. "Really...?"

Garnet and Amethyst nodded. Onyx groaned as he pulled his face in frustration. "I spent hours trying everything I have in my mind that can suit me."

"That suits you." A sweet yet timid voice said to the dark gem. This made them look at Lapis.

The ocean gem backed up an inch as her face flushed with a deep blue color.

Onyx gave her a teasing smile. "Do I Lapis?" He slowly walked towards her, she backed up in nervousness.

She kept looking at his teasing eyes as she stutters. "I-I-...y-yes. You d-do." She finally ran out of space as she tried to back up on the wall.

Onyx cornered her on the wall. She just stared at his eyes. She didn't even notice how hot her face was going. Onyx pushed his face forward, mere inches away from her face.

He softly whispers. "Thanks. But you look amazing." He planet soft kiss on her lips, making her feel like she was as high as a bird could reach. She snapped out of her trance and remembered what he said. She looked at her dress, she hadn't changed a bit.

Her face went hotter than before, she figured that he was saying she looked amazing even though she didn't change.

Onyx popped his collar up and fixed it. He walked towards the temple door, going in Amethyst's room, hoping to find a mirror. He turned around. "Well, I'd like to stay, but I need to check how _awesome_ I look." He walked in, the door shutting behind him.

Steven lifted his finger. "Onyx, there's a mirror in my-...bathroom..." He was too late. The dark gem had already went.

Steven sighed. He looked back at the other gems. "I'll get ready in a minute, everyone ready?" He asks.

Garnet nods. "Yes. We just need to get Pearl and wait for you, then we can go."

Steven nodded. He then walked towards the bathroom door and opens it. He enters the room and started to get ready.

* * *

Pearl just sat there on one of her water platforms. She was thinking very hard. She couldn't find the right materials for Stevens suit.

Maybe there was no material that could reduce heat for a humans body. She never knew what she could use, and she didn't want them to know that she couldn't find a way.

They just couldn't leave Steven behind. He'd be upset and go unannounced anyways.

She suddenly felt like she was being watched. She looked to the right and found the culprit. It was Onyx. He waved at her. "Hey P!"

Pearl looked away from him. "Hello..."

Onyx made a curious face and walked up to her. "Something bothering you? You should be on your best mood tonight." He sat down beside her.

Pearl grumbled. "And I don't think it'll be happening. My mood is a little bit mixed up."

Onyx just tilted his head in confusion. "W...whatever you say."

"Onyx..."

Said gem looked at Pearl. Her voice sounded like she was more confused than him. "Yeah?"

Pearl took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. "What do you feel about the two of us?"

Onyx was caught off guard. He wasn't expecting that kind of question.

Pearl looked at his face. She thought she had jumped the gun. But he answered anyways.

"Well...if you're talking about you and Lapis, then I still don't know. There is something inside me that's fighting. It hurts. And it's hurting Nyx too." He gripped his untied bow-tie and threw it on the water.

Pearl saw how much pain he had on his face. All these bottled up feelings were still in there. And she knows that it will take a long time to release those feelings.

"Look, Pearl. I can't make this decision if there is still something fighting within me. I love both of you, I really do. And I know that you two feel the same." He paused for a moment, then continued. "I don't even know if I'm...me."

Pearl reached for the bow tie and made him face her. She clung the tie on his neck and started to tie it. "Don't say that. Of course you're you. You're still the same Onyx I know and love the first time I saw you."

Onyx smirked. "So, you fell in love with me when you first saw me?"

Pearl's face went from pale to a shade of turquoise. "W-well...it sounds like what a simpleminded person would say. But-...yes..."

Onyx kept his small smile, but it didn't last long. He continued to look down as he began thinking as well. He laughed softly. "Why do you have to make me think so much Pearl?"

Pearl pulled her head back. She took it as a very nice way of saying 'why would you make me feel bad'. She finished tying his bow-tie and he looked down on the water to look at himself. He adjusted the tie and smiled. "Thanks Pearl. I feel stupid not knowing how to tie that on my own."

Pearl replied with a hug. Onyx was surprised. Just a second ago, they were just having a normal conversation. Now it quickly turned. He just kept his smile and hugged her back.

She hugged tighter and began sobbing. She tried not to let her tears on his suit.

"I'm sorry..." Pearl shakily apologizes.

Onyx patted her back with his metal hand, while he held her head with his normal one.

They sat there. Just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Steven finally got out of the bathroom, wearing his fresh and new suit. He looked at the Gems that were looking at him.

Garnet walked over to him and gave him a huge smile. "You look handsome." She said with her usual straightforward voice. But her voice was a bit picked up.

Steven blushed, flattered by the fusion's complement. "Aw... Stop it Garnet. You make me blush." He held his face.

Garnet smiled wider and held his hand. They walked towards the living room, and sat on the couch.

Steven suddenly looked at the other three gems. They were just staring back at him. Lapis got a closer to him and inspected his suit.

"You look great, Steven!" She complements.

Amethyst waves her hands. "Yeah bro. You look fresh."

Steven giggled. "Thanks guys."

It all came down to Peridot. They all looked at her, she recoiled with nervousness. "W-what are you looking at?"

Garnet decided to take it straightforwardly. "Do you have anything to say about Steven?"

Peridot's eyes widened, as her face flushed a dark green shade. "Wh-wha-...why?"

The other Gems just looked at her, silently. Her heart started to race. Her throat was getting dry, she wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

Steven smiled at her. "It's fine, Peridot. You don't need to."

Peridot calmed down. A knock on the door interrupted their little... "Conversation".

Steven ran to the door and opened it. It was Greg. "Hey everyone, you all ready? We need to go now." Greg said to the Gems and his son.

As if on cue, Onyx and Pearl stepped out of Pearl's room and greeted the others.

"You guys ready?" Onyx asked all of them.

Amethyst grumbled. "It's not like we have a choice... do we?"

Onyx shook his head. "Nope. Let's go then."

They all walked out of the house, walking down the stairs and stepping on the sand. They all looked at Greg's van, which was beside Lion.

Greg got in the van and laughed nervously. "I'm guessing we need to sort out the spaces here?"

Onyx nodded. "Yeah, we do." He began thinking and looked at the other Gems behind him.

"Okay, so Steven and Peridot will be on Lion, which isn't a problem." He said as the boy went to his pink friend and got on.

He looked at Peridot and offered his hand. "Come on, Dot. We've done this many times now."

Peridot nodded. She jumped up and rode the beast. She hesitated, she didn't know why. She hated feeling this way. She wasn't even sure if she was herself anymore.

Onyx continued. "Okay, Garnet. You don't mind being _on_ the van, do you?" He asks politely.

Garnet shrugs and jumped up on the van, making a slight bang on it. "Hey, be careful Garnet." Greg knock on the van's ceiling.

Onyx looked at the other three. He was then knocked to the ground by Amethyst. "I call shotgun!" She runs inside the van, locking the door immediately.

Onyx stood up and looked at her. He groaned. Then sighed. "Well, Lapis, Pearl, you two sit in the back. I'm just gonna have to sit up with Garnet, I guess." He looked back at Amethyst, who had a wide smile on her face.

Pearl didn't really agree with his decision. "Onyx, if you want I can-"

"No, Pearl. I'll be fine." He smiled halfheartedly at the two.

Pearl groaned and walked to the back of the van. But Amethyst decided to brag about her victory. "Yeah, you got shut down!"

Onyx chuckled and came closer to Amethyst. He then grabbed her head and ruffled her hair. She laughed at this. Onyx let her go and sighed. "Alright you get to ride shotgun. But remember to roll your window down, you might scare people."

Amethyst just stuck her tongue out. "Whatever gramps."

Onyx replied with a bigger smile.

He tapped the van with his hand, jumped on it, and called out, "alright gang, let's get this show on the road!"

Greg stepped on the pedal and the van started to go. Lion followed, with Steven and Peridot on.

The gang went straight to the ball they were invited to. They were going to have to be on their best behavior.

Unless, there might be a rampaging gem that Garnet was talking about.

* * *

After an hour of awkward silent driving, they made it to the ball. It wasn't as near as Greg thought it would be.

They all gazed at his big the place was. It was bigger than the beach house. But not surprisingly, it wasn't as big as their mountain-statue. Theirs was bigger, but they couldn't believe how round the place was.

Three people came up to them. It was Connie and her parents.

Steven waved happily at his best friend, she returned it with a smile.

Steven felt glad, she was still appreciating his presence. But she still didn't know about the problem with Peridot.

He turned to Peridot and excused himself. "Peridot, I'll be right back. I need to talk to Connie for a moment."

Before Peridot could grab him and disagree with what he said, ha already ran to Connie and started talking. Plus, Onyx grabbed her hand, so she could not chase after him.

Peridot quickly went from hurt to anger. "Get your touch stumps off of me!" She silently yelled at the dark gem. She didn't want to yell, or else Garnet would make her pay the price.

Onyx looked at her sincerely. Peridot stopped because of this. She looked into his eyes and tried to challenge them.

Her gaze was just as terrorizing as they can get. But there was something about his gaze. His dark spheres were just...pure. It looked so cold and...empty. It looked like the eyes of a cold blooded killer.

Peridot swallowed a large lump in her throat and then sighed in defeat.

Onyx stopped his gaze, and smiled. He knelt down so he could talk to her properly. "Peridot. I know what you feel."

Peridot just looked away. "How come?" She asks.

"Garnet filled me in while we were driving here."

Peridot crossed her arms to her chest. "So what? You can't do anything about it anyways."

Onyx chuckled lightly. "I actually can."

Peridot looked at him. She didn't believe him. "How?" She asked, she still hoped for atleast one answer.

"Oh no. You'll have to figure that out yourself."

Peridot groaned. "Why are you earthlings so difficult?!" She pulled on her hair.

Onyx put his metal hand on her hand, calming her down a bit. "Peridot. You may not understand what you're feeling right now. But if you feel it, and you don't like it, then try to stop what's causing that feeling."

Peridot looked up and thought about what was causing it. "Stop Steven?"

Onyx shook his head. "No, silly. Your mind. It's the one that keeps telling you to be jealous. You can't have him by yourself. You need to stop this or things might get worse."

"What will get worse?"

Onyx continued his speech. "If you don't stop feeling jealous, you might even go as far as hurting Connie or even Steven himself. He'll think of you as a selfish gem, he'll start to hate you. And you'll regret it."

Peridot never knew how difficult a human could be. But since it was coming out of a fellow gem's mouth, she knew he was right. And she knew she had to do it. Even though it would hurt. "Alright...fine." She grumbled.

Onyx smiled at her with his eyes closed. Showing her how much of a smart gem he was. "By the way, I borrowed something from you."

"What is it?" Peridot asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you tomorrow."

Peridot just shrugged it off. And looked away from him.

"Okay Gems. Remember what we came here for." Garnet reminded them after the Maheswarans had left their radius.

They all nodded. Greg had already came in with Steven, Connie, and her parents.

"Okay, let's have fun!" Onyx exclaimed as he ran towards the building. The others followed.

Entering the ball, they were pretty impressed on how the interior of the building looked so old-timey. They were then call to the theatre.

* * *

Steven decided to sit down beside Peridot, since he had the talk with Connie already, and she wanted him to fix things up with Peridot.

But he noticed that Peridot didn't talk to him as much. She hasn't talked since they first came in. He decided to start a conversation. "Uhm...hey, Dot."

Peridot had been staring at the stage after she sat down. Honestly, she couldn't see anything.

"Peridot?" The human boy waved his hand in front of her face.

She blinked twice and responded. "Uh...what is it, Steven?"

Steven pulled out a small smile. "Are you okay? You haven't been talking much, it isn't like you to do that." He said calmly.

Peridot just cleared her throat. "W-well, I was just...thinking."

"About what?" The boy got curious.

The homeworld gem didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that she was 'jealous', it would be stupid to say it right in front of him.

Or was it?

Steven noticed she began spacing out once again. He giggled. "Peridot, the show is starting." He shook her as the curtains opened.

Behind the curtains, was a person Steven knew personally. It was his mailman/actor friend, Jaime.

He smiled and was about to yell for him, but he was held down by Garnet. "Steven, I know you want to do it, but we need to be on our best behavior, remember?"

Steven sighed and nodded at the fusion.

* * *

Thirty minutes in the play. Onyx noticed strange movements from backstage.

He saw some weird blue figure on top of the lights. It had been messing with the lights, flickering and turning it off permanently. Making the technicians to go check up on it. But the play still...played.

Onyx decided to check it out. He looked to his left to see Lapis, who was beside Pearl.

He tapped Lapis' shoulder and whistled for Pearl's attention. They both look at him. "Hey, there is something wrong backstage, I'm gonna go check it out."

"I'll come with you." Pearl requested. Lapis looked like she wanted to go too.

Onyx shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't be long." He slowly got out of his seat, looking for the passage backstage.

He found a door that says 'backstage'. "Oh, that's easy enough." He opened the door and felt someone following him.

It was Amethyst. "Amethyst, what're you doing here?"

Amethyst groaned. "Hey, I was bored there. So I followed you."

"Fine. But make sure no one sees you." Onyx continued to sneak through the place, going straight into the backstage.

They both climbed up the ladder which led them to the blue figure. It was draining the light source from the lights. "Hey ugly!" Amethyst yelled at the figure. It was loud enough to be heard by it, but not the people below them.

The figure turned. It was a corrupted gem. It looked like a anthropomorphic octopus. It was light blue, and it didn't look happy.

Onyx smiled then summoned his sword. "Finally, a good stretch for the muscles." He jumped, but he was blocked by a wooden sun, used for background props.

Onyx held on to the rope it hung by and tried not to drop his sword.

Amethyst growled at the corrupted gem and summoned her whip. She flicked it towards the gem and it wrapped around one tentacle.

It suddenly released an electric surge from its body, and went to her whip. She let go of her whip, but the electricity shot from her whip, electrocuting her.

Amethyst's vision went black as she fell down towards the floor.

Onyx saw this. He quickly unsummoned his sword from his left hand, and then grabbed her by the leg. "Ugh...this is gonna be harder than I thought." He struggled to hold on the role and hold on to Amethyst at the same time.

The corrupted gem jumped on the wooden sun and was ready to electrocute Onyx.

The corrupted gem touched his metal arm and began sending electrical surges through it.

Onyx just closed his eyes. But he remembered that he didn't have hisbreal right arm. He looked at the corrupted gem cockily. "Who's smart now?"

The corrupted gem poofed into smoke. Onyx closed his eyes, shielding his eyes from the smoke.

He opened them back up to see his counterpart. "Hey, Nyx. Never knew you'd come out."

Nyx just face palmed. "Well, I wouldn't have if you weren't in so much trouble."

"Nah, I had it all under control." Onyx denied.

Nyx helped him up the platform behind the wooden sun. "You're welcome." Nyx said bitterly.

Onyx brought Amethyst up, who was still unconscious.

The platform suddenly moved down. "Oh this is bad." Onyx commented.

Nyx grabbed him and Amethyst and then jumped away from the platform.

Before they knew it, clapping started and people were whistling.

* * *

After the play, Steven ran up to his actor friend. "Jaime!" He greeted.

Jaime looked down, surprised to see him. "Steven? Did you go all the way here just to watch me act?" Jaime asked the boy.

Steven laughed nervously. "W-well...we were just invited here."

Jaime's expression didn't change. "That's okay. The last time I went to your house to deliver your mail, your mailbox was full."

Steven shrugged. "I guess Amethyst forgot to take it out."

The two laughed for a moment and then finally said their goodbye's.

* * *

After awhile, the dance had started. The Gems just sat on separate tables, while some danced on the dancefloor.

At the time, Steven and Connie danced while they talked. Connie's parents had to as well. Garnet, Greg, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis just sat on their chairs.

Onyx and Amethyst just ate most of the food from the buffet.

After Steven and Connie were done dancing, they came back to their tables.

Unexpectedly, Steven took Peridot's hand and dragged her down to the dancefloor. "W-whatre you doing?!" Peridot asked him, slight embarrassment in her voice.

"I just wanted to dance with you. Didn't you want to dance with me too?" Steven looked at her innocently.

Peridot looked at him with hesitant eyes. She sighed in defeat. "Fine..."

Steven took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. He took the other one and held it with his own.

Peridot felt sick. But the weird feeling from her gut was slowly washing away.

The the just moved smoothly in silence. Only the music in their ears.

Peridot just kept looking down in embarrassment.

Steven decided to crack open the truth. "Peridot...I know you're jealous..."

Peridot wasn't surprised. "How, did the fusion tell you?" She said with a slight humorous tone.

Steven shook his head. "No, I just know it. Because you haven't been yourself lately."

Peridot just looked over his shoulder, ignoring his gaze.

"It's not a good thing to be jealous, Dot. And you know that I love all of you that are in my family." He said with a smile. "And you don't know how happy I am to see every single one of you everyday."

Peridot wanted to cry. But she didn't want to show weakness. It was pointless. He was right, just like what Garnet and Onyx told her. Jealousy will get her nowhere.

She slowly embraces the human/gem boy. Steven chuckles and hugs her back.

"...thank you."

"Don't worry, Dot. Everyone will be here for you."

In the middle of their conversation. Onyx decided to pull Pearl on the dancefloor and sneakily danced behind Steven and Peridot.

He heard most of it, and he knew how grateful Peridot looked.

Onyx was victorious in the inside. He looked at Pearl, who had no clue what he was so happy for.

"Don't give me that look, Pearl. You know you wanted this." He teased.

Pearl smiled back at him. "I do. But I don't understand what you are so happy about."

Onyx rolled his eyes back. "Oh, you'll know soon."

* * *

After the dance, the Gems said their goodbye's to the Maheswarans. The they headed straight for beach city.

It was a boring night for the others, but it was a pleasant one for Peridot.

She finally got it off her chest, with the help of Steven. Again, it was always him who solved her problems. She couldn't be more glad.

An hour had passed, the gang had made it back to the temple. Greg decided to park his van on the beach, next to the temple.

Steven, Peridot, and Lapis collapsed on Steven's bed. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet went to their respective rooms. While Onyx just laid down on the couch.

He waited and waited, until they all fell asleep.

* * *

Lapis wasn't having a good rest. She tried to pry her eyes open, but it was just a blurry vision.

But she felt like she was just picked off the bed. She rolled to her right to see Onyx.

He carried her like a bride. She didn't know what he was going to do.

She tiredly spoke up. "What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes.

Onyx looked down. "Well, I didn't get to dance with you earlier...so..."

He put her down on the ground. Lapis felt sand on her feet. She noticed they went outside.

Onyx took a familiar looking tape recorder from his unchanged suit. "Isn't that Peridot's?"

"Yeah, I borrowed it from her. I just wanted to record the song they played in the ball." Onyx explained as he pressed the play button.

The song started slowly and just continued with a medium tempo.

Onyx offered his hand to her. She accepts.

"Did you you know this would happen?"

Onyx shrugged. "Well...it's kind of a mix between yes and no." He grinned nervously. "By the way, did you have a good time at the ball, or even the play?"

"Honestly, It did not satisfy." She answered.

Onyx cleared his throat nervously. "Oh, o-okay." He scratched his neck in nervousness. "L-Lapis. I'm sorry I didn't get to dance with you earlier. It's just that, I took Pearl out of instinct so we could dance and have fun, and eavesdrop on Stevens-...uh..."

"Stevens what?" Asked a curious Lapis.

Onyx waved his metal hand. "Nah, nothing. It's nothing."

He gripped her hand firmly with his left one. Making her know that he was really sorry.

"It's okay, Onyx. I'm not really into fancy structures and fancy food. I'm happier here with my family. Because you guys make me feel free." She confessed.

Onyx exhaled. He was holding his breath, waiting for her forgiveness, or a big slap in the face by the ocean.

He stared at her eyes. "Would you like to dance with me?" Onyx asks.

Lapis gave him a tender smile. "I would love that."

The dark gem spun her, then they danced, and dance until the song had finished.

It wasn't such a bad night after all.

* * *

 **Hey guys and gals.**

 **Okay, this sucks.**

 **This chapter was already done last week, but my memory got wiped and everything went out of control.**

 **So I had to re write it. And decided to add 3k more words so I don't disappoint anyone on how long it took to get this out.**

 **This chapter is a bit awkward for me. And people might hate it, everyone can be a critic if they'd like.**

 **My chapters/stories are all improvised. I think of the plot then write random stuff through the...writing process. I don't have the while story planned. It's all coming from my brain and my fingers.**

 **It was really awkward writing this. But I hope some of you would like it...somehow.**

 **Luv u peeps**

 **-Onyx**

 **(Btw, I was so pissed when I realized that my memory got wiped that I just drew a scene so I won't forget what I wrote. So if you guys want to see my ugly drawing (you probably don't) then just ask me in the reviews er...pm me. K thanks bye!)**


	14. Greg's Plumbing Service

Greg drove towards the beach. He was gonna tell the Gems something important.

He was excited to see their reactions to what he was gonna say to them.

Plus, he wanted them to do him a favor.

He finally made it to his destination. He got out of the van and ran up the hill, towards the stairs. Stepping in front of the door, he knocked on it thrice. Waiting until someone opened it, he tapped his foot impatiently.

The door opened slightly. It was Lapis who opened it. "Uhm...hey." Greg greeted.

Lapis waved her hand and replied, "Hello...are you here for Steven?" The ocean gem asked.

"Well...yes, I guess." He answered awkwardly. He still had a hard time being comfortable with her with Steven. Because she stole the ocean, almost drowned Steven, broke his leg, and wrecked the van.

Lapis opened the door widely, so Greg can enter. The first thing he noticed was that the place was a mess, but that didn't surprise him. But what _did_ surprise him was everyone looked so beat up.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked the Gems.

Steven removed an ice-pack from his head and replied to his father, "Well, we kinda' got carried away by a bet we made."

Greg was lost. "What was the bet?"

Amethyst answered for the boy. "The bet was, if we beat Onyx in a duel, we get to know how he makes his soup so perfect."

Onyx sighed heavily. "I told you guys, you could've just asked. But nope, you decided to be lethal."

"But what's the fun in asking?" Amethyst said with a bored expression.

Pearl scoffed. "Well first off is that getting hurt isn't 'fun'. And secondly, we all know that we want to know how he does it...but you've got to commit."

Steven sighed. "I am committed." He sadly slumped his shoulders.

Greg decided to join in the conversation. "Well, I can teach you a thing or two about that souo, Steven."

Steven's face lit up with hope. "Really? But wait...when Onyx wasn't here, why didn't any of you tell me about the soup?"

"It's because he wasn't in our minds before he came back." She nervously looked at said gem.

Onyx just looked back at her and winked. Pearl's face flushed as she shyly looked down.

Greg noticed that everyone was finally silent. He took it as his cue. "Alright, I came here to tell you guys good news?"

"Did you get a new van?" Pearl guessed hopefully.

"Uh, no-"

"Did your hair finally fall off?" Amethyst joked.

"That's obviously a no, Amethyst." Greg replied, not laughing at her joke.

"Is there a new mayor?" Steven asks.

"No..." Greg grumbled as he face palmed.

"Did you finally get a new job?" Garnet asks with her usual stoic voice.

Greg raised his arms. "Yes! I can't believe you actually guessed the-...oh, future vision."

Garnet smirked and fixed her shades, in a sign of victory.

"Oh did you now? What is it?" Onyx asks his friend.

Greg just stood in silence with a big smile on his face, keeping the suspense in mild. He finally let it out. "I was given a job to be a plumber!"

The Gems were silent. Onyx and Amethyst held their laughter, while Steven's eyes were filled with excitement. "That's awesome dad! I didn't know you could fix toilets!"

Amethyst snorted a laugh. "Yeah, Greg. I can't believe you got a job that is way lower than your last one."

Greg groaned. "Well _someone's_ got to make a living in this family."

"Greg, we don't even need money. But I guess Steven does..." Pearl looked at the boy. He looked really excited for his father.

Steven suddenly changed his expression. "But dad, aren't we gonna go to Beach-a-Palooza tonight?"

"Beach-a-pawhata?" Peridot said in a tongue tied manner.

"It's Beach-a-Palooza. It's when you and your family or friends get to hang out on a beach with performances on a stage!" Steven explained to her.

"Uh, don't we do that all the time?" Peridot asks the human/gem hybrid.

"I guess...but without the stage and performances."

Peridot put one hand on her chin. "Hm...is singing a performance?"

Steven nodded slowly, confused to where she was going with this conversation. "...yeah?"

Peridot's eyes lit up. "Then yes, we do that everyday."

Steven was just confused. "I don't think we have a performers, Peridot."

"Yes we have." Peridot points one finger towards Pearl. The pale gem flinched at the attention. "Pearl sings on the beach almost everyday!" Peridot said in a rather confused state. "So is that called beach-a-palooka?"

"I do not!" Pearl argued.

Peridot just laughed. "Yes you do. You do it while crying too."

Pearl growled. She stood up from the couch, and faced her to let her know that she wasn't having any of it. "Listen here you little loudmouth-"

"Stop." Pearl and Peridot looked at Garnet. "This isn't about you two. This is about Greg." Garnet said to the two technicians.

Pearl sighed and sat back down beside Garnet. Peridot scooted beside Steven to keep herself calm. After she saw the two calm down, Garnet gave Greg a nod, letting him know that he could continue on.

Greg nodded in reply. "Okay, yes, I'm a plumber now. Do I know how to fix toilets?" He rubbed his naped and hissed in embarrassment. "Well...that's why I came here."

Onyx caught up to what he was gonna say next. "Oh no, there's no way that I'm fixing toilets for people." He said bitterly.

"Come on, Onyx. It won't be that bad." Greg tried to convince him. But that wasn't enough.

"There is no way. Sorry Greg, but I'm backing out on this one." Onyx walked to the kitchenette, and washed some dirty dishes.

Greg groaned. Amethyst came up with a question. "Wait a minute. If you didn't know how to fix toilets and stuff, why did you take the job?"

Greg's eyes widened. He quickly scrambled words inside his mind to find the right answer. "Well, you see..."

The Gems were listening. No one broke his moment. And it made him even more nervous. "Uh...I just wanted a job with a higher pay raise, you know?"

Amethyst shrugged. "I've never had a job, so no, I don't know."

Garnet decided to ask one more time. "Again, what did you come here for?"

Greg didn't hesitate anymore. "You see, you guys can do almost anything. I was hoping you can be my...plumbers?"

Garnet didn't know what to make of this decision. She looked at Onyx, who looked back at her. Onyx just nodded slowly. Garnet sighed.

The fusion stood up and walked toward Greg. She put a hand on his shoulder and smirked. "We'll do it."

Greg smiled. "Really?"

Steven jumped in joy. "Yeah! We're plumbers!"

Amethyst groaned, while Pearl just sat there looking confused. She was confused on why Garnet would accept to work for Greg. Sure he was part of their family. But it wasn't that easy to make Garnet decide. And she was confused because she didn't properly know what a plumber is.

Onyx walked up to his fellow gems. "Alright, you guys go do that, while I go on a mission."

Steven groaned in disappointment. "Aw...aren't you coming with us?"

Onyx picked up his top hat from the table and put it on his head. "Sorry Steven. But this is pretty important."

Steven looked down in sadness. Onyx knelt down and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Steven. I'll be back tomorrow evening."

Steven lifted his head. "What? But you'll miss Beach-a-Palooza."

Garnet huffed. "Trust me, he won't."

Steven just looked confused. "But he said he'll be back tomorrow."

Garnet just gave him a smirk. But he still didn't understand.

Onyx clapped his hands. "Okay. So, I'll be leaving for awhile...you guys have fun, and don't cause too much trouble." He turned around and walked away from them, heading to the warp pad. He double checked his stuff before he warped away.

Pearl looked at Lapis, she looked back at her. They knew what to do.

Pearl stood up from the couch and went to Onyx. While Lapis sneaked away from the others conversation, she went towards Onyx as well.

The two Gems walked up behind Onyx. "Of you two are gonna ask if you can come, that's a no." He turned around to face them. "It's pretty hard to get to where I'm going."

Pearl subtly shook her head. "No, we were just gonna say goodbye." She said with a worried smile.

Onyx saw through it, but it wasn't time to have a long talk. He just gave them both a smile of reassurance. "Don't worry you two. I'll be home tomorrow. It's not like I'll be gone forever."

Lapis gripped her hand on her other arm. "I hope not." She mumbled under her breath.

Pearl gave Onyx a warm, deep kiss. Lapis felt awfully awkward, so she just looked away.

Onyx ended the kiss and smiled at Pearl. "You're so nice all of a sudden." He teased.

Pearl just rolled her eyes back and scoffed at him. "I just want to remind you that you need to come back in one piece."

"Oh that maybe a problem. I can't keep promises right now." The dark gem smiled proudly.

Pearl smiled back and walked back to the others. The Onyx she knew never went away. And she wanted him to stay like that.

Onyx waved at her, then looked at an awkward looking Lapis. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

Lapis just nodded. "It's not a big deal." She slowly raised her arms and rested them on his shoulders.

Onyx gave her a smile that made her spine tingle. Lapis looked down in embarrassment.

Onyx tilted her head to make her face him. Her eyes kept looking down. He sighed. "You don't need to act so shy around me you know. I won't stop loving you even if you show your true personality."

That was it. Lapis lunged at him and began sobbing on his shoulders.

Onyx embraced her. "What's wrong? I'm only gonna be gone for a day."

Lapis lifted herself up and rested her arms and body on his chest.

Onyx hugged her again. "What's wrong?" He asked her softly, stroking her cheek affectionately.

Lapis gazed at his eyes, looking crestfallen. "I don't want you to go. What if you don't come back?" She said, panic in her voice.

"Don't worry Lapis. I'll be okay throughout my mission. I swear." Onyx said in reassurance. He gives her a kiss on the lips, she kissed back. He tightens the hug and released her after. "You make sure that you and Pearl have fun. I don't need to be here so you two can be happy and have fun. You have Steven."

Lapis sniffled as she nodded. Onyx gave her one last warm smile and jumped on the warp pad.

He gave the ocean gem a gentle bow and warped away from the temple.

Lapis walked back to the others. She had a content smile on her face.

* * *

Onyx hopped off of the warp pad, and began scanning the area for any kind of threat.

He stood below a 25,000 feet mountain. Garnet had told him that there has been something wrong going on on this very mountain.

It wasn't a mountain that looked like it was earth made. It had some floating rock islands on the side of it. And it looked very snowy on the top of the mountain.

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled heavily. "Well, here goes...everything." He started climbing with his feet, and his hands.

He just relied on his skills and instinct.

* * *

Greg waited for the Gems to get out of the house with their new 'uniforms'. Since they agreed to work with him, they needed to follow what the rulebook said. And one was; "Always wear the uniform while on the job."

Greg finally heard Stevens voice coming towards his direction. "Dad! What do you think?" Steven called out for his father.

Greg turned around to see Steven with the gems, wearing the button up shirt he had given to them.

Steven fitted his very well. But the others decided to wear in a...'unique' way. Garnet had a normal way of wearing the uniform, it was as small as the jacket she wore last year, which was owned by Greg.

Amethyst and Pearl had theirs on the longer size. Amethyst's had hers almost to her feet. Pearl's was long enough to reach her knees. But she needed to fold the arm part, since it was a little long for her.

Lapis fit hers like she wanted to. Her shirt was short enough to end on her hips.

Peridot had the biggest problem out of all the Gems. The sleeves covered her arms and hands, and the bottom part was an inch away from the ground. She dragged the exceeded sleeves on the ground, as she tried not to trip on the shirt she was wearing.

Greg looked at how uncoordinated his 'team' was. He could see it by looking at how they wore their uniforms. He just shrugs it off and walked to his van. "Alright. We're gonna go to my new office first. Then we can wait for people who want us to fix their toilets or pipes."

Pearl examined her uniform and grumbled on how much it didn't fit her right. "Greg, are you sure that we need to wear these the whole time?"

"That's what the rulebook says." Greg laughed nervously.

"Aw...come on P. This shirt isn't that bad." Amethyst said to the pale gem.

Pearl groaned. "Easy for you to say, you like what you are wearing."

"Don't be jealous of my system. I wear anything that looks good on me." The purple gem said as she put her hand on her waist and flipped her hair backwards.

Pearl just growled in her throat. This wasn't the time to argue, but sometimes Amethyst goes a little too far with her jokes.

"I think you look awesome, Pearl." Pearl softly looked at Steven and gave him a warm smile. "Oh, thank you Steven. That's very nice of you."

Steven gave her a wide smile, then face his dad. "Can we go and check out your office now? I'll go get Lion." Steven ran back to the house to find his feline friend.

Greg started the van. "Alright, you guys can come in...and sit where you'd like.

Amethyst ran fast and took the front seat. "Shotgun!"

Garnet simply jumped on the van and sat on top of it.

Pearl sighed. "Why do I have to be in the back every time." She muttered as she opened the back door, with Lapis behind her.

Steven got out of the house on Lion. Greg looked at his son from his van. "Are you ready, Steven?"

Steven nodded while Peridot climbed up on Lion, nearly slipping off because of her shirt. "We're ready!"

Greg nods and steps on the pedal, heading toward the new office.

* * *

Onyx was having a hard time climbing. His left hand which had gloves on, had cuts and bruises. His metal hand had slight scrapes on it. There were multiple times of him slipping and losing his grip, and almost falling. But he was glad he had his metal hand, but he was afraid that it would be damaged.

Some time, he made it to a resting point. He sat on the ledge, with his legs hanging off. He laid his back down, taking a breather. "Phew...this is a little more difficult than I thought it would've been."

A sudden quake began. He slowly looked up to see rocks sliding down towards him. "Oh darn..." He stood up and dodged the incoming rock slide. Some pebbles and small rocks hit him in the middle of his escape.

After a few seconds, the rock slide had subsided and Onyx continued his climbing.

He heavily sighed. "If I make it out alive, I'm blaming it on you Garnet..." He said to himself as he climbed upwards. He held onto a branch, but it snapped.

Making sure he wouldn't fall and die, he dug his metal hand three inches into the rocky surface he was climbing on. His left hand still had the branch, he figured he'd strap it on his back, just in case it was useful for something.

Panting in nervousness, he looked at the sun and saw that it was almost afternoon. He was wasting time.

* * *

Greg unlocked the door to his new workstation. It was bigger than his car wash office, it was cleaner and much more refreshing than the last office.

He saw that there were only a table, a chair, and a telephone in the room. There was another room which looked like the restroom. But Greg felt different. He felt kind of homesick.

Not understanding why, since his home was his van, not the car-wash. He just wanted to be more professional for his son.

Greg turned around to the Gems. "Alright, you guys can hang around in the van outside. The telephone will ring if they need us. But it looks like it's a slow day, so don't expect too much." He said to the Gems.

The Gems walked outside and hung around the van, except for Steven. He looked disturbed. Same did Greg.

"Hey, dad. What will happen to the car wash?" Steven asks.

Greg swallowed a large lump in his throat. "Well...you see, I kinda shut it down."

Steven looked down, but he lifted his head up with a smile. "Alright. I'm just happy you got what you wanted." Steven walked out of the office and went to the van, hoping to find something to distract him for awhile.

Greg watched his son walk away from him. His mind was still not accustomed to his new job. Trying to be a better father was a little hard for him. From rockstar to a boring plumbing business.

Now he didn't know what was better. Steven seeing him slouching around his van on a car wash, or fix peoples toilets.

He suddenly heard the door open. He looked to see Garnet.

"Oh, hey Garnet. You all doing okay out there?"

Garnet just gave him a slight nod. But she looked like she wanted to talk about something.

Greg was scared that might know what he was doing. "You want to talk about something, Garnet?"

"I want to talk about _you_ , Greg. I kknowthat you're doing this for Steven." The fusion left him frozen in the spot. She completely dug the truth out of him.

"How come you know?"

Garnet huffs proudly. "I know because of your obvious behavior."

Greg's face flushed red. "Oh boy. Is it really that obvious?"

Garnet nodded. "Don't worry, no one else knows but me and..."

"And who?"

"Nevermind. You'll figure it out soon." She leans on the wall and watched Greg look down sorrowfully.

"It's just that I want to be a better person for my son, Garnet. It's what Rose would want me to do." Greg covered his face with his hands.

Garnet chuckled lightly at this. "I don't think Rose would want that, Greg."

The man lifted his face away from his hands. "What do you mean?"

Garnet took a second before she replied.

"Well, Rose fell in love with Mr. Universe, that was the Greg we knew. And we don't want to lose him." Garnet said with a smile, making Greg feel a little comfortable at the empty space in the room. "We're slowly losing that Greg who once used to be a rockstar and lived in his van, and had a job in a car wash."

Greg started to feel a little guilty about his decision on leaving the car wash. He just really wanted to be the best dad he could be for his son's sake.

"But I'm still that Greg!" He yelled, but not loudly. It was more of a reasoning tone.

"Then don't let yourself slip away." Garnet walked away from the office, leaving Greg stressed and thinking deeply.

"What was she talking about?"

* * *

Onyx, who was almost at the very top of the mountain, decided to rest for a little while. His hands were going numb from all the climbing. Plus, with the freezing temperature up on the mountain getting to him, he knew that it would be cold down the mountain as well.

His body was shaking. This wasn't normal for a the climate to adjust itself. There must've been gem technology doing this. So no one can ever climb this place.

And that just made Onyx more curious. "This thing Garnet is talking about must be something valuable. I better go get it now before something wrong happens."

He leaned on the rocky slanted ground and breathed in and out.

Suddenly, he fell on his back, phasing through the wall he was leaning on.

He slowly got up and looked around him. Obviously it was dark, so he had to improvise.

He ripped a piece of cloth from his robe, grabbed the branch he picked up earlier, then wrapped the cloth around the branch. He set it on the ground then summoned his sword. Directing his metal arm on the stick, he struck his arm with his sword, making a little spark come out of it, but it did not light up the cloth.

"Come on." Onyx muttered in frustration.

He struck his metal arm once more, making a bunch of sparks, and it finally lit the stick.

Sighing in success, he looked at his metal arm, seeing that it had a bunch of dents on it. This made him feel mad about it. "You should've came prepared, Onyx. And now this happened." He said to himself, pointing to his metal arm.

He picked up the torch with his left hand, and held his sword with his right.

Finally, he continued walking into the cave he was now in.

Everything looked so gloomy and...creepy. But by the way the floor was making a metallic sound, he figured this was once a gem territory.

Or it still is.

* * *

Greg's eyes shot wide open after hearing a ringing telephone. He panicked and looked behind him to see Pearl and Steven standing with their backs facing him.

Greg fell asleep while he was waiting for someone to call them. And he had already failed that.

Pearl put the phone down and looked at Steven. "Well, Steven. It looks like we're getting our first... Customer for the day." She said to the excited looking boy.

Greg cleared his throat, making the two turn around and face him. "Oh, Dad! We got our first call!" Steven said with excitement."

Greg just forced a small smile. "Well, I guess we should go find the problem. Where is the place?"

"The man said that they were in a...'suburbs' place. Is that even a word?" Pearl said with a confused voice. "Anyways, he said they were having a yard sale."

Greg nodded. "Alright, let's go then!" He ran outside, followed by Steven and Pearl.

He was just glad that it was just sometime in the afternoon.

* * *

As they arrived at their destination, Greg saw that a man was standing in front of the door, probably waiting for them.

He walked towards the man and introduced himself. "Hey, my name's Greg. Were you the one that needed assistance with plumbing?"

The man nodded. "Yes. My wife's ring got stuck inside the sink and we don't know how to get it out. And plus, my sons toilet always clogs every time we try and flush it."

The last one made Greg shiver. The man apparently saw his reaction. "Don't worry. It's clean. It just won't flush that's all."

Greg felt his back rest a little. "Okay, we'll do the job. You just...sit and stay calm."

"By the way, the name's Larry. And I hope you and your crew do a faster job than the last one I hired." Larry said with slight annoyance.

Greg swallowed a small lump in his throat. "How long did the others take?"

"Oh I don't know...about two hours or less?"

This made Greg a little nervous. Not only did he not know how to fix toilets, but it seemed like it usually took a few hour or less to finish. "We-we'll do our best!" His voice cracked.

Larry went inside and went straight to the kitchen. Greg looked behind him to see the Gems waiting for his orders. "Uh...Pearl, Amethyst, you two come with me. Steven and the others should go to sink."

Steven looked at his father. "But Dad. I wanted to know what fixing a toilet felt like!"

"I agree with Steven. We should switch and _not_ work on the toilet." Pearl added.

Greg groaned. "Fine then, same teams, switch jobs."

Steven nodded and ran inside the house with Garnet, Lapis, and Peridot.

Greg walked in as well, with Pearl and Amethyst. The three went straight into the kitchen, finding Larry looking inside the sink. He turned to the three. "Oh, there you are. The ring must be inside the pipe, because I don't see it anywhere in the sinkhole."

Greg puts down his tooldbox that he has been holding for the rest of the talk.

Pearl and Amethyst watched the ex-rockstar struggling to find what he needed for the pipes. Amethyst came close to Pearl's ear and whispered, "Have you noticed that Greg has become so boring now?"

Pearl nudged her with her elbow. "Amethyst, you have to respect a man's decisions." Pearl thought of it for a moment. "Although, he does seem a bit more uninteresting than before." She whispered back.

They just watched Greg unwrench the pipe, while Larry walked to the living room.

* * *

Steven kept plunging the toilet, hoping that it would get fixed by itself.

He wiped sweat away from his eyebrows and exhaled. "I never knew that this would be hard." He looked above the toilet to see Peridot. "Okay, Dot. Flush it again."

Peridot stepped on the trip lever and the toilet flushed. The water Rose and it began over flowing.

Steven and Peridot panicked. "Ah! Steven, why is this contraption crying?!"

"Maybe we did something wrong!" Steven panicked and turned around for Lapis and Garnet's help. "Guys, help!"

Garnet sighed and started helping the two. Lapis took a step forward, but she was pulled back by someone.

She looked behind her to see a human boy, just as tall as her. He wore some tacky clothes and an irritating colored scarf. He looked at Lapis with some sort of want in his eyes. "I never knew that such a hot chick like you could be a plumber."

Lapis never understood human language. Well, she did. But not slang.

"Can you please let go of me?" She asked nicely.

The teenage boy just tightened his grip on her arm. "And why would I do that? I might lose you forever."

Lapis felt her eye twitch on how dramatic his voice sounded. It was the horrible kind of dramatic. "I need to help my friends. If you can just-" She was stopped by the boy pulling her closer.

Their bodies almost made contact. And Lapis didn't like what she was smelling. It smelled like a thousand of flowers with gasoline.

She pushed herself, but she couldn't do anything. She felt weird. She didn't know that she was being assaulted by an unwanted person. "Who needs friends when you have Kevin."

Lapis felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Garnet. Lapis felt safe. "Lapis, is this man bothering you?" Garnet asks with a stoic tone.

Lapis nodded slowly. Garnet looked dead into the teenage boys eyes. Kevin just scoffed. "What're you gonna do, punch me?"

Garnet summoned her fists and smiled. "I won't mind that if you'd let me."

Kevin's pupils shrank and let go of Lapis. "Alright then." He said bitterly, walking out of his room.

Garnet unsummoned her gloves and huffed in victory. Lapis looked at the fusion and looked down shyly. "T-Thank you, Garnet."

"Don't worry about it. Now we need to help Steven with all of this mess." Garnet said as she pointed at the leakage.

Lapis smiled as she saw Steven and Peridot panicking. She stepped in the bathroom and concentrated.

She lifted the water, and pushed it all back in the toilet. Steven and Peridot panted.

Steven pushed the trip lever once more, testing if it was all good. It flushed normally.

Steven sighed and gave Lapis a smile. "Thanks Lapis. That was a nightmare."

Lapis patted the boy's head and gave him back a warm smile.

"Okay, now that we're done. Let's see what your dad and the others are doing." Garnet said, walking to the kitchen.

Steven, Lapis, and Peridot followed. Steven felt like he was gonna catch a cold. Or the air just felt chilly.

* * *

Amethyst tapped Greg's shoulder, he looked at her. "What is it Amethyst I'm busy." He said while he worked on the pipe.

"You do know that you are tightening it right?" Amethyst said, making Greg facepalm.

"Ugh...I don't know what to do anymore." He gave up. He massaged his eyes since they were starting to hurt.

But Amethyst kept on poking him. He lifted his hands from his face and looked at the purple gem. "What?"

Amethyst showed him a ring. He couldn't believe it. "How did you-"

"I shapeshifted while you were busy working on the pipe. It was Pearl's idea." Amethyst pointed at her friend.

Greg groaned and grabbed the ring. "Thanks guys. Couldn't have done this without you...really."

"Oh don't mention it, Greg. It's our pleasure." Pearl said with an understanding voice.

Greg walked to Larry and gave him the ring. "Here you go. We've done it."

"Woah, now that is fast. Just an hour?" Larry said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess so." Greg rubbed his nape and chuckled.

"But what about the toilet?" Larry asks.

Greg opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by his son. "We're done!"

"Your team is awesome. It only took you all thirty minutes to fix a toilet and get a ring from the pipes." Larry gave them a round of applause.

Greg gave him an awkward smile and walked towards the door. "Well, we gotta get going!"

"Wait!" Larry pulled out his wallet and gave him some paper money. "Here's for the best plumbers I've ever seen."

Greg looked at the money, then he looked at Steven. He pushed Larry's hand and shook his head. "No need. You keep it." Greg said with a polite smile.

Larry couldn't believe in how generous this guy was. "A-alright."

Greg and the Gems walked out of the house, and got on their rides.

The sun was already setting. Steven was excited for Beach-a-palooza, but he didn't know if his dad would be there with him.

He just hoped.

* * *

Back to Onyx. He found alot of ancient gem tech doors inside the mountain. It was like a maze.

Every time he would go inside a door, he would leave some sort of reminder to let himself know that has been there.

He came to a long hallway. He groaned and walked back to the door. It suddenly shut.

"Oh this is not good." He said as he looekd around, waiting for what was about to happen.

The ground shook beneath him as he saw that the walls were closing in. "Oh come on." He began panicking.

He saw that the door on the other end was opened. He quickly dashed to the end, the walls getting faster than ever.

Onyx decided to drop the torch, diving into the doorway. The hallway completely closed. And he was glad he wasn't in it.

He stood up and noticed there were lights in the room. He looked around and saw that there was an object on a stone table in the middle of the room.

He walked up to it and looked at it.

It was a black case. "I never knew Gems wanted their valuable stuff in a human case." He pondered if he'd open it or not.

He decided not to. He quickly took the case and put it in his robe.

As soon as he took the case, the mountain began to crumble. Rocks started falling from the ceiling, walls were breaking.

He quickly took action and took the stone table.

He broke through the mountain wall and used the table as a sled down. He was hit multiple times by different sizes of rocks. But all he wanted was to get out of there.

Seeing the warp pad, he quickly jumped to it, hoping he would land on it perfectly. Gladly, he did.

He never noticed the three robonoids had been watching him the whole time.

He warped away before getting crushed by the rocks, which crushed the warp pad, making the warp stream cut off.

Onyx felt cold as he floated around in space. He began pushing himself to another warp stream. He didn't care where it went, he just didn't wanna be stuck in empty space.

He made it into a warp stream and waited to see where it was going.

Finally, he warped. The first thing he knew is that he wasn't in earth. Because he saw that earth was far away from him, which means he was on the moon.

The last time he remembered being in the moon was in the war. "But what warped through?" He asked himself.

A small robonoid came to his feet. He kicked it away and sighs. "Peridots never give up huh?" He warped away from the moon and into the galaxy warp.

He ran straight to the temple warp and warped back home.

* * *

Steven rested on his bed with Peridot.

Steven had himself wrapped around with a comforter, since it was very cold.

Normally, it wouldn't be this cold. It had never been this cold.

He sighed and felt his warm breath, making him feel a bit better.

But he noticed that Peridot was shaking. She was probably freezing too.

He smiled and scooted closer to her. Peridot felt Steven wrap his comforter around her, making her face and body warm, but mostly her face.

"T-Thank...you..." She stuttered.

Steven smiled. "You're welcome."

Garnet suddenly came out of the temple door and stuck a piece if paper on the refrigerator. She then looked at Steven and Peridot. "Are you two okay?"

"We're alright. Where are the others?" replied Steven.

"They're already outside, making sure nothing goes wrong while they set up Beach-a-palooza." Garnet answered.

Steven just nodded as he understood. "Alright, we'll be there when it starts."

Garnet nodded back, then walked out of the house.

The boy then began thinking of his father again. He seemed odd throughout the whole day.

And he wanted him to be in the Beach-a-palooza with him. It wasn't just as fun as it would be without Greg.

The warp pad suddenly went off. Steven gave Peridot the comforter and looked down to see a messed up looking Onyx.

"Onyx!" He ran to him. "Are you okay?!" Steven asked worryingly.

Onyx nodded. "Told you I would make it." He dusted himself with a proud smile.

Steven smiled as well. Fireworks started going off from the outside. "Oh man, Beach-a-palooza is starting. Come on Peridot!" Steven called out for Peridot, who scoffed and followed the boy outside.

Onyx just looked at the kid in disbelief. "That kid does what he wants huh?" He smirked and chuckled."

He figured that the Gems were already outside.

But he had one more thing to do.

He quickly took a piece of paper from the refrigerator and got out of the house.

* * *

Greg sat in his office. There was nobody there except for him, which was a little sad.

He sighed and sank on his chair. "What are you doing?"

Greg quickly turned around to see Onyx leaning on the wall. "Onyx? How did you know where this place was? And how did you get in?" Greg asks.

"Well, I have my sources." The dark gem smile slyly. "And the back window was open."

"Oh..." He sank once again in his chair. "What do I do man?"

"Well, it's obvious that you don't like this job. And I know you're doing it for Steven." Onyx completed the puzzle without even being here the while time.

"W-what? How did you know all of this without even being with us?"

Onyx stood up properly. "Greg, I've noticed your actions. Even Garnet. She and I knew it since we asked you the 'why did you took the job, but you didn't even know what to do' question."

Greg sighed heavily. "I just wanted to be a better dad for my son. Not some old, lazy, loser like me."

"So you thought that changing your career could make that better."

Greg nodded.

"But you were already great from the start, Greg."

Greg looked at Onyx. "Steven knew it too. He knew that you were and still are the best dad in the world. Even though you are what you are. And not some kind of plumber."

Greg was just silent. "You can do anything, Greg. And that's why Steven thinks you're the best dad ever. Some dads are stuck with a no end job. But you are different. You're Mr. Universe for stars sake."

Greg pulled a smile and chuckled. "You're right, what was I thinking?"

Onyx gave him a wide smile and offered his hand. "Now how about we blow this Beach-a-palooza sky high. What do you say?"

Greg grabbed his hand. Accepting his request.

* * *

Steven and the Gems watched some great performances on stage. Magic, dancing, singing, and Ronaldo's theories.

The funland amusement park owner, Mr. Smiley, got back on stage, announcing the next performers.

"Next up, is a returning legend. He's an ex-rockstar, but I guess he isn't tonight! Now let's all give it up for, Mr. Universe!"

The crowd cheered, and so did the Gems. Steven couldn't believe it. He never saw his father perform on a stage. "Dad?!"

Greg stood on stage as he held his guitar, while behind him, Onyx set down a keyboard. The dark gem gave him a nod, Greg nodded back at him.

As the crowd went silent, Onyx played a beat. Soon enough, Greg began singing.

 _Everybody said, you better stay in school,_  
 _Get a real job, boy, don't be a fool,_  
 _Burn that guitar, you can never be a star,_  
 _I can, I can, I can, so_

 _A thousand disbelievers couldn't keep me on the ground,_  
 _I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down,_  
 _I believe it 'cause I feel it, and I shout it out loud,_  
 _I can, I can, I can, so_

 _Everybody said, boy, don't go any higher,_  
 _Uh uh, forget that, I can do anything,_  
 _Never push the limit, and don't play with fire,_  
 _Uh uh, forget that, I can do anything,_  
 _Na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na_  
 _Wear my heart on my fist take yo_ _u by surprise fighter,_  
 _Uh uh, forget that, I can do anything_

 _Be a movie star or rock a main stage,_  
 _An expert wrestler, or an astronaut in space,_  
 _If they tell you that you can't,_  
 _You can shove it in their face,_  
 _I can, I can, I can, so_

 _A hundred thousand disbelievers couldn't keep me on the ground,_  
 _I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down,_  
 _I believe it 'cause I feel it, and I shout it out loud,_  
 _I can, I can, I can, so_

 _Everybody said, boy, don't go any higher,_  
 _Uh uh, forget that, I can do anything,_  
 _Never push the limit, and don't play with fire,_  
 _Uh uh, forget that, I can do anything,_  
 _Na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na_  
 _Wear my heart on my fist take yo_ _u by surprise fighter,_  
 _Uh uh, forget that, I can do anything._

People cheered, some wanted more. Greg and Onyx waved at their family, they clapped, cheered and wooed.

"Yeah, you guys, that was awesome!" yelled Steven.

Onyx came closer to Greg. "I told you it would work."

Steven felt unbelievably happy. He's grateful to have an awesome father like Greg.

He wouldn't change him for any dad.

* * *

 **Hey ya'll. Make sure you put those Christmas trees uo, because Christmas is coming.**

 **If you're reading this and you don't celebrate Christmas, then I'm so sorry for that.**

 **But anyways, thus chapter just came out of my boredom state. It's so plain on my part.**

 **Most of you probably won't like this one, since I don't see many Greg fans out there.**

 **My finger hand and arms hurt since I use a stupid phone to write a 6k word chapter.**

 **That's about it I guess. It wouldn't hurt to leave a review, fav, and follow. To those who did, you're the best! ;)**

 **No one really reads my stories, but I'm grateful for the ones who do.**

 **You all have a pleasant day/night (whatever your timezone is.)**

 **Luv u peeps.**

 **-Onyx**

 **P.S. To the people who have a Ps4 can add me. Just ask me via Pm. You guys/gals are awesome.**

 **And I don't own the song.**


	15. Vivere la vita

Steven opened his eyes groggily, just waking up from his sleep.

Last night was incredible. He finally saw his dad go up onstage and actually perform. They went home and Onyx prepared Universe soup for them. It was one of the best nights he have had.

He looked around him to see no signs of Peridot, nor Lapis. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, stretched, and yawned.

He climbed down from his bed, and into the bathroom. Doing his morning routine. He remembered what his father told him last night. That he was leaving the plumbing job, going back to the car wash and being the best dad ever.

Steven washed his face, then picked up his toothbrush, put some toothpaste on it, and then he brushed.

Noticing that he hadn't felt a prescene since he woke up. Which was pretty weird. "What day is it again?" He asked himself quietly.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he got out of the bathroom then looked at the calendar. Surprisingly, the calendar wasn't there. "That's weird, I remember it being next to Pearl's planner."

Opening the fridge to make some breakfast, he saw that there was nothing in it. "What? I thought we just bought food last week?" He closed the fridge and searched through the cupboards. There was nothing in them too. "What's going?"

Steven suddenly got a familiar scent coming from the warp pad.

He walked to the warp pad to see the infamous 'Universe Soup', and there was a note beside it. He picked it up and read it.

* * *

 _Dear, Steven:_

 _I made you this so you can have something to eat while we're gone..._

 _Just make sure to not go too far from the house._

 _We'll be back in a few hours._

 _-Sincerely, Onyx._

* * *

Steven got a little bit curious about something.

Peridot would never go with the gems without Steven, or if they made her, or forced her too. Or maybe it was something important.

He walked back to the kitchenette to get a spoon so he could eat his soup. Then he sat on the living room couch and began chowing down.

While he was eating, he decided to give Connie a call. He searched his pockets, but his phone wasn't on him. He check his room, still nowhere. "Where is it?" He flipped his room upside down looking for it. But to no avail, he could find it.

Deciding to give up on it for now, he continued to eat his soup. While eating his soup, he began to think about the Crystal gem's adventures when Rose was still here, thinking of the creation of the Universe Soup.

He puts down his bowl of soup and laid back on the couch. He sighs and closes his eyes to relax.

* * *

An hour later, Steven was woken up by car noises. Getting a little curious about the commotion, he opened his eyes to see what was happening outside.

But to his surprise, he wasn't in the house. He was laying on a bench on the boardwalk. Getting confused, he sat up and looked around.

He saw that everything was different. The stores weren't the same, the people were strangers to him, but he saw that the temple didn't look different...from afar. "What's going on?" He asks himself.

He then started walking towards the temple, noticing that every single thing he knew about beach city has changed. He felt lost.

Finally making it to the temple, he was shocked to see the beach house wasn't there. He panicked. "W-where's my house?!" He ran to the giant hole, entering the temple.

The only things that were there were the warp pad and the temple door. The furniture, the memories, the house, it was all wiped away. "How long did I sleep?!" He held his head, not knowing what is happening to him.

The temple door started to open. He quickly ran in front of it. But he noticed that the door that was opening was his, his mother's. And this made no sense to him.

Seeing who had emerged from the room completely made his skin cold and his hair stand up.

It was his one and only mother. Rose quartz.

"M-mom?" He nervously stuttered as he reached for her.

She wasn't looking at him, as if she didn't even hear him. "Mom..." He whispers.

Rose slowly took a step forward. Steven fell on his back and started to crawl away so he would get stepped on. But Rose just unexpectedly phased right through him.

This made Steven scared. He looked at his hands and touched them together. He felt himself. He then walked over to his mother, who was standing in front of the temple, staring at the beach. He slowly reached for her, and then finally reached her, but he just phased right through.

"What's happening?!" Steven panicked.

After awhile, he calmed down a bit and looked at Rose. He noticed that she was looking at something.

Steven followed her eyes and saw that she was looking at someone, not one, but two.

The two seemed...very familiar. They looked similar to Onyx, and Pearl. But younger.

They looked like they were verbally fighting. His curioisity got the best of him and walked closer to hear their conversation.

"You know that I'm the only one who _really_ cared about you, right?" A young Onyx said, pain in his voice. He was holding his arm, probably injured from a fight.

"No, Rose cares about me, she cares about every gem!" Pearl argued.

Onyx sighed. "If she does care about every gem, would she hurt the gem you love?"

Pearl fell silent. Onyx stepped up to Pearl, he held her hand firmly. Pearl looked at him with teary eyes.

"Who do you love more?"

This question made Pearl's heart skip a beat. This question made Steven wait in anticipation, but it also scared him.

"I-...I-"

Onyx held her arms, making her look into his eyes. His eyes looked dead serious, and full of pain and sadness. " _Who_ , Pearl?" He asks once more.

"R-Rose..."

Steven's eyes dilated in surprise. "Pearl..." Steven muttered under his breath in disbelief.

Onyx let her go, then he looked down on the sand.

He gave a slight chuckle. "Thanks for being honest, Pearl." He said without emotion.

"Onyx..." Pearl stepped forward to hold him, but Onyx raised his hand as a sign for her to stop.

"No more, Pearl. I've done enough damage to our supposed family. I gotta go."

Pearl held her chest tight, tears falling to her cheeks. "Where will you go? Just stay!"

"Pearl, I'm not wanted here. So I'm going back to Homeworld."

Pearl pulled his robe. "No! They'll know that you were with us. They won't forgive you!"

"At least I've got a purpose there. Even if that's execution." He held her hands and removed them from his robe. "Remember, Pearl. You have to make sure to live the life so you can have a great one. This war isn't gonna make it easy for you."

"I still love you..." Pearl was desparate. She wanted him to stay.

"You love me? To which extent?" This made Pearl stop.

Onyx gave her one fake smile and walked away from the beach.

Pearl ran to Rose, crying in her arms. Rose never knew that it would end up like this. But if she really knew Onyx, he would never sell them out...hopefully.

Steven stood there. Completely frozen after what he just witnessed.

He shook his head and decided to follow Onyx.

Onyx stopped by at Greg's van. Steven watched what he was gonna do.

Onyx knocks on the van's back door. But it seemed like Greg wasn't in the van. Onyx sighs. He opens the van door and got a piece of paper and a pencil from his junk behind the van.

After writing, walked away, deciding to leave earth. Forever.

Steven looked at the piece of paper he wrote, it read;

* * *

 _Greg,_

 _I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to leave earth, forever._

 _So you might as well forget about me and get new friends._

 _Maybe you'll get to meet that big, curly haired woman you kept talking about._

 _I wish all the luck for you. You're the best friend I've ever had._

 _-Onyx_

* * *

Steven felt his heart sink on how hard it was all in the past. He couldn't believe on how much pain Onyx was, or still is.

He tried to touch the piece of paper, it somehow worked.

He flipped it around and saw that it had writings behind it. It was ingredients, and steps...for the Universe Soup.

Wanting to to take it, he pondered if he should, but he didn't bother. He left it there and just remembered the writings. He sighs and walked back to the bench he woke up on earlier.

After walking, Steven sits down on the bench, laying down on it uncomfortably.

He remembered what Onyx said. "You have to make sure to live the life so you can have a great one." He repeated.

This made Steven smile. Then he started to laugh lightly. "I want to get out of here..."

Suddenly, every single thing around him poofed into pink clouds.

He opened his eyes to see that he was in his room. His mother's room. "I've been here the whole time?"

Looking at the door, he knew he wanted to know more. So he decided to see what Lapis' past was like. He hesitated, but he did it anyways. "Room, let me see the last time my mom saw Lapis."

The whole room suddenly became the galaxy warp. Steven saw that Rose was about to have a fight with, who seemed like Lapis. But Steven felt something was wrong. There seemed like a third party somewhere.

"Lapis, you don't want this." Rise says with a caring voice.

"You don't know what I want. You don't even know who I am anymore!" Lapis uses her hydrokinesis to form a giant sea serpent.

Rose grabs her sword and summons her shield. "I know you, and you know that they are using you for power!"

"This planet is not worth fighting for!" Lapis replies, totally ignoring Rose's words.

Steven wanted to do something, but if he did, he'd just phase into them or poof them away, knowing that he was in his room.

After the battle, Lapis was defeated, making her retreat into her gem.

Rose quickly got her gem and stuck it onto a mirror. "I can't let you be a target to homeworld anymore. You're safer in here." She said as she hugged the mirror.

Rose suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind her.

She turned around to see a big surprise. "O-Onyx?"

Steven looked surprised too. He never knew Onyx saw Rose for the second time after he left earth.

"Sorry, Rose. You have a bounty on your head by Yellow diamond. I need to turned you in alive..." He summons his sword from his hand. "Or dead."

Rose just shook her head. "Don't do this Onyx. You can still turn from your occupation."

"I'm a bounty hunter now, Rose. And you should've changed _your_ decision of letting me go too." Onyx walked closer to the quartz.

Steven didn't know what was gonna happen next. But him seeing Rose and Onyx at each others throats made him heartbroken.

"I know I should've changed my decision Onyx. But you've got to let go of the past!" Rose tried to reason out of the oncoming fight.

"Letting go is hard for me since you took _everything_ I cared about. The Gems I loved. And still do." Onyx whispered the last part. He started walking closer to Rose.

"You're being manipulated, Onyx! You need to fight it!" Rose pleaded. Onyx just continued walking.

"Have you heard what had happened to the other Onyx gems?" The dark gem stops walking. Staring dead into her eyes.

Rose looked down and shook her head. Onyx chuckled. He brought up his sword, getting ready to strike her down once and for all.

Rose closed her eyes in defeat, just hugged the mirror to her chest tighter, making the blue gem crack.

After waiting for a few seconds, Rose heard a sword fall to the ground. She opened her eyes to see Onyx walking away from her. He turned around, giving her a cold stare. "Get out before I take you in."

Rose quickly got to her feet and ran to the warp pad, dropping the mirror on the floor.

Onyx looked at the mirror, then walked back to his ship.

Steven just watched him fly away from the galaxy warp. He felt so confused.

He understood why Rose shoved him away from them. It was for their safety, Onyx too.

Rose knew that homeworld would hunt them down, but when Onyx went back to homeworld, they didn't think of earth as a threat, and they would never visit there.

But it doesn't mean what Rose did was right.

The reason why Onyx gave her a chance is because he saw that Rose's stomach was larger than before.

If he learned anything from Greg. He would know what it meant.

But Steven still disagreed on being pushed away from your loved ones. It was highly unnecessary.

And now that Onyx was back here with them, he felt complete. Steven knew that.

He stood up slowly, "room, open the door to the _real temple_."

The door appears a few feet away from him, he slowly walks over to it and opens the door.

He takes one step forward, seeing that it was already night time. He got quite curious. "How long have I been here? And where are the Gems?" He asks himself, looking around for at least any one of the Gems.

He swallows a small lump in his throat, he started to get paranoid that something might jump him. He slowly creeped away from the doorway, making sure he didn't make a sound.

But what happened next almost gave him a heart attack.

The Gems, Greg, and Connie, jumped out of their hiding spots yelling, "Happy birthday, Steven!"

Steven jumped inches away from the surprise. But he immediately calmed down knowing that it his birthday. He couldn't believe he forgot his own birthday. Well yes, they had pretty busy days, but they didn't. Steven felt his eyes getting stingy and wet.

Onyx and Connie walked up to him and gave him a smile. "Happy birthday, Steven!" Connie's greeted him happily.

"Yeah, sorry I had to put you in your room without telling you. But we were kind of late for preparations..." Onyx got closer to Steven's ear to whisper to him. "and that's because the Crystal Gems didn't really think of throwing a celebration of Rose's death..." He said awkwardly.

Pulling his head away from his ear, he kept his warm smile. "But we don't want to think about that now. We have you, and that's all that matters, is you!" The dark gem touched his shoulder. Connie agreed with Onyx's explanation.

Steven closed his eyes tightly, making some of his tears come out, and he hugged Onyx warmly.

Flinching in surprise, Onyx didn't really expect a hug from him. He expected more of an energetic yell of excitement and enthusiasm. But he sensed something very gloomy about the boy. This got him worried.

"Are you okay pal?" Onyx asks.

"Yeah, you look really down in the dumps Ste-man." Amethyst added in.

"I guess he was a little bit shaken by our surprise." Garnet theorized.

Steven relaxed his body a bit, letting Onyx pull from the hug and face him. "What's wrong?"

The boy sniffled and gave him a question instead of an answer. "Onyx, are you still sad?"

Onyx was a bit taken aback by this. He chuckled in reply. "Steven, yes, I was sad. But now I've got you guys. I've got my family. I am where I belong." He twitched his eye. "You can't hold on to your past forever. Especially of it's a bad one. Or else it might cause some problems, and it may affect your loved ones."

Steven thought about what he just said. He's right. Holding things that hurt you from the pst can be used against you as well.

The hybrid revealed his usual smile, and wiped away his tears from his eyes. "Alright. Thank you guys for the surprise, you're all the family I've ever had. And I won't change any one of you for anything or anyone else." Steven said as he walked towards the other Gems, and his father.

This made Pearl blush. "Aw...Steven, you are the best thing that ever happened to any of us in this family."

"Yes. You _are_ what made this family." said Garnet.

Greg ruffled his son's hair gently. "And you are what keeps us like that." He added.

"I love you guys..." Steven said softly, slightly blushing from the love he was receiving.

Lapis knelt down beside him and touched his face, with a tender smile on her face. "We do too, right Peridot?" Lapis looked at the small gem beside them. This made the others look at her as well.

Peridot felt pressure on her. "W-well...I guess if that's the positive way of saying, then yes..." She said with her usual plain voice.

Steven made a cute face, curling his mouth, and putting his hands on his cheeks. "Aw...Peridot loves me!"

Peridot felt her cheeks heat up hotter than ever. "W-what?! That's ridiculous!"

Amethyst scoffed. "There's no way of getting out of this one, Peridot. You kind of said it yourself."

Garnet nodded in agreement. "It did sound very convincing."

Peridot gritted her teeth as she growled in annoyance. "I said nothing!" She yelled. The others just laughed.

Steven gave Peridot a warm embrace, making her heart beat faster. "Even if you keep saying you don't, you know that you do." Steven said to with a sweet tone.

Peridot scoffed, but she hugged back hesitantly.

Connie looked at her phone and sighed. "Well, Steven, is it okay if we have fun tomorrow? My parents want me home now, it's already eight thirty pm."

Steven nodded. "Yeah, sorry I didn't come out early, I didn't know what was happening."

Connie gave him a small box, guessing that it was a present. "Happy birthday Steven."

"Thank you, Connie." Steven replied.

Connie walked towards Greg and nodded. Greg smiled at her, then looked at the Gems. "Well, we gotta go. I'll try and come back later after dropping Connie off at her place. If I don't come back, don't wait for me, cause I might head straight back to the car wash, since I'm pretty tired."

Steven got up and walked to his father. "Don't worry, Dad. We can have fun together tomorrow."

Greg gave his son a smile. "Sure buddy. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Steven waved goodbye to his father and his best friend.

Steven looked back to the Gems and sighed. "So. What do you guys have planned."

Onyx's face scrunched up at this question. "Well, we kinda' thought that _you_ would be the one who gets to decided what we would do."

Out of nowhere, Steven yawned unintentionally. He rubbed his eyes and closed his mouth. "Well, I'm kind of sleepy right now. You guys don't mind me sleeping, right?"

Garnet smirked. "Then we should have a slumber party."

Steven thought of it for awhile. "I guess that's an activity, right?" The hybrid quickly ran to his bed and laid down on it. "I call dibs." He said with a tired voice. Amethyst and Peridot ran to his side, laying down on the comfortable bed.

Garnet pulled a comforter from the shelves right beside the couch, and put them down next to it.

She laid down straight, seemingly tired as well.

Since Amethyst took her spot, Lapis had no clue where to sleep. So did Pearl.

Onyx saw that they looked confused, they had nowhere to sleep. He simply puled two comforters that were left in the shelves, and he climbed up to Steven's room. He put them down just beside Stevens bed, so the two can sleep.

He looked down to the two and whistled. "Hey, you two gonna sleep or what?"

Lapis and Pearl climbed up quietly, not to disturb the sleeping Gems. Onyx sat there waiting for them to lay down quietly.

But just by the looks of their faces, they didn't really agree with his idea. "What's wrong?"

Pearl rubbed her arm. "Well, no...we're just wondering where you're gonna sleep?" The pale gem asks.

Onyx shook his head. "Sadly, I won't be sleeping. I need to get Steven's birthday present tonight."

Pearl looked annoyed. "Ugh...why do you keep leaving the house?"

Onyx pushed both of them down the comforters and kissed both of their foreheads. "Don't mind me. You two just rest, I put you enough hard work for today. I love you guys." With that, he quickly jumped and got out of the house, sprinting towards town.

Pearl had her eyes open. She was tired, but she couldn't sleep from the uncomfortable atmosphere. And she knew Lapis was still awake too.

"...Lapis."

Lapis turned her face to her. "Yes?"

Pearl took it in and sighed. "Don't you think something is bothering, Onyx?"

Lapis hated to say it, but she knew it was true.

The dark gem had been acting strangely after his quest on the mountains.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Lapis asks.

Pearl closed her eyes. It hurt her to see Onyx so unnaturaly.

"I think we should."

With that, Lapis turned her back to her and closed her eyes tightly.

She remembered catching a glimpse of a pretty shady looking black case whenever Onyx came to the basement. She followed him quietly since he acted like...it wasn't really him.

But this day was normal. He was normal, and he planned Stevens birthday. Not until just a few minutes earlier. He said he was gonna get Steven's presents, but something was way off.

The two just slept it off, hoping that he would be back to normal. Because for now, they didn't know what was wrong with him.

* * *

Outside the barn, Onyx walked directly inside, seeing that the drill was there, he touched it and sighed.

He walked towards an empty wooden table on the wall and put down some stuff he picked up after he left the house.

They were a bunch of chemicals, a pocket watch, pieces of a warp pad, a supply of glass balls, the black case, and a box with a bow on it, which was Steven's present.

He lifted his hat from his head and scratched himself. "Oh boy, here we go."

He grabbed a chair, a torch, and goggles. Turning on the blowtorch, he then started working.

Onyx wanted to keep this a secret, since he wouldn't want to risk messing up. He _knew_ something was coming. And being the risky type of gem, he'd do anything to stop whatever comes, whether it'd be yellow diamond and her army, or something worse.

The Cluster.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter is only a placeholder, its a cover for a plot hole honestly.**

 **Sorry if it's not as long as it should be like the last two chapters. But I ran out of time since it has already been five days since the last chapter. Sorry :P.**

 **Anyways, this chapter MIGHT be the last one before my short little hiatus. It won't be long, but no one really cares about that. Only 20 people read this.**

 **You guys are the best. Sorry for this crap chapter though.**

 **Luv u peeps**

 **-Onyx**


	16. ILLuminated

It was a bright, and breezy day.

The Gems had their beautiful rests, even if they didn't need it. But they did it anyways.

Steven had been getting a lot of greetings from the people on Beach City. They knew that it was his birthday yesterday. And knowing that they couldn't just walk around his house, since it was still a mystery for them on where or who he lives with. Some knew it was the Gems, some don't, some didn't care.

After all the greetings and happy glances, Steven decided to check out the drill for himself. He brought Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, and Lapis with him.

But this morning was not Onyx's morning. He groggily opened his eyes, lifting his head from the wooden table.

Hearing the company he was never expecting, he quickly stood up, picked up the things he was working with, then hid beside some unused plane junk.

He quickly laid on his back, looking through a tiny little space to see the what they were gonna do.

And being the forgettable gem he is, he saw his present for Steven on the wooden table, sitting there, untouched.

"Ugh...nice one Onyx." He cursed himself quietly.

The other gems come in the barn, slightly opening the doors so the light could come in.

Onyx just looked through the small space, seeing Steven, Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, and Lapis. He started to get nervous that Garnet might find him.

Finally seeing the drill himself, his eyes widened with amazement, stars were in them.

"This is so cool!" Steven said in delight. "I knew you two could do it!" He told Pearl and Peridot.

Peridot snorted a laugh. "Well, of course, it was mostly me."

"Hey, we put the same amount of work into it!" Pearl recoiled.

Peridot shook her head. "You must've miscalculated. I mostly did the work here while _you_ were too preoccupied thinking about Onyx!" Peridot argued back.

Pearl felt heat rise up to her face. "T-This is not the time for an argument." She excused herself away from the escalating argument.

Garnet was about to say something, but she sensed something weird. She sensed that there were more than five of them in the barn.

She caught a glimpse of something moving in a bunch of rubble.

Onyx saw Garnet look at his direction, making him nervous. As if it wasn't bad enough, the fusion walked towards the rubble.

This made Onyx hide his stuff in a box that was behind him, then he shrunk...literally.

Garnet kicked the rubble as it fell apart. She saw that a rat is what cause the movements.

This made her chuckle lowly. "Silly rat." She says, walking back to the other Gems.

The rat stands up on two feet and looks at the fusion walking away. The rat had a black gem on its chest, and a smile on its face. It trickled back to the rubble, hiding from the Gems.

"So, when are we gonna defeat the cluster?" Steven asks with a big smile on his face.

Pearl sighs. "Well, the suit isn't finished. Every single store I went to had no neoprene-coated nylon."

Garnet laid a hand on Pearl's shoulder. "It's okay, Pearl. We can think of another plan." The fusion reassured her pale friend.

Pearl just shook her head. "No, Garnet. It's weird, because every single one of the owners keep saying that a robed person came in and just bought every single one of their nylons."

"But the only robed person we know is Onyx. But he doesn't need that." Garnet figured, putting her hand on her hips.

Pearl looked at Lapis, she looked back. Lapis nodded slowly, Pearl bit her lip. "Garnet." Said gem looked at Pearl. "Lapis and I have been...noticing that Onyx has been acting out of the ordinary ever since he came back from his last mission."

Garnet looked at the two, which made her laugh inside her mind. "You two?"

Pearl and Lapis looked down.

"You know that he loves you two, right? If he knows that you two are suspecting him of something bad, you're pretty much betraying his love." Garnet explained stoicly.

Pearl quickly waved her arms in defense. "N-no! We're not thinking of him like that! We're worried about him, and we don't know what to do."

"Yes. That one time after the big performance on the beach, I saw him with a weird looking black case." Lapis added.

Garnet cleared her throat, this made them stop talking.

"We'll have this conversation somewhere else." Garnet said straightforwardly, taking Steven and Peridot's arms, dragging them towards the beach house.

Pearl and Lapis, who were very displeased with themselves, lagged behind the fusion.

After awhile, Onyx watched the Gems walk back to the house. He heard every single word.

His face turned into a hurt look. Knowing that the two Gems he loved are thinking something else of him.

"Am I really _that_ bad?"

Onyx started dragging his feet inside the barn.

"Should I continue this without hiding it?"

" _You can't be asking me about this_."

"I know, but you gotta help me. I _know_ that something is coming. They're gonna be stopping us from getting the cluster."

" _But they can't come to earth. They don't have their ships, right?_ "

"Knowing Yellow diamond, she probably forced the Peridots to build atleast a hundred of 'em. Or she made the ships out of Peridots."

" _Ngh...Yellow diamond never gives up. She never cares, she just wants us gone. You know that right? She wants you gone. You destroyed their stuff, and bubbled Jasper._ "

"And they don't even know that I _am_ with White diamond."

" _The Crystal Gems don't as well._ "

Onyx fell silent. Lying for a long time made him sick. Emotionally sick. "Bit if I tell them, then they won't let you stay, which can destroy me. Achoo!"

Nyx suddenly jumps out of Onyx's body and pats his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Onyx holds his head as his vision started to get blurry. "I-I don't know..." He weakly spoke. He then fell to the ground, making a loud thud.

"Onyx?!" Kneeling down to his friend, he noticed that he looked like he had died internally.

Nyx quickly got him up off the ground, and dragged him to the beach house.

* * *

Steven, Greg, and Connie were outside the house, just enjoying the nice breeze.

Steven received three presents from Connie, and two from his dad. He hadn't opened them since he wanted to open them before bed time. He wanted it to be more exciting.

"You guys are the best. How come you have two gifts for me, Dad?" The hybrid said.

Greg felt heat on his face. "Well, since you're my only son. I want to make your birthdays very special. Two gifts are better than one."

"Your dad's right, Steven. My parents get me four presents for my birthdays." Connie added.

Steven faced Greg with a smile. He gave him a warm loving hug. "Thanks dad."

Greg scratched his head. "Aw...It's no problem son."

The three shared laughs for quite a few minutes, but they stopped as soon as Steven saw something in the distance.

"Huh, is that Onyx, carrying...Onyx?" Steven asked confusedly.

Greg looked over to where Steven was looking at, his eyes grew wide. "Oh no." Greg quickly stood up from the sand and ran to help his friend.

Greg put Onyx's arm on his back to help Nyx drag him into the house.

"What happened?" The human asks.

Nyx shrugged. "I don't know. He passed out for some reason." Nyx answered. He knew why he passed out, but didn't want to tell him why. Because if he did, everything Onyx worked on secretly would be for nothing.

But Greg remembered something. The last time he saw Onyx like this was when he felt so guilty about...something.

* * *

 _Greg laid in his van, holding a guitar while a notebook was on his face. It was already dark out, and he was just about to fall asleep._

 _Until there was a knock on his van-door._

 _Making him jump, he groaned in laziness. "Who is it? Marty?" There was no answer._

 _He groaned once more, but in annoyance. "Marty, I told you if you come back, you better not bring a lady friend again."_

 _Opening the door, he sees Onyx laying on the ground._

 _"Onyx?!" Greg panicked, picking up his friend from the ground._

 _He slowly puts Onyx in the back of the van, sitting him down. "Onyx, what happened?"_

 _Onyx groggily opened his eyes with an innocent smile. "I-...I think I o-over did it." He said weakly._

 _"Over did what?"_

 _Onyx coughed while he chuckled. "I think I hid too much, and now I feel guilty about hiding too much from my family..."_

 _Greg looked confused. "W-wait. So you're saying that you're hiding secrets and you feel sick?"_

 _Onyx nodded._

 _"Like...'nausea' sick?"_

 _Onyx nodded once more._

 _Greg felt weirded out. He knew that Onyx was weird since he first saw him, but not THIS kind of weird._

 _Sure sometimes when Greg feels guilty, or nervous, his feet would go cold. But Onyx was having a huge migraine because he was feeling guilty._

 _"Wow, you must've kept it all in huh?" Greg chuckled slightly._

 _Onyx just smiled back at him. Greg lost his smile._

 _Hearing from Onyx, he had a very...interesting family. Nothing he had heard of before._

 _Greg sat across from the gem, then took a can of soda. "I guess you need to tell them what you've been hiding. That's not healthy for anyone."_

 _Onyx sighed. "I don't know, Greg. It just seems...too early."_

* * *

Inside the house. There was Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot.

They were all just having a slight argument about when and how they are gonna beat the cluster.

Mostly Pearl and Peridot.

"I told you that we can't do it until we have the suit for Steven!" Pearl yelled.

"We don't need him! He'll just get hurt with us!" Peridot shot back.

Pearl massaged her gem in frustration. "I'm telling you, that Steven will come even if we don't want to!"

"Yes, Peridot. Making Steven stay would be bad in two ways. Us making him stay but he'll come unannounced, or gem mutants attack him while we're out defeating the cluster." Garnet joined in.

Peridot was about to argue once more, but was stopped by the door opening with a loud slam.

Greg, Nyx, and Onyx entered. The gem's eyes widened to see Onyx out cold.

Amethyst, Pearl, and Lapis ran to him. "What happened?" Amethyst asks in worry.

Nyx and Greg looked at each other, then to Onyx. "Well, he sorta just passed out..." Nyx said with a his usual cold voice.

"Well he wouldn't have just passed out for no reason, is he sick?" Pearl puts a hand on Onyx's head, trying to see if he was sick.

Greg chuckled nervously. "Pearl, gems can't get sick..."

Garnet had her hand on her chin. "That's weird. But the last time I remember the one who acted like this was, Ruby."

Amethyst and Pearl looked at their leader. " _This_ happened to Ruby? But she's a strong gem." Pearl said in confusion.

"And so is Onyx..." Lapis muttered.

"The only reason Ruby felt that way was because she was feeling emotionally unstable. She felt like she wasn't enough for Sapphire. So she started to have more temper tantrums, crying, and she started to lie to herself." The fusion explained while looking at her right hand.

"Lie to herself? How can you _lie_ to yourself?" Peridot snorted in a laugh.

Garnet gave her a stone cold gaze. "Lying to yourself is like lying to someone. It some time means that you are being someone you are not."

Peridot raised an eyebrow. "Wha?"

Garnet shook her head. She then put a hand on the small gem's shoulder. "We're gonna have a talk later."

"Ladies!" Yelled Greg.

The Gems looked at the human, they remembered what they were mainly talking about.

"So, you're saying that Onyx is feeling...something negative?" Pearl asked the fusion.

Garnet just shrugged. "I don't know yet. It may be the only reason."

Amethyst scoffed. "What...Onyx can't be feeling negative, right Pearl?"

Pearl felt so heavy. She didn't want to say the sketchy little things Onyx has done in the past two days.

"I don't know, Amethyst. Onyx has been...acting out."

Amethyst gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Pearl bit her lip. Not wanting to worry Amethyst about Onyx's odd behavior. Yet again, she had no choice.

"Amethyst, we've been noticing Onyx acting so unusual." Pearl confessed.

Amethyst just rolled her eyes back. "You know that he is unusual everyday right?"

Pearl grumbled. "I know, it's just that he's avoiding us lately, which isn't normal."

"Is this why you came to this conclusion? It's because he isn't giving you enough attention?!" Amethyst yelled. Pearl furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's not what I was going to say, Amethyst!" She tried to reason, but Amethyst just continued her rant.

"Enough of this!"

The Gems looked at an angry looking Nyx. Well, since he always looked angry, they could tell he was very angry because of the heat emitting from his body.

"You all need to calm down, okay?! He isn't doing this for no reason!" Nyx wasn't supposed to say the last part, but it already went.

Garnet caught it first. "He's doing what? What is he doing for us?"

Nyx felt his anger steam down a little bit, knowing that the fusion was catching up, he just shut his mouth, not returning any answers.

The next few minutes were just silence. The Crystal Gems just waited for Onyx's answer, but somehow they knew they weren't getting anything.

The silence was then broken by coughing. It came from a sickly Onyx, that was laying down on Lapis' lap.

The ocean gem put her hand on his cheek, this made him smile weakly and held her hand softly, then slowly let it go.

Onyx looked at Nyx, he noticed that he looked aggravated. "Nyx, do you mind giving me energy?"

Nyx shook his head, then came back into Onyx. This made Onyx feel a little stronger than he was.

Garnet walked over to him and asked, "Are you hiding something from us, Onyx?"

Onyx bit his tongue for a millisecond, but answered nonetheless. "No, why?" He hated lying, but this was an exception.

Garnet grew more and more suspicious. She didn't want to think it, but maybe Pearl and Lapis had a point.

Onyx had been acting rarely strange. But what confused her was why did he need to act like this? What made him do these unnatural actions?

Questions began running into her mind. But being the chill and straightforward gem she is, she just pushed it aside and decided to think about it when she was alone. "Nothing. Nyx just said something that made me...question." The fusion walked to the temple door without anymore words to say.

Onyx felt his body relax from the close call. They haven't found him out yet. He looked up at Lapis and said, "Hey, can you guys help me up? I can't really feel my legs."

Lapis nodded, moving his head from her lap slowly and carefully, putting a pillow for replacement.

Greg and Pearl came closer to help Onyx get to his feet. After that, they hear screaming coming from outside.

"What was that?" Peridot asked as she ran to the window with Amethyst to see what was happening.

Amethyst's eyes widened to see Steven and Connie trying to fend off a large corrupted gem which took form of a bat, with fur on its neck and a tail.

"Guys, Steven's in trouble!" Amethyst warned the others as she ran outside.

Pearl, Greg, and Lapis ran outside as well, forgetting about the ill gem.

Onyx tried to stand up, wincing in pain as he felt his head pound like a drum. He struggled to get up, but he slowly did.

Limping towards the door, he saw that Lapis was controlling a sea-serpent coming from, well, the sea. _**(Sea what I did there? :D)**_

The sea-serpent kept trying to reach the corrupted gem in the air. Lapis tried her best to not overwork herself.

Pearl and Amethyst fused into Opal, trying to shoot the airborne enemy, but it was too fast for them.

Greg had Steven and Connie in the van, knowing that they couldn't do anything in this situation.

Onyx leaned on the door frame, watching the giant bat fly freely. His mind was set on the corrupted gem, noticing how it didn't have any eyes. It looked like it was...scared.

Onyx hypothesised that the creature was flying in circles just because it could hear fighting around it...

Or something was wrong.

Onyx learned from Greg's VHS tapes that bats used echolocation, which is using noises to know what was around you. He remembered that they called it Sonar.

But what was wrong with this creature?

His train of thought was cut off by Peridot. "What are you about to do, Onyx?" She asked with slight worry in her voice.

Deciding on what to do, Onyx forced his body to move normally, and jumped as high as he could, reaching the corrupted gem.

Peridot's eyes widened in surprise. "H-hey! You're not supposed to be out in combat in your current state!?"

Greg, Steven, Connie, Lapis, and Opal saw this. Greg, Lapis, and Opal yelled for him to come back down. This almost made Opal unfuse.

Onyx grabbed on the fur of its neck, making the creature shake in panic. But Onyx held on tight even if the gem tried to shake him off.

He summoned his sword, then sighed. "I'm sorry." With that, he dug his sword deep into the corrupted gem's back, making it shriek, and poofed away, retreating to its gem.

Onyx, who was falling, tried to grab the gem in the air, making sure that it won't crack in the landing. He successfully grabs it, hugged it, then waited for the impact.

"Please let me land in the water." Onyx hopes as he clenched his eyes.

Unfortunately, he met with the surface, a real hard one too. He landed into the barn, breaking into the roof. He broke the wooden table he was using for his work.

His vision suddenly got dark, passing out with wood piercing his arms, legs, and his back.

* * *

 _"Onyx, wake up before Yellow diamond sees you being unpresentable."_

 _Onyx groans in annoyance. "Who cares what she says? She's already killed me once, nothing she says can make me follow her orders."_

 _"You are pathetic. Obsidian killed you, not superior Yellow diamond."_

 _"Oh hush up Topaz. You don't know what I feel." Onyx walked to the controls of the ship._

 _Topaz chuckled. "Yeah, I don't know what you feel." He puts a hand on Onyx's shoulder, making him look back at him. "But if you keep being so uncooperative, we would ALL feel what you felt."_

 _Onyx thought about that for a minute. His eyes fell in pity. He slowly shrugged Topaz's hand off his shoulder. "Then why don't you just shatter me now so you can have no more problems."_

 _Topaz shrugged. "Hey, the only job I was assigned to is be the leader of this group, and to make sure that everyone stays alive."_

 _"I work alone." Onyx slightly raised his voice._

 _"You WORKED alone." Topaz replied with the same tone._

 _Onyx completely turned around. "Well I didn't even want to join your team!"_

 _"Well you should tell Obsidian that! Tell the guy who stole YOUR position!" Topaz yelled in anger._

 _Onyx's eye twitched, hearing the gem called Obsidian._

 _After Obsidian striked his gem in half, everything went nuts in his mind. Which made him despise Obsidian. He wanted to crush him._

 _Topaz sighed deeply, knowing that he took it too far. "I apologize for my unnecessary outburst. You just really get on my nerves sometimes."_

 _Onyx crossed his arms as he looked down to his feet, not wanting to hear him out._

 _"Come on, Onyx. We're still acquaintances right?" Topaz held his hand out to him, waiting for Onyx to shake it._

 _Onyx stared at his hand. He sighs. He closes his hand to a fist which Topaz returned._

 _Topaz grew a smile on his face. "That's more like it."_

 _Onyx just scoffed lightly, walking back to the controls._

 _Sitting down on the chair, he looked at his fist and smirked._

 _"Acquaintances..."_

* * *

"Onyx!?" a panicked Pearl yelled for Onyx's name. Worry written all over her face.

Onyx groggily opened his eyes, feeling pain all over his body.

He sees Lapis, Steven, Amethyst, Connie, and Greg above him, looking down to him with relieved expressions.

"What happened?" Onyx groans as he sits up slowly.

"You went berserk on that thing man, full mental jacket." Amethyst chuckled.

Onyx remembered that he landed with the corrupted gem on the barn. He looked down to see a black pyramid gem on the ground.

He picked it up to analyze it. "Hm..."

Remembering the creature he had just fought moments ago really got to him. Being a corrupted gem must've been hard.

He knew that they lost their original forms, but their abilities as well? This got his mind overloaded which gave him a huge migraine.

Onyx exhaled sharply as he massaged his temple. "Ugh..." After a few seconds of silence, his head got back to normal, atleast for now. He looked at the others and just gave them a polite smile. "Thank you guys for worrying about me, but you can all get to your own businesses. Don't let me waste it."

Steven walked closer to him. "Are you sure you don't need our help?"

Onyx nodded. "Nah..." then something crossed his mind. He pulled a gift box from under a rubble of wood and hid it behind him. "Steven, guess what?"

Steven looked up at him with a curious face. "W-what is it?"

Onyx pulled the box from behind him and showed it to the boy. "Happy birthday."

Steven grew a huge smile on his face. "Aw I knew you wouldn't forget!" Steven took it from his hands but not too quickly, just to make sure that he wasn't looking like a total child.

Steven looked back at his father. Greg knew what that look was, he grinned and chuckled. "Go for it kiddo."

The hybrid tore the wrapping paper off the box to see it have a pink, brown, and white striped theme on it. Opening the box, he noticed that there was a piece of paper in it.

Flipping the paper on the other side, he read it out loud. "Dear Steven, I'm not gonna make this longer than it needs to be, but whenever I asked your dad what kind of snack you liked, and he said it didn't exist anymore, I knew that I had to get it. It wasn't easy, but here it is. A few packs of Cookie Cats, and the ingredients you need to make them. Happy Birthday Steven!"

By the end of the letter, Steven felt tears on the edges of his eyes. "C-Cookie cats!?" The hybrid looked at Onyx, then gave him a thankful hug. "Thanks Onyx, you're the best!"

Onyx felt flattered, he just ignored his big headache. "Don't mention it, Steven. It's your birthday after all."

Steven let go of Onyx and chuckled in delight. Onyx chuckled in response. "You can go have fun again." Onyx said to the birthday boy, then looked at Amethyst. "Amethyst, can you come with them just so nothing else bad happens?"

Amethyst nodded. "Sure, why not. Let's go guys!" Amethyst marches off outside the barn, Steven, Greg, and Connie followed.

Onyx sighs and slowly stands up. Pearl and Lapis just looked at him intently. Onyx looked back, noticing the attention he had. He gave them a tender smile. "Are you two doing okay?"

Pearl nodded while Lapis just kept on staring. "How did you get yourself to do that when you are feeling ill?" Pearl asks as she went to his side for support.

Onyx shrugs. "I couldn't keep watching you all have a hard time. It makes me feel even worse."

Pearl hid her blushing face, and so did Lapis. "Oh...you know that we can take care of ourselves. But you, you need your rest." The pale gem lead him outside, Lapis helped as she went to his other side.

Onyx just closed his eyes while they helped him get back to the house.

* * *

Garnet walked around the Galaxy warp. She was feeling that something was out of place on it.

She had been looking around for a few minutes, making sure that she hadn't miss a thing.

Then something caught her eye. Turning around, she walked towards a mysterious looking ball.

"Oh no..."

Garnet picked up the ball, knowing what it was, she threw it on the ground as it spilled out it juices.

"Peridots..."

* * *

Coming back to the house, Onyx, Pearl, and Lapis, settle down for a moment.

Peridot comes out of the bathroom with a furious face. "What was that?!"

Onyx looked at her, realizing that she was talking to him. "What was what?"

"You know that you weren't in shape for any kind of field work, but you left anyways? Why?!" Peridot asked, she sounded more worried than angry at this point.

Onyx slowly stood up and limped towards the green gem. Peridot felt her hands begin to sweat up a bit, and her heart race faster than before.

Onyx knelt down slowly, wincing a little as he felt his abdomen crunch up. "Peridot. Whenever you see your friends or family in trouble, and you know that they can't do anymore than defend themselves. You need to step in, and help them. They _need_ you. Even though they don't say it, or they say that they don't need help, you still have to."

He puts a hand on her head and smiles at her. Peridot felt her face warm up. "Whatever the cost..." Onyx looked back at Pearl and Lapis.

They both stared at him. Eventually looking away in embarrassment.

Onyx chuckled, looked back at Peridot, then gave her a warm hug.

Peridot's eyes dilated in surprise by his actions. She squirmed around for awhile. But she finally gave in, standing still, she kind of liked the feeling of being hugged. And yet, she hated to admit it.

Onyx suddenly felt his head spin. What was making this worse? He kept asking himself, what was wrong with him.

He knew that part of him was getting broken down because of his pent up feelings. But not like this. Not as painful as it was now.

Peridot felt Onyx's heart beat faster, thinking nothing of it, she just continued to look down. She felt Onyx shift, then let go of her.

Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot watched Onyx limp towards the door.

But what they weren't expecting was him falling down.

As soon as Onyx hit the floor, the three ran to his aid, calling out his name to make sure he was alright.

* * *

 _Being a bounty hunter was a hard job for anyone. But with experience, you can probably be a pro at it._

 _And Onyx was one of them. The pros. The one who can get the job done._

 _And he knew that Yellow Diamond was just using him. She thought that she had already brainwashed him. But Onyx just acted through it._

 _Bounty hunting was more of a job to him. It was his ticket way out of Homeworld._

 _If Yellow Diamond ever sent him to another planet, far away from homeworld, he would take that chance to get off the grid for good._

 _But being a smart leader, Yellow Diamond didn't allow any Gems to access warp-pads except for high ranking Peridots. Which means most of the Peridots._

 _Just thinking about freedom made his hands go cold._

 _Walking into Yellow Diamond's room, he pulled out a box with a code in it. "Mission accomplished." Onyx muttered as he held out the box to his supposed superior._

 _Yellow Diamond looked back at her minion and smirked. "Job well done. Yet, I have another job for you."_

 _Onyx set the box down on the floor and just listened._

 _Yellow Diamond commanded a Peridot to give him a hint on what his job was._

 _A hologram went up to show another superior he knew well. Blue Diamond._

 _"She's been hiding for a millennium. We theorized that she hid somewhere, on this planet." Yellow diamond pointed at a planet, just next to homeworld. It made Onyx's muscles tense up. This wasn't the time to run._

 _Not now._

* * *

Onyx slowly opened his eyes, trying not to overwork himself.

But the first person he saw made him feel better.

It was Lapis. She had her lap as his pillow. Looking down at him with a heart warming smile.

Onyx gave her a sweet smile, making her blush. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess." He answered as he sat up slowly, just to be safe.

Lapis watched him sit up. She felt really bad for him. He was feeling really sick, and she didn't know what to do.

Onyx saw her face, knwoing what she was thinking. He gave her a light kiss on the lips, slightly surprising her.

Onyx pulled back and spoke, "Remember, you don't need to think about my sickness. I don't even know what is causing this. And I don't know how to fix it. So don't feel bad about not knowing on what to do to help me."

Lapis knew that her blush was getting darker and was spreading almost all over her face. She just gave him a shy smile, then gave him a quick kiss, so quick that Onyx missed it with a blink of an eye.

He loved seeing her like this. But at the same time, he felt really bad about making her so shy.

He made her look at him by her chin and sighed softly. "Don't do that."

Lapis felt a wave of nervousness in her body. "D-Do what?"

"Don't be so timid around us. I mean, it does make you look cuter than you already are. But we want to see your smile every time you're with us."

Lapis bit her tongue, trying not to scream happily. But she was squealing on the inside with happiness.

"I-I'll remember that..." She managed to mutter while looking at him with her head down.

Onyx gave her a warm hug that she gradually returned. "So, where are the others?" Onyx asks, still embracing the ocean gem.

"Garnet took Pearl and Amethyst with her to a mission. Even though Pearl wanted to watch you, she was forced to come with since Garnet said that it was urgent." Lapis answered his question. "So, Garnet assigned me, and Peridot to watch you instead."

Onyx lifts his head and faces her. "Then where is Peridot?"

"She went with Steven. They said that they were still celebrating his birthday. They wanted me to come, but..." She paused looking away from his eyes.

"But you didn't want to leave me alone while I'm sick?" Onyx answered for her.

Lapis quickly looked back into his eyes. She slightly nods her head, knowing that he was right.

"That's sweet of you, Lapis. But you should've just went with them. Steven would've probably been grateful for it." said Onyx.

Lapis felt her world crumble down. She completely forgot about Steven. She was thinking too much of Onyx that she forgot about the birthday boy. "I-I..." She felt her eyes start to get wet from embarrassment.

Onyx lost his smile when he saw this. He quickly held her hands, regretting what he just said. "I-I mean, I didn't mean it like that! I was saying that...um..." He stuttered as got tongue tied as he looked at the weeping gem.

Finally, he sighed. "Look, Lapis. What I meant was, you don't need to be here for me. I'm saying that I'm not gonna think less of you, even though you have fun with the others. Because that's what I want you to do right now, is to have fun!" He gave her a small smile. She kept staring at him for a few seconds, but then finally wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Okay..." The Ocean gem stood up from the couch, ran towards the door and opened it. She looked back at Onyx. He just laid there, giving her a smile.

Lapis walked back to him, lowered her head to kiss his forehead, then ran back outside, summoning her wings, then flying off.

Onyx limped towards the doorway, watching her fly away towards town.

He sighs, then walks out of the house, heading back to the barn.

* * *

Peridot sat in the corner of the bathroom. Where she usually sits whenever she mopes, and gets mad.

But this time, it was different. She couldn't forget what Onyx said to him.

She didn't know why whenever he says something to her, she can almost never forget. Was it some kind of message?

She snorted in a laugh. "No, that can't be right. I'm thinking into it too much."

Then she remembered the hug. The reason why she didn't say anything after the hug, was how it felt.

It wasn't like the first time he did it back in the motel. Back then, he was hurt, he was confused and sad. But now...she kind of felt like he was planning something. Something she didn't know. And she was guessing that no one knew but him.

But that was only her. Criticism was one of Peridot's problems.

She sighs and stands up. She walks to the door, opens it, then notices that no one was there. Not even Onyx, nor Lapis. Who were supposed to stay there.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Her face turned into annoyance as she pinched the sides of her nose.

Seeing that the front door was open, she walked towards it. She then saw Onyx limping away from the house.

She was about to call out his name, but she urged herself not to.

She felt suspicious.

Where was Lapis?

What is so important to him that can make him ignore that he was ill?

She needed answers. And she was gonna get them.

Peridot followed Onyx towards to where be was going. But she had a good idea on where he was going, just by the direction he was heading in.

* * *

After a few miles away from home. Peridot knew that he was heading for the barn. But why?

Onyx just kept walking, but stopped for a moment. Peridot felt her heart race. She knew that he was gonna turn around, so she hid behind a tree right next to her.

She held her breathe as she knew that she was breathing louder and rapidly. After a few seconds, she didn't feel his gaze anymore.

So she poked her head out to see that if he was still there. To her surprise, he wasn't. Making her feel scared of what was about to happen.

She walked away from the tree and went closer to the barn doors. She saw Onyx looking at the drill.

He checked every single things there was to it. The wheels, nuts and bolts, the way it was shaped, and he knocked on it making sure it was capable of digging.

Peridot felt stupid. Onyx was just checking the drill out to make sure it was safe.

But he did something out of the ordinary.

Onyx pulled something out of his pocket then stuck it somewhere inside the drill. He then got off of it and made sure everything was still good.

Peridot didn't believe what she was seeing. She took a few steps back, then tried to run away from the barn. But she was blocked by someone.

She looked up to see Nyx. Peridot never felt so afraid.

Nyx picked her up from her suit and brought her inside the barn.

"Hey, let me go!" Peridot yelled as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Hey, Onyx. Peridot finally caught on to us." Nyx said as he dropped Peridot on the ground.

Peridot felt slight pain from the fall, making her mad. She raised her fist at Nyx and yelled at him. "You could've held me in a much more careful way you clod!"

Nyx just looked at her, then snubbed her, walking away from the small gem, he was very uninterested in her complaints.

Onyx jumped down from the drill and walked towards Peridot. Peridot gulped in nervousness. She crawled a few inches away from him, but stopped when he saw his face.

His face was a bit serious. It was the face of a person who was looking at another who had betrayed him.

"What?!" Peridot let out feeling intimidated by his glare.

"I never expected that you'd be the first one to find out." Onyx said as he gave her his hand to let her stand.

Peridot went to grab his hand, but hesitated for a second. Then she finally decided to grab it. She then stood up, wiped dirt off of her suit, then crossed her arms and gave Onyx a look that clearly read 'I-need-answers'. "So, what is this all about?" She asks.

Onyx gave her the smallest smile she had ever seen, then walked back to the drill. "Peridot. Remember what I told you last time?"

"What? The one about helping your family?" Peridot replies.

Onyx nodded. "Yes. That's what I'm pretty much doing."

"But why not just tell them? They _are_ your family right?" said Peridot.

Onyx grew his smile wider. "What? I'm pretty sure I'm hearing that wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Onyx turned to face her. "Peridot, you said 'they' and not 'we'. Aren't you a part of this family too?"

Peridot felt her cheeks heat up, she then looked away from him trying to hide it.

Onyx sighed heavily. "Peridot. You can't keep acting like you don't want to be a part of our family."

Peridot growled inward. "You're right..."

Onyx's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, I didn't expect you to give in so easily. Oh, wow. This is...very unexpected of you, Peridot."

Nyx suddenly comes back in the barn. "Not sure if you know, but the others are back." He then shifts back into Onyx.

Onyx felt his body go cold. If they saw him in there while he was sick, they would really act suspicious. But he had nowhere to go but shapeshift, but they would hear it and Peridot was with him.

"Onyx?"

Onyx snapped out of his own thoughts by the voice of Pearl. She was with Garnet, and Amethyst.

"H-Hi..." Onyx awkwardly replied, raising his hand.

Pearl quickly ran to his side. "What're you two doing in here?" Pearl asked Peridot and Onyx, with a slight panicked tone.

"I-I...W-We were just-..." Onyx felt really tongue tied. He didn't know what excuse he was gonna use this time. He was doomed.

"Onyx asked me if he could see what the drill's conditions were, so I took him here to show him." Peridot said with her eyes closed and her arms still closed. She looked up Onyx, he looked back at her giving her a thankful smile.

Peridot felt her mouth tug into a smile.

"Well, alright. But you all need to come back. Steven and the others are waiting for us back in the house." Pearl said as she grabbed Onyx's arm, pulling him out of the barn.

"Woah, what's up with the atmosphere here? You all seem like you are getting ready for something big." Onyx said.

Amethyst sighed. "Cause we are..."

Onyx looked at her with confusion. This got Peridot's attention as well. "W-what?"

Garnet stepped up to them. She fixed her glasses, and gave them a straight answer.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna get rid of, The Cluster."

* * *

 **Hey, everyone!**

 **I'm back! This is me talking to the 20 people who actually read this. :D**

 **It's really hard to get someone's attention. But I really don't mind that.**

 **And I just wanna say that I thank fellow author, Frostylicious, for being there when I was on my 'break'. Everyone needs someone to talk to sometimes, or every time. I don't know. :P**

 **So yeah, if no one knew, I'm a fan of Jamzuli, as said by Frosty. So you'll be seeing me doing some of those stories as well!**

 **That's about it I guess.**

 **You all have a great night/day!**

 **And, yes, I have changed some of the Chapters titles, and plots.**


	17. What a Cluster

_"Have you ever felt so sick, that you really needed to get away from it all?"_

 _"Onyx, we're Gems. We can't get sick."_

 _Onyx chuckles. "I meant mentally, Garnet. Have you ever felt that way?"_

 _"Ruby has." Garnet answered as they continued their trek back to Beach City, having just finished their mission for the day._

 _"Speaking of which; being a fusion, do you have separate feelings, or just one while...you. Because I never really knew the explanation of fusion back then." Onyx asked her._

 _Garnet thought about it for a second. "Well, it's just one me. Ruby, and Sapphire are the ones who make me. But whenever the two have major differences at one time, they get pulled apart from the unbalanced feelings." The fusion explained to her friend._

 _"Oh...that makes...no sense to me at all." Onyx said with a confused tone in his voice._

 _Garnet gave him a slight chortle. "You'll understand whenever you fuse."_

 _They continued walking beside the road. Walking along grassy field made them feel like they'd been walking for weeks._

 _Then a question popped in Onyx's head. As much as he wanted to not ask it, he did anyways._

 _"Why do we follow orders?"_

 _Garnet looked at him without stopping moving forward. "What was that?"_

 _"I mean, why do we need to follow orders?" Onyx asked again._

 _"Obviously, in Rose's case, she wants us to follow her because that's what keeps us safe."_

 _"Safe? Safe?! What if she ordered you to, oh I don't know, buy me some time, and then you end up being shattered.? Is that what you call "Safe" these days?" Onyx retorted._

 _But Garent just stayed calm. "Rose wouldn't do that..." She said bluntly._

 _Onyx wanted to poke his own eyes out. "Would she? I mean, come on, Rose clearly doesn't trust me, just because I came from homeworld!"_

 _"I was from homeworld too, Onyx. And so was Pearl. And Rose doesn't seem to hate us."_

 _"But she met you two IN homeworld. She never met me there. That's why she doesn't trust my answers. She only wanted me to stay for Amethyst's sake."_

 _"Onyx..."_

 _"Only if Amethyst hated me, Rose would've totally disposed of me or even shatter me."_

 _"Onyx!"_

 _"I know you would follow her orders to shatter me!"_

 _Both fell silent. Onyx felt his breathing go faster. But he cooled down after a few seconds._

 _The two just stood there in silence, in the middle of nowhere._

 _"Yes, I would shatter you if I was ordered to."_

 _Onyx looked at her, with a hurt look on his face, he then looked at the grass swaying along his feet._

 _"But that would only happen if you were an enemy."_

 _Onyx gave her a half eye closed look. "Who's to say I'm not?"_

 _Garnet put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "Me."_

 _"Onyx, you're not an enemy. I know what a friend looks like with these eyes."_

 _Onyx kept his stubborn face while looking down. But smiled anyways. "I hate to say it, but you're right."_

 _The fusion huffed with pride, then continued walking. "Come on. The others must probably think we've been killed already."_

 _Onyx followed with a grin on his face._

* * *

"Hey, are you still with us?"

Onyx opened his eyes, seeing Amethyst sitting down right next to him. He smiles. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Man, you gotta stop thinking so deeply into everything. Loosen up a bit, save everything for tomorrow." Amethyst told him as she relaxed on the couch, hands on the back of her head, fett on the coffee table.

"I don't know, Amethyst. There's no day without me thinking." Onyx said.

Amethyst scoffed. "That's called being tense."

Onyx rolled back his eyes. "I think it's called over thinking."

"Well, that may be the cause of your sickness. You need to chill for atleast a few hours."

Onyx put his hands on his face. "How can I do that when we are about to get rid of the cluster? Won't _that_ stress you out?"

Amethyst opened her eyes, she then realized how much work they were gonna put into that thing. "Ugh, you're right. I guess we can't chill today." She said, carefree in her voice.

Pearl walked to them and saw Amethyst's position. "Amethyst, keep your feet off of the table please."

Amethyst scoffed, rolling her eyes back. "Whatever." The purple gem walked away from the two, going in her room.

Pearl shook her head. "So unpleasant." She muttered. She then looked at Onyx, who seemed very unfocused.

"Is there something wrong, Onyx?"

Said gem sighs in frustration. "Well, I gotta confess. There is something wrong."

Pearl sits down next to him. "What is it?"

Onyx was about to say it. But he felt himself pulling his words back. "I-..." He just couldn't do it.

If he told them his plan, they would probably not let him in the fight anymore. And if he were to tell them what he has been doing secretly... Something worse would happen. Alot worse.

"Nevermind..." Onyx sighed. Pulling back the urge to tell her his intentions.

Pearl gave him a confused look. "O-okay?..."

Onyx stood up without a word, then walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Pearl asked as she stood up.

"Pearl, I need air. Can you give me some time to be alone for awhile?" Onyx told her with no emotion in his voice. Which surprised Pearl.

"A-Alright...make sure to come back early. You know that you're still not feeling well." She reminded him, he smiled in reply, then walked out of the house.

Pearl couldn't stop thinking of following him, but she respected him and his time alone.

"Ehem."

Pearl looked back to see Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Lapis, and Peridot.

"I know you want to follow him, Pearl." Garnet said knowing what Pearl was thinking.

Pearl sighed in defeat. "I know, its just that-" she was cut off by Garnet.

"Let's follow him then."

Pearl had a shocked expression in her face. "What?!" Pearl then noticed that, Steven, Amethyst, and Lapis had regret on their faces. Even though they didn't want to, Garnet was right. There was something wrong with Onyx that they don't know about.

Peridot seemed irritated about the fusions decision as well.

"Come on, Garnet. Let Onyx have his space." Steven told the fusion.

Garnet shook her head. "As much as I want to, he just seemed really suspicious. We just go and see him and check if he's alright."

Amethyst scoffed. "When you put it that way, it sounds really great. But that's not what we're doing huh?" She didn't even dare to give Garnet a look.

"Gem, as much as you have the idea, we have to do it. And I'm pretty sure Onyx won't be doing anything we don't like." Garnet grew a smile on her face.

This gave it a little more spirit. "You're right. He wouldn't turn on us right? If there would be anyone who would, it would be Peridot or Lapis." Amethyst laughed.

Peridot growled. "Hey!"

Lapis knew this wasn't a good idea. But she knew that Onyx wouldn't do anything like that...would he?

"Alright Gems, let's move." Garnet said as she led them towards the barn.

* * *

Onyx sat on a stool, working on his arm.

" _You know that they'll learn sooner or later._ "

"I know, Nyx. You don't need to tell me twice."

" _I'm just saying. It's better to tell them personally than them finding out and getting the wrong idea._ "

"Knowing them, they'd never forgive me for keeping this from them."

" _Except for, Peridot. She knows what you're up to. She just looks scared to say it...or she has something-..."_

Onyx's eyes widened. "Planned..." Peridot was planning something. He knew what she was gonna do, but he would be there to stop it.

He then heard the barn door open. He felt his spine go cold. "What?! They shouldn't be here!" He said to himself silently.

* * *

The Crystal Gems opened the barn door and saw that Onyx was casually fixing his metal arm.

He looked at them. "Hey, what're you guys doing here?" The dark gem asks.

Amethyst and Steven sighed as they saw that he wasn't doing anything suspicious enough to be called a plan of betrayal.

Garnet looked at his eyes, then fixed her glasses. "Nothing, just gonna check the drill if everything is in order." The fusion walked toward the drill.

Onyx felt his insides constrict. "O-Okay?"

Steven walked towards Onyx and looked at his arm. "I never bothered to ask on how does it feel to have an arm like that?"

Onyx couldn't stop thinking if he wanted to look at what Garnet was checking, because he knew that she was suspicious of him. "W-Well, you see, Steven. Having this kind of arm is pretty hard to live with." He caught a glimpse of Garnet sit on a small turbine. Because if that, he felt really nervous.

He had most of his stuff hidden inside that turbine, and she was sitting on it.

"So, if I had an arm like yours, would it hurt since I'm human?" Steven asked.

Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, and Peridot just stood still, watching Garnet's actions.

"Uhm...I guess?"

Garnet continued to look at Onyx's back. She then felt a small lump under her foot. Looking down, she saw a white fabric, but it didn't look like normal fabric. She pulled it away from under the turbine, ripping it off.

Pearl walked towards Garnet, she looked at the strange but very familiar fabric. "This looks like...neoprene-coated nylon..." Pearl muttered.

Garnet looked at her friend. "Didn't you use every single one you got from Amethyst's room?"

"I did, since none of the stores had them..." Pearl figured it out. "If they're here..."

Garnet continued. "And the store owners said that they were out of stock because of a person with a robe."

The two looked at Onyx.

Onyx felt their gazes on his back. " _You've been caught._ " Onyx heard Nyx inside his head. Onyx bit his tongue.

Garnet kicked the turbine away as it showed a bunch of stuff under it. Steven looked at the items. "What are those?"

Pearl had her hands on her mouth while Garnet had a face of anger. "Onyx, what are these?!"

Steven looked at Onyx, fear written all over his face. "Onyx...are you-...?"

"Garnet, its not what it looks like!" Onyx tried to explain. But being the rough tmgen she was, Garnet cut him off.

"I don't want to hear anymore lies. I didn't want to believe it, but it looks like you are doing something else for another superior."

"What?! I wouldn't work for Yellow diamond, Garnet, are you crazy?! I destroyed their ships for a reason!"

"I didn't say that it was Yellow diamond. How do we know if you work for White diamond or Blue Diamond?!' Garnet argued. She seemed like she was about to explode and give Onyx a gift on his face.

"Blue diamond has been missing for a long time now, Garnet!"

"Then what about White diamond?" Pearl asked. This shook Onyx's world. It was a little bit okay when it was only Garnet, but Pearl too?

"Well-...I..." Onyx was left speechless. He couldn't really disagree with that. Because part of him _was,_ White Diamond.

Garnet then summoned her gauntlets. "If you won't confess, then this won't matter." She raised her fists and was about to crush his creations, but Onyx was quick enough to snatch them away from where her fists ended.

The three outside came in and held Garnet down to calm her. "Garnet, calm down!" Amethyst said as she held her arm.

Garnet growled and walked towards a downwd Onyx. Onyx kept his stuff inside a small satchel he found. He then looked at Garnet. "Garnet, you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?! You lying about everything you've said?!" Garnet knew that something was wrong with her as well. Ruby was completely in control.

That was it. Onyx knitted his eyebrows in anger. "I didn't lie about anything! I never lied about what I felt towards you guys." He said to Garnet. Then he dropped the bomb. "I was right, you three never changed. You still don't care whether Rose is here or not, you still praise her as if she's still here!"

Pearl felt tears come out of her eyes. She hasn't heard Onyx's venomous voice since the time he fought Rose, and left them.

"Why don't you just accept that she's gone?! Steven is here! He's supposed to be your top priority!"

Onyx was then met by a stinging slap across his face.

Steven, Amethyst, Peridot, and Lapis got really shocked.

For it wasn't Garnet, but it was Pearl who did it. And she quickly regretted it.

Onyx felt his heart sink. He felt his breathing stop, his throat close up like he wasn't in need of air anymore.

"Y-You hit me..."

Pearl couldn't say anything. She felt words were nothing to him anymore because of her action.

Onyx removed his hand from his face and looked at them with cold eyes. "I get it."

Steven never heard his voice so cold. It was like talking to a soulless person. "You all think that I never cared huh?"

Onyx exhaled sharply. "Hmph, can't blame you there. I'm not really the one who can be trusted, because I'm from homeworld right?" He said as he walked away from them, going outside the barn. He stopped for a second, but continued to walk away from the barn, going wherever his feet take him.

Steven had just experienced something he never thought would've happened. He just witnessed his family fall out.

* * *

It was already sun-set.

Greg was just laying down in the back of his van, just outside the Cars Wash, as usual.

He was in deep thought about his son digging under the earth to stop an enormous, and dangerous creature. But he knew the Gems had him in great hands.

He then received a knock on the backdoor of his van. He sat up to see Onyx's face on the window.

Opening the door, he saw that his face had a mark on it, and he was holding a satchel.

"Woah, what happened to your face? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for tomorrow?" Greg asked.

Onyx sighed. "May I?" Onyx motioned for him to sit down with him.

Greg moved away from the entrance and sat down inside. Onyx sat on the edge of the van.

"Man, you look like you got hit by a train. Why are you so down all of a sudden?"

"It finally happened, Greg." Onyx answered him, looking down.

Greg got a little confused. "What happened?"

Onyx rested his head on the van wall and closed his eyes. "The Gems hate me now. They discovered that I was working in something else behind their backs."

Greg felt a little nervous after he said that. "W-What?!"

Onyx saw thebpanick in his face. "N-No! I'm not an enemy, okay?"

Greg relaxed. "Oh, good. I thought that you'd turn on your best friend."

Onyx chuckled. "Never..."

"So, what else happened?"

Sighing once more, Onyx continues, "well, let's just say that I've been working in something that might make them really mad at me. But that's the only reason why I'm doing it."

Greg just remembered. "Huh...well, Onyx. This may or may not be fixed, but in all honesty, Steven will do something about it."

Onyx grinned. "Yeah, he always does. I've noticed that he got taller."

"I know right? He's growing so fast."

Silence came to the two. Noticing that it was getting dark, Greg stood up and got out of the van to turn on the Car Wash lights on. He then came back with two guitars.

He handed Onyx one. "Still remember how to use one?"

Onyx smiled and grabbed it. "Of course I do."

Greg went in the van and sat down. "The last time I remember us doing this is after we spoke drinks out of three vending machines."

"It was our celebration of not getting caught." Onyx added.

"Yeah. But now, we gotta do one more just before you go to defeat that cluster thing." Greg said as he pulled a keyboard over to him and pressed buttons to make a beat.

Onyx looked down. "Yeah...tomorrow."

After a few seconds. Greg finally made one. "Alright, I'm not really in the mood of singing right now, but you can handle that."

Onyx nodded, then started strumming, syncing with the beat.

Watching what he was doing, Greg finally followed how Onyx played so he played with.

 _All of my life I built this armor_  
 _And every disguise I ever wore_  
 _Ashes and dust_  
 _I made an island_  
 _Facing the end_  
 _I said, "What for?"_

 _Sometimes it's a battle_  
 _At times it's a war_  
 _But you're never defenseless_

 _Sometimes we all lose strength_  
 _Please don't lose your faith_

 _After my time has passed_  
 _I'm like light through stained glass_  
 _I go on and on and on_  
 _In the end I will be gone_

Greg looked at Onyx. He took every single word to note in his mind. It sounded...sad.

 _Out of the skies I shaped the silence_  
 _And from the earth I carved these walls_  
 _A piece of the world was only mine_  
 _And then they said they wanted war_

 _At the edge of the blackness_  
 _When you're stretched to the core_  
 _Catch hold of the madness_

 _Sometimes we all lose strength_  
 _Please don't lose your faith in me_

 _After my time has passed_  
 _I'm like light through stained glass_  
 _I go on and on and on_  
 _In the end I will be gone_  
 _I will be yours to trust_  
 _This is not the last of us_  
 _I go on and on and on_  
 _In the end I will be gone_  
 _Or erased_

 _Please don't lose your faith_  
 _Please don't lose your faith_  
 _In me_  
 _In me_

After the song ended, Onyx put down the guitar and sighed. Greg looked at him sadly.

He couldn't think of how much trouble he was going through right now.

Unbeknownst to them, there was another gem who had been listening to them since Onyx got there.

It was Peridot.

She held her chest tightly, hearing how much pain there was in Onyx's voice.

She sighs and walks away from the van, and headed back to the temple.

* * *

Morning came around, and the Crystal Gems were all suited up for their battle. But Onyx wasn't seen anywhere.

Steven began to worry that the fight they had yesterday got to his head and decided...

 _"No, he wouldn't just ditch us...would he?"_ Steven thought to himself.

Pearl and Garnet worked some extra adjustments to the drill, making sure everything was in order. Sure enough, they come back to the others and sighed. Pearl was the first one to speak. "Well, now that we have everything ready, we just need everyone to be ready as well."

Pearl then noticed the absence of a certain dark gem. "Um, has anyone seen Onyx this morning?"

"I haven't, since we drove him away." Amethyst said bitterly.

Garnet cleared her throat. "We just need to leave without him."

"What?" Steven gasped at the fusions decision. "But we need him."

"We don't. The faster we do this, the better." Garnet shit back, turning her back on the hybrid.

Then Peridot fired back. "We wouldn't last a couple of minutes in there without Onyx!"

Garnet looked at the small gem and gave her a straight, dull answer. "Yes we would."

"No we wouldn't! He is the strongest out of all of us! He was made to destroy!" Peridot replied.

"And that's why we don't need him, because he might destroy us as well."

"Are you crazy?! I did not build this drill, just to die! I built it because I knew that there was someone who could handle the job for us!" Peridot started to pick her voice up.

"We can fight!" Garnet started to loss her temper.

Peridot grinded her teeth together and growled. "Fine! Then you'll be short of a pilot!" She said as she walked away from them.

Garnet quickly grabbed Peridot by her torso and walked towards the drill. "Hey! Get your touch-stumps off of me you war machine!" She yelled but to little avail.

The others watched as the two basically go at each others throats and see who had the louder voice.

Steven spoke up. "Maybe, Peridot is right. Don't we need Onyx?" Steven asked Pearl who was right beside him, watching Garnet and Peridot.

"I don't know, Steven. All that matters is, we need to follow Garnet." Pearl said sadly.

But to Steven, it sounded like she had given up on Onyx. He then looked at Lapis, who looked really depressed. And Amethyst looked irritated.

After Garnet finally got Peridot to her seat, she sits on her seat and calls for the others. "All of you, let's get to work!"

The Crystal Gems, and homeworld Gems began the position their selves inside the drill. It was a pretty small drill for them, but it had enough space for all of them, since Onyx wasn't there.

"Alright Gems. Let's go and defeat this cluster."

The Gems began digging, towards to their victory...or demise.

* * *

After a few minutes in. Steven felt hot inside his suit. He fanned himself with his hand, even though it wasn't working. "Hey, guys? Is it me, or is it getting really hot in here?"

"Steven, don't move too much inside the drill. You'll end up using what's left of the oxygen inside your suit and the drill. Which you need to breath." Pearl examined to him, making him nervous.

"What?!" Steven sat still on his chair, not making any movements and breathed fairly.

"Yeah dude. Try and chill." Amethyst told him like everything was okay.

Steven then looked at Lapis. She kept looking at her feet, and she never spoke since the feud.

The hybrid didn't really want to talk that much, hearing that he may use up his oxygen and...die.

The violent vibrating of the drill stopped as they came to their destination.

"We're here." Peridot announced as they looked out the window to see their worst nightmare.

"W-What is that?" Pearl asked the obvious, but she really couldn't believe it.

"That's the cluster." Peridot said with a bit of fear in her voice. The cluster was a massive gem fusion that consisted thousands of gem shards. It had arms, eyes, and mouths, which made the Gems shiver.

Garnet nodded. "Okay Gems. If we're planning to take this thing out. We need to plant those bombs silently, or else we might wake it up and attack us."

Steven swallowed a huge lump. "Where do we get the bombs?" He asks.

"Pearl and Peridot made some and they have a timed detonator. So when we have the chance to leave, we should do it fast." Garnet explained. "So, let's split up into groups to plant every single one of them."

Pearl and Peridot began to distribute the bombs and got into groups. Amethyst was with Steven, Pearl was with Peridot,, and Garnet was with Lapis.

Peridot went in the drill to get the detonator, and a remote control. She sighed and kept the controller to herself, small enough to be kept in her hair. She then came back to Garnet and gave her the detonator.

"Okay gems, make sure you do it quietly." Garnet reminded them as they dispersed.

* * *

Garnet had no trouble, she had Lapis with her and they stuck some bombs on the massive cluster, clearly looking undisturbed.

Lapis just did what she could, since there was no water, she was trying to be very light on her feet. But she still couldn't stop thinking about Onyx. He never left her mind after that fight.

Was he really siding with Homeworld all along? Siding with the notorious, and anonymous White Diamond?

She laughed inside her head. She would be crazy to think of him that way...was it?

She then felt a tap on the shoulder, she looked behind her to see Garnet motioning for her to follow her, knowing that they did their part.

On with another team. Pearl and Peridot did their best to do it quickly and quietly. Peridot had no problem since she was very light in her feet herself.

And neither did Pearl. She knew how to balance on her toes like it was no ones business.

Peridot couldn't help but look at Pearl's expression. She had a blank one at the time. But she knew that she was thinking of him. Peridot was thinking of the same gem.

Was he really bad?

Finishing up, the two came back to the drill, seeing two other gems standing there.

Last ones were Amethyst, and Steven.

Amethyst just wanted everything done with. Knowing that when they come back home, everyone would still be on Onyx's throat.

Steven had the same thought, but his was a little too deep. So deep he didn't even know what he was doing.

"Pst...Steven, come on!" Amethyst whispered to him.

Steven snapped out of his own thoughts and stuck his last bomb onto the cluster.

A loud growl boomed, followed by an earthquake. Steven looked back at the place he put the bomb on.

He was met by a big eyeball staring back at him.

The clusters arms wavered around, trying to hit Steven.

Steven, who was completely fearing for his own life, covered his eyes, just to get dragged out of there by Amethyst.

The others just started to panic, waiting for the last two.

Finally seeing them, Garnet extended her arms to grab them, she successfully did, just in time as the ground crumbled away, showing magma below.

"Everyone in, now!" Garnet said, shoving Amethyst and Steven inside the drill.

Lapis, Pearl, and Garnet entered as well, preparing for their way back.

But they noticed Peridot just standing outside the drill, the ground crumbling down closer to where she was standing.

"Peridot, what are you doing, come on!" Steven yelled at her friend, tearing up for what she was doing.

Peridot shook her head. "No, Steven."

This shocked all of them. Including Garnet. "I've had my fair share of life with you...Crystal Gems. It was an experience, I'll never forget." The ground crumbled below her, making her fall to her doom.

"NO!" They all screamed simultaneously. They then caught a glimpse of a figure jump down into the magma.

Peridot had her eyes closed, she felt rocks falling on her face, the intense heat the was coming from the magma...and a hand in her leg.

She opened her eyes back to see that she wasn't falling anymore. She looked up at who was holding her. It was Onyx.

He had his sword in the rocky wall while holding her. And he still wore that smile on his face, after all that happened.

"Peridot, I have to say, you are improving your family skills." Onyx commented.

"Onyx?! You're not supposed to be here!" Peridot yelled.

"Well, I am, so deal with it." He said, throwing Peridot up into the drill. Steven grabbed her and hugged her. "What were you thinking?!"

Onyx got up from the hole and looked at the others. "Oh don't look at me like that, you knew it was coming."

Garnet's eyes widened. "Watch out!"

Onyx looked back to see a giant hand a mere inches away from him.

The hand grabbed him, trying to bring him down with the cluster into the magma.

"Gah, didn't see that coming!" Onyx joked as he managed to get something out of his satchel. It was a crystal ball. He threw it into the drill, making it explode inside, warping the Gems back on the surface while he got dragged down with the cluster into the magma.

* * *

The Gems warp back into the temple, their faces full of dread.

They then felt an earthquake, they knew what caused it. The gems all looked at each other, knowing what had happened to the cluster, and their friend.

* * *

 **That's it for this one.**

 **Thus chapter took me awhile to think off, because killing off ones OC is a bit hard to interpret.**

 **Anyways, hope you all liked it, and leave a review to show me your love :3 (You don't need to. If you don't want to.)**

 **Again, my update schedule will be a bit screwed over since a new year means there are alot of things to take care of.**

 **Sorry for my delay.**

 **Luv u peeps. :V**


End file.
